Everyone Has A Choice
by YouOnlyGetOneLifex
Summary: Bella isn't the way she was in the Twilight books, she's different. She lives in La Push, her best friend is Leah Clearwater and she would rather hang around with Leah and the guys than do anything else but that all gets ruined when she gets expelled and forced to go to Forks High. Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Has A Choice**

**Sam- 20**

**Paul and Jared- 19**

**Bella and Leah- 18**

**Jake, Quil and Embry-17**

**Seth-16**

**Pairing- Bella/Paul**

**So far Sam is the only one that has phased and Bella lives in La Push and goes to La Push high. None of them apart from Sam know about werewolves and vampires.**

**Summary- Bella isn't the way she was in the Twilight books, she's different. She lives in La Push, her best friend is Leah Clearwater and she would rather hang around with Leah and the guys than do anything else but that all gets ruined when she gets expelled and forced to go to Forks High**

Bella POV

I sat in my chair waiting for Mr Brooks, the head teacher of La Push High School, to come in and give me the verdict of what punishment I was to receive.

It wasn't my fault. I was provoked. It was Cara who was saying a load of shit. It was Cara who was sitting being racist and telling me about how I was a pale-face. It was Cara who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. And it was Miss Lopez's, the art teachers, fault for giving me scissors even though she knew what happened after the last incident, so really who could blame me for cutting of Cara Taylor's ponytail off and putting it in the shredder? NO ONE!

But no, she had to get all upset about it and cry and shit, I don't understand the problem, she had been saying she wanted her hair cut for the past month, I was just speeding up the process.

Oh well, everyone else seemed to find it funny. Leah just about kissed me and all the guys couldn't stop laughing. Cara had it coming since the first day of high school, if she had just kept her mouth shut and stopped mouthing off about the fact that I was only half Quileute and that I was 'a pale-face' then I would not be sitting in the head teachers office waiting to hear how many weeks of detention I was going to be getting.

The door opened and Mr Brooks walked in.

"Isabella" He greeted me

"Hiya Ted" I greeted him happily and was met with a glare, "Good afternoon Mr Brooks" I corrected myself with fake enthusiasm

"Isabella this is not the first time you have been sent to my office for disrupting a class" Ted stated

"No but it is the first time I've been sent here because I cut off Cara Taylor's ponytail, I think this calls for celebration" I said

"I think this calls for expulsion" Mr Brooks said

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious, if I got expelled Charlie would kill me. My dad was the Chief of Police in Forks but he was born and lived in La Push which made him Quileute and me half Quileute as my mother wasn't. My dad could put up a lot from me but not this, he would kill me.

"I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong, what did you say?" I asked

"Expulsion" He repeated

"That's what I thought you said" I sighed, "Um, i can't get expelled, I mean it's my fifth year, I have exams..,"

"No, you have misunderstood me; you will still be going to school, but not this school"

"But the only other school is…"

"Forks High School" He said and my heart sunk

"You've got to be shitting me" I said and he glared at my use of language

"You are coming with me to apologise to Miss Taylor and then you are getting your belongings out of your locker and are leaving school premises" He said

"Well this should be fun" I said sarcastically, no point in arguing with him it wasn't like I really wanted to stay here anyway, no that was a lie I did want to stay here, I had friends here that would miss me.

I followed Mr Brooks down the halls and stairs, my bag slung over my shoulder and my combat boots clunking with every step I took. I wasn't exactly the girliest of girls but I wasn't like a complete and utter boy either.

Ted stopped outside I'm assuming Cara's math class, which happened to have Leah, Paul and Jared in it. Mr Brooks opened the door and walked in. Miss Barr looked at him and then her gaze hardened when her eyes landed on me. I looked over and saw my seat next to Leah was empty.

"Hey Bells!" Jared shouted happily

"Hey Jared" I said laughing

"Why aren't you here? I had to copy Paul's answers and we both know how that ends up" Leah asked making everyone laugh

"Isabella, I believe you have something to say" Ted said

"I do?" I asked and I heard some of them trying to choke back laughter, this was just going to be humiliating, the majority of the people in my art class were in this class.

"Yes you do" Mr Brooks said just short of a growl

"I don't remember" I said

"Bells, what did you get into trouble for this time?" Paul asked. Paul was my best friend next to Leah. We had known each other since we were born because of our dad's but that kind of ended when Paul's dad walked out on him and his mum but me and Paul had always stayed friends.

"You remember what happened in art?" I asked and he started laughing so Leah took over his side of the conversation

"Yeah, you cut off Cara's ponytail because she was being racist and calling you a pale-face" Leah said

"See Ted, really it should be Cara apologising" I said and everyone tried to hold in their laughter when they heard me call him by his first name

"Isabella, it has already been decided, your father is waiting for you downstairs so I suggest you hurry up" Mr Brooks said

"What's happening? Why's Charlie downstairs?" Jared asked

"Nothing Jay, I'll tell you later" I said and walked over and stood in front of Cara's desk

"Right…" I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Everything I'm about to say to you is a complete bunch of shit and as soon as I say it you will forget it ever came out of my mouth, got it?" I asked her and she smirked, fucking smirked at me

"And if I don't?" She asked

"I'll shave your head next time" I told her and the smirk fell off her face because she knew fine well I wasn't kidding

"Good, now that's sorted" I said sweetly, "I would just like to apologise for cutting off your ponytail and putting it in the shredder, it was un-called for" I said through clenched teeth

"You done?" She asked and I all but growled at her but to keep me from physically abusing her I imagined shaving her head in the middle of the class room, maybe I needed to see a therapist…..

"Come on Isabella" Mr Brooks sighed

"Hey guy's, I'll get you after school" I said looking at Leah, Paul and Jared

"What's goin' on? You have class here" Leah asked

"I have news that is basically the most crap I have ever heard to tell you" I said and they laughed

"See ya later" Leah said and I walked out of the class and down the stairs not waiting for Mr Brooks.

I got to my locker and pulled out all of my books and my jacket. I walked over to the school office and saw my dad waiting outside of the door for me, he did not look happy.

I walked into the office, Charlie's eyes boring into my back the entire way, I walked over to the lady behind the desk whose name I had forgotten long before. She looked up at me and she stared

"Miss Swan, what can I do for you?" She asked politely

"I got expelled so here are my text books" I said and handed her the books

"Only a matter of time" She muttered thinking I wouldn't hear her

"Only a matter of time until what?" I asked even though I knew exactly what she was talking about but I just wanted to hear if she would lie or tell the truth

"Only a matter of time until the computer crashes, hasn't been working for hours now" She answered, she's a really good liar I'll give her that

"Should get one of the teachers from the computing department down, sure they'll fix it for you" I said, why was I being nice? "Bye"

I turned and walked out of the room to see Charlie still standing waiting for me. Now I wasn't scared of many things, that's actually what I was known for, for not being scared of anything. I had learned that at a young age it was better not to be scared of things that were not important, like people are scared of…Spiders, no wait, I'm scared of spiders, they freak me out, right, like people are scared of thunderstorms. A thunderstorm will only hurt you if you are stupid enough to go and stand next to a metal pole when it is lightening, but if you're not scared of it, you will see there is nothing to be afraid of if you are smart enough to stay away from the metal pole.

But my dad, he was one of the few things I was scared of. It's not like I'm petrified of him or anything like, but when he was pissed or in full 'police chief' mode he will be the scariest man ever. Right now he was pissed. My dad didn't expect a lot from me. I know that sounds bad but it wasn't really, he didn't mind what I did as long as I was happy, didn't get into any legal trouble, didn't take drugs and stayed in school to get a good education so I could get a good job when I was older but the thing that mattered most to Charlie was that I was happy and that I was healthy.

"Bella, what have you done to get expelled?" Charlie asked. Yup he was pissed

"You know Cara Taylor?" I asked him

"Yes, the girl who has bullied you since you started school" He answered

"I cut her ponytail off and put it in the shredder" I said quickly and waited for his reaction

He stared at me for a moment before laughing. What the fuck?!

"You did that?" Charlie laughed

"Yes" I said uncertainly

"Well, Karma's a bitch" Charlie said and now it was my turn to laugh, "You're still grounded though" Charlie said, immediately making me stop laughing

"What?!" I squeaked out, the year was nearly over, just a couple of weeks left of school and then it was summer and he was going to ground me

"You're grounded until the summer holiday's" Charlie said

"You can't be serious, isn't it punishment enough that I won't be seeing Leah and Paul and everyone at school?" I asked and Charlie seemed to think about that

"Ok, point taken but your curfew will be shortened and you're getting more chores" Charlie said and I sighed, at least I could still see my friends

"Alright, I'll see you at home then" I sighed and walked out of the school and over to my motor bike that was in the far corner of the car park. It was a black Ducati 848, I had used all the money I had saved up from about eight years of birthday and Christmas's to get this bike. It was my baby; I think I loved it more than I could love any man.

Yup, that therapist was getting more and more likely with every second.

I got on my baby and started the engine, I looked up and saw Charlie pulling out of the car park. Charlie didn't really like my bike, when I bought it he just about had a heart attack but he couldn't really stop me because I was buying it with my own money and also like I said, he wanted me to be happy and healthy. He didn't mind the bike because it made me happy and also I had to promise him I would wear the helmet otherwise he would take the keys off me for a month. So far I had kept the helmet on.

Speaking of which, I should probably put it on now…

I pulled it on over my head and pulled out of the car park. I found it quite funny people's reaction to my bike or more importantly when they found out I drove it. I was the clumsiest person on the entire planet so it was a wonder I had not crashed the bike.

Even though Charlie had gotten quite a big head start I was behind him in a couple of minutes. I so badly wanted to overtake him but I didn't think that would be a good idea as he probably would have a heart attack.

He stuck his hand out of his window and motioned for me to overtake him. Did I ever say that I loved my dad?

I zoomed past him and every single time I did that my heart seemed to go into my throat but I loved it which kind of confused me but it was good for waking you up at half eight in the morning to go to school.

The thing I loved about La Push was that just about every single road seemed to go on for ages and was flat. It was so fucking good! But it was over way too quickly for my liking as my house soon came into view and I slowed down and pulled into the drive.

I cut off the engine and jumped off the bike taking my helmet off as I did. I pulled the bike into the garage and just as I was walking out Charlie pulled into the drive.

He got out of the cruiser (one of the other reasons I made it my life goal to get my own transportation) and pointed to the house

"In, I know you have homework and then you can go out with Leah and the guys" Charlie said

I nodded my head and walked into the house Charlie close on my heels

"How did you know I have homework?" I asked him

"Head teacher told me, didn't tell me what subjects though" Charlie said

I nodded my head and walked down the hall to where my little room was. It wasn't my bed room, it was originally an office but Charlie said I could have it as anything I wanted as he had his own office at work so I made it into my music room.

Music was the thing next to my bike that I counted as my baby. I loved music, I mean literally loved it, I would marry it if I could. I could barely go an hour without listening to music. When my mum first lived with me and my dad one of the things she thought to learn was piano and because even when I was younger I was a, I guess you would call me a 'tom-boy', she thought that me learning how to play piano would make me more girly. It didn't. I was still me but I just had a new love of music. That was something I was going to miss about La Push high, the music department was AMAZING. Music was the one class I got straight A's in every single year. I guess some would call it an obsession, I like to call it a passion.

I dropped my bag off my shoulder and sat down on the little bench in front of the piano. It wasn't like I was into classical music or anything like that. Most people thought I was into all the rock and goth music because of the way I dressed but I wasn't, I liked just about every kind of music as long as they didn't scream, seriously what the fuck was up with that?! No one could really figure me out between the way I dressed and the kind of music I listened to. At first glance you would automatically call me a Goth or an emo or some shit but then you would look at my iPod or something and then probably faint. I liked it that way, I didn't really want anyone to be able to figure me out. Someone being able to understand everything I felt and thought and _understand _me was one of the other few things that scared me.

I was flipping through my note book when I realised Charlie was staring at me from the door.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I said you were to do your homework" Charlie said

"And I'm doing it, well I will be when I figure out what I'm doing" I said

"What are you talking about?"

"Music class, for homework we have to compose our own song for the last piece of homework of fifth year" I told him

"Bells, you don't go to La Push High anymore" Charlie stated

"I know but I haven't missed a single piece of homework for that class the entire school year and I got given that homework so I intend to hand it in" I said

"Why can't you feel that way about your math homework?" Charlie sighed and walked away

"Because math's is shit!" I shouted down the hall

"Language!" Charlie shouted

"Yeah, yeah" I laughed and started playing my piano. I sat there for nearly two hours. I couldn't think of anything. I was currently playing one of the songs that Mr Kelly, my music teacher, had given me.

"…I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream till the words die out" I sang quietly

"That's really good" Leah's voice came from behind me

I screamed as I didn't know anyone was even in the room with me and fell of my seat. I looked up and saw Leah, Paul and Jake laughing at me

"Haha, hilarious" I said sarcastically, "How did you guys even get in? Charlie's away back to work" I asked them

"Front door was open" Leah laughed

"You honestly didn't hear us? We weren't even trying to be quiet" Paul asked

"I don't really pay much attention to noise when I'm playing" I said, "Where's Jared?"

"Don't know, he wouldn't answer his phone and when we went to his house he wasn't in" Paul said sounding slightly worried for his best friend

"That was good by the way, you gonna do it for your end of term project thingy?" Leah asked, she didn't know I was getting expelled

"Uh, yeah about that…I got expelled" I said and everyone either groaned or gasped

"What's all the intake of breath about?" Quil asked as he, Embry and Leah's little brother Seth walked into the tiny room

"Bells got expelled because of what happened in art" Jake told them

"What?!" Embry shouted

"You're kidding!" Seth shouted even though he was a year below us in school and two years younger than me and Leah he was still one of our best friends which people just couldn't seem to comprehend how Leah and her little brother could have the same friends and be friends with each other

"She's been fucking making fun of you since first year and you do that to her and you get expelled?" Jake asked

"Seems like it" I said

"What about school? You can't not go to school Bells" Paul said, he was kind of like my big brother like that, he was always thinking about the most important shit but other times I had to do the important thinking

"I'm going to the one in Forks" I groaned and went to kick the closest thing to me which turned out to be my piano so I stopped mid-kick and groaned

"You're going to Forks High?" Leah asked

"Yeah" I sighed and sat down on the bench again

"Fucking hell" Leah sighed and sat down next to me, "You're leaving me alone with them?!" Leah exclaimed making us all laugh

"Way to sort your priorities Leah" I teased

"You know I'll miss you, it isn't fair that you're having to leave La Push, seriously everyone's going to miss you, no one would miss Cara" Leah said

"I'm gonna miss your bike" Paul said and I looked at him, "What? If you were having a good day you let me drive it to school, can't do that anymore"

"I'll miss you too Paul" I said and he laughed

"When you starting?" Jake asked me

"Tomorrow I think" I told him

"Forks, isn't that where the Cullen's live?" Quil asked

"I think so why?"

"Apparently they're really weird. They don't talk to anyone other than their relatives and are all like the most perfect people you have ever seen" Quil said sounding annoyed

"What'd they ever do to you? You don't sound like you like them very much" Leah asked

"You know how my mum works at Forks high?" He asked and we all nodded, "I had to go there one day to give her somethin' and when I was walking out the big guy tried to run me over"

"He tried to run you over?" Embry repeated trying to hide his amusement like all of us

"Yeah, I didn't even do anything" Quil said

"Quil, people don't try to run others over for no reason" I stated

"You must of done somethin'" Paul said

"I didn't, I was walking out of the school and looked over and he tried to hit me, I don't even know the fuckers name!" Quil said

"Do you want me to beat him up for you tomorrow Quilly?" I teased

"Shut up and I told you not to call me that" Quil said

"So Seth, how's the lovely third year?" I asked, he was two years below me, Leah, Paul and Jared and in the year below Jake, Quil and Embry but that didn't bother him that we were older

"It's good, you realise the entire school is talking about what you did, right?" Seth asked

"Well, at least I shall be remembered" I said, "Come on, I want to go and find Jay so I can break the news to him"

"You just want to rub it in his face that you're leaving La Push and he needs to stay" Paul said

"Not true, I would happily stay at La Push High but apparently Ted cannot handle me"

"You should of seen his face when you walked out of the room, I think he just about had an aneurysm" Leah laughed

"My work at La Push High is complete. Cause head teacher to have a mental break down, check.

Make an enemy, check

And get kicked out, check. Now I need to do it all again at Forks, I've got one and a half school years there, you think that will be enough time?" I joked

"Nope, if you get kicked out of Forks before you graduate, I'm taking your bike" Paul said

"No! NO, what did my baby ever do to deserve that kind of abuse?!" I asked and he just laughed

"Chill out, I'm not going to steal your bike. Come on let's go find Jared"

**A/N So, what do we all think? First chapter, I know maybe not a lot happens in this chapter (you all might think differently?) But it's because it is the first chapter and I just kind of wanted you all to see what kind of person Bella is and her friends are like. So please tell me what you all thinkx**


	2. Chapter 2 Paul, Calm Down!

**A/N Thanks so much for the response of the first chapter made me all happy. So thank you again and here is Chapter 2….**

Bella POV

We walked out of my house and as if on auto-pilot Paul headed straight for the garage where my bike was held captive.

"No Paul, we can't go on my bike" I said and he whipped his head around and stared at me, his eyes nearly bigger than his head

"But why?!" He squeaked and everyone started laughing

"Because it isn't fair if me and you go on the bike and everyone else has to walk" I laughed

"See, it's your guys' fault, thanks a lot" Paul said

"I'll take you out tomorrow after school" I said and he smiled

"Now see, that's why you're my best friend" Paul said

"Because I give you rides on my bike?" I asked as we started walking down the street towards Jared's house

"No because you always know what I'm thinking" Paul said

"I want to test that theory, if whether it is just Paul she can read minds" Leah said

"You're thinking about...How you're going to cope without me at school" I said and she looked at me

"How the fuck do you do that?" She asked

"I'm legend-wait for it-dary" I answered

"You watch way too much How I Met Your Mother" Embry said

"Hey, it is a good show that teaches you life lessons. Look at Paul for example How I Met Your Mother has taught him how to be a man-whore just like Barney" I said and they all started laughing, Paul included.

It was true though, Paul was the well-known man-whore of La Push but somehow that didn't seem to put the girls off him at all, they all still threw themselves at him. Paul actually felt quite proud of himself that he had managed to get nearly every single girl in La Push. I will admit he was very handsome and well-built so that probably made the girls want him more than any other boy but even though they all wanted him, Paul never had a relationship with them. In fact Paul had never had a relationship with any girl, I found that quite weird but none of us said anything about it.

"Want to try Kim's first? He might be there" Paul asked. Kim was Jared's girlfriend she was really nice and sweet and caring, probably the exact opposite of me but we got along really well.

"Yeah" We all agreed just as we came to the street Kim lived at. We walked up the path and I knocked on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Kim asked looking at us

"Hey, nothin' much, is Jared here?" Paul asked

"No, I haven't seen him since lunch, I thought he was with you guys" Kim said

"Nah, tried calling him but he won't answer" Paul said, you could tell Paul was worried about him friend, they had been friends since they were one. Jared had said that Sam Uley kept hanging around him and it was freaking him out. Sam was a twenty year old guy who dropped out of high school in fourth year after going missing for two weeks. No one really knew what happened during the two weeks or after, he just kind of… Dis-connected with everyone which was why Paul and Jared were kind of freaked out that Sam was hanging around Jared

"I haven't heard from him, he told me he had a big end of term math exam thing coming up so he's probably at his house or something revising maybe?" Kim said

"Oh yeah, I remember him saying something about that" Leah said

"Won't you remember getting told that? You're in the same class as him" Jake said

"Oh shit" Leah said and we all started laughing

"Yes, I get out of that exam!" I said happily

"Why? Aren't you in the same class as well?" Kim asked

"Yes but I got expelled today" I said

"Congratulations by the way with the Cara incident, you're going down in history" Kim laughed

"Thank you, I do try" I said smirking

"Right, we'll go and check at his house, thanks Kimmy" Paul said

"See you tomorrow, text me if you find him" Kim said and shut the front door

We started walking towards Jared's house. You could pretty much feel Paul's apprehension coming off him. The thing about Paul was that he was insanely loyal, he would always be there for you no matter what if you meant something to him. So Jared, being Paul's longest friend next to me and Leah, was a very big part to Paul's life and he would pretty much fight for Jared if Sam or anyone else hurt Jared or tried to take him away. It was one of the many things I admired about Paul.

"Paul, he'll be fine" I said trying to reassure him but it didn't seem to work

"I'm just fucking freaking out because of Uley, he doesn't speak to anyone and then he's suddenly hanging around Jared like they're best friends, it's fucking weird" Paul said

"He speaks to Emily enough" Leah spat.

Emily was Leah's cousin. There's a big back story to this so let me break it down for you; Leah and Sam went out when Sam was still in school. Sam went missing for two weeks. Leah's cousin, Emily, came down to see Leah because Leah was worried because Sam was missing. Sam comes back takes one look at Emily and decides he doesn't want Leah anymore and runs off with Emily.

Because of that Leah hated her cousin who was once like a sister to her and Sam. To be honest I hated Sam as well, I talked to him when Leah and him went out but not a lot but from what I did talk to him, he was a lovely guy. It was sad how he could just dump Leah like that and for her cousin, I think that just made it worse.

"Come on Lee, he might not even be there, he's probably at his house with his phone off or something" I said using her nick-name that I had used since we were little

We walked up Jared's path and Paul knocked on the front door. Jared's mum, Dawn, opened the door.

"Hey Miss C" Paul greeted her smiling

"Hello Jared's friends" Dawn said happily making us laugh

"Hi Miss C, is Jared in?" Jake asked

"No, he's at Sam's house" She said and Paul's face drained of colour

"Sam's?" I repeated

"Yes, I wasn't aware he was friends with you all?" Dawn said unsurely

"He isn't" Paul spat and stormed down the path and around the corner

"Paul!" I shouted and went after him, "Thanks Miss C!" I shouted down the path and ran after Paul who was half-way down the street, fuck when did he walk so fast?!

"Paul, wait!" I shouted but he didn't

I got behind him and grabbed his arm and pulled him

"Fuck, when did you walk so fast?" I breathed when he finally stopped

"I don't fucking believe him! How the fuck could he just go off with him?! He told me today how fucking weird he found him and then he's his best friend?!" Paul shouted. Paul was 6'2 and I was 5'5 so when he was angry and shouted in your face it was a pretty scary time

"Paul, calm down please" I said quietly, that was why I didn't want anyone to understand me, they knew what scared me, they knew what would break me

"I'm sorry, I'm just fucking pissed" Paul apologised and pulled me in to his arms and hugged me

"It's fine, just calm down, alright? Now come on" I said and pulled him down the street, Leah, Jake and everyone else coming close behind us

"Where are we going?" Paul asked

"You want your best friend back or not?" I asked

It was quite a long walk to Sam's house as it was on the other side of town but it didn't take that long that it was dark when we got there. We were about to walk up the path when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bells, where are you?" Charlie's voice came from the other end of my phone

"I'm out with the guys and Leah" I answered

"Right, be back for nine" Charlie said

"Nine?" I asked

"Yes, remember your curfew is being cut because you got expelled?" Charlie asked, my old curfew was eleven so this wasn't very fun but I guess it was better than being grounded

"Yeah, alright, I'll be home by nine then" I sighed and hung up

"What's all that about?" Quil asked

"Because I got expelled, my curfew gets cut and I need to be the perfect child at Forks High" I answered

"Wow, if I got expelled I'd be grounded for a year" Quil said

"I was going to be grounded but I told him it wasn't fair that I couldn't see you guys at school so he let me see you guys but I have to be home earlier and do more chores, so you should all fucking love me!" I said and they laughed

I walked over to Leah and put my arm around her shoulders, I knew how nervous she was since she hadn't spoken to Sam since they broke up.

"Hey, you don't even need to say anything, just stand at the back and look pretty" I said trying to lighten the mood but I meant what I said, she didn't have to say anything to him

"Thanks Bells" Leah said and stood with Embry and Seth who were discussing…Something

I walked up with Paul who looked like he already wanted to kill Sam and he didn't even know if Jared was here

Paul banged on the door so hard I thought it would break

"Paul, don't kill anyone" I said and he looked at me

"Can I break his neck?" Paul asked

"Paul…"

"Fine" Paul said, I knew we were just joking but Paul would punch him if you let him

The door opened to reveal Sam Uley. He was very different since the last time I had seen him. The last time I had seen him, he was nearing six foot but not quite there and he was built but not like what he was now. Now Sam must have been out six foot six at the _least_ and looked like he had been taking steroids for breakfast, lunch and , he was scary.

"Is Jared here?" Paul spat at him, Sam looked down at him, I thought Paul was tall for his age but right now Sam was making Paul look as small as me

"He doesn't want to see you" Sam said, wow his voice was deep

"So, he's here?" I asked but he didn't answer my question

"He doesn't want to see you" He repeated

"I'd like to hear him say that" Paul growled at him and went to push past Sam to go into the house but Sam put his arm up against the door frame but Paul didn't stop there

"Jared! Jared, come on, what the fuck man?!" Paul screamed down the hall

"Paul, calm down" I said and grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back from Sam but he wouldn't move. Jake came over and tried to help me but Paul wasn't for moving. That was another thing I admired about Paul that was both a gift and a curse. Paul was a fighter. He would fight for anything that he loved and it was a really good thing but right now it was a fucking curse because we didn't need him getting violent right now.

"For fuck sake man! I don't fucking need you doing this to me right now! I fucking need you!" Paul shouted down the hall, what was that about? "Jay, come on, you're not doing this to me!"

"Paul, come on leave it!" I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him back somehow managing to move him slightly away from the door but not very far

"He's not fucking leaving me now!" Paul shouted

"What's so big about right now?" I asked and he froze

"Jay, come on man please!" Paul begged, Paul never begged so that was how you knew Jared was important to him.

We stood and waited for some sort of noise or something to come from the house to see if Jared heard what Paul had said or even cared but we didn't hear anything, it was like the house was empty

"What the fuck did you do?!" Paul turned on Sam

"I didn't do anything, this couldn't be helped" Sam said calmly, "Now go before I call the police for trespassing"

"Fuck you" Paul breathed and I finally managed to pull him down the path where everyone else was. Paul was holding onto my hand so tight as if he thought I would float away or something if he let go.

No one said anything as we walked home. No one needed to, we all felt sick about what had happened. I couldn't believe Jared could do that to Paul. Jared knew better than anyone how Paul felt about Sam and it didn't help that Paul had already had someone walk out on him once before. Paul's dad left him and his mum when Paul was only three years old. Ever since then Paul had felt like he was the one that made his dad leave. He felt responsible for it. No matter how many times any of us told him it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't of done anything to stop it he wouldn't believe us. He had it drummed into his head that it was his fault that his mum was left alone.

Slowly everyone went in their own directions towards their homes and soon it was just Leah, Seth and Paul and me. Paul was still holding my hand tightly. Paul lived next door to me and Leah and Seth lived a few doors down. We stood outside Paul's house not saying anything until Leah broke the silence.

"Well, good luck tomorrow Bells, try and not give teachers a heart attack on the first day" Leah said trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work

I let go of Paul's hand and hugged Leah.

"Watch him tomorrow" I whispered in her ear too quiet for Paul or Seth to hear

"I will, promise" Leah said and pulled back

Her and Seth turned and walked down the street down to their house. I turned back to Paul and sighed. He looked…Broken.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"What did I do Bells?" Paul whispered

"Nothing, you did nothing Paul" I told him, I knew what he was thinking about, he was thinking about losing his dad again. His dad had walked out, Paul had blamed himself, Jared had walked out, Paul blamed himself.

"Why else would he leave?" Paul asked

"Paul, listen to me" I pulled back so I could look him in the eyes, "You did nothing, ok? This was all Sam and Jared, you didn't do anything"

"Ok" Paul said but I knew he didn't believe me

"No, not ok, you did nothing; Jared is being a complete and utter prick, ok? You're not blaming yourself for this Paul"

"Ok, I believe you" Paul said but he still didn't believe me but I wasn't going to push him, that could wait

"Paul, please don't do anything at school tomorrow" I said and Paul huffed. "No Paul, I'm serious, I won't be there and all the guys are not in any of your classes, please don't Paul otherwise I'm going to blame myself for what you did because I wasn't there to stop you, do you want me to feel guilty?" I knew what I was doing right now was low but if it stopped him from getting into a fight at school it was worth it

"Fine, I promise" Paul said, "I'll see you later, have a good day at school tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" I said and pulled away from him and walked over to my house.

I leaned my back against the front door after closing it and closed my eyes and sighed

"Bells?" Charlie shouted from the living room

"Hey dad" I said and walked into the living room and sank into the couch

"What's up?" Charlie asked me, to tell the truth or lie?

"Nothin', just nervous about school tomorrow and this end of term music project" I lied, to be honest that was actually very true I was nervous about that but the only thing I could think of was Paul and what was going through his head.

"I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning" I said and hugged Charlie quickly before heading up the stairs.

I walked into the room and sank down on my bed and once again sighed. I looked around my room, at the various 'The Script', 'Example' and 'Calvin Harris' posters that covered my walls along with all different bands and singers when my eyes froze on a picture on the wall.

I walked over and pulled it off and looked at it. It was me, Paul, Leah and Jsred on our first day of high school. It was scary how different we all looked. It was scary how one of us had just left without a single word or reason.

I put the picture back up on the wall and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I really hated how this had happened. I felt like shit and I knew Paul must have been feeling like shit times a hundred of what I was feeling.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me. This was really fucked up and I felt bad because I wasn't even going to be able to go to school tomorrow with Paul and Leah.

I climbed into bed after drying my hair and putting my pyjamas on and stared at the ceiling.

Great, starting a new school tomorrow. I might not be so bad because at least I won't be the only pale-face there but it was a new school all the same. I would know no one. I would be the one that everyone stared at as I walked down the halls. I would be alone.

Another thing that scared me that I hated to admit and I didn't want to admit to anyone was that I was afraid of being alone. I don't mean that as in the sense of you know, never having a boyfriend or anything, it was in the sense of having no friends or family, that kind of alone. The alone where you really have no one.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't easy but eventually I did.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing loudly in my ears making me groan loudly. I rolled over and thumped it to shut up and just as I was about to fall back asleep Charlie started banging on my door.

"Bells, wake up you got school!" He shouted just like every other morning

"Don't remind me!" I shouted back to hear him laughing

I stood up and stretched hearing a few bones clicking as I did. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out my black skinny jeans, a red silk blouse and my black combat boots. I was so happy to hear that Forks High students don't have to wear a uniform, I don't think I could have coped.

I walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower sadly I was still half asleep, I really hated doing this. I reached for the little knob that changed the temperature and turned it quickly to the cold side immediately getting cold water pouring over my body making me awake.

I turned the shower off and jumped out and dried myself. I pulled my clothes on and put on the little amount of make-up I wore.

I stood in front of my mirror and just looked at myself. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous and scared about today. I didn't know if I was more worried about myself or Paul and Leah. No I knew which one it was I worried about, it was Paul and Leah, they had more reason to worry than I did. They were going to have to see Jared, I just had to put up with people staring at me, that happened all the time anyway at La Push High, it was just different at Forks High because I was going to be alone.

I sighed and put my bag on my shoulder and picked my bike helmet off my chest of drawers and walked down the stairs.

I found Charlie in the kitchen eating his breakfast, he looked up from his paper and smiled at me.

"How you feelin'?" Charlie asked

"Nervous" I answered honestly as I picked up an apple and bit into it.

"You'll be fine, just don't cut anyone's hair off please" Charlie said and I smiled

"Fine…I'll shave their hair off" I joked

"Bells, please behave at this school, you've not got another school you can go to and I want you to get your full six years at high school" Charlie said

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to be as good as I can at this school, I won't be perfect at Forks but I will try and be better" I said, I was going to try and do the best I could, for Charlie I was going to do the best I could

"Good, now go don't be late, ok?" Charlie said

I threw my apple in the bin and hugged Charlie quickly before grabbing my helmet off the table and moving my bag to a more comfortable angle on my back and then walked out of the house.

I wheeled my bike out of the garage and out into the street.

"How's my baby doin'?" Paul's voice came from behind me, I turned my head to the side and saw him standing outside his drive waiting for Leah

"I'm good" I joked, Paul started walking over to me

"I was talking to the bike" Paul said

"Haha" I said sarcastically, he stopped next to me and looked down at me

Even though he was sounding like himself, I knew he wasn't good. Unlike most people I could tell when Paul was lying or putting up an act and Paul was a very good liar and actor. And if that wasn't enough proof to tell me that he wasn't ok, the blood-shot eyes and the bags under them were enough to tell me otherwise.

"So, you all excited about starting Forks?" Paul asked with fake enthusiasm

I sighed and leaned against the side of my bike and Paul followed my actions

"I'm shitting myself" I said honestly, there was no use lying to Paul he knew me too well

"Come on, you nervous? You'll be fine and to be honest I don't think anyone's going to mess with you when they get a look at the bike and the combat boots Bells" Paul laughed and I joined in

"How's my Bells doin'?!" Leah greeted from just down the road

"Your Bells is good! How's my Lee?!" I laughed, she walked over to us and hugged me

"I don't think I'm going to be able to cope without you today, seriously you're leaving me alone with Paul!" Leah laughed, I'm leaving her alone with Paul not Paul and Jared, just Paul

"Sorry, I'll pay you back in chocolate" I said

"Bells, school!" Charlie shouted as he walked out of the house

"Mornin' Chief!" Paul greeted him

"Hello Paul" Dad said, "How are you doin'?"

"I'm good, right come on Leah, where's Seth?" Paul asked normally we all walked to school including Seth

"He's sick so he isn't coming in today" Leah said

"Alright, bye Bells" Paul said and stood up off my bike

"See ya Bells, have fun with the pale-faces!" Leah said happily

"I'll try" I said and sat on my bike properly and pulled my helmet on

I turned the engine on and tried to get my nerves to settle down. I can do this. I'm Bella Fucking Swan for crying out loud. I can handle a new school and a couple of stares. At least that's what I told myself

**A/N So, we have another chapter, what do we all think? What's going on with Jared? What will happen at school? Well you all will find out VERY quickly if I get more than ten reviews for this chapter, come on 10 REVIEWS that's nothing, I'm sure you can all do that!x**


	3. Chapter 3 Just Fucking Weird!

**A/N Thank you so much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, means a lot. Here is Chapter 3…**

Bella POV

Forks high wasn't that long away from my house. It was half an hour away which was pretty good for Forks and plus I didn't really need to get up that much earlier.

I was now currently in Forks, driving down the roads at a high speed wasn't really doing much to settle my nerves but it was making feel on some level better because it was normal.

It was normal to me to feel that nervousness when I rode my bike so it felt good, until I pulled into the school parking lot that is.

I had to do this. Everything was going to be ok. No one is going to assassinate you, it's all good.

As soon as I pulled into the car park, every set of eyes seemed to just snap to me. Or more importantly the bike with the new girl on it.

I parked my baby and turned the engine off. It kind of worried me how silent everything was. The only real noise was the trees blowing slightly in the wind. I stood up off my bike and pulled my helmet off at the same time.

I looked around the car park and everyone was really staring at me.

"Way to be subtle" I muttered but it sounded like a scream in the silent car park.

I started walking towards the school, my boots seeming unusually loud on the concrete as I walked.

I pulled my phone out and plugged my ear phones in and turned my music on, yes, don't you just love that moment when you press shuffle and your favourite song comes on?

The Script came through the ear-phones making me feel slightly better that everything wasn't silent anymore.

I had to resist the urge to look down at the ground and slump my shoulders, I refused to come off as weak or anything like that. I didn't want to be like that, I was stronger, better than that.

I looked over at the side and saw a group of seven kids. They all looked weirdly beautiful but there was something about them that was just…Off. For starters one of the boys with blonde, curly hair looked like he was in fucking pain. Another boy with brown, bronze hair looked like he was trying to solve the secrets of the world he looked that frustrated. A tiny, pixie-like girl had this weird, knowing smile thing on her face that freaked me the fuck out.

All of them combined were just weird. They all had weird golden eyes, it wasn't like really light brown eyes it was real gold, they were all really pale, seriously they made me look tan. The thing that seemed to freak me out the most was that they were all really beautiful. Don't get me wrong I had seen beautiful people before but these guys, they were like super models or something, they looked like they had all been photo-shopped. It was like they were perfect.

Then I remembered what Quil had said: 'They're like the most perfect people you've ever seen'

Quil's voice rang out in my head. So these guys were the Cullens. It was pretty easy to spot 'the big guy' that attempted to run Quil over. He was like Sam with all the muscles.

I peeled my eyes away from them and their perfection and walked into the school.

I walked into the office to see Quil's mum behind the desk typing away on a computer. I had forgotten that she worked here.

"Hey Mrs Arteera" I said happily. She looked up and smiled at me

"Hello Bella, how are you?" She asked

"Nervous" I answered honestly. You could never lie to Mrs Arteera, she just had that…Presence about her that made you want to tell her your deepest darkest secrets, not very good for Quil though.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. How's Paul and Leah? Quil told me about Jared" She asked

"They're ok, Paul's…He's Paul" I answered and she nodded her head

"Well, I hope Jared apologises and soon because Quil, Embry and Jake aren't happy about it either" Miss Arteera said, her first name was Jane but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to call her by her first name, was it because I was in a school? No because I called my head teacher Ted on various occasions so it couldn't be that…

"Right, well here is your timetable and your textbooks. Your registration class is here so you go up these stairs, go down the hall and then it's the sixth door on the right" Miss Arteera told me

"Thanks"

"Now be good, your dad asked me to keep an eye on you" She said with a smirk

"Couldn't help himself could he?" I joked

"No he couldn't, now go, the bells going to go in a minute" She told me

Just as I opened the door the bell went. I walked down the halls, when I say walked I mean I got shoved and I pushed my way down the halls.

I finally made it to registration and walked into the class. What is with everyone and staring?!

I sat down in the only available seat which was next to a blonde boy who was, just like everyone else, staring at me.

When I sat down next to him he smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Mike Newton" He stated and held his hand out to me

"Bella" I said and shook his hand slightly, do people still shake hands?!

"You have a last name?" He asked

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure everyone already knows it" I said and he laughed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked

"Do they always stare?" I asked and immediately everyone started to slowly turn around when I said that

"Yeah, it's a mental disability" He said making me laugh, well at least I might of made one friend today

Three of the Cullen's walked into the class, the one who still looked in pain, the big guy and a blonde girl who was fucking so beautiful it made me want to cry but there was still something about them that was just…Off.

"Who are they?" I asked

"You people from La Push don't know anyone do you?" Mike asked

"No, I know they're the Cullen's but, what are their names?" I asked

"The one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper, the big guy who looks like he's on steroids is Emmett and the girl is Rosalie, the other two are Edward and Alice but they're in different classes" Mike told me

"They always come to school looking like they belong in Hollywood?" I asked and he laughed

"Yeah pretty much, wouldn't waste your time though, they don't even talk to anyone else. When they do talk to anyone else it's like…It's weird" He said and I looked at him and saw he was staring at them, now they had sat down he had to turn his head to do so

"How?" I asked

"It's like…They talk really old fashioned and everything, it's fucking strange and their eyes…They just, they're weird" Mike said shaking his head at the end

"Nah, you haven't seen weird until you've met my friends" I said and he laughed

"Know the feeling. If you want you can sit with us at lunch, you know first day and all probably be better than sitting by yourself" He offered, it would be better than sitting by myself….

"Sure, thanks" I said and turned to the teacher as she started to do the register and say the announcements when that was over Mike started talking to me again

"Let's see your time table" Mike said

I pulled it out of my bag and handed it to him, I hadn't actually really looked at it, I would probably have to do that

"You've got no classes with me but you've got quite a few with some of my friends and a couple with Cullen's, your first class is with Edward"

"Fun times" I said sarcastically

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out of my pocket to see I had a text from Leah.

_Get ur ass over here bitch –L_

_Why? Plz don't tel me its Paul-B_

_Its not Paul Im lonely in English-L_

_Deal with it ive got science next with a Cullen-B_

_They as weird as Quil said they are?-L_

_Weirder-B_

_Have fun with the weirdos!-L_

I rolled my eyes at her and shoved my phone back in my pocket and took my time table off of Mike

"So, where's Mr Banners class?" I asked

"Down the stairs corridor to the left of the stairs seventh door on the right" Mike told me and the bell went

"Thanks, see you late Mike" I said and walked out of the room

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and it felt like things were crawling all over me. I turned my head to look over my shoulder and saw Emmett look away. Yup, weird.

I followed Mikes directions and managed to find the class without too much trouble. When I walked into the room I looked around and saw the only available seat was next to Edward. Of course.

I walked over to the teacher so he could give me a text book

"Right, you will be sitting next to Edward" Mr Banner said

I nodded my head and walked over and sat down. Almost instantly he moved as fair over to the other side of the desk as humanly possible. Well, that's pleasant

"So…You're Edward" I stated looking at him, now he looked like he was in pain, the frustration still there but now there was pain

"You know my name?" He asked

"Well, considering the teacher just said it, yes I know your name" I said and he laughed but it sounded forced

"So, you're the infamous Isabella Swan?" He asked

"Bella and yeah, I'm pretty infamous" I laughed

"What did you do to get expelled Isabella?" He asked and I bit back the remark to correct him of my name

"I cut off a girls ponytail and put it in a shredder and it's Bella" I said I bit back the remark I didn't say I wasn't going to correct him

"Don't you think it's a bit extreme to cut off a girls hair?"

"Not if the circumstances fit" I said, Mr Banner started hand equipment out for an experiment I had already done long ago with Jared but I think it may of ended with him getting detention because he 'accidentally' threw an onion at the teacher, that was a good day.

"And what were these circumstances?" He asked

"She had bullied and singled me out since first year, it only takes much before a person finally snaps"

"So, you've snapped?"

"With her yes, I'm not like physco or any shit like that" I laughed as I looked into the micro-scope

"It's polite to use that kind of language" He stated, 'They talk really old-fashioned' Mikes voice rang out in my head. I didn't like what Edward had said to me. It pissed me off when people tried to tell me what to do, how to act and shit, they didn't have a say it was me that made my decisions.

"I didn't ask for your opinion of how I spoke" I all but growled at him

"I'm just stating a fact"

"It's the twenty-first century, it's perfectly acceptable for women to swear, I bet you also think women belong in the kitchen as well" I said

"Well…They do" He said and I scoffed

"You fucking sexist jackass"

"No one asked for your opinion on my beliefs"

"Your beliefs are shit. Seriously, who are you? You sound like you're a grumpy old man who hasn't had a sandwich in a year" I said

"Well, maybe if my girl would make me a sandwich would make me a sandwich I wouldn't be so grumpy"

"So you admit it?" I asked him

"Admit what?"

"That you're a grumpy old man?"

He didn't say anything just stared at me. For a moment the frustration and pain flickered to something else but it was gone to quickly for me to catch onto it before the frustration and pain was back.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"Excuse me?" He asked and I realised how that may of sounded

"You look like you're in pain" I told him and he shook his head

"Don't worry about it" Edward told me

"Alright" I said and continued with my work that was surprisingly easy.

A lot of people didn't think I was good at school. When I say good AT school I mean lessons.; I was actually very smart, it's just that my 'aggressive behaviour towards others' affect that.

"What are you thinking?" Edward whispered as if to himself

I looked at him but he didn't seem to notice as he was staring down the micro-scope.

"Right now I'm thinking whether or not you're talking to me or the micro-scope" I said and he snapped his head to me.

Before he could say anything the bell went and I was putting my stuff away

"You're not the others" He said

"You think you understand me don't you?" I asked him as I stood up and looked at him

"Right now, I think I have a pretty good idea" He said

"See that good idea, it's a load of crap, everything you think you know about me is wrong, you my little grumpy old my will never understand me" I said

I turned and walked out of the class very aware of his eyes boring two holes into my back as I left. I pulled the time table out of my pocket and quickly looked at it to see I had maths. Oh joy.

I walked down the different halls and stairs until finally I found the class. I walked in and saw I was with another Cullen. This time it was Jasper.

I walked over to the teacher and he pointed to the seat next to Jasper. Why does no one else sit next to the Cullen's?!

I reluctantly walked over and sat down next to him, he like Edward tried to get as far over away from me as possible.

"You know, if you don't want to sit next to me, you could just say" I said and he looked at me, his eyes were no longer golden they were black, what the fuck?!

"It's fine" He said sharply

"I could move you know, I could just give him an excuse" I offered, it kind of bothered me how un-comfortable he was, had I done something to him?!

"No, like I said it's fine" He said and started doing his work after the teacher told us what page it was. After about ten minutes of silence Jasper broke it.

"So, that your bike outside?" He asked

"Yeah" I answered not looking up from my work

"It's nice, Ducati?" He asked

"Ducati 848" I told him

"Nice" He repeated with a smile, at least he didn't look like he was in pain anymore

"You like bikes?" I asked

"Yeah, me and my sister"

"Which one?" I asked him

"Rosalie" He answered

"She's the one that was in regi (Registration) this morning right?" I asked him

"Yeah, I think she was a second away from taking your bike this morning Emmett had to drag her away from it" He laughed, he sounded like he had an accent, not like Edward, Edward sounded English or something

"Where are you from?" I asked

"Texas, why?" He asked

"No, I was just wondering, I just had a class with Edward and he didn't sound like you"

"Cos we're not actually related, we're all adopted" He said

"Oh, oh shit I didn't know sorry" Why was I apologising?!

"Nah, it's fine you're new here you didn't know don't worry about it" Jasper said and I nodded my head

"I think one of my friends has met your brother" I said

"What one?" He asked

"Um, Emmett" I said

"How'd he meet him? Emmett doesn't go down to La Push" Jasper asked

"Well, apparently Quil, my friend, was here one day to give his mum something and on the way out Emmett supposedly tried to run Quil over" I said and jasper laughed

"Yeah, I was with him that day. Emmett was having a bad day and doesn't seem to understand the damage a car can do to a human" Jasper said and I stared at him, he didn't say person he said human, is that normal? I didn't say anything about it though, lets just add that to the list of weird

"Yeah, Quil doesn't seem to realise that you need to wait until the car drives past before you walk on the road" I said laughing and he joined in.

His eyes were starting to go back to gold and it was really weird. It was like they were still black but the gold was trying to shine through. It was freaking me out and making my want to just…Get away from him

"You alright?" Jasper asked

I didn't say anything just stared at him. The weird perfection that just wasn't normal for anyone to have, not even people in magazines looked as perfect as any of the Cullen's. There was just something wrong about them.

"Bella?" Jasper said louder and I shook my head

"What?" I asked

"You alright? You just kind of went out of it there" Jasper asked

"Um…I'm fine" I lied, I was anything but fine. He made the hairs on the back of ym neck stand up, he made me want to just run away from him but at the same time I just wanted to sit here and look into his eyes and that freaked me the fuck out

"Alright…" Jasper said un-certainly

What just happened?! There was something seriously fucked up in Forks.

When the bell went I all but flew out of the class room. I walked down the halls at probably a faster pace than normal. I still felt like all the hairs on my were up and I felt like someone was watching me. I turned my head slightly and saw Jasper and the little pixie girl, Alice? Standing at the end of the hall staring at me.

Now I may have been scared. I may have been freaked the fuck out. I may of wanted to just run as far away from them as possible but I was me and I don't like people staring at me like I'm some freak-show.

"What?!" I asked

"Nothin'" Jasper said calmly and then his gaze hardened and he got the same frustrated look that Edward had on earlier

"If it's nothing then why are you standing staring at me?" I asked

"No reason, Jasper was just telling me about how Emmett tri run over your friend. I apologise on behalf of him" Alice saidm 'on behalf of him'?! Who the fuck talks like that?!

"Whatever" I said and turned and started walking to my English class.

Alice came up to walk beside me

"See you in music Bella" Alice said and walked ahead of me.

How did she know I had music later?! How did she know I was even in her class?! I didn't even know that!

I felt sick. I felt scared. Two emotions I hated. Two emotions I never wanted to feel. Two emotions that showed clearly on my face every time I felt them.

I walked into the room everyone already sitting down and the teacher just starting the lesson. Thank god, no Cullen;s in this class.

"Ah, Miss Swan, so nice of you to finally join us" Miss….Price greeted me

"Nice to see you too" I said sarcastically and took the seat she pointed to. I was scared and sick but I was still me, the same sarcastic, annoying and bitchy me. I liked it that way,

English went by in an uneventful blur followed by art which was fun.

I just had to get through lunch and double music and I was free.

I walked down the main stairs and into the massive cafeteria. I found Mike and a group of friends. I recognised a few from some of my classes but I hadn't actually spoken to any of them.

I walked over and Mike looked up and smiled

"Hey, thought you would of ditched us" Mike joked

"Eh, thought about it" I said sarcastically and he laughed

"You met anyone yet?" He asked and I sat down

"Not really" I said

"That's Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler and Ben" Mike said pointing everyone out

"Hey" I said nervously

"Hey, you're in my maths class I think, you sit next to Jasper right?" Angela asked

"Sadly yes" I said

"Oh, tough break" Tyler said

"Or lucky break, seriously the Cullen's are hot" Lauren said making me laugh

"They're weird" I said

"YES! Finally a girl who doesn't worship the ground they fucking walk on!" Tyler exclaimed making us all laugh

"How do you not like them?" Jessica asked in dis-belief

"Well, in biology I found out Eddie is a sexist pig, in maths Jasper just freaked me out and then when I was walking down the hall Alice came up to me and said she would see me in music even though I hadn't told anyone I had music last and I didn't even know what class I was in. They're just weird" I told them

"Who's music class you in? I have double music last so you might be in my class" Angela said

"I have…Mr Kelly" I said

"Yay, you're in my class" Angela said happily

"Yes, at least that way I'll have one person to talk to" I said and she smiled at me

Lunch was good. It was funny and I think I had made some friends with them but they were nothing compared to Leah, Paul and Jake and everyone.

My phone started ringing half-way through lunch. I pulled it out my pocket and saw it was Paul.

"Be back in a minute" I said and walked out of the hall the phone at my ear.

"Hey Lahote, you missing me so much you just had to hear my voice?" I joked

"Yeah you got it in one Shortie" Paul laughed, he was always joking about my height just because he was taller than me

"So, how's school without me?" I asked and leaned against a wall and watched as people walked by me

"Pretty boring, missing your banter" Paul said

"Yeah, cos wherever I go the banter comes with me" I said and Paul started laughing

"So, you met the wonderful Cullen's yet?" Paul asked and just then they had to walk by. Alice stared at me the entire time with a little knowing smile on her face. What the fuck?!

"They're weird" I said quietly my voice suddenly gone

"Bells, you alright?" Paul asked

"Yeah, I'm,-I'm good, hey put Leah on, want to talk to her" I said

"Bye Bells" Paul said

"Hey bitch, what's up?" Leah greeted happily

"It's all good, how's Paul?"I asked her

"Everythings fine Bella honestly" Leah said

"What about Jared?" I asked her nervously

"He um…Paul hit him" Leah said and it felt like my stomach had hit my feet

"Right, I'm coming over there" I said

"No! Wait no, talk to Paul!" Leah said

"Bells, what's going on?" Paul asked

"I'm coming over there, I asked you not to shit like this Paul!" I said and starting walking towards my locker to get my bike helmet and jacket

"NO! Ok, no you're staying there Bells ok? It was nothing honestly! Jake and Quil pulled me away before I could even really do anything. Bells stay there ok? You're not running out on your first day, you know what Charlie will do"

"Fine" I sighed, "But you better not do shit like that Paul"

"I won't, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok" I sighed and hung up

**A/N Well, what do we all think? How weird are the Cullen's? Eddie's a grumpy old man, that amuses me. Anyway, next chapter we will be seeing some of Alice and Paul…So if you want to see some of that shit then you better review!x**


	4. Chapter 4 Do Not Be Sick!

**A/N Wow, thanks so much for all the feedback for the last chapter. I loved how all of you loved that Edward is a grumpy old man. So thanks you again and here is Chapter 4…**

Bella POV

The bell went and for once I was actually happy about my last two periods. Music. I had double music and for that I was happy.

I walked up the stairs and down the halls until I got Mr Kelly's music class. I stood next to Angela and we started talking about nothing really.

"So, what is it you're doing right now? In my school we were working on making our own piece of music" I asked her

"We're doing that as well. I've nearly finished mine but I still have stuff to do on it" Angela said

I turned my head slightly and saw Alice and Eddie walking down the hall

"Please tell me both of them aren't in this class" I groaned and Angela just laughed at me

"Sadly both of them are, sorry" Angela said smiling

"But why?" I cried and put my head on her shoulder making her laugh

"Get over it, you won't even notice they're there. It's not like they talk to anyone else anyway" Angela laughed

"You better be telling the truth" I said and she rolled her eyes

We walked into the class and just like every other fucking class the only spare seat was with the lovely Cullens.

I walked over, catching Angela trying to hold back her laughter at my look of disgust, and sank down into my seat in the middle of Alice and Edward. Why was there a seat in the middle that was empty?!

"Hello Isabella" Edward greeted me, he really wanted to have a personal meeting with my boot didn't he?

"Hey Eddie" I said and Alice started laughing, even her fucking laugh was perfect!

"So you're the Bella that's been driving my brother crazy" Alice stated in a little high-pitched voice that normally I would of found annoying but with her it just kind of suited her

"Aww, you been talking about me Eddie?" I teased

"My name is Edward" Edward growled at me, yes I said growled

"I'll call you Edward when you call me Bella" I stated and he rolled his eyes

I turned to the teacher when he told us to do our work.

I pulled my bag out from underneath my desk and started going through the many sheets of paper with music on it.

"Did you wrote all those?" Eddie asked me

"Yeah" I answered and started adding and erasing a few notes here and there to make it sound better

"Can I see that one?" He asked looking at the music i had written.

"Um, yeah I guess" Truth was I never really let anyone see my music other than teachers, family and Paul, Leah and the guys. So letting Edward see it was a very big step for me. You know the way you get when someone takes your phone and then you automatically turn into a ninja to try and get your phone back? Yeah, that's what I'm like when someone takes a sheet of my own music.

He looked at it intently and it took all my strength and resistance to not just rip the sheet out of his hands

"Play it" He said handing me the sheet back and looking at me as if he thought I wasn't going to do it. Truthfully I didn't. I didn't want to sit in front of the entire class at the piano and sing my song in front of the entire class.

"Fine, I'll play it" I said quite proud of myself that my voice didn't show how nervous I was.

I stood up and walked down to the front of the class where the piano sat. Who puts a piano at the front of the class?!

"And you need to sing" Edward added just as I was about to start. I snapped my head in his direction and automatically wanted to slap that fucking cocky smirk right off his face

"Fine" I'm going to run him over with my bike

I tried to calm down and make my hands not shake as I placed them on top of the keys. I could feel everyone's stare on my especially the stares of Alice and Edward making the hairs on my neck stand up.

I can do this. I cut off Cara Taylor's ponytail for Christ sake!

_(Emeli Sande- Read All About It Part 3)_

_You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come, on come on_

_Come on, come on_

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Baby we're a little different there's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away_

_Come on, Come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the papers,_

_i'm not afraid they can read all about it_

_read all about it oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_At night we're waking up the neighbours while we sing away the blues_

_making sure that we remember yeah cause we all matter too_

_if the truth has been forbidden then we're breaking all the rules_

_so come on, come on_

_come on, come on,_

_lets get the tv and the radio to play our tune again_

_its 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_there's no need to be afraid_

_i will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the papers,_

_i'm not afraid they can read all about it_

_read all about it oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_so when did we all get so fearful?_

_Now we're finally finding our voices so take a chance, come help me sing this_

_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_

_so when did we all get so fearful?_

_And now we're finally finding our voices so take a chance, come help me sing this_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the papers,_

_i'm not afraid_

_they can read all about it_

_read all about it oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh_

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream till the words dry out_

_so put it in all of the papers,_

_i'm not afraid_

_they can read all about it_

_read all about it oh_

I finished the song but didn't lift my head up afraid of everyone's reaction. The room was completely silent. So I did what I did best. I broke the silence

"There you go Eddie" I said and everyone started laughing and clapping.

I stood up and walked back over to my desk tapping Edwards chin up as I walked past him

"You'll catch flies" I whispered in his ear with a smirk and Alice laughed

"Did you write that?" Edward asked apparently this was really shocking to him

"Yeah I did" I answered and then the teacher started walking over to me, great let's see how much trouble I'll get in for doing absolutely nothing!

"Isabella, where did you get that music from?" Mr Kelly asked me

"I wrote it" I told him and the shock on his face made me want to laugh

"Oh" Was his reply before he turned and walked back to his desk and started typing away on his computer

"You know you and Edward have a lot in common" Alice stated and we both snapped our heads to her. Was she fucking insane?!

"I'll crack the jokes" I said and she rolled her eyes

"We are nothing alike Alice" Edward growled, what was with him and growling?! Seriously don't animals do that?!

Alice just got that weird knowing smile and said, "Trust me, you'll see"

I stared at her, again with the weird!

"What do you mean 'you'll see'? See what?" I asked getting really confused

"Alice, stop talking, you're not being human" Edward spat at her before standing up and walking out of the class.

'You're not being human'?! 'You'll see'?! 'Emmett doesn't understand the damage a car can do to a human'?!

What was wrong with these people?!

I stood up and walked across the class and sat down next to Angela who looked up and smiled at me

"Bella, that was really good, I didn't know you could play like that never mind sing" Angela said happily but I wasn't really listening. I was sitting staring at Alice who was currently staring into space, looking like she was completely dis-connected from the world.

Every single thing about the Cullen's freaked me out. If it wasn't their beauty, it was the way they spoke and if it wasn't the way they spoke it was the way they acted. They were so fucking graceful it just couldn't be normal.

"Bella you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Angela asked worriedly

"Um, no I'm fine" I said peeling my gaze away from Alice

We sat and talked for the rest of the two periods. We helped each other out with writing our own music. Edward never came back to class after he left. I wondered why but I made myself not think about it too much. It wasn't my concern.

The thing that annoyed me about music class was that it always seemed to go in really quickly.

The bell went and I walked back over to my desk and grabbed my bag.

"Bella, I'm sorry about my brother" Alice said

"Are you going to apologise on his behalf?" I asked remembering what she said earlier about Emmett

"No, I'm going to let Edward do the apologising, the reason he acted like that with you was because he's jealous" Alice said and started walking out of class and I walked beside her

"What do you mean jealous?" I asked

"He thinks of music the way you do. A passion" Alice said with a smirk and I froze. There was absolutely no way she could know I thought of music that way. The only people that knew I thought of music that way was the people in La Push.

I stood frozen staring at her. She turned around so she was walking backwards

"Bye Bella" Alice said with that same smirk and then she was gone

I felt like my stomach was at my feet and my heart was in my throat. How could she know that?! No one outside La Push would know that!

I felt sick. There was something really wrong about these people.

I walked down the halls and stairs trying to keep my lunch down. How could she know I thought of music as my passion? Why did they keep saying human as if they weren't even that?

I got to my locker and with a shaky hand I put the combination in and dumped my text books into it and pulled my jacket and helmet out.

I put my bag on the floor and pulled my jacket on. There were hardly any people left in the halls now as everyone had gone outside. I looked up and saw Emmett and Jasper walking down the hall laughing at something.

The sickness I was feeling seemed to increase at the sight of them and I hurriedly tried to zip my jacket up and close my locker.

But me being my lovely clutzy self when I tried to do something in a hurry I ended up spilling the remaining sheets of paper out of my bag.

"Shit" I breathed and started to pick them up and put them in my bag. Way to go Bella!

"You alright?" Jasper asked handing me some of the papers, do not be sick! Do not be sick!

I looked up and took the papers out of his hand and put them in my bag

"Thanks" I mumbled

"What's up? You look kind of sick?" Jasper asked

I stood up and closed my locker and slung my bag over my shoulder

"I'm fine" I stated, I was about to walk away but I caught Jasper's eyes that were black but they were now the weird artificial gold. What the fuck was wrong with these people?!

"Bella?" Emmett asked and I shook my head

"Bye" I said and grabbed my helmet off the floor before walking out of the school and taking a deep breath trying to cslm down.

I should just stay away from them. Stay as far away from them as humanly possible. There was something wrong with them. My mind screamed at me.

I walked across the car park and saw Rosalie standing with some other people around my bike. I stood next to Mike who was standing with his jaw on the floor.

"You alright Mike?" I asked

"It's beautiful" Mike breathed and I rolled my eyes, I know

"Thanks" I said and got on my bike and pulled my helmet on.

Everyone started to turn and walk away from me as I started the engine but not Rosalie she stood staring at the bike and me. Like Jaspers earlier her eyes were black wit the gold trying to shine through. The same sick feeling started rise again so I quickly pulled out of the car park and headed home.

I just wanted to put as much distance between me and the Cullen's as I could.

When I crossed the border into La Push I instantly felt better. I pulled into the driveway and then the garage and sighed.

Yup, definitely feel better. I pulled my helmet off and walked into my home.

Paul POV

I sat on the porch steps with my head in my hands. I couldn't fucking believe him! How could he fucking do this?!

My hand was throbbing from hitting Jared earlier. The only way I managed to stop was by Quil, Jake and Embry pulling me off him and A LOT of use of Bella's name.

Bella.

I would do fucking anything for that girl. They guy's and Leah all found it weird that I would fuck so many girls and never have a girlfriend. Bella was that reason.

I would do anything for her. The only girl I wanted was her but I would never do anything about that because she thought of me as her big brother and let's face it that would just make things extremely awkward. So I didn't do anything about it. I kept my mouth shut.

My hand was fucking fucked up because I punched Jared. Had to get it wrapped up and shit. On top of that I also had a black eye. I really hated that prick.

I heard Bella's bike coming down the street and I knew she would be over in a minute. She would be pissed when I told her.

I heard her before I saw her. I heard her combat boots thumping on the ground as she made her way up my path. I didn't bother lifting my head. She would be pissed about my hand, I would save the eye for a little minute or two.

"Hey Lahote, I get you missed me and everything but you don't need to sit out here and cry about it" She joked. If only she knew the real reason I was sitting out here with my head in my hands.

When I didn't say anything she sat down next to me

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, "What happened to your hand?" She asked me taking my bandaged up hand in hers

"I punched Jared" I told her without looking at her, not ready to show her the eye, she would kill him.

"Wow, I always knew he had a solid head but this is just a new extreme" She said and I laughed, even when I was like this Bells could make me, she was the only one who could.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Bella asked me, how the fuck could she do that?!

"Nothin'" I lied

"Look at me and say that" She said and I felt sick. She really would be pissed

I turned my head slowly and looked at her and she gasped.

"Who the fuck did that to you?! Was it Jared?" She asked, here goes nothing

"Dad" I said and she stared at me

"Your dad?" She asked. My dad hadn't been here since I was three yup 16 years he had been gone and the first day he sees me he gives me a black eye because I told him to get out of my fucking house

"Yeah, he's back" I said

"And he hit you?" Bella asked

"Yeah" I said reluctantly

"I'm to fucking kill him" She stated and before I could stop her she was already banging open the front door and storming down the hall. Shit!

"Bella!" I shouted and stood up

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She screamed at my dad who was currently sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of beer, great drunk dad and pissed Bella this was gonna go down good!

"Excuse me?!" My dad slurred and stood up

"Bells, calm down" I said and tried to pull her down the hall but she wasn't for moving

"You haven't been here for sixteen years and the first day you're here you punch him, what the fuck's wrong with you?!" She shouted at him

"You will not come into my home-!"

"You're home?!" She cut him off, "This isn't your home! You haven't been here for sixteen fucking years!"

I saw my dad lift his hand but before he could even touch her I had Bella behind me and he ended up slapping me instead, fuck right on my black eye!

"Get out of my house" My dad spat at me, literally spat at me, fucking prick!

And what did my mum do? She sat and watched! I rather she did that, I didn't want her to get hurt but she could fucking do something!

I turned around and grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her down the hall

"Come on" I said and slammed the front door shut

Bella then pulled me down my path and into her drive and threw me one of the two bike helmets at me. I looked at her confused.

"I promised you I would let you ride it since you couldn't ride yesterday with everyone there" Bella said and I smiled.

I realised something then. As much as I would fight for her and try and protect her and everything, she would do the exact thing for me. She stood up to a fuck six foot two alcoholic because he gave me a black eye for fuck sake!

"Thanks" I said and she shrugged her shoulders

"It's not like this is the first time I've let you ride my bike" She said

"I'm not talking about that. He would of hit you Bells" I said and again she shrugged her shoulders

"Worth the hit" She said and I stared at her. Why the fuck did she have to think of me as a fucking brother?!

I didn't say anything to that, just pulled the helmet on and sat on the bike, waiting for her to get on.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and I pulled out of her drive. I already knew where I was going and so did she. Second Beach.

Yes there was first beach but Second beach was quieter and nicer than First. It kind of made me wonder why everyone went to First beach when Second beach was a whole lot fucking nicer.

I pulled into the little car park at the top of the beach and just like every other day it was deserted. Bella got off and I cut the engine handing her the keys.

I got off and pulled my helmet off rubbing my eye

"You alright?" Bella asked

"Fine" I said, no I wasn't it fucking hurt like hell! But I wouldn't tell her that of course.

"You should of just let him hit me" Bella said and I stared at her, was she fucking insane?!

"You know I would never let him hit you" I said as we started walking down the beach to the little spot me and the guys and everyone always sat every time we came here

"At least that way you wouldn't be in anymore pain" Bella said

"So…How was Forks?" I asked and she shuddered, what the fuck?

"Um…Good yeah" Bella said shaking her head as if to clear her head or something

"Meet any new friends" I joked and nudged her

"A few, I missed you guys though" She said nudging me back

"Missed you too, me and Leah had to do all the terrorising of teachers, it's a tiring job for two people" I said and she laughed. Not four, the third got expelled and the fourth had run off. It was just two now but Bella was here now and it was good.

"I feel bad for leaving you guys" Bella said and sat down in the little space we had claimed long ago as ours. I sat down next to her

"You shouldn't, it's not really your fault" I said and she looked at me, "Ok, maybe it is your fault" I said and she laughed

"So, what's the big plans for the weekend Lahote, Saturday tomorrow, go out, get drunk, get laid in that order?" She joked.

That was another reason I didn't want to tell her. I was a well-known man-whore. That's what she saw me as along with everyone else so I didn't want to tell her I liked her like that.

"Don't know, haven't decided yet" I said, I had already decided, I wasn't going to get laid, drunk yes, laid no.

"You want to stay at mine tonight? You know with your dad and everything" Bella asked, I had stayed at her house loads of times before.

Charlie was one of the few parents that liked me. He just had a few 'rules' when it came to me sleeping over, I slept on the air mattress on the floor even though Bells a very comfy double bed that would fit both of us and we had to keep the bedroom door open.

"Yeah, I've been missing that old air mattress" I said sarcastically and she laughed

"I knew you loved that piece of shit" Bella laughed and I joined in

"Shut up, Charlie won't mind will he?" I asked her even though I knew the answer

"Nah, it's Friday so he has no reason to be, he may ask about the eye though" Bella said nervously and I nodded my head

"I'll just tell him I got in a fight at school or something" I said

"He doesn't know about Jared" Bells told me

"You didn't tell him?" I asked her, she told her dad fucking everything and even if she didn't he could at least work it out

"No, I didn't really want to and I guess I was kind of hoping Jared would come to his sense and apologise to you today" Bella said looking at the sand

"He's a dick" I stated and Bella looked up and froze. I couldn't see what she was seeing right now because of when I was sitting but whatever it was it must have been bad as all the colour drained from her face

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked her

"He's right over there…With Kim" Bella said and shook her head before standing up, "Let's just go" Bella sighed

I stood up

"No, he's got enough time for Kim but he's not for us, that's fucking shit Bells" I said and walked past her but she jumped in front of me, from here I could see him, he didn't look like he had even noticed us, he was smiling down at Kim like she was the only thing in the entire world.

"Paul, just leave it, please" Bella said

"Bella, it's fucking shit"

"I know it is but you already have a fucked up hand do you really want any more body parts fucked up?" Bella asked

I looked up and saw Jared looking at me with complete and utter sadness. Good! He should be fucking sad! He lost me as a friend! I am a fucking great friend!

I sighed and took Bella's hand in my non-wrapped up one and we walked back down the beach.

That air mattress sounds pretty good after seeing Jared and getting beat up by my dad.

**A/N Awww poor Paul. I just want to hug him! So, what the fuck is up with Eddie?! Alice is just being a weirdo right now, I think we should find some more stuff out. Well we shall! If you know, you review that is!x**


	5. Chapter 5 He's Gay!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows. Here is Chapter 5….**

Bella POV

I drove back to my house because Paul's hand was fucked up and his eye was starting to get all swollen. I really wanted to kill Paul's dad for doing that to him. He had no right! He shows up out of the blue after sixteen years and the first thing he does is punch him!

I got to my house and Paul stood up off my bike.

I would anything for him. I had always thought of Paul as my brother but now…I was kind of thinking him as something else and it was kind of scaring me but I couldn't think of him as anything other than my brother because lets face it, it's Paul. The guy who has never had a single relationship his entire life. The guy who had slept with just about every single girl in all of La Push. So lets just not think of Paul as anything other than a brother.

I got off my bike and pulled my helmet off putting it on the little table in the garage. I turned to Paul to get his helmet but stopped when I saw his eye. Or really around his eye that was bruised. And now it was bleeding

"Paul, your eye…" I said

"What about it?" He asked putting his hand up to it and looking at the blood on his fingers, "Shit" He breathed

"I thought you said he punched you" I said and pulled him down slightly so I could see it, it looked like there fucking glass in there!

"Yeah he did, but I kind of fell and landed on a bottle" Paul said nervously

"Face first?!"

"Hey I didn't create gravity!" Paul said and I sighed and dumped his helmet on the table before dragging him into my house.

"Hey dad!" I shouted as I opened the front door

"Hey Bells!" Charlie shouted from the living room

"Paul's here!" I shouted as I walked into the kitchen Paul following close behind me

"Yes, that means we can have pizza!" Charlie shouted and Paul started laughing

"Nice to see you too Chief!" Paul laughed

I pushed Paul down onto a chair in the kitchen and started going through the drawers for the tweezers.

"What you doin'?" Paul asked

"I'm going to get that glass out your eye" I told him

"I'll be fine" Paul said

"You can't walk around the rest of your life with glass in your eye" I told him with a smirk

"I really don't see the problem with it" Paul said

I turned around after finally finding the tweezers and getting a towel.

I walked over to him and put the towel on the table next to him. I tilted his head up, I found it quite funny that for once I was taller than him for some reason, and put the tweezers at the corner of his eye where there was a bit of glass sticking out.

"This might hurt, I'm sorry" I said and then pulled out

"Fuck" Paul breathed but didn't do anything

"How did I not see that earlier?" I mumbled as I took another bit out

"Because you were too busy trying to rip his head off" Paul said with a smirk but it was quickly taken away when I pulled another bit of glass out

"Ow fuck! You know, when you asked me to stay over I didn't think it would include you jabbing me in the eye!" Paul complained

"Shut up and sit still, I'm nearly done" I said smiling slightly

"When did you get all bossy?" Paul asked but sat still

"When did you turn into such a baby?" I teased

"Fuck off" Paul said smiling

Charlie walked into the kitchen and looked at me pulling glass out of the corner of Paul's eye

"What happened to you?" Dad asked worriedly, despite all the crap dad gave me about Paul and how he was a bad influence on me (even though I came up with most of the ideas) he really cared about Paul. In a way Paul kind of thought of Charlie as a dad because Paul was always here and shit like that.

"Got in a fight at school" Paul lied which seemed to be surprisingly easy for him

"And how did you get glass in your eye?" Charlie asked, I didn't say anything I stayed quiet because quite frankly I couldn't lie to save myself

"Turns out La Push High do not have an anti-glass bottle smashing policy. There was glass on the ground and I fell" Paul continued to lie

"Should be more careful where you fall" Charlie said

"Dad, can Paul stay over tonight?" I asked changing the subject

"Yeah, you know the rules" Charlie said with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah, I sleep on the air mattress even though Bella has a very lovely double bed and the door stays open all night. Got it" Paul said with a smirk.

I don't even understand the point in the rules. I mean it's not like we would do anything.

I might want to but we wouldn't.

I rolled my eyes and wiped away the blood that had started to come out.

"Fuck, do you enjoy causing me pain?" Paul joked

"Yes it makes my life complete" I said sarcastically and tried to cover up his eye as best as I could without actually making him blind in one eye

"Thanks Bells" Paul said smiling as I put the stuff away and the glass in the bin

"It's fine, how's your hand?" I asked

For answer Paul un-wrapped his hand to show me a nearly black, swollen hand. Fucking hell, was Jared made of steel or something?!

"Jesus, what the fuck?! Did Jared get a metal plate put in his head or something?" I asked

"Don't know" Paul said and wrapped it back up again

I passed him an ice-pack out the freezer and he put it on his hand

"When did you turn into nurse Swan?" Paul teased

"Well when my best friend gets into fights every other day you learn some shit" I joked

I turned to face him

"So, you want to go and tell your mum that you're staying here tonight?" I asked him nervously, truthfully I didn't want Paul going anywhere near there with his dad there but he would need clothes and shit if he was staying here so…We didn't really have a choice

"I guess" Paul said and put the icepack back on the table and stood up. It looked like Paul had grown a lot since yesterday. He was five foot ten but now he looked over six foot.

"You had another growth spurt or something?" I asked him as we walked down the hall

"You're just saying that because you're a wee shortie" Paul laughed

"Shut up" I said, "Be back in a minute dad!" I shouted and shut the front door

We walked down the path and into Paul's house.

"Ma, I'm stayin' at Bella's tonight!" Paul shouted as he walked up the stairs me following close behind him

When we got to the top of the stairs Paul's mum, Sarah, walked out of her bedroom.

"You alright?" Paul asked her, it was pretty obvious she had been crying

"I'm fine, your dad's just told me he's staying here for good this time" Sarah said with a forced smile

"What?!" Paul shouted

"Paul-"

"What the fuck do you mean he's staying?! He fucking hit me not for the first time and you're going to let him stay here?!" Paul shouted at her, when Paul was little he would come to nursery (**A/N I think that's kindergarten for the Americans?) **with bruises because his dad would beat him up then. When he was a defenceless little kid. It made me sick

"Paul, calm down, it'll be ok" I said even though I knew fine well it wasn't but we really didn't need a pissed off Paul now

"The fuck it will!" Paul shouted turning to me

"Paul, I know it won't but you shouting your head off won't make it any better so please calm down" I begged him

Paul didn't say anything just turned into his room and the next thing I saw was his fist connecting with the wall

"If that's both your hands fucked I'm not helping you!" I shouted and he laughed but it sounded forced

I walked into his room to see him shaking the hand I'm guessing just went through the wall, at least it wasn't the bandaged one

I walked over to him and took his hand in mine looking at it

"You alright?" I asked

"Am I fuck" Paul spat and I dropped his hand, "But if you're talking about my hand, I'm fine"

I walked away from him and leant against his door frame waiting for him to get his shit so we could go.

I hated it when he talked to me like that. Truthfully it scared me. I had seen Paul fight and it scared me the look he would get. It was like he changed into someone else and I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it. I knew Paul would never intentionally hurt me but if I pissed him off enough and there was no one else there….

His mum had disappeared down stairs or back to her room or some shit, I don't know. So I was left standing against Paul's door frame waiting for him.

He put a bag over his shoulder and walked over to me. I didn't look up at him just turned and went to walk down the stairs but Paul stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Paul apologised, "It's not your fault I shouldn't of taken it out on you"

"It's fine, don't worry about it" I said giving him a small smile and walking down the stairs, Paul still holding my hand

"Bye Ma" Paul said looking in the kitchen at his mum who was standing at the sink

"Have fun you two" Sarah said smiling at us

We walked back over to my house

"We're back and we bring nothing for you except our company so you should feel honoured!" I shouted as I walked through the front door and Paul started laughing

"You really know how to make an entrance Bells" Charlie said as he walked out of the living room and into the hall

"If only my teachers said that, they always seem to greet me the same way –You're late" I said and Paul continued to laugh

"How was your first day?" Charlie asked

"It was…Different" I said remembering the Cullen's. I shook my head to get the image of the freaky gold eyes away and looked back at my dad who was looking at me weirdly

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff" I said and he nodded his head I knew he didn't believe my answer but he didn't push me

"Have fun, tell me when you want to order pizza" Charlie said walking back into the living room

Me and Paul walked up the stairs and into my room

The first thing Paul did was fall flat on his back onto my bed

"Why is your bed so much more comfier than mine?" Paul asked and I laughed

"Maybe because I actually make it once in a while?" I laughed

"Nah that's not it" Paul said and I rolled my eyes and sat crossed legged next to him

"You still got 'How I Met Your Mother' recorded?" Paul asked

"Yup, here" I said tossing him the remote

"Yes!" Paul said happily and started pressing buttons on the remote before he got the show up on the screen, "Why is Barney such a legend?" Paul asked

"Because he's legendary" I answered and he laughed

I leaned across my bed and opened a drawer and grabbed my bag of Haribo and Popcorn out before sitting back up and throwing the bag of popcorn at Paul

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Paul asked

"I didn't, I was hungry" I stated

"So was I, so you are a little mind reader" Paul said before turning back to the TV

Edward's words from science suddenly entered my head, 'what are you thinking?'

Why would he even want to know that?! Unless he was a fucking mind reader or some shit he wouldn't want to know!

"So, the Cullen's as weird as Quil said?" Paul asked when the adverts came on

"Um, yeah" I said

"How?" Paul asked looking at me

"They're just…Weird" I said shaking my head even just talking about them made me feel sick

"Did you cut their hair off?" Paul asked with a smirk and I threw a pillow at him, "Hey, it was a simple question, no need to get violent!"

"Shut up, they just….You would kind of have to meet them to understand them, they just freak me out" I said

"Well….As lovely as that sounds I need to go, your bathroom is calling me" Paul said and I rolled my eyes

"Tell my bathroom I said hi"

"Will do" Paul said and walked out of my room

I couldn't seem to get the image of their fucking golden eyes out of my head and it was freaking me out! I flopped down onto my back and covered my face with my hands.

Why couldn't I get them out of my head?! Why were they there?! This is my head it should not be consumed with their fucking weird eyes!

I sighed and tried to get the sick feeling to go away!

I stood up and put my phone on my docking station and flipped through my very different music collection before finally settling on Kings of Leon.

"I don't think I will ever understand your music collection" Paul said walking back into my bedroom looking around at the different posters covering my walls. Seriously, I don't think there was a free space on my walls.

"Well, there's so many good kinds of music out there, why settle on just one?" I asked

"I guess when you put it like that I can understand" Paul said nodding his head

"You hungry?" I asked

"Do you really have to ask that question? If pizza or sugary things are an option the answer will always be yes" Paul said and I laughed

"I'll go get Charlie to order the pizza" I said and walked to the top of the stairs

"Dad?!" I shouted and Paul started laughing

"Yeah?!"

"Can we get pizza?!" I asked

"No it's against the law!"

"Thank you!" I laughed and walked back into my room to find Paul lying on his back with his head hanging off the end of the bed

"You alright there Lahote?" I asked lying down like him with my head off the bed

"Yeah, just thinking" Paul said

"About what?" I asked, Paul is like that one friend that you could tell absolutely anything to and not have to worry about anyone of your other friends finding out about it, that's a thing I loved about him

"Dad, Jared, shit…" Paul said

"It'll be ok you know? Jared'll realise what he's doing is shit and then he'll come back. As for your dad…I don't know Paul" I said

"Can you promise me something?" Paul asked

"Anything" I said and I meant it. I would do anything for him.

"I'm going to sound like a complete and utter twat right now but…Promise you'll always be there" Paul said I looked at him and saw he was staring at the ceiling

"Paul…."

"No just promise me, I mean I never thought Jared would leave me and he did, I never really even knew my dad and he left me so please just promise me" Paul said

"I promise only if you promise me too" I said, I don't think I would even know what to do if I lost Paul. He had been there with me through everything. My parents divorcing, me getting bullied and now me getting expelled.

"Promise" Paul said and smiled at me, "If you tell anyone I said this I'll kill you" Paul said and I laughed

"Way to ruin the moment Paul" I laughed

"Hey, you insult me" Paul said laughing

We were silent for a while, in our own little worlds

"Why were you lying like this anyway?" I asked and he started laughing

"I wanted to try and see what Example looked like up-side down" He said

"As you do" I laughed

Paul sat up and looked around my room. I sat up and took a bit of popcorn out of the bag

"You know what I don't understand?" Paul asked

"What?"

"Why if Neil Patrick Harris is gay, why they made him such a man-whore in How I Met Your Mother" Paul said and I looked at him

"He's gay?!"

"You didn't know that?" Paul asked

"Well there goes my celebrity crush" I said and he laughed

"You had a crush on Neil Patrick Harris?!" Paul laughed

"Hey he is fit!" I laughed

"How could you not know he is gay?!" Paul asked

"Well you wouldn't really think it!"

We continued on like this for a while. Laughing about nothing and just joking about a load of shit that held no importance. The pizza came and we sat downstairs with Charlie for a while.

It was past two in the morning and I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open. We were currently sitting downstairs with Charlie. Charlie sitting in his chair and me and Paul sitting on the couch, well Paul was sitting, I was lying down with my head in his lap.

"You alright?" Paul asked when he saw I could hardly keep my eyes open

"Yeah tired" I said and sat up

"Night dad" I said and hugged Charlie

Paul stood up

"Night Chief" Paul said and walked out the room

"You're blowing up the air mattress" I said

"I done it last time!" Paul complained

"But I'm tired!" I said and Charlie laughed

We walked up the stairs and I pulled a tank top and a pair or sweats out of my wardrobe as Paul pulled the air mattress out from under my bed.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed and pulled my hair up.

I walked back out just as Paul was finishing pulling his top on.

"Night" I said and dropped onto my bed

"Night Bells" Paul laughed and turned my light off

I pulled the covers up close to me. I felt bad that Paul had to sleep on the floor while I slept in my bed, I mean there was plenty of room for him but whatever kept Charlie happy I guess.

"Hey Bells?" Paul's voice sounded

"Yeah?" I asked

"Thanks" Paul said, I didn't really know what he was thanking me for but I was already half asleep so I didn't really pay that much attention

_I stood in the middle of the empty building, it was hard to see because it was nearly pitch black but I could make out some things. _

_I could make out the shapes of boxes or something, I could see the shadows on the walls and I could see the gold eyes. _

_The eyes seemed so bright in the dark room. I couldn't make anything else out. I knew it was a person, it had to be but I couldn't even hear them breathing._

"_Hello?" I asked, wow that sounded loud_

_I heard footsteps but the eyes seemed to stay absolutely still on the other side of the room. Not blinking just staring at me._

_I blinked and then they were right in front of me. The scream seemed locked in my throat. No it wasn't the scream that was locked on my throat it was hands, hands that were preventing me from making any sound._

"_You know too much" The voice said, I knew that voice, it sounded so familiar but at the same time I had no idea who it belonged to. _

_I couldn't see anything else about the persons face other than the eyes. The golden fucking eyes._

"_You know to much Isabella" It repeated and then I screamed_

"Bella! Jesus Bella wake up!" Paul's voice sounded scared, had I actually screamed?!

I sat bolt upright crashing into Paul as I did so but he didn't seem to notice. Fuck what just happened?!

I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs and for some reason I was crying.

Paul pulled me into his lap and took my face in his hands.

"Hey, what the fuck was that?" Paul asked, fuck he was worried! I couldn't even answer him! I didn't even know and for some reason I could seem to speak which just seemed to make me cry harder.

What happened?! You know when you have a dream and the you wake up and you know it was shit scary but you have no idea what actually happened in it?! It was like that..

"Bells, it's ok, you're alright" Paul said trying to calm me down.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to get my breathing under control. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and continued to try and calm me down and after a while it worked.

"You alright?" Paul asked when I stopped crying and could finally breathe properly

"I don't know" I whispered

"What happened?" Paul asked me

I wanted to answer him. I wanted to tell him I didn't just wake up in the middle of the night screaming for no reason other than I thought it would be funny but I couldn't. It was like someone had choked me and the words just wouldn't come out.

"I don't.." I was about to say 'know' but again the word wouldn't come out and then the eyes flashed across my vision and I buried my head deeper in Paul's shoulder. "The eyes" I whispered

"Eyes?" Paul repeated and I realised how stupid I sounded

"Sorry, I'm- sorry" I apologised

"I know this is probably going to sound like a stupid question given the circumstances but, are you ok?" Paul asked I laughed slightly

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you or shit" I mumbled

"You didn't scare me" Paul said I turned my head slightly to look at him and raised my eye brows at him, "Ok fine, you scared me happy?"

"No, I didn't mean to"

"Doesn't matter. I think your dad is in a comatose state on the couch seriously I don't think he could even hear you scream" Paul said I laughed

"Yeah I don't understand how it's him that wakes me up in the morning" I stated and Paul started laughing

It was then I realised I was sitting in Paul's lap…With his arms around me…And mine were around his neck. Not really the whole 'trying not to think of him as anything other than a brother' situation.

I pulled back slightly and slid my arms down until my hands were sitting on his shoulders. Paul didn't loosen his hold on me, just held me there in his lap.

"Thanks" I whispered

"For what?" Paul asked

"For, you know being there…" I mumbled looking down

"I promised you didn't i?" Paul asked and I smiled, "And plus I'd be kind of a shitty friend if I just left you screaming in your bed when I sleeping on the floor" Paul said and I laughed

"Yeah you would be kind of a shitty friend" I nodded my head

"You alright?" Paul asked again

"Yeah, thanks" I said smiling and he nodded his head

"Night Bells" Paul said and I scooted off his lap and lay down again.

"Hey" I said and he looked at me

"Yeah?"

"You want to just sleep on my bed? I doubt Charlie will be up until he has to go to work in the morning and by that time you'd already of slept" I asked him

"I don't know, I don't really want to know how a bullet feels" Paul said and I laughed

"Fine enjoy the air mattress" I said and rolled over onto my side

"You're evil"

"I am letting you sleep in my bed and you're calling me evil? That's just not very nice Paul" I said sarcastically

I felt Paul lie down next to me and I knew without even having to look at him that he was smirking

"Sorry Bells" Paul said

"Night Pauly" I said grinning

"I thought we agreed to stop calling me!" Paul all but screamed making me laugh

"We did, you called me evil so Pauly that was perfectly called for" I laughed and closed my eyes.

Please don't have another nightmare.

**A/N So what do we think? Review!x**


	6. Chapter 6 You Fucking Run

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews, I loved reading them made me all happy! Here is Chapter 6…**

Bella POV

I woke up to someone banging on my door. What the fuck?! What day was it? Oh yeah Saturday, Charlie never wakes me up on a Saturday

"Dad, it's Saturday I don't have school!" I whined and buried my head deeper into my pillow.

It was then I realised my back was against Paul's chest and his arm was draped over me holding me to him, oh shit!

Charlie cleared his throat and I opened my eyes

"Dad, what time is it?" I asked, fuck he looks scary in his police uniform or maybe it was the gun that made him look scary

"It's half eight" Charlie stated, who get's up at half eight on a fucking Saturday?! This is a fucking crime against nature!

"You have got to be kidding me" I sighed

"Something you forgetting to tell me Bella?" Charlie asked referring to Paul

I sat up and looked at my dad and then at Paul's still sleeping form, how could he still be sleeping?!

"Paul wake up" I said shaking him slightly

"You go back to sleep" Paul grumbled

"Hey Charlie nice gun!" I said loudly and Paul sat bolt upright making me burst out laughing

"Hey Chief" Paul said nervously

"What's the rules?" Charlie asked and I rolled my eyes

"I know, I'm not supposed to sleep in the bed" Paul sighed rubbing his eyes and then winced when he realised his black eye was still covered up

"So why are you?" Charlie asked

"I had a nightmare, woke up screaming so Paul being the very nice friend that he is…Slept with me, ok that doesn't sound very good" I said nervously and then Charlie started laughing and me and Paul just looked at him

"Have a nice day" Charlie said still laughing

"You woke me up at half eight on a Saturday to tell me to have a nice day?!" I asked

"Yup"

"You're evil!" I exclaimed and then Charlie shut my bedroom door

I sighed and thumped back down into the mattress closing my eyes, I knew there was no chance of me getting back to sleep but I could at least try

"Well that was a pleasant wake up" Paul said sarcastically and I laughed

"How's your hand?" I asked sitting up again

Paul un-wrapped his hand and it was now only slightly bruised, how was that even possible?! Yesterday it was nearly the size of a balloon and was black, now it was going that weird yellow-y colour when bruises start to fade.

I looked at Paul and he looked as surprised as me.

"Well…That's weird" Paul said slowly

"Let me see your eye" I said and Paul turned slightly so he was facing me.

I put fingertips on the edge of the bandage and pulled my hand back as soon as it touched his skin. It felt like he was on fire!

"You alright?" Paul asked

"You're really hot" I said and rolled my eyes at the smirk that grew on his face

"I've been told" He said

"No seriously, it's like you're ill or something" I told him and he shrugged his shoulders

"Let's blame Seth, he's sick" Paul said and I once again rolled my eyes

I once again moved my hand so it was at the edge of the bandage and didn't pull my hand away this time. I slowly the bandage off and like his hand his once black eye was now nearly completely healed and the cut that should be there from the glass, wasn't even there. That just wasn't normal.

I sat there staring at it, somehow thinking if I stared at it long enough it would magically appear. It didn't.

"It alright?" Paul asked snapping me back

"Um, yeah" I said

"Don't sound too happy that I'm alright" Paul said sarcastically and I shook my head

"That's not normal, how many black eyes have you had and they've just healed overnight?" I asked him

"None" Paul said and I sighed, "Hey, it's a good thing, it's weird but at least I don't need to walk around and have people question me and then I have to think of something other than, 'oh, my dad got drunk and punched me'"

"I know, it's better, it's just weird that's all" I said

"Well, you know what I think we should do since everything is weird?" Paul asked

"What?"

"Food, you got any?" Paul asked and i started laughing

"Yeah come on" I laughed and got out of bed. Paul stood up and stretched and I stared at him, how is that even possible?!

"What is it?" Paul asked looking at me

"You're….Fucking huge!" I exclaimed, last night Paul was 5 foot 10, this morning he must have been like 6 foot 5 at the least

"Come on, you're over reacting" Paul said

I walked over and stood in front of him, before I was came up to just under his chin, now I was looking directly at his chest (not that I minded) Stop thinking like that!

"Wow, you're shorter than usual Shortie" Paul said laughing and I slapped his arm which just seemed to make him laugh more

"Shut up or I won't make you food" I threatened and he shut up

"Oooooh, what you makin'?" Paul asked and followed me down the stairs

"Food" I answered

"No shit Sherlock" Paul said sarcastically

"Bacon and eggs" I answered

"YES, now see that's why I love you" Paul exclaimed and jumped up on the counter next to the fridge

"You love me because I make you food?" I asked hiding behind the fridge door

"Nope I love you because you make bacon…You also make good sandwiches" Paul said and I laughed

"I'm glad I can be of service to you" I said sarcastically

"I'm glad to hear it" Paul said smirking

I pulled the bacon and eggs out of the fridge and put them on the worktop next to Paul.

"You want juice or coffee?" I asked him

"Is it too early for vodka?" He asked

"Considering it's nearly nine in the MORNING yes it is" I laughed and he started laughing as well

"Hey I had to ask, just had to clear that up" Paul said putting his hands up

"Yeah I hear a lot of people have been walking around the world wondering the same thing" I said sarcastically

"Well, how else do you think alcoholics are created?" Paul laughed

I turned around and put the bacon in a pan to start cooking

"So…What was up with you last night Bells?" Paul asked softly, that voice just didn't fit him, he would never speak like that with anyone else just me, it kind of freaked me out

"Nightmare" I answered not turning around

"Yeah I kind of saw that" Paul asked and I felt him behind me, I didn't feel his body or anything, it was the heat I felt "What was it about?"

"I don't remember?" I meant for it to be a statement, an answer but near the end it came out as a question, why?

"You don't remember?" Paul repeated

"No" I said

"So you normally wake up in the middle of the night screaming?" Paul asked

"No Paul…Look I don't know what happened last night ok? I'm sorry" I said and dropped my head

I felt Paul wrap his arms around my waist. Ok this REALLY wasn't helping!

"I'm sorry, it's just you seem kind of freaked out since you've came back from Forks yesterday and then last night…." Paul trailed off and then his head dropped to my shoulder.

If anyone else saw us right now, it would look like we were a couple or something. But we weren't. We were best friends. I never thought I would be so sad about that.

"I'm fine honestly, it's just new school and shit and it's kind of weird not having any friends there really" I said

"Well, you have me and Leah and Jake and Quil and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I have you guys and I love that but sadly you guys aren't at Forks High or sadly I'm not at La Push High"

"I told you I would get expelled if you really wanted me to Bells" Paul said and I stared at him

"You'd do that?" I asked him

"I'd do anything for you" Paul said, "That's what best friends do"

Of course.

"Thanks but don't get expelled, it won't be good and plus it would be harder to get a job when you leave school"

"Look at you getting all educational" Paul teased

"Shut up" I said smiling

"Speaking of that, you heard anything from Washington yet?" Paul asked

Washington was basically my dream College for music. It had this amazing music course and you finished your final year of high school there and the people with the best grades got to do three years of the best music course ever at the university. And I applied. Before I got expelled. So not a very good chance of me being able to get in.

"Not yet, you told before the summer though" I said

"It'll be if you get in" Paul said pulling away from me and jumping up on the counter again

"Yeah, it'll be shit having to leave you guys though" I said

"Yeah but come on. Washington, your dream or staying in La Push, we have good bon fires. Which one ya gonna pick?" Paul asked and I laughed

"Well I do enjoy bon fires"

"You pick Washington, every time" Paul stated

"I know even though I really want to go and everything I just…There's a very good chance I won't even get picked so let's just drop it" I told him

"Alright" Paul said nodding his head, "Looks like it might be a nice day today, what you want to do?"

"I have no idea" I answered and started plating up the bacon and eggs

"I have an idea" Paul said smirking, I knew that smirk, that smirk meant he was planning.

Rule number one of 'How To Survive With Paul Lahote'- When he plans YOU RUN! No matter what time of day it is, no matter where you are, it doesn't matter if you are at a funeral, if Paul Lahote is planning you run for your fucking life!

"I don't like where this is going" I said and Paul burst out laughing

"Chill out Shortie it's nothing bad, it's actually pretty fun" Paul said and took his plate in his lap

"Does it involve me possibly dying?" I asked

"No, well maybe, if you, you know, fall the wrong way or something" Paul said thoughtfully

"Well that's comforting, I could possibly be falling to my death today, hm that's something to tell the grandkids"

"Come on Shortie, where's your sense of adventure?" Paul asked grinning from ear to ear as he stuffed a bit of bacon in his mouth

"With my bike safely locked in the garage" I said and he once again started laughing

We sat and ate breakfast continuing laughing at each other and our random conversations that just seemed to appear from no where.

"I'll call Jake and see if he, Embry and Quil want to come" Paul said

"I'll text Leah" I said, "I'll kind of need to tell her what we're doing"

"Nah, just tell her Paul has a plan she'll understand" Paul said smirking

"What are you planning?!" I shouted

"You will never know!" Paul laughed, "Or you will know when we do it, so yeah"

"You are such a fail" I said

"Shush I'm on the phone" Paul said and I rolled my eyes and texted Leah

_Hey you want to come out today? I think Paul is planning to kill me-B_

_Sounds like fun but I can't mum got me watching Seth cos he still sick -L_

_Well that sucks, have fun-B_

_Have fun getting killed-L_

"Leah can't come she's watching Seth" I said as Paul hung up the phone

"The guys can't come, they're away to Phoenix for a car part or a bike part I wasn't really listening" Paul said shaking his head

"And they call you your friend" I laughed

Paul POV

Today was going to be hilarious. What I had planned was going to make Bella freak out.

It was bad the guys couldn't come because what we were going to do involved water. So Bella in a bikini was going to be….Very ,very good.

"Right just tell me what are we doing today?" She asked again as I put my plate in the sink

"Nope, go and get ready" I said smirking

"What the fuck am I even supposed to wear? I have no idea what we're even doing" She asked

"Clothes, clothes are good to wear" I said laughing and she huffed

"Are skinny jeans and my boots good?" She asked

"Anything just wear a swim suit or some shit under it" I laughed

"So it involves water?" She asked

"Just go and get ready so we can go, you'll enjoy it honestly" I said and she sighed but walked up the stairs anyway

As soon as I heard the bathroom door close and the shower turn on I put my head in my hands and groaned loudly.

What the fuck was I doing?! There was no way I could see her in a bikini and not get a boner with the way I was feeling about her! Fuck I'm an idiot! I felt like I was thirteen again, those were not good times.

I shook my head and dropped my hands. It was weird when I woke up this morning it was kind of like my eye sight got a lot better. Like everything was in HD or something. It was actually freaking me out how my hand and eye got better over night but I wasn't complaining.

I pushed myself forward and walked up the stairs and into Bella's room where my bag sat in the corner of the room all the while trying not to think that Bella was in the shower a few doors down…Naked…And wet.

FUCK! Enough! Stop thinking like that!

I grabbed my bag off the floor and walked back down the stairs to the smaller bathroom down there.

I pulled my clothes on and realised I probably needed something other than my jeans for what we were going to do.

I walked into the hall and I heard Bella in her room, was my hearing getting better?

"Bells, I'll be back in a sec!" I shouted up the stairs

"Where you goin'?!"

"Home, I need my shorts!" I shouted and I heard her groan again as she probably tried to figure out what we were doing, yup hearing was getting better!

"If your dad hits you again I'm going to kick him!" She shouted and I laughed

"Have fun with that!" I shouted and walked out of the house

I walked down her path and into my front garden and opened the front door, am I the only one that knows how to lock a door in my house?!

I tried not to punch a wall at the sight of my dad still here, guess mum was right, he is staying. Piece of shit!

"Where're you been?!" Dad shouted even though there was no need, the kitchen door was open and from here I could see and hear him perfectly

"Friends" I answered and walked up the stairs my dad close behind me, what the fuck did he want?!

"Paul I wanted to apologise-" I cut him off when I started laughing

"For what?! For leaving me and Ma for sixteen fucking years?! For beating me up when I was four years old?! Or for giving me a black eye yesterday?!" I spat at him

Because of my new height I had to actually look down to talk to him, any other time I would have been happy that i was saying all this shit to him, I would have been happy that I could make him feel as small as he made me feel but right now I couldn't.

It felt like I was on fucking fire and I felt myself shake. It was freaking me out and I tried to calm the fuck down but it felt impossible.

"You know I couldn't stay here-!"

"Yeah I know exactly why! You were too busy screwing some other fucking slut to stay here!" I growled at him, how the fuck can I growl?!

As soon as those words left my mouth my dad punched me, I think it done him more damage than it did me because I could hear the bones in his hands crunch but it made the shaking worse and the fire just…Grow.

I pushed past him and ran down the stairs throwing my bag down…Somewhere and then I was out of the house and somehow I ended up in the forest, why was I even out here?!

I collapsed to the ground and screamed. It felt like my bones were breaking and my blood was fucking bleach or something.

"Paul?!" I heard Jared shout and that seemed to be my breaking point

I felt all my bones seem to crack back into place and then I was on all fours…Literally.

I stood there staring at paws, I have paws….

Ok…I think I might be high….

_You're not high Jared's voice came from inside my head_

_What the fuck Jared?! I growled at him_

_You're not high! Jared said louder but I couldn't even see him, it was like I was hearing his voice inside my head_

_That's because you are hearing his voice inside your head! Sam said and I froze, did I pass out or something?!_

_No you didn't. You know the legends? The one's about us supposedly being descendants from wolves? Sam asked me_

_Yeah…._

_They're true_

_Are you sure you're not high? I asked him_

_I'm not high, the legends are true, you're a wolf, a shape-shifter, a protector whatever you want to call it Sam said_

_So ALL the legends are true? I asked_

_Yeah Jared said_

_The cold ones?_

_True Jared said_

_Imprinting? I asked_

_Yup Sam said_

_So Jake and the guys? I asked_

_They should phase, even if they don't Jacob should because of he's the next Alpha Sam said_

_So..This is why you left us? I asked Jared_

_Yeah, sorry man Jared said_

_Alright, um, how exactly to I get human again? I asked_

_Think of something that calms you or think human just….Calm down Sam said_

I thought of the only thing that could really calm me down. Bella. I thought of all the times we had laughed about a load of shit, all the times we had just basically took the absolute piss out of each other and then…Other thoughts about her that I didn't really want anyone else to know. Yeah.

After all that i felt my bones breaking again and then I was on the ground…Naked. Well this is awkward. Jared appeared from out of the trees followed by Sam who threw a pair of shorts at me.

I quickly pulled them on and stood up feeling a few of my bones click as I did.

"Ok, what the fuck?!" I shouted

"Does he not listen?" Sam asked Jared

"Can you blame him?!" Jared shouted at Sam and then walked over to me

"Come on, let's go get you clothes or something, they're my shorts and I quite like them in one piece thanks" Jared said, looks like we're back to normal!

We walked up my back garden and in through the back door Sam following behind us

My dad was standing in the kitchen and his face was fucking hysterical when he saw Jared and Sam.

"Paul?" Dad asked in a small voice

"What?!" I spat at him, I looked at Jared and saw he was glaring at him

"When did he get here?" Jared asked

"Yesterday" I said

"Oh shit man" He said

"Doesn't matter, he's not staying!" I said loudly and my mum walked into the kitchen

"Yes he is Paul, I told you last night" Ma said and I just looked at her, I just assumed she was drunk last night when she told me that

"You telling me you were sober when you said that?!" I asked

"Yes, he's staying, he's your father"

"Yeah some father he's been. Charlie's been more of a dad to me than he has!" I spat at her and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom pulling off the shorts and replacing them with a pair of jeans.

I walked over and looked out my window and saw Bella walking up my path. Oh shit!

I ran back down the stairs and just about crashed into Sam

"What the fuck Paul?" Sam asked

"Bella" I answered and walked down the hall just as I was about to open the door Sam stopped me

"You can't be near her right now" Sam said and I spun around to stare at him, he had to be kidding me

"You're shitting me, you are not stopping me from being near her" I growled at him

"Paul you literally just phased, if you phase near her you could kill her" Sam said

"I would never hurt her" I told him and then she knocked on my door and Sam gave me a pointed look, "Right, I'll leave her tomorrow if that's what you think is the best just please give me today with her, please because after tomorrow she'll never speak to me again"

"If you hurt her-"

"I won't" I cut him off and I meant it, I would never hurt her, if I hurt her it would fucking kill me

"Fine, your funeral" Sam sighed and walked out of the house followed by Jared

I opened the door and Bella looked up at me. Fuck.

It was like…Everything just kind of stopped. Nothing else mattered but Bella. All I was focused on was her and nothing else.

I have no idea how long I stood staring at her but eventually Bella looked down at the ground seeming to break…Whatever that was, what the fuck was that?!

"What's goin' on? You've been over here for nearly an hour, you changed your mind or somethin'?" Bella asked, has it really been almost an hour?!

"No, it's just my dad, sorry" I said shaking my head, "Just two minutes" I said and turned and walked back up the hall and up the stairs.

I heard Bella come in and shut the door.

"Oh, you're still here" Bella stated, looks like she seen dad.

I ran up the rest of the stairs and grabbed the bag that ended up at the top of them and into my room

"So you're my sons girl? I never knew he'd go for a pale-face, thought he had higher standards than that" My dad spat at her and I started to growl

I pulled on a pair of shorts and stuffed my jeans in my bag

"I'm not your sons girl and to be honest I don't think you can talk about standards with the way you've treated him" Bella spat at him, shit she was pissed

"You have no right to talk to me about how to raise my son" Dad told her

"You haven't raised him at all! You fucked off for sixteen years with another women!" Bella shouted at him and then I heard my dad groan, what the fuck

"Don't try to hit me because it's just going to end badly for you!" Bella told him, what did she do?

I walked down the stairs to see my dad doubled-over clutching his stomach

"What'd you do?" I asked him

"What did I do?! She fucking kicked me in the stomach!" Dad shouted

"You deserved it" Bella stated thinking I hadn't heard the entire conversation, "So what're we doing today, it's bugging me not knowing"

"Come on" I said and turned her around and pushed her down the hall, "Bye Ma!" I shouted

"Bye!" My mum shouted from the living room

We walked out of the house and I opened my car door for Bella to get in

"I thought you would be bugging me to get the bike" Bella said smirking

"I thought about it but my car's warmer than your bike so…" I said

"Just tell me what are we doing?!"

"You'll find out" I said

"Stop being all secretive and tell me" She said

"Get in the car" I said

"Get in the car he said, you'll find out he said, fucking cryptic shit" Bella muttered

I laughed at her but she got in the car anyway.

So I just turned into a werewolf…And now I'm about to go cliff diving with my best friend. Well that's something that doesn't happen every day.

**A/N So Paul phased….What do we all think?x**


	7. Chapter 7 You Kind Of Need To Breathe

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews. I got a review telling me that Paul phasing was un-believable and stuff as he was so calm but you will all find out why he was so calm round about….This chapter, so read on….**

Jared POV

I couldn't fucking believe Paul's dad was back. The fucking prick after all he's done he just came back!

Me and Sam walked out of Paul's house after he left with Bella. Fuck it's going to kill both of them tomorrow when Paul has to leave her but he had to because there was a good chance he could hurt her. It would be different if he imprinted on her because then he couldn't live without but he didn't…At least I don't think he did. It was too bad he didn't imprint on her because everyone could see he loved her and I mean EVERYONE. Even the fucking teachers at school could see the two of them loved each other but Bella and Paul were too fucking blind or stupid or pussy or something to do anything about it.

But now they really couldn't do anything about it because after tomorrow Bella would never talk to Paul again. Fuck this was shit.

"Is it just me or was Paul really…Calm about that?" Sam asked as we got into the forest

"Yeah, that's Paul" I answered

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Well, Paul has this thing where he basically beats down every single one of his emotions and then one day when he is having a complete and utter rager all the emotions will just come out and he will attack anything that gets in the way" I told him, "His mum put the old refrigerator in the basement along with an old TV and some other stuff and when he's pissed he goes down there and beats the shit out of it. It's actually pretty good anger management" I said nodding my head

"So tomorrow…When he tells Bella that he can't be friends with her…"

"We drag him down to the basement…Or we lock him and his dad in a room either way Paul's going to kill something" I said and Sam sighed

"Great, tomorrow should be fun" Sam said sarcastically

Bella POV

"Just tell me already" I said for the fiftieth time

"We're nearly there now shut the fuck up" Paul said grinning

We had been in his car for about ten minutes and I had thought that by now I could of worn him down and gotten him to tell me where the fuck he was taking me but apparently not

"Right close your eyes" Paul said

"What?"

"Close them because otherwise you will know what we're doing and I want it to be a surprise" Paul said grin still in place

"If you're going to put a spider on my head…"

"Just close your eyes"

I sighed and closed them anyway. What the fuck was he planning?! I hated not knowing things it made me apprehensive and shit.

I felt the car slow down and then stop, I went to open my eyes but Paul stopped me.

"Closed!"

"But-"

"Closed" Paul said laughing

"Idiot"

"Heard that" Paul said shutting his car door

Paul opened my door and then he grabbed my hand.

"Right, jump Shortie" Paul said

I jumped out of the truck and kicked his shin keeping my eyes closed

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

"Stop calling my Shortie" I said smirking

"Ok, ok, let's go" Paul said and then he put his hands on my shoulders and started to push me forward slightly

It turns out trying to walk with your eyes closed and someone pushing you is harder than you think

"Paul, it would be easier if I opened my eyes you know" I tried

"Nope, it's a surprise" Paul said, I could hear the smirk in his voice

"You know I don't like surprises" I whined

"You'll like this one trust me" Paul told me, "Right, step up, go left a bit"

I knew we had to be close to the beach because I could hear the waves from here. It felt colder up here but it didn't really matter because of Paul's warmth.

"Ok, forward another step…." Paul muttered, "You ready?"

"Yes" I said nervously, this is why I didn't like surprises, it was the fear of the un-known.

"Open your eyes" Paul dropped his hands from my shoulders and I opened my eyes.

We were at the top of a fucking cliff and I was the fucking edge!

I screamed and jumped back but I didn't get very far because I crashed into Paul's chest.

"Surprise" Paul laughed

"Paul, what the fuck?! This isn't fucking funny!" I said and tried to get back, fuck he knew I was scared of heights the prick!

"We're going cliff diving" Paul stated, I didn't move my eyes from the water at the bottom of the cliff, fuck I think I'm about to be sick.

"You know I'm afraid of heights" I told him

"Yup and I thought what better way to get over heights than jumping off the edge of a cliff, how do you think we got Quil over HIS fear of heights?"

"So this is what you guys do when me, Leah and Kim are in Port A?"

"You actually believed us when we told you we were studying?" Paul asked and I finally peeled my eyes away from the massive drop and turned around to now face Paul's bare chest. Fuck.

"No but I didn't think you were throwing yourselves of cliffs"

"Come on, it's fun honestly" Paul said grinning

I looked over my shoulder and looked down trying to fin any excuse not to do this.

"The water looks freezing" I stated

"You'll be jumping with me, I think you'll be perfectly warm" Paul said, well the idea of jumping with Paul did make things a bit better…..

"Paul…"

"You only need to jump once, come on it's fun honestly. And anyway won't it be good to finally get over your fear of heights? Who knows, one day a crazy guy will jump you and tell you to jump off a cliff otherwise he'll shoot you" Paul said and I laughed

"If a crazy guy jumps me I don't think he will be telling me to jump of a cliff" I stated

"Come on, just do it" Paul said

"Fine" I sighed, "But if I end up paralyzed you're telling my dad"

"Got it" Paul said grinning from ear to ear

I rolled my eyes and walked around Paul so then that way I wasn't right at the edge of the cliff anymore

"You know out of all the things I thought you'd be scared of, I never thought it'd be heights" Paul stated as I pulled my jacket off

"Why?" I asked him

"Well it's just…There's a lot more scarier things than heights"

"Yeah but it's not the actual height I'm scared of, it's the fall" I told him and pulled my top over my head, fuck it was cold! Why did I wear a fucking bikini?!

"Hm, I guess that makes sense but when you're falling you're not really thinking about the height or anything you're mostly thinking, 'Fuck! Falling, falling , falling! Shit, that was fun!" Paul said

"Wow Paul, way to make me feel better" I said sarcastically as I yanked my boots off

"Glad I could be of help" Paul said, how could he be so happy when he was just about to jump off the edge of a cliff?!

I stood back up and slid out of my jeans, why was La Push so fucking cold?!

I took the few steps over to Paul and once again tried to jump back when I looked over the edge.

Paul sighed and pulledme in front of him and then turned me around so I was facing his chest again.

"Don't look down" Paul told me

"Are you honestly telling me the first time you done this you weren't scared?"

"Well the first time I done this I was getting chased off Macky who was trying to stab me so I didn't really have much choice" Paul said. Macky was in sixth year and in third year Paul had got in a fight with him over…I can't even remember but whatever it was, it was bad because even after the fight was voer Macky was still pissed and after school had chased Paul. No one knew that Macky had a knife, no one knew he had chased Paul until the next day and no one knew Paul had to jump off a cliff to get away from him. Even now Macky still tried to get Paul every chance he got.

"Right step back" Paul said and I stared at him, "Trust me"

I took probably the smallest step in man-kind backwards and Paul smirked

"You call that a step?" Paul asked and stepped forward forcing me to go back further, "That's better"

Paul moved his hands from my shoulders down to my waist without taking my eyes off of me.

"Step back" Paul repeated.

I took another step back and I could feel my heels touch the very edge of the cliff. I felt like my stomach was at my feet and my heart seemed to get louder

"You'll be ok, don't worry" Paul said seeming to read my thoughts

Paul didn't even seem fucking scared or anything which in a way did make me feel slightly better but at the same time I was still shitting myself, not literally of course, that would just be awkward.

"You ready?" Paul asked and I shook my head un-able to speak, "Come on, you trust me don't you?" Paul asked and this time I nodded my head

"Step back" Paul told me, shit, shit, shit!

"Paul-"

"Step back" Paul repeated cutting me off

I stared at him, he couldn't be fucking serious. I felt like my stomach had been tied again and again and then someone just stood on it.

"I've got you" Paul whispered and as if to prove his point tightened his hold slightly on my waist

I stepped back and I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't fucking breathe! It was like when you're lying in your bed at night and then just as you're about to fall asleep you get that feeling that you're falling. It was like that but a billion times more scarier.

I crashed into the water and again I couldn't breathe because it was so fucking cold. It felt like I was freezing.

I had no idea where the fuck Paul was and I think that might of scared me more. If he had just let go of me when I stepped back and just stayed at the top of that fucking cliff I was going to kill him.

Just as the thought left my mind I felt something burning grab my wrist and then I was being pulled up.

I gasped when I got pulled out of the water and tried to get air into my lungs, it was then I realised the burning thing on my hand was Paul's hand

"You know you kind of need to breathe?" Paul asked

"Really?" I asked when I was able to actually breathe, "Thought never occurred to me" I said sarcastically

"So, you didn't die! That's a bonus!" Paul said happily and I laughed at him

"Yeah, that's great!"

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Paul asked

"I thought I was dying"

"That's the amazingness of it!" Paul laughed

"You're crazy"

"Admit it, it was fun" Paul said

"It was terrifying" I stated making Paul laugh again

"You're such a pussy!" Paul laughed

"Say's the boy who screamed at 'Woman in Black'" I said

"Everyone screamed!" Paul tried to defend himself and I just rolled my eyes

"Can we go? It's freezing" I asked

"Come here"Paul said and pulled me towards him slightly and I instantly felt myself get warmer

"Why the fuck are you so hot?" I asked and instantly regretted it because of the fucking smirk

"I'm hot?" Paul asked

"Shut up, you know what I mean" I told him

"No I don't think I do" Paul said smirk still in place

I splashed him and he looked at me

"Oh, so it's goin' to be like that is it?" Paul asked

"Yeah it is" In reply he just splashed me back, I looked at him, did he just permanently smirk?

I splashed him and then that just kind of escalated into a war.

"Ok, ok truce!" Paul shouted after about ten minutes of getting hit with water

"You're only saying that cause you're losing" I laughed

"How can you lose a splash-war?" Paul asked

"By calling truce" I stated and he splashed me again, "What about the truce?"

"Over-ruled for a one time deal" Paul said

"Fuck you"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Paul asked with his ever present smirk

"You really are an ass, you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment" Paul said totally serious

I started to float on my back and Paul floated beside me giving off enough heat, he was so hot I kind of forgot that the water was even cold.

"I wonder what it's like…." I trailed off

"What?"

"Having such a massive head" I finished and he laughed

"It's pretty good" Paul said laughing

Paul POV

"It's pretty good" I said laughing, I liked doing this with Bella. Having a laugh, joking with each other.

That's why I wanted to do this so bad, if this was my last day with her I wanted it to at least be normal, as if tomorrow I wasn't going to be losing my best friend.

"I miss you, you know" Bella stated and I looked at her

"What do you mean?" I asked, I didn't understand honestly, I mean we had hardly even been a part so what was she talking about?

"School and stuff, it's shit. I mean let's face it, I'm not going to be making very many friends at Forks and the friends I do make are going to be nothing compared to you and Leah and the guys so…I miss you….All of you" She told me, the last bit about all of us sounded kind of like an after thought.

If only she knew that she was really going to miss me, that I was leaving her. The thought of hurting her like that gave me annoying pain in my chest but I ignored it.

"Yeah but you've still got all of us" For the time being, "Yeah the friends you make at Forks won't be as awesome as us because let's face it, we are all awesome even Seth, but…Either way, you're still going to have us" I told Bella smiling

I stood up and walked the rest of the way to the beach and she followed me.

Fuck it was going to kill me tomorrow having to do this to her. I had no idea if I even could! Why the fuck did I have to turn into a fucking were wolf?! Why could it not be someone else?! Why did it have to be me?! Bella was the only real good thing about my child-hood and I had to give it up! Someone had to be shitting me or something!

"Hey, you alright?" Bella asked snapping me out of whatever…Thing I was in

"Yeah, I'm fine" I told her

"You sure? You were…Shaking" Bella stated nervously

I nearly turned into a wolf…Right in front of her. Sam was right, the cunt, I would hurt her. It wasn't safe.

"I'm fine, honestly, come on let's go, it's freezing" I said changing the subject

"Yeah, I bet you're really feeling the cold" Bella said sarcastically

"Come here Shortie" I said and pulled her over to me and put an arm around her shoulders, fuck she was freezing

"Stop calling me Shortie"

"Come on, I'm like a foot taller than you now, I think I have a license to call you Shortie" I laughed

"You have no right to call me Shortie"

"Why not?"

"Because it's mean!" Bella stated and I just laughed at her

"It's a term of endearment" I laughed

"That's a big word for you" She told me

"I know, Mr Halliday is teaching me stuff"

"You mean you're actually paying attention"

"I mean, you're not there to distract me" I stated

"I do not distract you" She tried to defend herself

"Yeah you do, you never stop talking"

"If I remember correctly you are the one who initiates the conversation the majority of the time" Bella said laughing

"Stop with the big, fancy words! I didn't even understand half of that sentence!" I joked

"No my fault you're stupid" Bella laughed

"And I'm the mean one"

"You are!"

We continued on like this as we walked back up to the cliff to get our clothes. I tried to talk Bella into jumping again but she wasn't taking me on

"Come on, just once more" I said for like the tenth time

"No" She said as she pulled her jeans on

"How can you cut off a girls pony tail, you've kicked I have no idea how many guys about twice your height in the nuts and one time you've actually broken into someone's house and yet you're scared of spiders?"

"I cut off a girls pony tail because she had been racist towards me for five school years, I kicked those guys in the nuts because they somehow don't have the word 'no' in their vocabulary and also me breaking into someone's house doesn't really count because, one- it was Quil's house and two-Quil actually told me to climb in through his window so that I could help him get his X-box controllers back" Bella defended herself and I laughed.

She was right though. Cara had been racist and bullied Bella since the first day of high school, I reckon if Bells didn't have all of the guy's and Leah as friends Bella would of went to Forks high long ago. As for the part about the guys not being able to understand the word 'no' also true. The majority of guys at the school liked Bella 'that way' but she never took them on, kind of like me with the girls except Bella wasn't a whore who slept with everything that walked. As far as I knew she was one of the very few girls in our year that was still a virgin and for some reason that made me happy. I _liked_ that no one else had touched her, that she was still the same Bella but I didn't know why I liked the fact that she was a virgin. I didn't understand it and it fucking confuses the fuck out of me.

"You alright?" Bella asked as she laced up her boots, snapping me once again out of my thoughts, I really needed to work on that!

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinkin'"

"What you thinkin' about?" Bells asked

"Stuff" I answered not really wanting to tell her how I was thinking about her and how much I liked that she hadn't had sex yet, yeah that would just be awkward.

"Your dad?" Bella asked

"Yeah"

"Stop lying to me" Bella stated, how the fuck did she do that?! No one ever caught me out when I was lying…Welll, except for Quil's mum seriously that bitch can see straight through you!

"I'm not lying" I lied

"What did I just say?" Bella asked she stood up and walked over to me her top in her hand and I was trying my fucking hardest not to look at her tits but seriously! Come on!

She sat down on the rock next to me

"What are you thinkin' about?" Bella asked, was she always this fucking persistent?!

"I told you, stuff"

"And I told you not to lie to me" Bella said softly, "Come on just tell me"

It was then I had a thought. After tomorrow…I'm never going to get to talk to her again and even if I do…Things won't be the same, she'll hate me. I would have to live the rest of my fucking life thinking 'what if I had tried something', 'what if I hadn't turned into a huge fucking furry wolf'

I would have to live the rest of my life thinking that. If I tried something today and she didn't want it then…Would it make it easier tomorrow? If I tried something today and she actually felt the same way…It would make things a whole lot fucking harder tomorrow.

Fuck this fucked up!

"Paul, what's goin' on?" Bella asked me

"I want to try something…" I said slowly, fuck this is just going to go down-hill either way, so I may as well just go for it, "Feel free to punch at any point ok?"

"Paul, just tell me" Bella laughed

"I'm being serious, ok?" I laughed with her, even when I was freaking the fuck out she made me laugh. I was going to die tomorrow when I have to leave her

"Ok, ok, what is it?" Bella asked stopping her laughter

"I want to try somethin'" I repeated

"Yeah, you said" Bella said smiling

"Will you shut up?"

"Ok, sorry" Bella said still smiling

"I mean it ok? Just hit me or something if you don't like it or some shit"

"Paul you're kind of confusing me" Bella stated nervously

I turned slightly so I was facing her and saw she was still smiling.

Fuck this was just going to fuck things up even more but….I didn't want to do all the 'what if's' I had done all that growing up and thinking about my dad, wondering what if he was here, what if he hadn't beat me up when I was little, I didn't want to do that with Bella. At least if she hated me for doing this I will know and won't have to live the rest of my life wondering what it would be like.

Bella POV

"Paul you're confusing me" I told him

He turned so he was facing me and I saw he looked…Fucking confused was pretty much the only way to describe it.

He looked kind of worried about something and I had no idea what was even wrong, I mean we were just joking five minutes ago and now… He looked like he was trying to read Chinese.

"Paul?" I said quietly after what seemed like forever of him just sitting staring at me.

He leant forward and pressed his lips to mine and I froze. What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fucking fuck?!

He kissed me. He kissed me. Wait….He's _kissing_ me….And I'm…..Doing nothing.

He pulled back and that's when I seemed to snap out of…Whatever that was.

I kissed him back and he seemed just about as surprised as I was a second ago.

It was then that I pulled back I realised just what I had done.

I was never worried about what people thought of me. I never even cared what they thought of me but right now I was shit scared about what Paul thought of me. Shit what had I just done?!

I just kissed Paul

And I liked it

And now he knows

He knows what I had been trying to hide from him, why the fuck did I do that?!

Before Paul could say anything I was up and going down the hill.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Paul say but I wasn't listening, I can't believe I had just done that. I'm a fucking idiot!

I got to the bottom of the hill and I pulled my top on that I realised was still in my hand.

I looked up and saw Paul's car sitting at the bottom of the hill. Fuck! Just fucking great!

I walked over and jumped up on the hood of the car and sighed.

Why had I done it?! I knew exactly why I LIKED it but why had I done it?! Why had I kissed him back?! Why couldn't I of just let him pull away and fucking explain, but no I had to go ahead and just basically tell him I liked him 'that way'

"You know I think it might of hurt less if you punched me instead of running away" Paul joked, he still joked even given the current situation he was joking.

"I'm sorry" I said

"Why?" Paul asked and sat down next to me handing me my jacket

"I just…Let's just leave it ok?"

"Bella why did you run?" Paul asked me

"Well for one thing I am fucking embarrassed" I stated

"Ok…Why?" Paul asked honestly confused

"Because I just…I just….I just fucking kissed you and right now I am freaking the fuck out"

"Right, tell me who kissed who first?" Paul asked

"You kissed me" I said quietly

"Ok, so if anyone should be embarrassed it's me but I'm not"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not because I know that you wanted that as much as I did" Paul stated

"Shut up" I said smiling slightly

"No I won't come on admit it, you like me" Paul sang nudging me with his elbow smirking

"Fuck off" I said nudging him back

"Admit it"

"No"  
"Admit it"

"I don't think your ego needs a bigger boost" I stated

"It always needs a boost so go on admit that you like me"

I rolled my eyes, "I like you"

**A/N So….There we go! Now what do we all think? By the way, I got this thought for some reason, that is my Tumblr account, now come on who doesn't love Tumblr? So if any of you have any questions or anything like that about the story or such things then you know, follow me and ask away and I shall answer! Now go follow me and also review this story!x**


	8. Chapter 8 Your Piano Is Broken

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and such, got a hundred followers so thank you very much! A few of you were complaining about Paul and how he was being a dick and such in the last chapter but let me explain, he doesn't want to live the rest of his life thinking 'what if I had kissed her' and stuff so he kissed her thinking that Bella wouldn't like him back. He thought Bella would punch him or something but turns out she likes him back which has just fucked everything up more so he wasn't really being a dick. Also someone has asked me if this story is going to end up a Bella/Edward story, no it is not, this is and will stay a Bella/Paul story. And lastly, someone has asked me to just leave the Cullen's out of the story, I will not do that because with them in the mix it just makes things more fun! So please enjoy Chapter 8…**

Paul POV

What the fuck have I done?! How could I do this?! I have just made things worse!

Why did I kiss her?! Why did I do it?!

Actually maybe a better question is why did she kiss me back? She had always thought of me as a brother so why the fuck did she kiss me back?

If anything this is all Bella's fault, _Don't try and blame her! This is all your fault! _Shut up! _Cos you know I'm right! _Fuck off.

"Paul, you alright?" Bella asked from next to me, how long was I sitting in the drive way staring into nothing again?

"Yeah, just thought I saw somethin' in the woods" I told her, I wasn't lying I did see something in the woods it just wasn't what I was thinking about

"Alright, I'm going to go home and get the sand off me, see you later" Bella told me and got out of the car.

I opened my door and looked over at the forest and saw a giant brown wolf. Well that's new.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your dad, I just-"

"Don't worry about, been wanting to do that to him since he walked through the door" I cut her off

"I know it's just, I know he's going to take it out on you and I feel guilty"

"Yeah but I can take it, don't worry about me" I told her

"Fine, see you later" Bella said

"See you later" I said

When I heard her front door close I groaned and put my head in my hands

"Idiot" I growled

I walked up the path and opened my front door. If my dad was in I was going to kill him I couldn't be fucking bothered with him right now.

I closed the door and was instantly thumped on the head

"What the fuck?!"

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!" Sam shouted, who let him in?!

"Who let you in?!"

"That's not the point, the point is that you fucked up!" Sam stated

"I know I did- wait, how do you know I kissed her?!"

"I was on patrol and I saw you"

"You mean you were spying on me to make sure I didn't phase near her"

"Which you nearly did" Sam said

"I know and you're right you fucking cunt" I said and Sam smirked when I admitted that he was right, "I know I fucked up by kissing her but I didn't think she would, you know like it!"

"You fucking idiot!" Sam laughed

"This is not funny"

"No it isn't because tomorrow you'll need to tell her that you can't be friends with her and she will hate you, so congratulations Paul"

"I can't leave her, I can't fucking hurt her like that Sam"

"Well unless you can think of a way to leave her without hurting her you're screwed"

"Sam!" Jared shouted as he walked down the hall, how did he get in?!

"How did you get in?!"

"Back door was open" Jared said, "Sam there is a problem"

"What?"

"Quil just phased" Jared said

"Quil Arteera?" I asked

"No Quil Obama, what other Quil do you know?!" Jared snapped

"Fuck, two phased in one day, oh the joys of being Alpha" Sam said sarcastically and walked out of the house

"You are a prick" Jared stated when Sam was out of the house

"I know, I know Sam just told me multiple times"

"Why would you make things worse for yourself not to mention for her?" Jared asked, "You know Bella, she's going to think you leaving her is her fault"

"Fuck I just…Fuck I don't want to lose her" I sighed and sank down onto the couch

"I know it's shit"

"Wait a minute, I saw you the other day with Kim, was that your last day shit or somethin'?"

"Um, no, um I imprinted on her" Jared said nervously

"What's imprinting again?" I asked him

Jared opened his mouth but was interrupted by a howl outside and he sighed

"Come on, we got to go" Jared said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"When there's a howl that means there's an emergency or some shit, Quil's probably passed out or somethin'" Jared said and I laughed

We walked outside. I asked Jared how to phase and he told me the easiest way to phase was to get angry , for me that wasn't hard.

_What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?! Quil's voice rang out in my head_

_He's been doing that since I phased, Sam stated_

_What the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the fuck?!_

_Quil, calm down, Jared tried but it didn't work, he just kept fucking repeating it over and over again, man Quil was giving me a headache!_

_Quil, shut the fuck up!_

And he did surprisingly. Everything was silent which I was thankful for because Quil gave me a fucking headache!

_How did you do that? I've been trying to get him to shut up for the past ten minutes, Sam asked_

_Don't know, I'm just one of the very few people Quil actually listens to_

_Because I'm scared of you, seriously dude I've seen you fight, I have a right to be scared, Quil said sounding more like himself, So can someone tell me why the fuck I can hear voices and why the fuck I have paws?!_

_Oh yeah about that, you're a werewolf who kills vampires_

And with that he fainted.

Bella POV

I stepped out of the shower and I heard Charlie banging about downstairs, if he's trying to make food we're all in for hell.

I got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen trying to make….Something.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked

"I was going to make food" He stated

"Have you not learned from past experience that that always ends with me having to pull out the emergency fire extinguisher? Seriously it's a wonder you even managed to feed me when I was little" I laughed

It was true though, Renee never cooked. To be honest she wasn't really even there most of the time. She stayed in Forks until I was five and then she just up and left. She still kept in contact for the most part but two years ago she called me to ask if I wanted to go to her and Phil's wedding. I told her I couldn't go because I had prelims and a shit load of studying to do but she thought that was just an excuse because apparently I didn't want to see my mother happy so after that lovely phone call we haven't spoken. I haven't heard from my mum in two years and kind of feel responsible but my dad told me that it was my mum being selfish.

"What you trying to make and I'll cook it?"

"A sandwich" Charlie said as I walked over to the counter and I burst out laughing

"If you're making a sandwich then why do you have a wok?" I asked him

"Maybe I was trying to make a Chinese sandwich, you never know"

"Were you trying to make a Chinese sandwich?" I asked

"No but it was a possibility" Charlie said and I looked at him, "Don't judge me!"

"Too late, already judged" I said smirking

"Fine, looks like your IPod is mine now" Charlie said

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" I repeated

"Calm down, I'm kidding" Charlie laughed

"You do not joke about taking my music, you never joke about music, music is not a laughing matter!"

"Fine, fine" Charlie said smirking

"Why you home anyway? I thought you didn't finish work until six" I asked him as I put the unnecessary utensils away

"I took a half day" Charlie answered, "What did you get up to?"

"Paul somehow managed to get me to go cliff diving" I answered

"Was it fun?" Charlie asked

"You go jump off the edge of a cliff into freezing cold water and tell me how fun you find it" I stated and he burst out laughing

"Sounds like you had an enjoyable morning" Charlie laughed and I looked up at the clock, was it really only one in the afternoon?!

I made Charlie his sandwich and walked down the hall into my little room.

I think I would actually put my bed in here if I could.

I sat down on the stool in front of my piano and pulled out the many sheets of music.

I had been sitting at the piano for about an hour when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered trying to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice, I had finally thought of something for the end of term project and then I got interrupted

"Isabella?" Edward's voice came down the end of the phone and I froze. How the fuck had he gotten my number?! Why was he calling me?!

"Hey there Eddie" I said and tried to remember what it was I was writing but I couldn't fucking remember, I was going to kill Edward tomorrow!

"Stop calling me that" Edward spat

"Stop calling me Isabella"

"You're acting like a child" He muttered

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I asked

"No" He said and didn't even continue the sentence after that

"Was there any purpose to this phone call or what?" I snapped

"Yes there was a purpose" Edward said and like before didn't continue, what the fuck was wrong with him?!

"How did you even get my number?!"

"Looked it up"

"You really are a little weirdo aren't you?"

"No I'm not"

"Gonna run you over with my bike" I muttered under breath

"Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No I don't think it's a bit extreme. A bit extreme would be me pouring alcohol and petrol all over you and then setting you on fire only then to get a fire extinguisher and putting the fire out only to start the fire up again, so if I run you over with my bike that's me being nice. Now goodbye Eddie and delete my number" I spat at him and hung up

I could feel myself shake slightly I was so fucking pissed off, why did he even phone me in the first place?!

"Who was that?" Paul asked from the doorway, I didn't even know he was there so I was surprised

"Edward Cullen" I spat and covered my face with my hands

Paul sat down next to me and started flipping through all the pieces of music

"You don't like him?" Paul asked not looking away from the music

"He freaks me out" I told him, there was no point lying he always knew

"How?"

"Just something about him, not just him all of them. It's like…They're so…Perfect it's not normal" I said and at that Paul looked at me

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how all the people in magazines and shit get photo shopped and stuff to look perfect?"

"Yeah"

"Well, they're like that but only a whole lot more perfect"

"So they freak you out because they're perfect?" Paul said slowly

"Not just that, I know I'm going to sound crazy but I think…Their eyes change colour" I said slowly

"I think you should stay away from them" Paul stated turning back to the music

"I want to but the fucking teachers keep making me sit beside them"

"Hey you using any of these for the project?" Paul asked changing the subject, well at least it was with something I liked

"Don't know, maybe, haven't decided yet" I said

"This one's good" Paul said handing me the sheets of paper

"You think?" I asked

"Yeah, I think it'd be quite cool if you like put these two together" Paul said smiling and handed me another sheet of music

"How the fuck would that work?" I asked him smiling

"Like you would take that line out and then put the left hand of that in it's place…" Paul said

"Are you being serious?" I laughed

"Yeah" Paul laughed, "Right so, you take it out and then you do that…"

"No that's just fucked up"

"It is not"

"Right, ok I'll play it and I will show you how wrong this will sound" I said and played what he had said would sound good and like I predicted it sounded really weird.

Paul stared at the piano for a moment before just bursting out laughing

"Ok, your piano must be broken"

"My piano is not broken, it's your head! Seriously who thinks that would actually work?!"

"It seemed like a good idea in my head!"

We continued on like this for the rest of the night. Charlie ordered a Chinese.

There was something about Paul that seemed…Off, as if he was hiding some big secret or something but I ignored it.

"Right I'm goin' to go" Paul said

"Don't, you're comfy" I said with my head currently in his lap

"I'm going home" Paul laughed

"But you're comfy….." I stated and Charlie rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes Charlie otherwise I'll not make you a sandwich again" I threatened

"Now that's just cruel" Charlie said and I laughed

I sat up and picked up the plates off the table and then walked into the kitchen with Paul following behind me.

I put the plates in the sink and when I turned around I just about crashed into Paul's chest so I took a step back making my back press against the counter.

"What's with the close proximity?" I joked

"Don't know" Paul laughed

"So, did anything happen with your dad earlier?" I asked nervously

"Nah, he wasn't even in, don't worry about it seriously" Paul said and bent down so he forehead was pressed against mine

"I know, it's just…If he does anything to you about it-"

"I won't get hurt, don't worry about me Bells" Paul said

I lifted my hand and put it on the side of his face, my thumb running over where there should be a scar from the glass but there wasn't a scar, there was nothing

"Friday-"

"Friday was good, Friday was fine except for him showing up and you not being at school" Paul said, "I can handle my dad, everything's going to be fine"

It sounded like there was a crack in his voice when he said the last part. I looked at him, I knew he was hiding something, I knew it must have been bad but did I really want to know what it was?

Paul put his hands on my waist and sighed

"Paul, what's wrong?" I whispered, I would know if he lied to me but even if he did lie to me I wasn't going to push him into telling me because whatever it was, it was fucking tearing him up

"Nothin's wrong, everything's alright" I didn't know if he was telling me that or trying to tell himself that

I wanted to say something to at least try and make him feel better but I didn't fucking know what to say because I had know idea what was even wrong with him!

I slid my hand from his cheek down to the side of his neck and sighed.

"Whatever it is…It's gonna be ok" I whispered, "I promised I'd always be there, I'm keeping that promise"

Paul POV

This was where she belonged, in my arms, with me, nowhere else with no one else.

I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want to turn into a giant wolf, I didn't want to hurt her…But for some fucked up reason I had to and even the thought of hurting her sent the annoying pain into my chest.

She slid her hand down to my neck and she sighed. I wanted to tell her why I was acting like this, I wanted to tell her why I was being weird, I wanted to tell her why I could barely even look her in the eye but I couldn't, even if I could the weight of the Alpha Order got heavier when I tried to tell her and that also hurt. Fucking Uley!

"Whatever it is….It's gonna be ok" Bella whispered and I felt my fucking heart break, I was going to fucking kill her tomorrow! "I promised you i'd always be there, I'm keeping that promise"

And I promised her….I had never ever broken a promise to her and I didn't want to. I didn't want any of this to happen, I didn't want any of this, as gay as I'm about to sound, I didn't want this moment to end. I just wanted it to just stay like this, with Bella in my arms and her here with me.

I didn't say anything after that, what could I say?! Nothing.

I pressed my lips to hers and once again wished everything would just freeze. Why did this shit have to happen?!

I pulled Bella closer to me and tried to stop the fucking pain in my chest but it wouldn't stop, I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to leave her, I didn't want any of this!

"I'm sorry" I whispered against her mouth

"For what?" She asked

"I can't tell you" I said, I knew it was shit but the Alpha Order felt like a fucking brick on my back

"What's going on Paul?" Bella asked pulling back slightly so she could look at me but I couldn't look her in the eye knowing what I was going to do to her

"Tomorrow, please just give me until tomorrow, please Bells" I begged her, I didn't want to tell her tonight, today had been so fucking good with her and I wanted her to at least have today

"Paul….."

"Please Bells, just give me until tomorrow, please"

"I don't understand" Bella stated, "What's happening tomorrow?"

I'm leaving you. I'm going to die on the inside. I'm going to hate myself for the rest of my fucking life.

"Tomorrow….Tomorrow…" I felt like I was choking, like all the air had just been knocked out of me, I couldn't do this to her but I didn't want to do what Jared had done to me and just leave her without an explanation, that would just hurt her more. Tomorrow.

I closed my eyes and tried to just breathe, I could feel the fucking tears burn in my eyes as I tried to hold them back, I refused to cry, I hated crying, it made you weak and I was not weak I was strong

"Paul?" Bella whispered

"I can't…I can't tell you, but-" I was cut off by a howl outside and I snapped my eyes open, seriously?! What the fuck could be the problem?!

"Paul?" Bella repeated

"I can't, I got to go" I said, I didn't want to! I wanted to stay here with her!

"What? Why?" Bella asked

"I just…." I have to go and see what my werewolf brothers want, "I have to go Bells"

"What's going on Paul?" Bella asked

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" I told her

"Paul, you're not really making any sense" She stated

"When have I ever made sense?" I tried to joke but it didn't work Bella still looked worried

I kissed her again, I had no idea who this was going to hurt more, me or her? No I knew, it was going to hurt her, it was going to kill me.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I said against her lips and then there was another howl outside, fuck!

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on, please" Bella begged

"I can't Bells, I really fucking can't, I'll talk to you tomorrow Bells" I told her and kissed her again before pulling back from her, fuck this hurt!

"Why are you acting like this? What's going on?" She asked, she sounded desperate now and I hated doing this to her, I hated lying to her, I hated hurting her.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" I said and dropped my hands from her waist and it just felt wrong to do that, it felt wrong not having her in my arms

"You…You'll tell me tomorrow?" Bella asked, she looked fucking desperate and I hated doing this to her, why was I doing this to her?!

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Bells" I told her again, the pain in my chest felt like it was on fire now

"Fine, just, fine" Bella sighed, I knew she still wanted to ask me stuff, I knew she still wanted to talk to me but she didn't

"I'm sorry" I whispered and walked down the hall and out the front door

I turned the corner into my drive and saw Jared sitting on my porch steps

"Do you enjoy hurting her?" Jared asked

"It's killing me" I told him

**A/N So, I think we all know what's going to happen next chapter. Wow this just got really depressing but don't worry, there will still be some banter and stuff thrown in there after the next chapter or maybe during the next chapter. I'm sorry for the really long A/N at the start by the way. Review!x**


	9. Chapter 9 Numb

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites! Now, yes Paul did imprint, Sam and Jared don't know this because when he imprinted with them he was trying to get Quil to shut the fuck up. That was just to answer some questions. By the way, I have changed my pen name because it was so fucking long, it is now YouOnlyGetOneLifex .I hope you all enjoy Chapter 9….**

Bella POV

I sat on my windowsill, watching the sun slowly come up. I couldn't fucking sleep, I had probably only gotten about three hours sleep the entire night!

I just couldn't shut my brain up about Paul. He was there in every single one of my thoughts (not that I minded), but all I could think about was the pained look on his, face, how fucking hurt he sounded and what he kept going on about 'tomorrow' which was…Today.

What was so special about today?! What was happening today?!

I looked over at my clock and saw it wasn't even six in the morning yet. I sighed and put my head against the cold glass of the window.

What was happening today? Whatever it was, it must be bad if Paul was acting like that.

I closed my eyes and all I saw was the hurt look on Paul's face.

What was wrong? Why wouldn't he tell me? What was happening today?!

I sighed again and pushed off the windowsill and walked across my room to my bed.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. I hated not knowing things. Charlie said one day my curiosity would kill me or at least get me seriously hurt, he was probably right but it didn't stop me. He also joked saying I was the cat that got killed. I never understood that saying, 'curiosity killed the cat' were cats really that curious?! I mean I have never seen a curious cat, I don't even think cats are curious, they just sit there and sleep and stuff. Dogs are probably more curious than cats.

Am I really sitting in my bed at five in the morning wondering what animal is more curious? Wow, my life just got a whole lot more sad.

I groaned and fell onto my back and stared up at my purple painted ceiling.

It was then I finally realised that my music room downstairs was fucking sound proof.

I rolled out of bed and crept down the stairs careful not to wake Charlie. I opened the door and shut it silently and sighed.

I flicked the light on and sat down on the stool in front of my piano and sighed again.

For some reason I felt better when I was in here but I still couldn't keep my thoughts off of Paul. I kept feeling this ache in my chest whenever I thought of the hurt that was on his face, the pain that was in his voice.

I started going through all the pieces of music not really reading it.

"Just give me until tomorrow" I whispered repeating Paul's words, "I'm sorry. What the fuck are you sorry for?!" I groaned and covered my face with my hands

"What's so special about today? Why today?!" I shouted and ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down slightly

What could Paul have to tell me?! What could be so bad that he was freaking out like that?!

I turned around so that my back was to the piano and looked at the walls that were covered with posters and pictures.

My eyes were drawn to one of me and Paul when I was three and he was four. It was when Renee was still here, we had tried to make cakes one day and me and Paul somehow managed to get covered in chocolate icing and I mean COVERED, seriously somehow we managed to get it on our feet. It was a good day.

I smiled at the memory or Charlie coming home and basically finding his kitchen covered in chocolate.

The door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see Charlie leaning against the door frame.

"You're up early" I stated

"It's half nine Bells" Charlie replied, well that was a good waste of a couple of hours.

"How long you been up for?" Charlie asked

"Since about three in the morning, came down back of five" I told him

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah, just couldn't sleep" I said

Charlie walked into the room and sat down next to me

"Somethin' you want to tell me?" Charlie asked, it always kind of freaked me out how he knew so well when there was something on my mind or anything like that

"No, there isn't" There wasn't because I had no fucking idea what was even going on, "Just…Stuff"

"When were you going to tell me Dave was back in town?" Charlie asked referring to Paul's dad

"You know?" I asked stupidly

"I'm the chief of police, I know stuff" Charlie said smiling, "So, when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't know if you would want to know given the way he treated Paul and he left and stuff"

"Is that how Paul got the black eye?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, first day his dad shows up and he does that, apparently he's there for good now" I sighed

"It's sick the way he treats him" Charlie all but growled, like Paul kind of thought of Charlie as a dad, Charlie thought of Paul as a son. It was quite nice actually

"I know" I sighed

"Is that what you're getting all worked up about?" He asked

"Partly"

"What else?"

"I don't even know" I groaned and once again covered my face with my hands,

"Don't worry about it too much, it's going to be ok. Paul can look after himself and he knows he can stay here as long as he wants if Dave is giving him crap" I knew better, I knew Paul could look after himself _physically _but…Yesterday I saw how much pain and hurt he was feeling and for what? What was making him hurt so much?!

"I need food" I stated and walked into the kitchen.

I walked over to the toaster and saw there was no bread left, I walked over to the fridge and saw the only stuff there was stuff for dinner.

"Dad, where's the food?!" I shouted into the living room

"The shop!" He shouted and I laughed

"I'll go!"

I walked up the stairs and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled on my boots. I wish I could at least think of something or someone other than Paul. It couldn't be normal to think of someone this much.

I stood up and pulled on my leather jacket and walked down the stairs.

"See you in a bit!"

I grabbed my now empty school bag off the floor along with my bike keys and walked out of the house.

I un-locked the garage and wheeled my bike out. I slung my bag over my shoulder and pulled my helmet on.

I looked up at Paul's house and sighed, even from here I could hear his dad shouting. I wonder who he was taking it out on, his mum or Paul.

Think of something else! Try! Didn't work.

**Time Skip-**

I opened the front door, dropping my keys on the little table by the door

"I bring food!" I greeted Charlie as I walked down the hall

I put my school bag on the counter and started pulling the food out of it.

Charlie walked in and started putting the stuff away in the cupboards.

"Oh, a letter came for you" Charlie told me nodding to the table

I picked up the envelope and looked at the return address, Washington?

"Let's see how they told me I didn't get in" I muttered under my breath too quiet for Charlie to hear

I opened the envelope and stared at the piece of paper, frozen.

Accepted.

Accepted.

Accepted.

I got in. I got in to the university of my dreams?! I checked the name and saw it was definitely me it was addressed to. I got into Washington….To do the music course of my fucking dreams!

"I got in" I whispered

"What is it?" Charlie asked

"I got accepted!" I squealed and flung my arms around Charlie's neck jumping up and down

"Bells, what are you talking about?" Charlie laughed

"Washington! I got into Washington dad!" I said happily

"Oh my God, let me see" Charlie said and I pulled back and handed him the piece of paper, still bouncing up and down

"Oh my God" Charlie repeated and then his face broke out into probably the biggest smile I had ever seen, "Congratulations Bells" Now it was his turn to wrap his arms around me

"I don't fucking believe this"

"Language" Charlie laughed

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway and pulled back.

"I need to go tell Paul" I laughed and ran down the hall

I ran down the path and round the corner into Paul's driveway. I couldn't hear Dave shouting anymore which I was thankful for.

I ran up the porch steps and as soon as I was close enough I banged on the front door.

"Paul open the door!" I shouted, I was still fucking jumping up and down, I was so happy! This was my dream!

The door opened to reveal Sam Uley but I wasn't bothered, I was so happy right now I would of hugged Paul's dad

"Hello there Sammy boy" I said happily

"Um…Hello Bella?" Sam said un-certainly

"Is Paul in?" I asked

"Uh, Bella he doesn't want to see you" Sam said sadly

"Come on it's me, even my teachers want to see me" I joked and the sadness seemed to grow in Sam's eyes but I was oblivious

"Bella…He doesn't-"

"Bella, what's goin' on?" Paul asked from the end of the hall

I ran past Sam and threw my arms around Paul's neck. My feet were barely even touching the floor I had to stretch so high to do it. Paul put his hands on my waist to steady me.

"I got in, Paul, I got in" I said happily

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked

I pulled back to look at him

"I got-" I cut myself off when I saw the absolute pain in his eyes, "Paul, what's wrong?" I asked dropping my arms from his neck

"Why didn't you listen to Sam?" Paul asked

"Because it's you and you would always want to see me" I said grinning but the fucking pain on his face made me step back, what was going on?

"He was right" Paul stated

I looked over my shoulder at Sam who was still standing at the door with sadness in his eyes

"What's he doing here?" I asked not caring if he heard or not

"I don't….I don't want to see you right now Bella" Paul said sounding like he was choking on the words

I looked over Paul's shoulder and saw Jared and….Quil?

"Is this a bad time or something?" I asked

"I don't think….I don't…" Paul looked like he was close to tears right now, "I don't think we should be friends anymore" Paul finally choked out

I stared at him, I felt numb. I felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach with steel-toed boots. The only thing that wasn't numb was the searing pain in my chest.

"W-wha….Is this….Is this because of Sam?" I stuttered

"It's not about Sam-"

"Then what is it?" I cut him off and looked back over Paul's shoulder at Quil, "And what about you?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry Bells" Quil said

"Don't apologize to me, what about Jake? What about Embry? What about Seth?! He looks up to you like you're his big brother! He fucking loves you and you're just going to leave all of them?!"

"I'm sorry" Quil repeated and I shook my head, I looked back at Paul

"We can't be friends anymore" He said, it sounded like he was in pain when he said it

"You know, this is really my fault" I stated and took another step back from him, "I mean, you're Paul Lahote! You don't get attached, I just thought that maybe since we had been friends for over ten years, maybe I was the only exception….Guess I was wrong" I said

I looked at Paul. His eyes filled with tears and it looked like he was having trouble just standing up.

The pain in my chest felt like it was burning my from the inside out but I didn't show it. I didn't have any tears in my eyes, I felt completely numb except the pain in my chest.

"I'll tell Leah and the guys, save you the trouble" I stated and turned and walked down the hall.

I put my hands in my jean pockets and looked at Sam, he stood a good foot taller than me but I didn't care, I wasn't afraid of him, I wasn't weak, I wasn't scared….I was numb.

"Anymore friends you want to take from me? You know, warn in me in advance" I spat at him

"Goodbye" He said

I had no idea why I done it. Even now I still have no idea.

I lifted my leg and kneed him in the nuts.

He doubled-over and I swear I heard him growl.

Even doubled-over he was still slightly taller than me but from where I was standing I was right at his ear.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you" I hissed in his ear and walked down the porch steps.

I could feel Paul's eyes burning into my back. I felt the pain in my chest grow bigger and finally I felt something other than being numb.

I felt hurt, I felt betrayal, I felt sad, I felt pissed!

I finally felt the tears form in my eyes and they started to fall down my cheeks. From behind, no one would even think I was crying.

You know how normally, their shoulders shake, you can hear the slightly chokes and you just generally know that they are crying? I'm not like that. When I cry, it's silent, I still stand tall as if I want to prove that I'm strong. But who did I have to prove that to?

I turned the corner and walked down the street. I didn't go home, Charlie didn't need to see me upset.

How did it get like this so quickly?! Just minutes ago I was so fucking happy! I had gotten my dream and now my best friend didn't want me anymore.

The painful lump formed in my throat and a sob broke out. I put my hand over my mouth to try and cover it up but it had already escaped.

I walked down the street and turned the corner onto Leah's street.

I walked up the path and opened the front door, I didn't need to knock. Sue was like family, she looked after me when I was little and Charlie had night shift, she was there when Renee left and everything else.

I walked down the hall and found Leah in the living room on the couch.

She looked up at me and was over to me in an instant

"B, what's wrong?" She asked hugging me

"He's gone" I whispered

"Who? What's going on?"

"Paul, he's with Sam and Jared…."

"Come on, before dad or mum see's you" Leah said and put an arm around me and started walking down the hall.

She grabbed her car keys and walked out of the house.

I jumped into the car and tried to wipe the fucking tears away but they just kept coming, fuck it hurt!

Leah pulled out of the drive way. I knew where she was going without having to ask, Second Beach.

"Do the guys know?" Leah asked, I could pretty much hear the hurt in her voice

"No….Quil was there as well" I told her. I saw her hands tighten on the steering wheel slightly, I knew that she was thinking about Seth, this would crush him.

"I don't fucking believe this" Leah sighed and sat back in her seat

She pulled into the empty car park and got out. I took off my jacket as for once it actually looked nice and dumped it in the back seat and got out.

We walked down the beach, Leah texting, I presume, Jake, Embry and Seth, and I walked beside her trying to make the fucking tears stop but they wouldn't.

We sat down in our little spot that I had sat with Paul two days ago.

"It's my fault" I croaked out

"It's not your fault, it's Sam, he's…I don't know what he's doing but it's him"

"It's my fault" I repeated

"How could it be your fault?"

"Yesterday…Yesterday I kissed him" I said quietly

"Really?" Leah asked

"Yeah"

"If the situation was different….I'd say it's about time" Leah said laughing slightly but I just remained the way I was, staring out at the ocean that looked black.

I looked over at the cliffs and remembered that feeling of not being able to breathe, that feeling of like you're falling and you could do nothing about it….That feeling of like you're about to die. That's what I felt like right now.

"It's not your fault Bells" Leah said gently, "I don't know what it is that's making them all go to Sam suddenly but it isn't your fault"

"What's the emergency?" Jake asked as him, Embry and Seth walked the last few steps towards us

"Bells, what's wrong?" Embry asked as he sat down next to me

"Paul….He's gone" I said and put my head on Embry's shoulder. Embry was the friend that you could always rely on for the 'deep, meaningful conversations', he would listen to you and never judge you.

"No…." Jake said slowly

"He's with Sam" Leah said not taking her eyes off Seth

"Where's Quil?" Jake asked

"With Sam, Jared and Paul" I said quietly

"You're kidding me" Seth said

"Wish I was, I'm sorry Seth" I said

"Not your fault" Seth said and sat down next to his sister

"What did he say?" Embry asked

"Paul said he didn't want to be friends anymore, Quil told me he was sorry" I said

"I'll kill him" Jake spat

"No point, he looked pretty broken up when I left" I stated remembering him as his eyes filled with tears. Paul never cried in front of anyone other than me, once Jared had seen him cry but that was an accident, he wasn't suppose to see him cry, no one was.

"He should be broken up, he just about fucking slapped you in the face" Leah spat

I closed my eyes and Embry put an arm around me

"Feel sorry for you guys, you have to go to school with him tomorrow" I stated

"I'm gonna punch him" Leah said

"Don't Leah, don't do anything, it'll make things worse"

"Bella look at you, you're like him, you never let anyone see you cry and you're doing just that. He's hurt you so fucking much and you're just going to let him do it?" Leah asked

"No I'm not, I'll do it later but right now, I'm going to cry because I just got told off my best friend that apparently Sam Uley means more to him than I do, that I'm not worth his time so right now, yes, yes I am going to let him do it because right now I think he's right. Tomorrow I won't but right now I feel like shit" I told her

I stood up and walked down the beach. I got back to the car park and I walked over to the little pay-phone at the side of the road.

I got all the change out of my pocket and dialled Paul's number.

It rang and rang until it got to the answer machine. I sighed.

"Paul, Paul it's me….I'm sorry, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I have no idea what I did to make you go off with Sam but whatever I did…I'm sorry, ok? Can you just…Come over tonight and just….You don't need to apologize, you don't need to be my friend again, just please give me an explanation" I said and my voice cracked from the fucking tears

"Well look who it is!" Dave shouted loudly from half way down the street. I looked over my shoulder and saw him and some other guys, they were all clearly drunk and were laughing at some un-told joke

"Paul, I'm fucking begging you ok?"

"Aww, what's wrong? You crying?" Dave said sarcastically suddenly behind me

"Fuck off" I said really not in the mood to deal with him, I just wanted to cry

"Paul, please come over later, ok? Please" I said again

"You talking to my boy there?" He asked and wiped a tear away but kept his hand on my cheek

"Don't touch me" I said and pushed his hand away

This just seemed to make them all laugh for some reason and it pissed me off

"Do you not like it when I touch you? Or is it only my boy who's allowed to touch you?" Dave taunted and put his hand on my cheek again

"I said don't fucking touch me" I spat at him and kneed him in the stomach again

I hung up the phone and pushed past his still laughing friends, seriously what was so fucking funny?!

I got a bit away from them when I felt someone grab a hold of my hair and yank me back. I pulled forward to try and get out of his hold but I just ended up hurting myself.

"Now that wasn't very nice" Dave said in my ear and I coughed at the smell of beer from his breath

"Fuck ever heard of Tic-Tacs? Or you know toothpaste?" I asked

He didn't say anything. He let go of me and spun me around but before I could get away from him he slapped me.

I stared at him. Well, that was not expected.

He went to hit me again but I jumped back and he ended up on the ground somehow. He muttered something that I couldn't understand but apparently all his friends could because for some reason they started running at me. What the fuck?!

I turned and ran into the forest because in my opinion, if they were drunk they weren't going to get very far because they would all end up running into trees and stuff and plus I basically knew every square inch of La Push like the back of my hand, so this should have been easy.

I slid down the hill that I was sure they would all fall down and when I got to the bottom I started running again, I looked over my shoulder and saw they were running like they were all fucking sober. Dave was drunk….But that they were, shit!

I could hear all of them laughing and shouting abuse behind me but I wasn't listening, I was trying to find a way out of this situation.

At least six, sober men were chasing me through the forest, my friends thought I had probably gone home, my dad thought I had went over to my best friends house, my best friend hated me and his dad wanted to beat the shit out of.

Right now, there was no fucking way out of this situation.

**A/N Ooooooooooh cliff hanger…Yeah, you all hate me. Next chapter it's going to be Paul POV for a little bit and then we shall continue the chase but if you all want we shall just continue off from this chapter. So tell me what you think and next chapter Paul POV or no Paul POV?x**


	10. Chapter 10 She's Everything To Me!

**A/N Over one hundred reviews thank you, means a lot! Got a bit of a mixed response for the Paul POV situation so what I'm going to do is start with Paul POV and then it shall kind of mould into back to Bella, it will make more sense when you read it trust me. So please enjoy Chapter 10…**

Paul POV

I couldn't do this to her, I couldn't. I was supposed to be her best friend, I was supposed to be there for her and I was doing this to her. I fucking promised her I would always be there and what was I going to do?

"I can't do this to her" I stated, currently I was sitting in the kitchen with Sam, Jared and Quil. Dad had decided to get drunk early and then went out with some 'friends', my mum was up stairs trying to cover up the most recent black eye he had given her because I didn't push her out of the way fast enough. I couldn't even protect her!

"You have to" Sam said and I growled at him, why?! Why did I have to give up basically the only good thing in my life?! She was everything to me and I had to give her up, it's shit!

"I can't, I fucking love her" I growled at him

"It'd be different if you imprinted but you didn't, I'm sorry Paul" Sam said and I could see that he was really sorry about this, the same thing had happened with Leah.

"What the fuck is imprinting?!" I asked Sam opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by someone banging on the door

"Paul, open the door!" Bella shouted, she sounded so fucking happy, why was this happening?! Why out of all the Quileute people did I have to turn into a huge furry fucking wolf?!

Sam looked at me and sighed before standing up and walking over to the door.

I covered my face with my hands and tried to fucking calm down slightly but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't leave her!

"Hello there Sammy boy" Bella said happily, why was she so happy?!

"Uh….Hello Bella?" Sam said, fuck he was confused!

"Is Paul in?" She asked, yes! Yes, I'm right here with my head in my hands!

"Uh, Bella he doesn't want to see you" Sam said. Liar! Liar, you fucking prick!

"Come on it's me, even my teachers want to see me" Bella joked, why did this hurt so much?!

"Bella, he doesn't-"

"Bells, what's goin' on?" I asked her, when had I stood up?

Bella ran past Sam and flung her arms around my neck, fuck her feet were barely even touching the ground. I put my hands on her waist and closed my eyes, this was right! Me holding her, was right!

"I got in Paul, I got in" Bella said happily, what was she talking about?!

"What are you talking about?" Fuck, I even sounded depressed!

"I got-" She cut herself off when she pulled back from me, why did she cut herself off? "Paul, what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you listen to Sam?" I asked, I was in so much fucking pain right now! When I tried to tell her that I couldn't be friends or anything, I got this giant pain in my chest and then when I tried to ignore the Alpha Order I felt like someone had just dropped a hundred bricks on my back!

"Because it's you and you would always want to see me" Bella said grinning, any other time that would make me laugh, any other time I would of made some sarcastic comment or something but right now all it did was make me want to cry.

She looked at me and then took a step back

"He was right" I said, why did this hurt so much?! I was about a second away from asking Sam to lift the Alpha Order just so some of the pain would stop!

Bella looked over her shoulder at Sam who was standing at the door, I knew he felt bad about doing this, he hated Alpha Ordering us but he said I could seriously hurt Bella, I didn't want to do that but I didn't want to lose her!

"What's he doing here" Bella asked

"I don't….I don't want to see you right now Bella" I choked out. Lies.

"Is this a bad time or something?" She asked looked over my shoulder at Quil and Jared who still sat at the table

"I don't think….i don't….." I felt the tears burning in my eyes and it was fucking hurt to speak, "I don't think we should be friends anymore" I stated. Lies.

"W-wha…Is this….Is this because of Sam?" Bella asked

"It's not about Sam-" I told her. Partly a lie.

"Then what is it?" Bella cut me off, "And what about you?! What are you doing here?!" Bella turned on Quil

"I'm sorry Bells" Quil said quietly

"Don't apologize to me, what about Jake? What about Embry? What about Seth?! He looks up to you like you're his big brother, he fucking loves you!" Bella shouted at him

"I'm sorry" Quil repeated and Bella shook her head

She looked back at me, she didn't have any tears in her eyes, she didn't look hurt, she didn't have any trouble speaking. To anyone else, to someone who couldn't fucking understand her, she was strong, she was doing alright, she didn't care that she was losing me but I knew better. When I told her I didn't want to be friends with her, it was like the light or something just drained from her. It was like all the fight had just been ripped right out of her.

"We can't be friends anymore" I stated, fuck, I felt like I could barely even stand up right now

"You know, this is really my fault" Bella stated taking a step back from me, "I mean, you're Paul Lahote! You don't get attached, I just thought that maybe since we had been friends for over ten years, maybe I was the only exception….Guess I was wrong"

No, no, no, no! None of this was her fault! It was not! No!

I could feel the tears fill my eyes and my legs could barely even hold me anymore, don't go! Don't leave! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said any of that! I didn't want to say any of that! I didn't want any of this!

"I'll tell Leah and the guys, save you the trouble" Bella told me and turned and walked down the hall

I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I felt like what little bit of life that I had left inside me had just been beating right out of me. I felt sick, I felt like the worst kind of person ever, I felt dead.

Bella walked down the hall and stopped when she got to Sam. She looked up at him, fuck she was so small.

I remembered all the times I had joked about her being so short, all the times we had laughed at each other, all the times we had just laughed for nothing, all the times we had just been best friends.

Bella stared at Sam for a moment before suddenly lifting her leg and kneeing him in the nuts. I heard him growl at her and I growled at him, if he even thought about hurting her….

"Hurt him and I'll kill you" Bella hissed in Sam's ear, even after everything I had just done to her she still fought for me….Did I even fight for her?

She turned and walked out of the house and down the path. I didn't take my eyes off her, I couldn't, I was afraid that if I looked away she would just disappear, _she's already gone! You let her go!_

I felt my legs shake and I slid down the wall.

"No, no, no!" I punched the wall and put my head in my hands,

I wanted to fucking kill Sam, I wanted to kill my dad because he had the fucking gene that turned me into a wolf, I wanted to kill the Alpha Order that made me say all that shit to her!

"Paul, I'm sorry-"

"Fuck you!" I cut Sam off, "Fuck you, I fucking love her and you made me do that! She's the only good thing that's ever fucking happened to me and you made me do that to her! I would do anything for her and you made me get rid of her, she's everything to me!"

"Come on, get up, before your mum comes down" Jared said and tried to pull me up to my feet but I couldn't stand up, my chest hurt like hell, I felt sick!

"Paul-"

"Lift the order!" I cut Sam off again

"Paul, I can't do that!"

"You won't do it!" I corrected him, "You've got your imprint, you've got something good in your life, I don't! Bella was something good, Bella was the only good thing in my life and you just made me get rid of her!"

Sam looked at Jared and Jared just looked back at him.

I didn't care that I was crying in front of them, I didn't care whether they thought I was weak, I didn't care that every single wall I had built around me had just pretty much fell, all I cared about was Bella.

All I wanted was Bella.

All I needed was Bella.

"When you looked at Bella after phasing what did you feel?" Sam asked me

"What?" I asked, I wasn't listening, all I was thinking about was Bella and how much I had hurt her

"Bella, when you saw her, how did you feel?!" Sam asked, why did he sound so fucking scared or something?!

"What does this have to-"

"Answer the fucking question!" Sam shouted

"She's everything to me! I would do anything for her, she was the only thing that meant anything to me! I would die for her!" I told him, "What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Shit!" Jared exclaimed and punched the wall

"Fucking hell!" Sam shouted

"What?!"

"You imprinted!" Sam told me, so that's what imprinting is

"You made me give up my fucking imprint?!" I shouted at him

"I didn't know she was your imprint did i?!"

I put my head in my hands again and tried to calm down

"Will she be feeling this?"

"What?"

"The leprechauns dancing around her head, the pain you prick, the fucking feeling that you're on fire!"

"She might, I'm not sure" Sam sighed

"Lift the order" I stated

"Why?"

"Because I need to see her, I need to at least try and make things right" I growled at him, was he just fucking stupid?!

Sam lifted the order and before he could change his mind I was out of the house.

I turned the corner into Bella's drive and just about crashed into Charlie

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Charlie asked

"I need to see Bella" I stated

"She not with you?" He asked and I shook my head

"Where are you goin', thought you didn't work on Sundays?" I asked, changing the subject

"Need to cover someone's night shift, hey Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"I know your dad's back, if he's giving you trouble…You know you can always stay here, ok?" Charlie said nervously

"Yeah, thanks" I said

Charlie nodded his head and got into his car.

I didn't move until he pulled out of the drive, as soon as he was gone I ran up the steps and banged on the door.

"Bella, open the fucking door!" I shouted but didn't get an answer

I ran around the back of the house and looked up at her bedroom window, I couldn't hear a single sound inside the house, not even music from her docking station and I think that's what scared me the most, that's when you should be scared, when Bella Swan doesn't play music.

I ran back around the front of the house and down the path, nearly crashing into Jared,

"What the hell?!"

"She isn't there, I need to fucking find her" I told him

"Is her bike still there?" Jared asked

I turned and grabbed the 'hidden' key on top of the porch light and un-locked the garage, inside everything was the same, her bike was there, her helmet on the little table, the massive radio sat on the shelf, everything was the same but it wasn't!

"Leah, she'll probably be with Leah" Jared said when he saw everything was there

I slammed and locked the door before turning and running down the street.

"Paul, calm the fuck down!" Jared shouted

"Don't, fucking tell me to calm down!"

I turned the corner and ran down the street. When did Leah's house get so far away?!

I ran up her path and started banging on the door.

"Paul, you really need to calm down, ok?"

I was about to answer Jared but the door opened and Sue stood staring at us

"Sue, is Bella here?" I asked her

"No, I think she came by earlier but I didn't see her, Leah just left" Sue said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to speak to Bella" I said

"He fucked up" Jared told her, seriously?!

"Do you know where they went?" I asked her

"Where do you lot always go when you're happy, sad, or angry?" Sue asked

"Second Beach" I sighed and Sue nodded, "Thanks" I shouted over my shoulder as I was already half way down the path

Jared ran over to me and grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back to stop me, what was his problem?!

"What exactly do you plan to do Paul? What are you going to say to her?! I'm sorry for saying we can't be friends, I only said it because my Alpha told me to, oh and by the way I turn into a huge fucking wolf?! Do you even have any idea what you're doing?!"

"No I don't! I have no fucking idea but I can't let her go, I can't lose her!"

"Paul!" Quil shouted from the corner, I looked over at him

"What?!"

"Bella just phoned" Quil said, shit!

**Time skip-**

I ran down the hall and into the living room where Sam sat.

"What did she say?" I asked him

"She got the machine" Sam said

I pressed the button and tried to at least calm down slightly but it seemed impossible

"Paul, Paul it's me….I'm sorry, whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I have no idea what I did to make you go off with Sam but whatever I did…I'm sorry, ok? Can you just…Come over tonight and just….You don't need to apologize, you don't need to be my friend again, just please give me an explanation" I felt sick, I knew she had been crying, I could hear it in her voice, I had done this, I had done this to her!

"Well look who it is!" I heard my dad in the background, no, no, no, no!

"Paul, I'm fucking begging you, ok?" Bella said

"Aw, what's wrong? You crying?" Dave spat at her and I growled, I was going to fucking kill him if he hurt her

"Fuck off" Bella said, "Paul, please come over later, ok? Please" Bella begged me

"You talking to my boy there?" Dave asked, I was going to fucking kill him!

"Don't touch me" Bella said and I growled loudly, if he hurt her….

I heard people laughing and I realised that dad had gone out with 'friends' great, fucking great

"Do you not like it when I touch you? Or is it only my boy who's allowed to touch you?" He spat at her and I punched the wall

"I said don't fucking touch me!" She said and then she hung up

Everything was silent, I don't even think anyone was breathing

"Jared, go run the forest with Quil, Paul go down to Second Beach and see if you can find her" Sam said, I was gone before he had even finished saying the sentence

Bella POV

I ran through the forest, trying to avoid the roots and stuff that was trying to trip me up but it was kind of impossible.

I could hear their laughter right behind me but I knew they weren't that close, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I still had no idea where the fuck I was going. I had to get out of the forest. If I got out of the forest then there could be a better chance of me getting away from them.

Wait, if I just go another bit further then I would get out of the forest and down the back of some houses, there was an alley that I could cut through which would take me to the street Jared lives on and from there I would be able to get home pretty easily.

I just had to get out of the forest and try and keep going in the right direction. That shouldn't be too hard….Right?

Wrong.

Turns out the lovely forests of La Push love to try and make life really hard for you by putting rocks and stuff EVERYWHERE!

I saw the ground get closer to me and then I hit it, fair to say these jeans are wrecked. Way to get your priorities right Bella!

I heard their laughter get louder and I pushed myself up again.

Which way is it?! Which was is it?!

Left, left, left…Or is it right? Let's go left.

I turned quickly and i heard a few of them shouting, hope they ran into a tree

I turned my head slightly and I thought I saw something, what was that?! The only real thing I could make out of it was that it was brown and huge. A tree maybe. Captain Obvious right here!

Nice to know that even when I'm getting chased I'm still as sarcastic as ever.

I could see the houses up ahead and somehow I ran faster.

I felt like I was on fire, I felt like the pain in my chest had just went everywhere.

I got out of the forest and just about crashed into one of the fences at the back of the houses. Put my hands up and leaned against it for a moment and tried to breathe, I could do this, I had to do this, I was going to get out of this so then later I can go home and be happy that I'm going to Washington, yeah that's what's going to happen. I need to get out of this.

I heard them in the forest and I pushed myself off the fence and started running down the street, there were three alley ways, one led you out into the town which was completely in the opposite direction from where I was going, one led you back into the forest and one led you onto Jared's street.

When I say that they are alleys, they are more like tunnels. When you first go into them, you think, aw this is just a short cut, WRONG. You run down stairs, you try not to fall and brake your neck, you are in pitch black and there are very horrible people that like to stay down there. And on top of that, they are under-ground, so basically if anything happens to you, no one will know until some other idiot comes down and trips over your body. Not a good place to be.

And I had to go down here.

I missed the first one, that led you out into the town.

I heard all of their feet hitting the ground behind me which just seemed to make me run faster again.

Second one, it's the second one.

I turned and thumped down the steps that I knew was there, but they didn't, at least I hope they didn't.

There was no light in here, literally, you had to turn two corners and then you were out of the 'alley' so I wouldn't get any light until I turned the second corner.

I started running again, which was pretty hard to do in pitch black.

I tripped over something and I once again felt the ground hit me but this time it was a whole lot worse.

I felt like my arm was on fire but when I looked, I couldn't see anything because there was no light!

I put my hand on the ground and pushed myself up which just proved to be a very bad idea because I felt something go _into_ my hand like what had happened with my arm and I heard something crunching. Glass. Shit!

I stood up and started running again.

Fuck it hurt, everywhere hurt! My hand felt like it was on fire and I didn't even want to know how much glass hand cut my arm from the fall.

I turned the corner, luckily without kitting the wall when I heard all of them thump down the steps.

I ran, my steps echoing off the walls, they really needed to get lights in here. I felt like someone was watching me, I felt like someone or something was just about to jump out and grab me. Not a good feeling.

I finally turned the second corner and I could see the end, yes, now I just need to get past Jared's street and then, I am home.

I looked down at my arms, there was blood all over my right arm and there was a giant chunk of glass sticking out of the palm of my left hand, there was blood, so much fucking blood. Fuck.

I started running again and got out of the alley.

I turned and crashed into a wall, at least that's what it felt like.

I fell back and put my hands out to try and stop the fall, but when I hit the ground, I ended up pushing the glass further into my palm, fuck!

I looked up and saw Jared. You have got to be kidding me!

"Bella?" Jared said

I looked back down the alley and saw them turn the corner.

I stood up, ignoring the searing pain it sent through my hand and pushed past Jared and started running again.

"Bella!" Jared shouted

I ignored him, no way was I stopping, I couldn't stop. I had to get away from them.

I heard them again as they came out of the alley, it was then I felt something grab my hand, luckily it wasn't the hand with the glass in it, it was just the one covered in my blood.

"Come on" Jared said and pulled me into the forest

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, I was fucking shit scared, it was then that I realised that I was scared. I was scared of what they would do to me. I was scared of getting hurt worse than I was already was. I was scared.

Jared pulled me through the trees and finally stopped and steered me into a little opening.

"Right get down" Jared said and I done what he said. He crouched down in front of me and looked at my hand, "Shit, who did this?"

"No one...I fell" I told him

"Ok Bella…You're going to hear something, ok, and when you do, you run that way" He said and pointed behind me, "You'll come out at the top of your street ok?"

"Ok" I whispered

"Right, close your eyes" He said and I stared at him, he wasn't serious, I was shit scared and he was telling me to close me eyes?!

"Come on Bells, I won't hurt you, it's still me, still Jay" Jared said smiling slightly at me, "Close your eyes, I need you to do that"

I silently closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart down slightly, fuck this wasn't good, this wasn't fucking good. I felt like I was back in the alley again, the darkness that swallowed me up.

Wait, was I going to hear?

Just as I thought that, there was a howl….Right in front of me.

I snapped my eyes open and saw a huge, and I mean _huge_ brown wolf in front of me, where the fuck was Jared?!

I stood up and ran as fast as I fucking could.

Jared.

Where was he?!

What happened?!

Was he ok?!

Was he even alive?!

Yes!

Yes, Jared had to be alive!

I broke out of the trees and ran down the street.

What had just happened?!

I turned the corner onto my street and froze.

Paul stood outside my drive staring at me.

Great.

Could I not get a single break today?!

**A/N So….What do we think?x**


	11. Chapter 11 Scars

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, makes me happy to see that people are actually reading this. A few people have complained about Sam and how evil and stuff he was, no. He is not evil, he is not a douche or a prick or anything, he didn't know that Paul had imprinted and both times Paul nearly got told what an imprint or imprinting was he got interrupted so he couldn't. So stop hating the almighty Alpha! Kidding on, enjoy chapter 11….**

Bella POV

I stood there staring at Paul, completely un-aware that my blood was dripping down onto the concrete.

"What do you want?" I asked him, when did I move?

"Who did this to you?" Paul growled, yes I said growled

"I fell, they really need to get lights installed in the alleys" I said, it was supposed to be a joke but it didn't sound like that, it sounded forced

"You're dad's working night-shift tonight" Paul told me

"Ok, bye" I said, I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want to be alone tonight,_ he doesn't want you! He left you for Sam!_

"I'll help you with your arm-"

"I don't your help" I cut him off, the hurt on his face made me want to take that comment back but I refused to feel bad, he had made me feel like shit, he made me feel so little and so worthless.

"Bella, please just let me help you"

"I think you've helped me enough" I stated and walked past him

I walked up the path and opened my front door.

I walked into the kitchen and tried not to think of all the blood pouring out of my arms right now.

I turned the tap on and put my arm under it and looked away, fucking blood! I felt like I was going to be sick!

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down enough to look at my arm and see how much glass was actually in there.

I opened my eyes and saw that at least half of my fore arm had glass in it.

"Fuck" I breathed and looked up at the ceiling, do not be sick!

I looked down at my left hand and saw about half of the bottom of a glass bottle was fucking stuck in the palm of my hand.

I'm going to kill whoever invented glass.

I put my hand under the tap and washed away the majority of the blood away. Now I just need to get the glass out.

I can do this, I will not faint or be sick, I will do this.

I turned my head to the side slightly and tried to pull the glass out but it hurt so fucking much! I cried out and then I heard the front door bang open, did I lock the door?!

I turned around and saw Paul standing in the doorway.

"I'm not going to stand out there and hear you fucking pain" Paul told me as he walked over to me and took my hand in his, "How did you get half a glass bottle in you?"

"Fell in the alley, was trying to get away from your dad's friends" I told him, I didn't want his help but I couldn't exactly sit for the rest of the night until Charlie came back from work to get the glass out.

"Sit up there and I'll get the glass out" Paul said nodding to the counter

I jumped up and Paul got the tweezers and a few towels out of the drawers before coming back over to me and taking my hand back in his.

"Right, this is going to hurt, ok? I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt you" Paul said

"You already did that" I muttered under my breath too quiet for him to hear, or at least I thought it was

"I didn't want to" Paul stated and I stared at him, "I'm sorry"

I didn't take my eyes off Paul, I didn't want to see the glass or the blood or anything.

I felt like my hand was being fucking ripped open, I could actually _feel_ the blood coming out of my hand!

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I felt the tears start to pour down my cheeks. I made some weird noise of pain, I have no idea what I even did but it sounded like a fucking cat dying!

When I assume the glass was out Paul quickly shoved a towel in my hand and made me close my hand into a fist.

"Sh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bells" Paul said

"Fuck, it burns" I cried, my fore head was currently against Paul's chest and he was still holding my hand tightly

"I know, I know it does, I'm sorry" Paul told me, "I should have been there, I should of stopped them from hurting you"

"They didn't hurt me" I stated, "I fell"

"I should have been there to catch you" Paul whispered

"Not your fault" I whispered

"You told me you got in, got into where?" Paul asked, I didn't actually know what he was talking about for a moment. Washington, this morning when I went to tell him.

"Doesn't matter" I said

"It matters to me"

"Why should it?" I asked him, "I'm not your friend anymore, I'm nothing to you-"

"You're everything to me" Paul cut me off

"You have some way of showing it" I mumbled

"I didn't have a choice" Paul said

"Everyone has a choice" I stated, "You chose to do that"

"I didn't" Paul stated

"Then why didn't you fight for me?" I whispered, "You were fucking begging for Sam to just let you speak to Jared…..And then you just done what he told you to"

"I never wanted to do that to you Bells"

"But you did" I said, "And you can't change it, I wish you could, God, do I wish that you could go back and change it but you can't and you know that….Just like you knew exactly what you were doing when you told me you didn't want to be friends"

I could feel the lump forming in my throat as I took in a shaky breath.

I shook my head and looked down at my fist which Paul was still holding. The towel was drenched by now and I had to look away.

"Jumped off a cliff and you're still afraid of blood" Paul stated, I could hear the smirk in his voice

"Shut up" I told him and looked at him as his opened my hand back up and put the now red towel in the sink

"I think there might still be some glass in there" Paul told me

"Great" I said sarcastically

"You sound so happy about that" Paul said smirking, he turned the tap on and put my hand under it and I had to look away once again as the blood started to pour out, fuck, do not be sick!

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Anything" Paul said as he started to pull a few bits of glass out with the tweezers

"Promise you won't lie to me?"

"I'll never lie to you"

"Is any of the guys gonna end up with Sam?" I asked quietly

"…Maybe, no one knows" Paul said after a moment

"Why did you go with him?" I whispered

"I didn't have a choice-"

"That's not what I asked"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

Paul didn't say anything, it was like he was thinking about it, as if it was some big secret. I didn't say anything either, I just sat there as Paul continued to pick out the many pieces of glass out of my hand.

"There, that's all the glass out" Paul said and started going through the drawers again until he came back with the stretchy, bandage stuff

He still didn't answer my question as he wrapped my hand up

"I'd believe you" I whispered and Paul looked at me, "You wouldn't lie to me, I know that"

"So do you believe me when I tell you that I had no choice but to stop being your friend?" He asked, I didn't know how to answer that, I didn't want to answer that

"If you told me why you're with Sam…Would that make any difference?"

"It'd make you think I belong in a mental home" Paul said totally serious

"What does he have on you?"

"He doesn't have anything on me"

"Then why is he making you lose all your friends?"

"He's trying to help me"

"How is this helping you?" I asked him, "Cos it doesn't look like it from where I am"

"I….I could hurt you…I don't want to do that Bells….It's just easier this way"

"Just because it's easy that doesn't make it right"

"None of this is right" Paul stated

"Just tell me please" I said quietly

Paul didn't say anything, he finished wrapping up my hand and then started to pull the glass out of my arm.

A very painful half hour later Paul had finished wrapping up my arm and was currently putting all the stuff away

"So….That't it then?" I asked him

"Yeah, I got all the glass out-"

"You know that's not what I'm talking about" I cut him off, "That's it then…With us? The guys? Everything?"

"I don't want it to be" Paul whispered

"Then why don't you try?"

"I have…I can't Bells" Paul stated

All the feelings from before suddenly came back in one second. The betrayal, the hurt and the most prominent one was me being pissed.

"I'm tired" I whispered

"You lost a lot of blood-"

"No, I'm tired of fighting, I so fucking tired of fighting for you when you can't even try!"

"I have tried!"

"If you had tried then you wouldn't of left me! I have always fought for you! I have always been here for you and then as soon as Sam tells you to do something you just drop me?! Do you have any idea how much of a dick you were to me?!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Bullshit!" I shouted and jumped down from the counter, fuck I'm dizzy!. "You and I both know that's a load of shit Paul!

"I have always, always been here for you! I'm the one who told you it would all be ok when your mum left for the year, I'm the one who was there for you when you got bullied at school and I was still there for you when your dad came back! I have always been there for you, I have never once broken a single promise to you and then you go and do that to me because you didn't have a fucking choice! It's shit!

"Do you have any idea how many times I have been offered to move to Forks because of the bulling that happened to _me?!_ Teachers came up to me at least twice a week, telling me that Forks had a place for me but I told them no, I said I'll stay at La Push! I stayed there for you! Not because I enjoyed getting bullied, not because I enjoyed getting laughed at and made fun of, I stayed there because I thought you needed me! You remember the day when I got that scar?"

On my face there was a scar that started at my eye brow and went down to my jaw, my hair covered it for the most part but it was always there and it would always be there. During the fight they pulled a knife out, doctors said I was lucky they didn't get my throat.

"You got in a fight" Paul said quietly

"Yeah, I told you I got in a fight because they were being racist to me. You want to know what I really got into the fight about? You! They said it could be me or they would get Macky to beat you up. I knew Macky would do a lot worse than just beat you up so I told them that they could do it to me. And i still would

"Every time, if it's between me and you, it's going to be me! You want to know why?! Because I fucking love you! I love you so fucking much that I would do that for you! But you know what? I'm done, I will always be there for you, I will always be here but I am not fighting for you if you won't even try, I'm done Paul"

I wiped the tears away and tried to get my breathing under control

"Come and talk to me when you realise who your real friends are because I guarantee you Sam isn't one of them" I said

I turned and walked down the hall and up the stairs. I walked into my room and closed the door.

I slid down and pulled my knees up close to me and covered my face with my hands.

Why did this hurt so much? It couldn't be normal. I felt like my chest was on fire!

I heard the front door slam shut and I sighed. I refused to cry, I wouldn't cry for him, he didn't care what happened to me, he left, he told me he didn't want me.

I stood up and changed into my pajamas, yupi was right, those jeans are wrecked.

I walked down the stairs and shoved my clothes in the washing machine and then went and locked the front door.

I walked into my music room and once again sat down on the little stool in front of my piano.

I felt like shit.

I felt bad for the way I treated Paul. I felt bad for shouting at him. Why couldn't he tell me?! Why didn't he have a fucking choice?!

I looked down at my hand which was wrapped up and sighed.

How did it get like this?! It wasn't supposed to go like this. I was supposed to go and tell Paul about Washington and then…I don't know celebrate but instead, I lost my best friend and pretty much the guy I loved, his dad and his friends are out to get me and also I've got some more scars to add to the collection.

The scar on my face had never really bothered me, it had always been there in the back of my mind but it was never right there. Yeah people had made fun of me for it, people had laughed at me but it never mattered because in my opinion it was worth it. The scar that nearly went the length of my face was worth it because I had stopped Paul from getting hurt, I had….Protected him in a way.

Why was I always trying to protect him? Why was I constantly doing that?

I shook my head and stood up. I turned all the lights off and walked up the stairs. I crawled into bed and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be….Absolutely crap.

I always thought that when I saw those pictures that said 'time to fake a smile' and all that shit it was just a load of crap but tomorrow that's exactly what I would have to do.

I would have to fake a fucking smile and pretend everything was perfectly fine.

"Bells wake up!" Charlie's voice came from the other side of my door, fuck Mondays are evil.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" I sighed and kicked the covers off me

I stood up and stretched. I looked down at my hand and arm and saw that there was more blood, great!

I opened my door and saw Charlie standing out in the hall yawning

"How was work?" I asked

"Boring, very boring"

"Sounds like school" I said smirking

"Have a good day, oh Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"I never told you yesterday but…I'm proud of you" Charlie said smiling at me

"Thanks dad" I said smiling

Charlie nodded his head and then walked into his room.

I walked down the hall into the bathroom and took the bandages off my hand and arm.

I knew that there was going to be a few scars on my arm that would always be there but I think the one on my hand should go away hopefully.

I jumped into the shower and done all that stuff.

I got out and wrapped my hand and arm back up again before going back into my room and getting ready.

I sat on the edge of my bed and laced up my boots after pulling my clothes on. If Edward gives me any shit today I was going to bite his fucking head off, I really wasn't in the mood.

I shoved my books in my bag and walked down the stairs. I looked over my time table and groaned when I had biology with Eddie first period. I wonder how heads taste…

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

I grabbed my helmet off the little table and wheeled my bike out the front.

Just like any other day Paul stood outside his drive, wonder who he was waiting for because Leah wouldn't be walking with him.

"How's your hand?" Paul asked when he saw me

"Fine, doesn't hurt" I said smiling at him

"You alright?" Paul asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and looked up the top of the street and saw Jared standing with Quil, "Looks like your friends are here" I stated and got on my bike

"Bella-" Paul started but was cut off by the engine starting.

I pulled my helmet on, ignoring the burning holes Paul was putting into my back with him staring, and pulled away from the pavement.

**Time Skip**

I pulled into the car park and thankfully unlike before I didn't feel so many eyes on me, still loads of eyes, just not so many.

I jumped off my bike and pulled my helmet off. I turned around and I was met with the weird golden eyes.

"What do you want Eddie?" I asked as I started walking through the car park towards the school with him walking beside me

"What happened to your hand and arm?" Edward asked ignoring my question

"A unicorn pissed on it" I said and he rolled his eyes and I smirked, "I fell"

"You fell and you ripped your arm and hand open?" Edward asked and held the door open for me to get in

"I landed on glass anyway, why do you care?" I asked, I was actually quite surprised with how pleasant I was being with him, yes this is me being pleasant

"I don't care, I was just curious"

"Curiosity killed the cat" I said remembering Charlie saying it to me over and over again

"I'm not a cat"

"Yeah but I'm going to kill you" I said smirking and un locked my locker

"Why do you hate me so much?" Edward asked, hmm, where to begin…..

"Well, for starters you think that women belong in the kitchen" I stated and he scoffed

"You hate me because I'm right?" Edward asked and I stared at him

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's right, they do"

"Please tell me that you are kidding because otherwise I am a second away from kicking you in the nuts" I laughed and slammed my locker shut after putting the right books into my back and dumping my jacket inside

"Why would I be kidding about that? Women should do what women were made to do, which is stay at home"

"I can't even believe what I'm hearing! Are you sure you're a teenager? Because right now you sound like a hundred year old man!"

"I can assure you I am seventeen"

"With the mental age and thoughts of a hundred year old man" I said and he burst out laughing, "I just insulted you and you're laughing?!"

"It's a private, personal joke between me and my family" Edward laughed

"What is?" Jasper asked, where the fuck did he come from?!

"I have the mental age and thoughts of a hundred year old man" Edward said and Jasper burst out laughing

"Must be some joke" I said and the bell went

I turned and walked up the stairs into registration. I sat with Mike again and we talked about teachers and stuff.

I walked down the halls and stairs into the biology class that made me want to kill the teacher for making me sit there.

I sank down next to Edward who was grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"How can you be so happy? It's Monday for fuck sake"

"I'm just happy and would you please stop swearing"

"That's not normal and no I will not" I said smirking

I turned to the teacher as he started the lesson.

"Ok, for the end of term I want you all to do projects, it can be on anything you have learned over the year and you will be doing it with the person sitting next to you" mr Banner said, he has got to be kidding

The lesson dragged on, I didn't want to work with Edward and from what I could tell he didn't want to work with me.

The bell went and as everyone started to pour out of the class I wanted to at least try and get out of working with Eddie.

"Sir, can I please work with someone else?" I asked him

"I'm sorry, everyone else has already been assigned someone"

"Can't you just, I don't know, swap people around, I'll work with Angela and her partner work with Edward?" I suggested hopefully

"No, I'm sorry Bella but you're working with Edward" From his voice and the fucking smile on his face I knew he wasn't sorry at all

"Thanks anyways" I sighed and walked out of class

"Worth a shot" I muttered under my breath, I was not looking forward to after school

**A/N So, I think we can all guess what happens next chapter and if you have no idea what's happening next chapter, you will just have to wait and see. Review!x**


	12. Chapter 12 Personal Space

**A/N Thanks once again for all the reviews and such. I have an idea for one of the future chapters and for it I need songs, so could maybe people send me the name and the artist of some songs you think would fit the story for Bella POV? And then I'll tell you who's song I have picked! So please do that and enjoy Chapter 12….**

Paul POV (After the kitchen incident)

I stood there frozen on the spot. I had no fucking idea she had done all that. I had no idea she had done all that _for me_. She had been offered so many times to go to Forks because of the bullying, she had been in so many fucking fights for me, she got fucking slashed on the face because she didn't want Macky to fight me!

And what did I do?! I left her.

I was a fucking shit friend. I hadn't even known the bullying was that bad that teachers were getting involved, I hadn't even known about all the fights. How could I not know?! What was so important that I missed all that?!

I heard her bedroom door slam shut and that seemed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in.

I walked down the hall and closed her front door and locked it. I walked down her path and round the corner into my drive. I walked up the porch and in through the front door. I heard Jared, Quil and Sam in the living room, why the fuck were they still here?!

I didn't go into the living room though. I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs my fist connected with ancient TV that was down here. I was so fucking pissed, at myself, at Sam, at my dad for giving me the fucking gene to make me this way, I was just pissed!

I turned my rage onto the refrigerator, to be honest I was surprised the thing was still standing after all the shit I had put it through.

"This what you were talking about?" Sam's voice came from behind me and I punched the fridge again

"Pretty much" Jared said sadly

"Right" Sam sighed and I growled, in my eyes, right now, this was all Sam's fault, if he hadn't Alpha Ordered me then I wouldn't of been forced to leave Bella, I would still be with her

"This is all you're fucking fault!" I spat at him

"My fault?" Sam repeated

"If you hadn't Alpha Ordered me then I wouldn't of lost her, she would still be mine!"

"She could still be yours" Sam said calmly

"No she can't! She fucking hates me!"

"I heard what she said to you! Why don't you fight for her instead of being down here and fighting me?!" Sam shouted at me and I went for him but Jared got in my way and pushed me back

"Paul, you know he's right" Jared said

"He made me do this-"

"Because he didn't know, no one knew, not even you!" Jared cut me off, "Paul…There's uh…Somethin' you kind of need to know" Jared said nervously

"What?"

"Right, well the reason we turn into wolves is because when vampires are in the area, we change to protect the humans" Sam said

"What's your point?"

"The vampires are the Cullen's" Sam answered

"Right…" I wasn't really seeing their point

"Bella needs to go to school with them" Sam said

And that children is why I threw a fridge through the wall.

Bella POV

I sank down in the seat next to Angela and Jessica in the cafeteria, thankful that it was finally lunch time, and put my head in my hands

"What's up with you?" Jessica asked

"She needs to go to the Cullen's house after school to work with Edward" Angela said not even trying to hide her amusement, it wasn't just that though. I couldn't get Paul out of my head and there was this constant pain in my chest and it just seemed to get worse around any one of the Cullen's

"Oh my God, you need to take pictures, no one has ever seen inside their house" Jessica said

"Don't you think it will look a bit strange if I'm just walking around their house taking pictures?" I asked

"I heard they live in a mansion" Mike chipped in

"If they had enough money to live in a mansion why would they be living in a crappy place like Forks?" I asked him

"You only think Forks is crappy because you live in La Push" Mike said smirking

"So, you're saying Forks isn't crappy?"

"No, Forks is shit but that isn't the point" Mike said and I laughed

"Mike, you realise that no matter what you say next, you're just going to sound like a twat right?" Tyler laughed

"Won't matter, he still won't shut up" Jessica said

"What did I do to deserve this abuse?" Mike asked

"You were born!" Tyler stated

"Why is that a reason for me do be abused?"

"Technically you're not being abused, you're being _verbally _abused" Angela stated

"Look at you getting all technical" Mike said

"Shut it, you're getting abused" Angela laughed

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Leah calling me.

"Be back in a minute" I said and stood up

I walked out into the hall before answering

"Hey Leah, what's up?"

"Hey Bells, nothing much, how you doin'?" Leah asked

I walked over and sat down on the stairs

"I'm good"

"You sure?" I knew she was asking about the Paul thing and if I was being perfectly honest, I was anything but fine. I felt fucking dead inside but I wasn't going to tell them that, I wasn't going to tell anyone that.

"Honestly Lee, I'm fine" I said, "How's Seth? You know, with Quil and stuff"

"He's….Good" Leah said and sighed

"Lee, what aren't you telling me?"

"He may of got in a fight with Quil" Leah admitted

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, punched him about ten times before Embry and Jake managed to pull him off Quil, is it bad that I'm proud?" Leah asked, smirk clearly heard in her voice

"Giving what Quil's done to Seth no it isn't bad, put him on" I said smiling

"Hey" Seth greeted

"How's my little Sethy doin'?" I greeted him laughing knowing how much he hated me calling him 'Sethy'

"Stop calling me that and I'm taller than you so you can't really call me little"

"You're two years younger than me so I shall call you little" I said smirking, "So, what's goin' on?"

"Not much, Cara got a wig" Seth said and I heard the laughter in the back ground

"You know that's not what I want to hear, but tell me more about the wig later, but right now I want to hear about what happened with you and Quil"

"Nothin' happened, I just punched him a few times…In the face" Quil said and once again I heard the laughter

"What happened to you? You were the good one, the one who didn't get into fights"

"Quil pissed me off" Seth stated

"He pissed me off but I didn't punch him in the face"

"Somehow I find that very unlikely" Seth said and laughed

"Not everyone is violent young Sethy" I said and he groaned making me laugh

I looked up and saw Edward standing staring at me

"Hang on Seth" I said, "What do you want Eddie?"

"To talk to you" Edward said

"Well, I'm kind of on the phone" I told him

"That doesn't interest me" Edward said and I rolled my eyes, jackass

"Seth, I need to go, there's a prick I am forced to talk to, put your sister back on" I said and he laughed

"Hey B, what's up?"

"I need to talk to a person who pisses me off, help me?"

"Why do I have a feeling he just heard everything you just said?" Leah asked and I laughed

"Because he just did" I said smirking at Edward who looked like he was trying to set me on fire with his eyes

"Bella, don't bully people" Leah laughed

"But he's such a douche" I groaned and that just seemed to make her laugh more

"Be nice, I'll talk to you later"

"Bye" I laughed and hung up, "What is it Eddie?"

"I already told you" Edward said sitting down next to me, I felt the pain in my chest grow slightly as he got closer to me but I ignored it

"Yeah, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked

"Well, since you don't live in Forks and our house is pretty far away, Rose offered to drive your bike and ride with me to our house" Edward said

"Ok. No" I said and he stared at me

"Excuse me?"

"No. You can give me directions and i will drive my bike"

"It's pretty complicated-"

"I'm sure I can manage" I cut him off, "And just for future references, I drive my bike, no one else, me"

"You're pretty protective about your bike aren't you?" Edward asked

"If any one of you touch my bike, I will kill you, no joke" I stated and stood up

"Why don't you like me?" Edward asked and I turned around so I was facing him, I had to look up slightly to look at him, he wasn't as tall as Paul but he was tall

"I don't like you because you're a sexist ass hole who thinks that everyone should love him just because we breathe the same air. I don't like you because you think you're better than everyone. I don't like you because your head is so far up your own ass that you can't see how much of a dick you are" I told him, well that felt good

He stepped forward and continued stepping forward, forcing me back until my back hit the wall

"I haven't done anything to you, you have no reason to hate me"

"I never said I hated you, I said I didn't like you" I corrected him, honestly I did hate him but if it meant he would get out of my personal space then I would try anything

"You're not like everyone else…You don't act like that, why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, don't act like what?

"Edward, what are you doing?" Alice said from behind us and in that moment I loved one of the Cullen's, for that moment

"Talking" Edward said, not looking at her and not stepping away from me

"Edward you're making her nervous" Alice stated

"She's not like the others" Edward repeated and I stared at him

"Hey Eddie, let's go" Emmett said happily and put a hand on his shoulder and physically pulled him away from me and down the hall

Now that Edward was gone I felt like it was easier to breathe. I looked up and saw Alice was still standing there smiling slightly, that little knowing smile that seemed to be permanently there.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he doesn't understand humans sometimes" Alice said looking over her shoulder at the direction Emmett and Edward had went.

Humans. They always spoke as if humans were completely different from them. As if they weren't human. It freaked me out, let's add that to the list of weird

"Just, stay away from me, ok?" I said and pushed past her and down the hall

"No can do" Alice's voice came from behind me, like _right_ behind me. I spun around but she was still in the same spot she was before which was a good few feet away from me.

I walked down the hall and stopped at my locker.

I sighed and tried to calm down, this wasn't normal. It wasn't normal to be so freaked out by a bunch of kids, it wasn't normal to feel like you're going to be sick whenever you're around them and it fucking wasn't normal for your eyes to change colour, seriously what the fuck?! Why did their eyes change colour?!

I opened my locker and put the books I didn't need in and took out the books I needed.

I walked down the hallway and turned the corner and froze.

"…I don't know, I just feel like I need to tell her everything, like I want to tell her" Edward growled

"Look, just talk to Carlisle about it, until then just stay away from her because otherwise you're either going to give her a heart attack or you're going to tell her what you are and either way, you're in deep shit" Emmett told him, it wasn't hard to understand that they were talking about me, what the fuck was he on about, what the fuck was he?!

"That's the problem, I want to stay away from her, I want nothing more than that, she does my head in but she's coming over after school because I got put with her for biology" Edward spat at him

"Aw shit, you told Esme? Carlisle?" Emmett asked

"No, I'm going to, I just can't be with her, I don't what it is but I just feel like I need to tell her!"

"You don't think…You know…"

"If that was the case then I wouldn't hate her and she wouldn't hate me" Edward spat at him

"Just wondering, it would make sense if she was your mate though"

"It would make sense but it wouldn't make any sense about why I can't read her thoughts and Jasper can't sense her feelings, Alice can see her future but it's only the very near future. It's not normal"

"You're saying that's not normal given what we are?" Emmett asked and Edward rolled his eyes

The bell went and I jumped. Edward and Emmett both snapped their heads to me and once again I froze. Shit.

I turned and ran down the hall and up the stairs. What the fuck was that?! What were they talking about? This just wasn't right, none of it was!

The rest of the day past by uneventfully, luckily I didn't have any classes with the Cullen's so that was a bonus.

I walked down the stairs and down the halls to my locker once again.

I opened my locker and dumped my books in but shoved all my biology stuff back in. I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my helmet.

I shut my locker and turned around and crashed into Edward's chest.

"Shit! Ever heard of a thing called personal space?" I asked and stepped back

"What did you hear earlier?" Edward asked ignoring my question

"I didn't hear anything" I lied, I didn't hear anything that made any sense at least

"Don't lie to me" He said and stepped forward so there was barely even any space between us, fuck he really didn't understand personal space

"Move, Eddie"

"Tell me what you heard" Edward told me

"Move"

"Tell me"

"I don't see why I should"

"And why not?"

"I shouldn't tell you anything because you don't tell me anything" I snapped

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what I really want is some breathing space" I stated and he smirked

"Do I scare you?" He asked

"I'm not scared of anything" I lied, I refused to come off as weak especially to Edward Cullen

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you believe woman are weak, spineless, delicate little things that should stay at home all day and cook and clean, you find it so fucking hard to believe that you have finally met a girl that has a back bone and won't do everything you tell them to"

"You know nothing about me" Edward stated

"And you know nothing about me and I'd like to keep it that way" I said and pushed past him and down the hals.

I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. It felt like it was fucking constricting. Fuck it hurt!

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Paul's name flash across the screen. I sighed, I was so fucking pissed at him. I couldn't believe that he would do that to me but I had promised him. I had promised I would always be there, he might not of kept the promise but I would keep my fucking end of it.

"What do you want Lahote?" I answered the phone and made my way across the car park

"Are you ok?" Paul asked

"I'm fine" I lied, I wasn't fine, I felt like I was about to have a fucking heart attack

"Bells, don't fucking lie to me! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Paul, honestly. Why did you call?"

"I just…I thought….I miss you" Paul sighed and I closed my eyes, "I need to see you"

"I can't"

"Why not? Bells, I want to make it up to you, please" Paul begged

"No, Paul I really can't, I got stuck doing a stupid project with Cullen" I said

"Cullen?" Paul repeated

"Yeah, Edward Cullen" I said

"Where are you goin'?"

"His house, why?" I asked confused

"Bella don't go there" Paul said

"Why? What are you talkin' about?"

"Just don't go there Bella" Paul said

"Paul, why not?"

"It's not….Bells, they're not good, ok? Please just don't go there Bells, please" Paul begged me

"Paul, I kind of need to go, I can take care of myself. I'll talk to you later" I said and hung up

I walked across the car park and stopped next to my bike where Rosalie was standing

"Rosalie, what's up?" I asked

"Hey, so I'll drive your bike over to my house" Rosalie said holding her hand out for the keys

"Hey, so no" I said mimicking her, "No, you won't, I drive the bike. You give me directions"

"It's pretty complicated-"

"I'll manage" I cut her off and she rolled her eyes but gave me the directions anyway, "Thanks"

I got on my bike Rosalie still standing there and pulled my helmet on.

I felt Edward burning holes into my back. I turned my head and saw him sitting in his car staring at me, what the fuck was his problem?!

I pulled out of the car park still feeling the burning holes in my back somehow.

I felt better when I got out of the car park but it was still there.

Paul's words were bouncing around in my head. 'They're not good', 'Don't go there'. Why were they not good? What did they do?

The way to the Cullen's house was pretty simple really, it was mostly up hill and the roads were quite windy but apart from that it was fine.

The drive way was _long_ seriously, it must have been a mile at least.

I pulled up in front of the house and pulled my helmet off.

Holy shit!

The house was amazing! I thought Mike was kidding when he said they lived in a mansion but this…The house was pretty much just made of glass and wood really. It was beautiful.

I got off my bike and stepped back looking up at the house.

It had to have at least four floors maybe? It was huge and amazing. I didn't really like big houses, I would always rather live in a small little thing than a big, massive building…But there was no denying that this wasn't beautiful

The cars pulled up and I turned my head as Edward got out of his Volvo.

"What are you staring at?" Edward asked

"The house…It's prettier than you are" I said and Jasper laughed

"Haha, you're hilarious" Edward said sarcastically

"I do try" I said smirking at him

He rolled his eyes and walked into the house. I followed him inside with the rest of them following close behind me.

_They're not good_

A woman walked out of the kitchen. She looked like she was in her early thirties, she, like all the Cullen's, looked perfect. I had never hated the way I looked but right now I felt really….In-adequate, with my scarred face and combat boots, yeah not a good feeling.

"How was school?" The woman asked

"Boring" Emmett said thumping down on the couch

"Who's this?" She asked looking at me with a smile

"I'm Bella, pleased to meet you" I said politely and lifted my hand out to shake but she just rolled her eyes and pulled me in for a hug

"I'm Esme" She told me and pulled back

I looked over and Edward was giving me a weird look

"What?" I asked

"You're being polite…" Edward said and they all burst out laughing, not Esme though

"Edward!"

"What?" Edward asked confused and shook his head

"My dad did raise me with manners, I just choose not to use them with you" I said smirking

"Let's go" Edward said rolling his eyes at me

"Do you want anything Bella?" Esme asked

"No thanks" I said smiling at her

I followed Edward up the stairs and froze when I turned and saw….

"Are they…Are they all graduation gowns?" I asked him

"Uh…Yeah, they kind of get passed down from generation" Edward said nervously

"Lot of graduations" I said and looked at Edward who had the frustrated look on his face, "Why do you always look like your trying to read Chinese or something?" I asked him

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked and started walking up the stairs again

"You always look so frustrated, like you're trying to figure out the secrets of the Earth or something, it's weird"

"I over think things, alright?"

"Alright" I sighed

Edward opened a door and walked in. I followed behind in, so this was his room….

There was a TV and a whole lot of music, there was a wall which was basically one big window but….There was no bed.

"No bed?" I asked him

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have a bed?"

"No" He said as if it was the most normal thing

"Where do you sleep?" I asked

He looked around and nodded to the couch that sat pushed up against the wall

"It pulls out" Edward said

"Oh, that makes sense" I said and he smirked

I walked over, dropping my bag on the chair, and stood in front of the many, many CD's that were sitting on the shelves.

"You have a lot of music" I stated and looked at all the different names, it was all pretty much classical music

"Yup"

"…You really like classical don't you?" I asked

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I like some of it, just never thought seventeen year old boys normally listened to classical" I said

"I'm not really normal" Edward stated as he walked across the room to stand next to me

"Kind of got that when I first met you" I said smirking at him

"Have I done something to you?"

"Yes" I said

"What?"

"Let's see how long it takes for you to figure out" I said

"I want to show you something" Edward said and started walking out of the room

"You goin' to show me your bathroom that doesn't have a toilet? Oh, wait the toilet pulls out of the bath, doesn't it?" I joked and he laughed

"No, you'll like this trust me" Edward said smiling

**A/N So, what do we think? Review and send me your songs!x**


	13. Chapter 13 1871?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I love reading them all, makes me all happy! Enjoy Chapter 13….**

Bella POV

I followed Edward down the halls and stairs, I think this house is more confusing than Forks high with all the halls and stairs.

Eventually Edward stopped outside of a door and opened it and held it open for me to get in.

I stepped inside and smiled.

The entire room was empty except for a grand, yes a grand, piano in the centre of the room. This room like the majority of the others had a wall that was mostly made up of a window. In the other rooms it just kind of look…Too much? Obnoxious? But in this room it just kind of….Fit.

"I think this is my favourite room in the house" I said still smiling

"Even better than the bedroom without a bed?" Edward asked pretending to be shocked

"Yes" I laughed, "So, this your room?"

"Pretty much" Edward said

I nodded my head and walked across the room over to the piano and started going through all the pieces of paper that were scattered everywhere.

I picked one of the sheets up and looked over it. It looked pretty complicated but…Easy at the same time, it was kind of confusing.

I looked up at the top and froze. That couldn't be right.

"Edward, did you…Did you write this?" I asked

"Everything there, why?" Edward asked looking confused

"Nothing it's just…It's good" I lied, it was good, it was amazing actually but that wasn't why I asked.

In the top right hand corner it said _written in 1871_

That couldn't be right, how could he of wrote that in 1871?!

"You want to hear it?" Edward asked and I nodded my head

It was weird, it was kind of like we had come to a truce or something in here.

'He thinks of music like you do, a passion' Alice's words echoed in my head.

I was acting like I would normally act in _my_ music room at home. I wasn't being a bitch, or being a smart-ass I was being…Me. And so was Edward, he wasn't being the stuck up git or the full of himself ass hole, he was being…Well, pleasant, it was weird.

Edward sat down on the bench and I sat down next to him, he seemed kind of nervous and that just didn't suit him, it was weird as well.

_(Edward's playing Bella's Lullaby)_

Edward started playing the music and I was in fucking shock. The music was amazing, I couldn't actually believe he had wrote it.

I sat there completely frozen at what I was hearing, it was beautiful. I was shocked. But the thing was still there nagging at the back of my head. 1871.

Edward finished the song and I became un-froze.

"That's good" I stated and Edward looked at me

"You think?"

"Yeah, can I try?" I asked

"You think you can play that?" Edward asked

I looked at the paper, it did look confusing but it didn't look impossible

"I'll make you a deal, if I can play the first three lines without a glitch then you have to give me a copy of the music"

"And if you don't?"

"Then the music stays here" I said, "And you get to live with the fact that you were right"

"Alright deal" Edward said nodding his head

I nodded my head and breathed in. I looked at the music again.

I started to play it and was surprised I was actually following it alright. It was still probably the most confusing piece of music I had ever seen but it wasn't as hard to play as I had thought.

I felt Edward staring at me but I didn't look at him, I was just staring at the music. I stopped playing when I realised I was at the second last line on the page.

"Looks like I win" I said smiling at him

"How could you play that?" Edward asked

"Well, I looked at the music and i-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it isn't" Edward stated, why was he so confused by this?!

"Look, what's the big deal? I can play a piece of music you wrote, big deal"

"The big deal is that not even the greatest could play this, so how you could play it is beyond me" Edward spat at me and then he froze, 'the greatest'?

"What do you mean 'the greatest'?" I asked him

"Oh, there you two are, Emmett told me you two were supposed to be doing a project?" Esme said opening the door

"Yes, we were just taking a break" Edward told her and stood up

"What do you mean 'the greatest?" I repeated and again he ignored me

"Come on let's go" Edward said to me, I was so sick of him ignoring me. How to get him to answer me…..

"What were you and Emmett talking about today?" I asked standing up

"It doesn't matter" He growled at me and walked out of the room, looks like the truce was over

I followed him out of the room, why was I so pissed all of a sudden?!

"Really? Because you sure wanted to know earlier" I asked him

"And you told me you didn't hear anything!" Edward stated

"I lied!"

"We weren't talking about you, so it doesn't matter" Edward lied

"Fine, then what the fuck was all that about, you reading minds and Alice seeing the future and shit?"

"Nothing" Edward stated and I scoffed, "Look, it doesn't concern you so just leave it"

"Haha, I'll leave it when Hell freezes over" I told him and walked past him

I walked down the various hall ways and stairs until finally I got back to Edward's room. I sat down on the chair and groaned.

Fuck! Just when I thought, maybe he was actually able to put up with he goes and does that! Why was he like that?!

My phone started buzzing and I groaned again, I knew who it was without having to even look at it.

"What is it Paul?" I asked as soon as I put the phone to my ear

"Bella where are you?" Paul asked ignoring my question

"Currently I'm in Edward Cullen's bedroom" I said just to piss him off. I heard a rumbling sound coming from the other end of the phone but when I looked I had good reception

"You're fucking kidding me!" Paul spat

"For fuck sakes Paul! God, just because we're not friends anymore that doesn't mean I've automatically turned into a slut or something, fuck sake!"

"Bells, can you please just come home" Paul said, he sounded tired

"Even if I was home, I wouldn't be talking to you. Do you honestly think I'm just going to go back to you after what you did Paul?" I asked him

"No, I don't think that, I just…I just want to see you" Paul sighed

I looked up and saw Emmett leaning against the door frame.

"I gotta go Paul"

"Bells, please come home" Paul tried again

"Bye" I said and hung up.

I put my head in my hands and sighed, why did it hurt so much to do that to him?!

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked my voice muffled by my hands

"I want to know what you heard earlier" Emmett said

I moved my hands away from my face and looked up to see Emmett sitting across from me on the couch. Emmett was a big guy and I was pretty small, so he was kind of intimidating.

"None of it made any sense, it doesn't matter" I said

"It matters to me" Emmett said

"Why? It's not like if I told anyone they would believe me, I barely even believe what I heard"

"What did you hear?"

"Are all you Cullen's this persistent or is just the guys?" I asked

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious" I stated with a smirk

"What did you hear?" Emmett asked again tiredly

"I didn't mean to hear you two, you know" I said, "I didn't mean to listen to your conversation"

"But you did"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Because it just does!" Emmett shouted

I involuntarily flinched when he shouted, Emmett was actually kind of scary when he was pissed, it might just of been his size that made him more scary but it didn't matter. His eyes were black but the weird gold was trying to shine through again.

"Just tell me!" Emmett continued to shout

"No" I said, it sounded like a whisper after his loud voice, "I got to go" I said and stood up

I pulled my jacket on. I felt Emmett's eyes on me as I slung my bag over my shoulder. Where the fuck was my helmet?!

"It's over there" Emmett stated and pointed to the desk, did I even put it there?!

"Thanks" I whispered and grabbed it and made my way out of the room

Just as I got past the couch Emmett stopped me

"Edward said I was to give you this" Emmett said holding out three sheets of paper

I was confused as I took the paper out of his hand. I looked at it and realised it was the music. I had won the fucking bet. 1871. The numbers were still there at the top right hand corner, that just couldn't be right, unless he was lying or something about writing it.

I shook my head and looked at Emmett.

"Thanks" I repeated and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs, putting the music in my bag. I got to the bottom of the stairs and put my bag back over my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward staring at me from the kitchen. Rosalie and Jasper were sitting on the couch and Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked

"Home" I stated, "Thanks…For the music" I said reluctantly.

At the end part Jasper and Rosalie snapped their heads to Edward.

"You…Gave her music?" Jasper asked shocked

"The music you wrote?" Rosalie asked

"Yes" Edward said

"What? Why?" Jasper asked

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked me

"We had a bet, I won" I said

"Why is that so surprising?" Edward asked

"You barely even let us hear you play never mind give away music" Jasper said

"It's no big deal" I said and walked over to the door, "Oh Edward!"

"Yes?"

"I think you got the wrong date on the music, 1871?!" I asked and what little colour that was on his face seemed to just disappear

Before he could say anything else I walked out of the house and shut the front door behind me.

I walked down the porch steps and when I got to the bottom a black Mercedes pulled up in front of the house. A man who didn't look that much older than Esme who was just as perfect with blond hair got out of the car.

I had heard my dad talk about some times. He was Dr Cullen, the world's best doctor or something like that.

I walked past him.

"Dr Cullen" I said nodding my head politely

"…Hello?" He said confused

I pulled my helmet on and got on my bike, just half an hour and then I would be home.

I started the engine and started my way home. The further I got from the Cullen's the better I felt but there was still that annoying pain in my chest that just seemed to be permanently there.

**Time Skip**

I pulled into the drive and cut the engine of my bike. I pulled my bike into the garage and put my helmet on the table.

I sat down on one of the boxes in the garage and sighed. I felt tired but at the same time I felt like I was going to punch a wall.

I looked down at my bag and pulled the sheets of music out.

How could he of wrote it in 1871?! There was no way he could of done that! He was such a fucking ass hole!

"Hey" Paul's voice came from the door, I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame

"Hi" I said quietly

Paul walked over and pulled a box and sat down.

"How's your hand?" Paul asked

"Hurts" I answered

"Your arm?" Paul asked

"Same" I said, with me and Paul, it had never been hard to make conversation, even when we were sitting in silence it wasn't awkward or anything but right now it was like he was trying to force a conversation

"What you got there?" Paul asked nodding to the music

"Music" I said

"Don't think I've ever seen you this quiet" Paul joked smiling slightly

"First time for everything" I said, "I think you proved that theory pretty well, right?"

"I never wanted to do that to you Bells" Paul said softly

"But you did, you didn't exactly put up that much of a fight did you? I mean how long had you been home before you told me that? A couple of hours?"

"I didn't have a choice, I had to do to it"

"What does he have on you?" I asked

"If I told you….If I told you, you'd run" Paul said

"If you told me….Would you stay….With me?" I asked, I would have been surprised if he had even heard me I was talking so quietly

"If you wanted me to"

"Please just tell me" I whispered

Paul looked at me for a moment and for a second I thought he was actually going to tell me

"I don't want to lose you" Paul whispered

"You didn't lose me…You got rid of me" I corrected him

"It hurt" Paul stated, "It hurt to do that to you"

"Good" I said and he stared at me and I smirked, "I hope it did, considering I was such a big part of your life and stuff"

"Yeah, I didn't know which I would miss more, your smart ass comments or your sarcasm" Paul said sarcastically smiling

"Oh the sarcasm definitely" I said sarcastically and he laughed and in that moment, for now everything was ok, for the now we were ok, tomorrow would be different, tomorrow I would go back to being pissed at him but right too tired to do that, I just wanted things to be easy for a while.

"I remember the days when you didn't even know sarcasm existed" Paul said thoughtfully

"Ah, childhood" I said and Paul laughed again

"You remember that time when we tried to make Rice Krispie cakes?" Paul asked

"Yup, you ate all the mixture before we had time to even put them in the little cases" I laughed

"I can't help it, that shit tasted good" Paul tried to defend himself

"It was Rice Krispie's and melted chocolate, you couldn't wait?" I asked him

"I was hungry!" Paul stated and I laughed again

"You couldn't of waited like half an hour?"

"No"

"That's sad Paul" I laughed

"Yeah sounds really depressing" Paul said sarcastically

I laughed at him and then Charlie's cruiser pulled into the drive.

"So, you write that today or somethin'?" Paul asked looking at the music that was still in my hands

"Um, no, Edward gave it to me, we had a bet and I won" I said

"He write it or something?" Paul asked

"Yeah" I said, "Hey dad" I said as Charlie got out of the car

"Hi Bells, Paul" Charlie said and walked up the path into the house

"Yeah, he wrote it but, I don't know but look at the date" I said and handed him the sheet of paper

"1871?" Paul said slowly, "He's trying to say he wrote this?"

"Yeah, it's good and everything but how the fuck could he write it in 1871?"

"Maybe he's lying or something, you asked him about it?" Paul asked

"When I saw it I asked him if he wrote it and he told me he wrote all the music there and then when I was walking out I asked him about the date but left before he had a chance to answer" I told him, "Tomorrow should be good" I sighed

"Can you play this?" Paul asked

"That's how I won the bet" I told him smirking, "I bet him that if I could play the first three lines then he had to give me a copy of the music and if he lost it stayed there" I said

"Ah, always the wild gambler" Paul said sarcastically and I laughed

"Yup, that's me" I said smiling

Edward POV

"Oh, Edward!" Bella shouted from the door

"Yes?" I asked

"I think you got the wrong date on the music, 1871?!" Bella asked

No, no, no, no! How could I do that?! No!

Before I could think of some excuse she walked out of the door

I heard her say hello to Carlisle and then I heard her bike pull away

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is" Rosalie said

"The date…How could I forget about the date?!" I shouted

"Well…Does she definitely know that you wrote the music?" Jasper asked

"Yes, she asked earlier when I first showed her it but I didn't think….God!"

"So, who's the girl with the Ducati?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the front door

"Bella Swan, she got moved to our school from La Push and our lovely brother got the privilege to get paired up with her for biology" Rosalie said clearly enjoying my misery

"You don't look to happy about that" Carlisle stated

"Because I'm not" I said

"Eddie's all angry cos he can't read her thoughts" Emmett said walking down the stairs

"Don't you start calling me that as well" I growled at him

"What? I like it, always wanted to give you a nick name" Emmett said grinning at me

"You can't read her thoughts?" Carlisle asked

"I can't feel her emotions and Alice can see her future but it's only like an hour or two a head" Jasper told him

"How does she act around you all?" Carlisle asked and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all burst out laughing

"She hates us" Rosalie stated

I wasn't full of myself. I knew that I was….Attractive but I didn't state it every chance I got. As a vampire humans were pretty much drawn to us but Bella….She tried to avoid, she hated us and…..Let's just say I wasn't used to that reaction.

"Really?" Carlisle asked surprised

"She didn't seem to mind me" Esme said smiling at us as she walked over to Carlisle

"No offense Esme but Edward pretty much pulled her away before Bella could even say two words to you" Emmett said

"Do you think it's because she's Quileute?" Alice asked, where the hell did she come from?! "I was outside before you ask" Alice said smirking at me and I rolled my eyes, did she really have to be so cryptic all the time?!

"Nah, we've had people from La Push come to Forks before and the haven't acted like Bella does with us" Jasper said

"Has she phased?" Carlisle asked

"No, she doesn't smell like them" Jasper said

"She heard me and Edward talking today" Emmett said

"What about?" Esme asked

"Her, she knows….Something, she knows we're not normal but she doesn't know what it is about us" I told her

"What does she know?" Carlisle asked me

"She over heard us talking about how Alice can see the future and how Jasper can feel emotions and I can read minds, she always heard Emmett suggesting that she was my….." I couldn't finish the sentence, just the thought of her being my mate made me want to be sick

"Come on, say it" Emmett said enjoying how sick I was

"I refuse" I stated

"What is it?" Esme

"I thought maybe Bella could be Edward's mate" Emmett told Esme and I scoffed

"Edward Masen Cullen, that is horrible!" Esme started, here we go. "That girl was lovely and polite. I am sure she is a very nice girl when you get to know her-"

"Like Tanya? Remember how apparently she was a lovely, nice girl….Until she tried to get it on with Carlisle?" I asked her

"That's not the point and you know it" Esme snapped, "How much do you even know about Bella, really?" Esme asked

"I know she got expelled from La Push High School because she cut off a girls pony tail" I said

"Yeah, but to be fair, hadn't said girl been bullying her since she started the school" Alice chipped in and I glared at her

"So, she's been bullied and you're acting like that towards her?"

"How do you know what I've been acting like at schoo….Alice!" I said and turned to face her

"Oh come on, you know you've been horrible towards her, every single chance you get you make some snarky comment about how women belong in the kitchen or something" Alice said trying to defend herself

"She's horrible! She swears in just about every sentence, she is so sarcastic and she has an answer for everything"

"So…She's like you but minus the swearing" Jasper said with a smirk

"She is nothing like me" I stated and they all either scoffed or rolled their eyes

"Nothing like you?! She's like your double…Just with a whole lot more balls" Emmett laughed

"You must like her otherwise you wouldn't of given her that copy of the music" Rosalie said and Carlisle and Esme looked at me

"What music?" Carlisle asked

"The one i wrote when we were in….Italy? Yeah, Italy" I said and Carlisle's eyes grew

"Why would you give her that, you would barely even let Aro see it" Carlisle asked

"We had a bet, she won" I told hi

"What was the bet?" Rosalie asked

"She bet that if she could play the first three lines then I gave her a copy of the music, she could play it" I stated

"She could _play_ it?!" Esme asked shocked

"Yes" Why was this such a shock to everyone?!

"How long did it take for you to get it right after you wrote it?" Jasper asked

"A couple of months" I answered

"And she managed to play it first time…No mistakes?" Jasper asked

"Yes, why?"

"Are you sure she isn't your mate?" Carlisle asked and I growled

"Yes, if she was my mate I wouldn't hate her and she wouldn't hate me" I stated

"Just asking" Carlisle said with a smirk

"So…What now?" Esme asked and everyone looked at Alice

"What? I can barely even see her future and I can't see it at all when she's in La Push" Alice said

"She's going to interrogate us at school tomorrow, isn't she?" Jasper groaned

"Or make Eddies a living hell" Emmett said with his stupid grin

I think the thing that annoyed me the most about Bella was that I couldn't read her thoughts. I had been able to read everyone's thoughts but not hers. Some peoples thoughts were so loud they gave me a head ache but that was only when they were angry or something like that. Wait…..

"I bet I can hear her thoughts…" I muttered still in thought

"How? You can't force yourself into her head" Jasper asked, he found it weird that he couldn't feel her emotions but it wasn't annoying him like me

"No, but if her thoughts are loud enough I can" I said

"And how do you plan to do that?" Emmett asked

"Well….." I said and told them, I knew Esme wouldn't be happy and neither would Carlisle but we weren't going to hurt her, just scare her a little or make her severely pissed off one of the two or both.

Either way, I was going to hear Bella Swans thoughts.

**A/N Oooooooh, what's Eddie got planned? Well, we shall find out in the next chappie, so review!x**


	14. Chapter 14 A Unicorn

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14….**

Bella POV

I pulled my bike into the school car park and sighed. I had barely even slept last night, I had basically cried myself to sleep last night after Paul.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed with my laptop in my lap as Paul sat and laughed at something Sheldon from 'The Big Bang Theory' said_

"_How were the guys and Leah today?" I asked him_

"_Well, you know about Seth, Jake tried to punch me and Leah basically verbally abused me every chance she could get" Paul said and I laughed_

"_Ahh, my lovely friends" I laughed_

"_Hey, what time is it?" Paul asked looking over his shoulder at me_

"_About…Half nine, why?" I asked_

"_Shit, I'm late" Paul said and stood up_

"_For what?"_

"_I promised Sam I'd do something for him" Paul said and i felt my heart sink, great he was leaving again, for Sam_

"_What is it?" I asked him_

"_I…I can't tell you" Paul said and I stared at him_

"_You're kidding me" I stated and pushed my laptop away from me and stood up and walked over to him_

"_Bells, I'm sorry" Paul said, "Please, I just can't tell you"_

"_Why not?" I asked, I was so sick and tired of him not telling me shit_

_Paul put his hands on either side of my face and just looked at me for a moment, I tried to see what he was thinking but he just looked tired._

"_You remember earlier? When I told you that if I told you then you would run?"_

"_Yeah" I whispered_

"_It's to do with that" Paul said and I sighed_

"_I'd never leave you, I promised you I wouldn't" I stated_

"_I have to go Bells" Paul whispered and I felt like my stomach hit my feet. Why was he doing this?! What had I done to him to make him want to leave me?! What was it?!_

"_Fine" I breathed and pulled back from him and his hands dropped from my face to my shoulders_

"_Bells, I'm sorry" Paul said_

"_You seem to be saying that a lot don't you?" I asked him_

"_Please…."_

"_Please what? Beg you to stay? Fight for you? No, Paul, I told you I'm tired of doing that, I'm not going to stand here and beg for you when you don't even want me" I said and I felt the tears burn in my eyes_

"_That's not true"_

"_But it is" I said and shook my head, "Tell Sam I said 'hi'" I told Paul and sat on my bed again with my back to him _

_I felt Paul's eyes on me but I didn't turn around, I was determined for him to leave before I started crying._

"_I love you" Paul whispered and then I heard my bedroom door close._

_Flashback over_

I could feel the eyes on me as I walked through the car park and when I looked over my shoulder I saw Edward staring at me. What was his fucking problem?! I couldn't be bothered with him today! I just wanted to go home, put The Script on full blast and crawl under the covers and cry my eyes out. But, no! I had to go to school and get an education!

I walked into the school and turned the corner, nearly crashing into Quil's mum.

"Sorry Miss Arteera" I said stepping back

"Oh hello Bella, how are you liking school?" She asked smiling at me, I wonder what she thought about the whole 'Quil thing' or if she even knew at all

"It's…..Different" I said

"Yes, how's Quil? Haven't seen much of him lately, when I get in from work he's out and when he is in he just sleeps" She asked, weird

"Um, I'm not entirely sure either" I told her, it was the truth, I didn't know

"I've heard people say he's in a gang but I know that's not true" She said, clearly worried about her only son

"A gang?" I repeated

"With Sam Uley apparently, it's all a load of rubbish if you ask me" She said

"Yeah, rubbish" I said smiling at her, "I got to go, see you around Miss Arteera" I said stepping back

"Have a good day" She said

I turned and walked down the halls until I got to my locker.

I was in the middle of taking my jacket off when Edward appeared from no where.

"Shit, nearly gave me a heart attack" I stated and he just smirked at me, do not punch him, do not punch him…

"So, how are you?"

"Let's just skip the pleasantries because we both know neither of us care" I said and his smirk grew

"Someone isn't in a very good mood this morning" He stated, don't punch him, don't punch him….

I shoved my jacket in my locker followed by my helmet and slammed it shut.

"What do you want Eddie?" I asked and the smirk fell at the sound of the name I had given him

"I wanted to talk to you" Edward stated and I rolled my eyes, did every single conversation we have, have to be so hard?!

"About what?" I sighed, I was too tired right now

"Well, I need to go to Carlisle's work after school because he forgot something and I need to take it to him and because his work is in the opposite direction of here and the house, he suggested it would just make more sense to do some of the work there" Edward said

"Can't one Jasper or something take it to him?" I asked

"No, they have stuff to do, so, you'll drive your bike to the hospital?" Edward asked

"I guess, where is it though?" I asked

Edward told me the address and I froze

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, why?"

"I just…Isn't that the old hospital? You know, the one that's pretty much falling apart?" I asked him

On the very few occasion I had been in Forks one of them was when me, Leah, the guys and some other people from school decided to go to the old hospital to get drunk or stoned…Or both. We had went twice there, the last time was a good few months ago and I would of thought the shit hole would of collapsed on itself by now.

"No, it's not" Edward said and walked down the hall

Why did he have to be so cryptic and mysterious?!

I blame the hair, there's a lot of crypticness in that hair

See! This is what happens when I don't sleep, I start blaming hair for how cryptic someone is!

**Time Skip**

The final bell went for the end of the day and I all but flew out of the room.

I was at the bottom of the stairs when I realised that I wasn't able to go home, I had to go to the fucking hospital.

I walked over and pulled my jacket on and grabbed my helmet,

I walked out of the school and saw all the Cullen's around their perfect, shiny cars. Ass holes.

I walked past them and jumped onto my bike. I knew the address that Edward had given me was to the old hospital but I wanted to prove him wrong.

When did I get so competitive?!

I pulled out of the car park and started making my way towards the guaranteed old hospital.

I drove down the streets and turned a corner onto a huge stretch of road. So the hospital came into view and I swear in that moment I wanted to kill Edward Cullen..

I continued driving until I got outside a huge metal gate that was chained shut, when I came we either had to climb over the fence or we had to try and find a hole in it somewhere.

I pulled my bike over and cut the engine. I looked over at the huge hospital. It looked…Alright for what it was. There was barely any paint left on it and from here you could see tons of the windows had smashed and there were quite a few holes in the ceilings and walls.

Why the hell would Edward tell me to come here?! There was no one else even here, the only thing that could possibly be alive in that building was a rat. _What if he was in there? What if he had actually went in there?_

"Damn my curiosity" I grumbled and shoved my keys in my pocket

I pulled my helmet off and stood up. I left my helmet sitting on the bike and walked over to the huge gate with the various chains and padlocks on it.

I shook the gate, the chains sounding like bombs in the silence, but I managed to move it enough for me to slide through.

I walked through the car park which was filled with holes and bottles and some…Other things.

The place where I was guessing would probably be where the front door would be, was basically a giant whole in the wall now and through that was three ways you could go, straight ahead, right or left. All three ways were down corridors and all of them didn't look that much better than the other.

I walked through the whole in the wall and looked down the corridors from where I was.

"Edward?!" I shouted my voice bouncing off the walls, I heard some things scurry about and then there was a crash from somewhere inside, "Place is falling apart" I muttered

I looked down all the ways again before sighing and going down the right one.

"Eddie, come on, where are you?!" I shouted and once again didn't get an answer.

The place was pretty dark but there was enough light from the holes around the place for me to see, I just decided to stay out of the shadows.

"Eddie, come on!" I shouted and the ceiling behind me just fucking came down.

I spun around as the plaster and bricks landed on the ground and screamed. My heart was in my throat, if I hadn't of moved it would of landed right on top of me. I looked up but didn't see anything but dark, mouldy, ceiling. How many floors did this place have anyway?! Four? Five?

I turned around again and started walking faster down the hallways. If Edward was in here, I was going to kill him when I found him.

"Edward, come on this isn't funny!" I shouted and then it was like the wall from the side came in. There was a light that was flickering on the wall and the glass and plaster just went everywhere, I fell forward and looked at the now gaping hole in the wall to see…Nothing, I could understand the ceilings coming in but that just wasn't right.

"What the fuck?" I breathed and tried to get my heart rate to slow down. I stood up and started running.

"Edward, where the fuck are you?!" I shouted and turned a corner, I had no idea where the fuck I was going.

The lights on the ceiling were all flickering on and off as I ran which wasn't really good for my 'stay out of the shadows' plan. It also wasn't very helpful with all the shit lying around, there were petrol cans and beer and everything lying around.

The ceiling fell down a head and I slid along the floor. The spark from the lights seemed to explode everywhere.

I looked at the sparks and I have no idea what even happened but somehow it just seemed to go up in flames, literally.

Petrol.

Fire.

Shit, shit, shit!

"No, no, no! Fuck, no!"

I turned and back down the hall, I could smell the smoke and I just wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I got to the end of the hall and looked down both ways for a second before going left.

I ran down the hall and then the ceiling came in again, what the fuck?! A beam came crashing to the ground and I froze for a second before turning and running again.

I could see the faint glow from the fire coming from the end of the hallway. I turned down a hallways I hadn't even known was there and froze, this time for more than a second, about halfway down the hall stood a woman who had bright red, curly hair. But that wasn't what made me stop, it was her eyes. They were as red as her hair.

Or as blood.

"You're in a hurry" She said with a high-pitched voice, the place was fucking coming in on itself, of course I was in a fucking hurry!

"Yeah, don't you just hate when that happens?" I said sarcastically, I was about to possibly die in a burning building and I could still be sarcastic?!

"What's your name?" She asked

"Mariah Carey, what about you?" I asked and looked over my shoulder, the smoke was coming down the hall now but when I looked over my shoulder the was a man standing there. He had blond hair pulled into a pony tail and like the woman, he had red eyes.

I turned slightly so I could kind of look at both of them, when I stepped back my back hit the wall.

"Who's your friend you were screaming about?" The man asked

"He's not my friend" I stated

"Really? Must be important to you if you were willing to come into a burning building to look for him" The woman said

"To be fair the building wasn't burning when I came in" I said, what fucking difference did that make?!

"You smell so good" The man all but moaned, what the fuck?!

"Ok, slightly creepy" I said and coughed when the smoke hit the back of my throat

"What have you two found?" Another man said, this guy had dread-locks and sounded French

"A unicorn" I said and he laughed

I wasn't entirely sure which I was more scared of right now, the fire or these people

I heard a crash come from somewhere in the hospital but it didn't seem to faze any of them.

"James was right, you do smell good" Frenchie said, so the blond guy was called James.

"Ok, slightly more creepy" I said, "Well, as lovely as this little exchange was, I need to go" I said and they all laughed

"Who gets first bite?" The woman asked with a smirk

"I don't know Victoria…I might change her, she's very amusing" The French guy said, so she was Victoria

"You're not serious" James said

"Laurent, don't be stupid" Victoria said

"Fine, I'll make you a deal" He said looking at me, "You get a one minute head start, you run, we find you, starting now"

I didn't think, as soon as he had finished that sentence I was gone.

I pushed open a door and ran up the stairs. I had to get out of here, I now knew which one I was more scared of. It was them.

I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, I got to the second floor and pushed open another door and started running up the stairs again.

I saw something white flash but it was gone before I could see.

I had to get away from those…People and fast.

All the times I had been here, I was drunk and I had other people with me. We had never had to run out of here before, only once because somehow the police found out about us being there and me, Paul and Jared had to run up to the roof and down the fire escape while the rest of them all managed to jump out windows or something.

It seemed a whole lot more simpler when you were drunk and didn't have weird, red-eyed people chasing you.

I was now at the fourth floor and I knew that if I could find the fire escape then I would be out onto the roof and from there I would have to jump a lot of fences and stuff before I got to the fire escape.

I got out onto the roof and slammed the door shut, hopefully locking it but I found that very unlikely.

I ran across the roof and jumped down landing on a lower section. I could barely even breathe right now and I felt like I was about to have a fucking heart attack but I couldn't, I couldn't fucking stop.

I heard a screaming from inside and froze.

The fire.

I started running again and jumped down to another lower section, I could of ran down a fire escape right now but then that would have been harder and more chance of me hurting myself a lot if I fell.

I was right when I thought it was easier when you were drunk. The only time I had to do this I at least had Paul and Jared with me and people actually knew I was here. The only person that knew I was here was Edward and he probably wouldn't care if I died. Wait.

He wouldn't care.

He had told me to come here.

He had told me it was the right place.

He had done this.

Curiosity killed the cat.

I was the cat.

I jumped over one of the fences and landed on I think maybe the second floor roof top. Just one more floor.

I ran along the concrete, and when I jumped down again I froze.

How?!

Laurent stood there at the other end of the roof smiling at me.

Curiosity killed the cat.

This was it. Great.

I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down, it didn't look that high up. _Yes it did, it looked so fucking high up!_

"Where's your buddies? They ditch you or something?" I asked trying to catch my breath

"Victoria and fire aren't a good mixture and James is around" Laurent said

"Well aint that a pity?" I said and he smirked at me

"It's a shame you wont be changed" Laurent said

"Changed into what?" I asked

"That isn't important. I am impressed you made it this far though, most humans don't manage to make it" Laurent said sounding impressed

"Why thank you" I said sarcastically and looked over the edge again, "So…This is it then? The end?" I asked

"Yes"

"Hmm, well guess I'll be seeing you in Hell then" I stated

"What makes you think you'll be going to Hell?" He asked

"Because I'm just that cool" I said with a smirk and jumped off the edge of the building and I heard Laurent screaming as I hit the ground, somehow not managing to hurt myself.

I looked up at the roof but there was absolutely no sign of Laurent, I don't know whether that made me happy or more scared.

I turned back around and James was standing there.

"You did this" He growled at me, his eyes were _glowing_, I stepped back, there was something about him.

He definitely wasn't human, it was like he was an animal or something.

"I didn't do anything" I said

"You killed her" He spat at me

"I didn't touch her-"

"It's your fault she's dead!" He cut me off

"I didn't do any of this!" I hated how scared I sounded, I hated how weak I was, I hated that if I hadn't of believed Edward then I wouldn't of been in this situation!

"I'm going to make you feel the pain she felt" He growled at me and took a step towards me making me step back, "I'm going to show you what you did to her, I'm going to kill you" He spat at me

"What are you? Murderer? Cannibal? Psychopath?" I asked

"I'm a tracker" He growled

"You're a tracker? So, you hunt people?"

"Yes"

"How about we play a game?" I asked

"A game?" He said and a smirk formed on his face bit it looked more like a grimace

"Yeah, one week, I'll give you one week to hunt me down and kill me, if you don't kill me in that week, it's over, you don't kill me and I won't tell anyone about what happened here" I said and there was a crash inside and the smell of smoke got stronger

"Why should I agree to this?"

"Because, you want to get revenge for me killing her don't you? You get the ultimate game, the hunt, the chase, everything and then at the end you get your revenge" I said

"One week?" He asked

"Yeah, one week and after that week, it's over" I said, why was I doing this? Why had I come up with this?

"Deal" He said with the grimace still in place

I didn't say anything, I ran.

I ran across the still deserted car park and slid through the gate again.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that James was nowhere in sight and I think that scared me more. I looked up at the roof again and saw nothing.

No one would know about anything that happened here. They would just think a group of bored teenagers came in and set a fire and bolted before anyone could see them. They wouldn't know about the people that chased me. The wouldn't know about the police chief's daughter who had to run for her life. No one would know and I think I wanted to keep it that way.

I pulled my helmet on, my hands shaking and started the engine on my bike and pulled away from the burning building, from the red-eyes, from the place I was sure would be giving me night mares soon enough.

**Time Skip**

I pulled into the drive way, happy to see that Charlie's car wasn't there.

I pulled my bike into the garage and sat down on a box.

I couldn't stop shaking, I felt the tears streaming down my face and I didn't try to stop them.

What had just happened? What had I agreed to? What had Edward planned?

Edward.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, my hands still shaking and dialled Edward number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" He answered

"Are you happy?" I asked him

"Who is this?" He asked, honestly?! I just nearly died because of him and he was doing this to me?!

"Bella Swan, you remember me?!" I spat

"Yeah, where were you, I waited at the hospital for ages but you never showed up" Edward asked

"I never showed up because you gave me the address to the old hospital. The hospital that was falling apart. The hospital that was barely even able to stand up" I said

"What do you mean was?" Edward asked, because that was the important part of that sentence!

"I mean 'was' because when I was in the hospital, the ceilings started coming in and then the place went on fire" I said my voice shaking as bad as my hands, "Do you want to know how I had to run for my fucking life? Do you want to know how if you had just given me the right address then I wouldn't of nearly died?"

"I think you're just over reacting now Isabella" Edward stated and closed my eyes as more tears started to fall

"Stay away from me" I whispered, "All of you stay away from me because you're a fucking monster Edward, you're sick and I hope you fucking die alone because all you deserve"

I hung up the phone and covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt like every single wall I had built had just been ripped down and burnt. I felt so small, so weak, so scared and I hated it. I felt like a little girl who just wanted to be held and told it would all be ok even though it wouldn't be.

It would all be over by the end of the week.

I knew that. I knew James would find me. I knew James would kill me. I knew I would be gone.

I was going to be dead by the end of the week and I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N….Bet you all weren't expecting that…..Review?x**


	15. Chapter 15 In A Week

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and such. A few people have told me that Edward didn't get changed in 1871 and stuff, I know that but I couldn't remember when he actually did get changed so I just kind of put my own date in there. Also someone has asked me, how did Alice not see James and everything? Well, Alice can see Bella's future but unlike in the books, Alice can only see Bella's really, really near future, so she can only see what will happen to Bella in a couple of minutes and stuff. I hope you all like Chapter 15….**

Edward POV

Me, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were currently in the abandoned hospital. We all knew what was going to happen but Alice and Emmett weren't too happy about it and neither was Jasper but he was curious about it.

"What if she doesn't even show up? And even if she does, then what are the chances that she'll even come into the hospital?" Alice asked

"Then we'll think of something else" I answered

"How do we know she isn't going to get hurt by this? I mean, the building's falling apart as it is, all of us punching holes in it isn't going to be helping" Emmett asked

"We're not going to hurt her, we do it from behind her or a good bit in front, so then it won't hurt her" I told him and then I heard her bike engine

I knew Alice wasn't happy about what we were going to do, for some reason she actually liked Bella

"Damn my curiosity" Bella grumbled and I smirked. Alice glared at me before turning and running down the hall way to….Wherever it was she was going. Jasper and Emmett done the same thing as so did I

I stood at the edge of one of the holes on the second floor and listened as she made her way across the car park.

"Edward?!" She shouted, it sounded like a bomb going off or something it was that loud

"Eddie, come on, where are you?!" Bella shouted and I growled at the use of that stupid nick name

_Honestly Edward, we're probably about to give her a heart attack and you're growling at a name?! _Alice's voice rang out in my head

"Eddie come on!" She shouted as she walked right under me, when she got a step or two ahead I jumped and the floor came in.

I heard her scream and I stepped back further. She looked up and I thought she had seen me but she turned and started walking faster down the halls.

"Edward, come on, this isn't funny!" Bella shouted and then the wall on that floor came in, from where I was I could see her fall forward.

I knew who it was that done it without having to ask. Emmett.

_Hear her yet? _Emmett asked

"No" I said knowing Bella wouldn't hear me

Her heart was beating out of control and I thought she might have a heart attack

"What the fuck?" She breathed

She stood up and started running down the halls

"Edward, where the fuck are you?!" Bella shouted as she ran, I didn't know which was louder, her footsteps or her heart beat…..

She turned down a corner and I followed her but only I was still on the floor above her

_Edward, stop! Alice shouted in my head_

But it was too late. I jumped just as the thought was heard.

I saw Bella sliding along the floor from the new hole in the ceiling

_Fire_

I heard her. I had finally heard her.

Wait, what? Fire?

She ran back down the hall and when she turned the corner I jumped down the hole and saw that a fire had started. No. No, this was not good!

_Edward, what is it?_ Jasper asked, he was still on the other side of the hospital

"Fire's started" I said

"You're in a hurry" A voice said, Emmett dropped down the hole and looked at me

"Yeah, don't you just hate when that happens?" Bella asked sarcastically,

"Who is that?" Emmett asked

_Edward, there's three other vampires in here, all of them have red eyes_ Alice thought

"Three vampires, all have red eyes" I told Emmett

"Shit!" Emmett breathed and punched the wall

We had missed out on some of the conversation but I listened again

"Who's your little friend you were screaming about?" A man's voice asked her

"He's not my friend" Bella stated

Me and Emmett walked around the corner and looked down the hallway. Bella was up against a wall and the two vampires were at either end of the hall

"Really? Must be important to you if you were willing to come into a burning building to look for him" The woman said

"To be the building wasn't burning when I came in" Bella said, what difference did that make?!

Jasper was suddenly beside us with Alice

"You smell so good" The guy nearly moaned, not good, not good

"Ok, slightly creepy" Bella said and started coughing, crap the fire!

"What have you two found?" A guy with dread locks appeared

"A unicorn" Bella said sarcastically and he laughed

"James was right, you do smell good" He stated

"Ok, slightly more creepy" Bella said, "Well, as lovely as this little exchange has been, I need to go" Bella said and they all laughed

"Who gets first bite?" The woman asked

_Edward we need to do something_ Alice thought

"I don't know, Victoria…I might change her, she's very amusing" He stated

"You're not serious" James said, how the hell are we going to get Bella out of this without her knowing we were here?!

"Laurent don't be stupid" Victoria said

_Edward, he's going to do something, when Bella runs we need to get them_ Alice thought and I nodded my head

"Fine, I'll make you a deal" Laurent said looking at Bella, "You get a one minute head start, you run, we find you, starting now"

It was like Bella didn't even think about it, she turned and crashed through the door I didn't even know was there.

As soon as that happened, chaos happened.

Jasper went for Laurent but it was like he knew he would do that and then he ran. Emmett and Alice went for Victoria. I went for James just as he was about to grab Emmett's head. I heard Victoria scream and just as I looked over I saw her head come off her body. James growled loudly, so loud I was sure Bella would hear and then James was gone

"Edward, follow Bella, make sure they don't get her, we'll be up in a second" Emmett said, where the fuck had Jasper gone?!

I turned and ran up the stairs Bella had ran up, I jumped through a hole in the ceiling just as Bella turned the corner and ran up yet another flight of stairs.

It was like she knew exactly where she was going and knew which way to go.

In the direction she was going, she was only going to get to the roof.

I heard a door slam shut and I ran and pushed it open again just as she jumped down to a lower level. I ran a bit behind her and jumped down to the level she had, not making a single sound. I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

I was right when I thought she knew exactly where she was going. It was like she had done this before, like this wasn't the first time she had to run out of here.

She jumped down over a fence and landed on the roof of the first floor and froze, I stood there at the top of the drop and stared at Laurent, all of his thoughts were of killing her.

I heard Alice and Emmett running across the roof too quiet for Bella to hear, but I couldn't see or hear Jasper, where was he?!

"Where's your buddies?" Bella asked and walked forward slightly, closer to the edge

"Victoria and fire aren't a good mixture and James is around" Laurent said

"Well, aint that a pity?" Bella said and he smirked at her

Emmett and Alice stood beside me and Laurent flicked his eyes up for a second to look at us before looking back at Bella

"It's a shame you won't be changed" Laurent said

"Changed into what?" Bella asked him

"That isn't important, I am impressed you made it this far though, most humans don't manage to make It" Laurent said sound genuinely impressed

"Why thank you" Bella said sarcastically and looked over the edge of the building, "So…This is it then? The end?" Bella asked, no, no, no! This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Yes"

"Hmm, well I guess I'll be seeing you in Hell then" Bella stated

"What makes you think you'll be going to Hell?" He asked

"Because I'm just that cool" Bella said and jumped off the edge of the building

Me and Emmett went forward and pulled Laurent's head off his body and he screamed.

Bella landed on the ground and looked up at the roof but we were too far back for her to see us. Bella turned back around and James was standing there, where did he come from?!

I looked over at the trees and saw Jasper standing there watching as well, so Jasper had chased him all the way to here.

"You did this" James growled at her, shit! His eyes were glowing bright red

"I didn't do anything" Bella said

"You killed her" James spat at her

"I didn't touch her-"

"It's your fault she's dead!" He cut her off

"I didn't do any of this!" She sounded so scared, out of all the times I had spoken to her she had never been scared, she had never shown any sign of fear, it just seemed wrong for her to be scared

"I'm going to make you feel the pain she felt" He growled at her and stepped forward making Bella step back "I'm going to show you what you did to her I'm going to kill you"

"Edward" Alice whispered

"We can't let her die" Emmett growled at me

"What are you? Murderer? Cannibal? Psychopath?" Bella asked, where was she going with this?!

"I'm a tracker" He told her

"You're a tracker? So you hunt people?" Bella asked him

"Yes"

"How about we play a game?" Bella asked, she still sounded so scared

"A game?" He repeated

"Yeah, one week, I'll give you one week to hunt me down and kill me, if you don't kill me in that week, it's over, you don't kill me and I won't tell anyone about what happened here" Bella said and started coughing at the smoke

"Why should I agree to this?" He asked her

"Because, you want to get revenge for me killing her don't you? You get the ultimate game, the hunt, the chase, everything and then at the end you get your revenge" Bella told him

"One week?"

"Yeah, one week and after that week it's over" Bella said, did she even know what she was doing?!

"Deal"

Bella didn't say anything else. She just ran. She ran across the car park and slid through the fence. She was pretty fast for a human. She looked over her shoulder once but James wasn't there.

We jumped down. Jasper wasn't where he was either.

_He's in the forest, I think he's heading towards La Push_ Jasper thought

Bella pulled away. What had just happened?!

**Time Skip**

We walked into the house. We had chased James all the way to Canada before we lost him. We had to tell the wolves, at least she would be safe in La Push with them there.

I didn't say anything to anyone.

What could I say?

It was my fault this happened. If I wasn't so persistent on finding her thoughts then none of this would of happened.

I walked down the halls and stairs until I got to my room with my piano.

I sat down on the bench and sighed. Why had I done this?! Why had I been so oblivious?! I knew Alice could barely see Bella's future and what would happen if we went there but I still told her to go. I knew there was a chance of her getting hurt but I still went along with it.

My phone started going off.

I pulled it out and answered it

"Hello?" I said

"Are you happy?" The voice didn't sound like one I had heard before, it sounded so broken

"Who is this?" I asked

"Bella Swan, you remember me?" Bella asked, I had done this to her

"Yes, where were you, I waited at the hospital for ages but you never showed up" I asked her, why did I say that? Why did I lie to her?

"I never showed up because you gave me the address to the old hospital. The hospital that was falling apart. The hospital that was barely even able to stand up" Bella said

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked, why did I keep doing this?! Why couldn't I shut up?!

"I mean 'was' because when I was in the hospital, the ceilings started coming in and then the place went on fire" Her voice start shaking, "Do you want to know how I had to run for my fucking life? Do you want to know how if you had just given me the right address then I wouldn't of nearly died?"

"I think you're over reacting now Isabella" I stated, I was sick! I was evil! Why was I such a monster!?

"Stay away from me" Bella whispered, "All of you stay away from me because you're a fucking monster Edward, you're sick and I hope you fucking die alone because all you deserve"

Bella hung up the phone and the door opened to reveal Alice

"Did you even get what you wanted after all that?" Alice asked

"No" I whispered

"She's right, you are a monster" Alice said and walked away

Bella POV

I walked up the path and put the key in the door, very hard when your hand won't stop shaking

"Bella?" Quil's voice came from behind me

"Go away, Quil" I told him, I didn't want to see him right now

"Bells, what's wrong?" Quil asked

"Don't call me that" I whispered, "Just go away Quil, please"

"No, there's something obviously wrong"

"Please, Quil, I am fucking begging you here, just go" I begged him

"I'll go when you're able to look me in the eye and tell me everything's alright" Quil stated

I turned around very well aware there were tears streaming down my face and my eyes were probably blood-shot

"I'm fine" I whispered

"Do you want me to get Paul?" Quil asked

"He'll be busy with Sam"

"That doesn't matter Bells"

"I'm tired Quil, just please, you have no idea what I've been through today so just please…Go" I whispered the last word as my voice wouldn't seem to work anymore

Quil walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and I just seemed to cry harder

It would all be over in a week.

"Come on let's go, before your dad come home" Quil said

I didn't say anything as he pulled me down my path and down the streets.

I didn't say anything as we walked across the still empty carpark and onto the beach.

I didn't say anything when we sat down and I put my head in my hands

"What happened Bells?" Quil whispered

"One week" I whispered

"What?"

"One week and it'll all be over" I said

"What's over in a week"

"Me" I said so quietly I would have been surprised if he could even hear me

"Don't say shit like that-"

"It's true, it's what's going to happen" I cut him off

I looked up and saw Paul, Jared and…..Leah? No, you've got to be kidding me, this can't be fucking happening!

I stood up and started walking down the beach

"Bells!" Quil shouted, I couldn't fucking believe him!

It would all be over in a week.

"Quil, what's goin' on?!" Paul shouted at him, at the sound of his voice more tears fell, why did this hurt so much?!

"I don't even know, i asked her but she won't tell me" Quil said, "Bella!"

I put my head down, I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't deal with it all.

It would all be over in a week

"Bells, wait!" Paul shouted and I froze

I'd do anything for him

"Bella, what's goin' on?" Paul asked

"Nothing" I whispered, I could feel his heat behind me

"Don't lie to me Bells" Paul whispered

"Paul, why can't you just tell her?" Leah asked him

"Bells, look at me please" Paul said

I turned around and looked up at him

"What?"

It would all be over in a week

"What happened?" Paul asked me

"Doesn't matter" I said

"It does"

"Paul, why won't you tell her?" Jared asked

"It'll all be over in a week" I whispered

Paul looked at me confused. I looked over at Leah, she was shaking slightly

"Didn't take you long" I said, "I thought maybe I'd still have you"

"You'll always have me" Leah said her shaking getting worse

"You and I both know that's not true" I whispered

Sam walked out of the woods and over to us, really?! He just had to show up?!

"Bella, what happened today?" Sam asked

"What does it matter to you?" I asked

"It does"

"Leave me alone Sam" I whispered and looked back at Paul

"Sam, do something" Jared said

"It's his choice" Sam said

"His choice is killing her!" Leah exclaimed

I looked back over at her and saw that her shaking had gotten worse, "Sam, you know this isn't fair!" Leah continued

"It's not up to me" Sam stated

"Paul!" Leah shouted as her shaking got worse, she was nearly blurring

"Bells, please tell me what happened?" Paul begged

"Ask Edward Cullen, I'm sure he'll tell you" I said and Paul started growling

"What did he do to you?" He asked

"Leave me alone Paul, you're the one that didn't want to be friends anymore, you're getting what you wanted"

"Paul, why won't you just tell her?" Jared asked him

I heard Leah growl, I looked over at her and she was shaking so bad she was just pretty much a blur

"Leah!" Sam shouted but it didn't do anything, if anything the shaking got worse

"Shit" Jared and Quil breathed

Paul pushed me back from Leah just as…..She turned into a wolf.

Have I gone fucking crazy?! This couldn't be happening! I think I had gone crazy, I mean I had just nearly died, so yeah I probably was going crazy!

I landed in the sand because Paul pushed me.

I looked up at where Leah was, now replaced a fucking horse-sized wolf.

It was like everything had frozen, no one moved or I don't think even breathed. Sam, Jared, Quil and…The wolf, were all staring at me and Paul was just staring at the wolf

Paul turned his head slightly to look at me, it was like he was afraid to look at me, I was more afraid of the giant fucking wolf!

"Bells…." Paul whispered and I just kind of….Snapped

I didn't remember standing up. I didn't remember running. I just remembered running into the forest.

I heard Paul shouting on me. I heard him and possibly the others behind me but I didn't pay attention to it.

It would all be over in a week.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Paul shout behind me, how was I managing to out-run him?!

I felt like I was being watched and I hated that feeling, that feeling that you couldn't do anything to stop it, that feeling of being so vulnerable.

I ran, what was I even running from?! I ran as fast I could, I just didn't want to be back there!

I looked over my shoulder but I couldn't see anyone, I slowed down until I had stopped and turned around.

Nothing.

There was no one.

No one chasing me.

No Paul

Nothing.

I turned around again and saw….James.

How did he find me?! How did he even know I was here?!

He smirked at me.

"How?" I whispered and his smirk grew

His red eyes were glowing again and I thought I was going to be sick. It was everything about him. It just made my stomach turn and my throat close up, it was horrible.

He didn't say anything. He put a finger to his lips and then he disappeared

i spun around, trying to find him. It was like when you see a spider, you're not scared when you see it because you know exactly where it is and stuff. It's when the spider goes away when the problem starts.

I turned around again and I saw Paul.

"How the fuck do you run so fast?" Paul breathed and then he went rigid, "Bells, who was here?" Paul asked and it was like James face just flashed across my eyes

"No one" I lied

It would all be over in a week

"Bells, I need to talk to you about what happened back there-"

"Nothing happened" I cut him off, "Ok? Nothing, everything's fine, everything is normal"

"Bells-"

"Don't" I cut him off again, "Please Paul, just don't" I begged him, I could feel the tears in my eyes again,

Everything that happened today. Everything that has happened since I went to Forks High School. It was too much, it was too weird. I felt like I was going crazy. I felt like I belonged in a mental home.

"Bells…Everything _is_ still the same" Paul stated, "I'm still Paul, I'm still your best friend-"

"You left, you didn't want me, you left" I whispered

"I promised you, remember? I promised" Paul said

"You broke it" I whispered

"What happened today?" Paul asked

I was about to tell him. I honestly was but it was like my throat just closed up at the last minute.

I shook my head and Paul looked at me

"Please Bells"

"I can't" I choked out, what was going on with me?!

I got that same feeling of being watched again. I turned my head but saw nothing, just the trees, I think I'm going crazy!

"Bells…I need to take you to Sam's house, ok? I need to talk to you about what you saw back there" Paul said and I stared at him

"I'm not going anywhere near him!" I shouted, where the fuck had that came from?!

"Bells, he isn't going to do anything, just please, you need to" Paul said and walked over to me until he was standing right in front of me

"Please Paul, just let me go home" I whispered, "You have no idea what I've been through today"

"Then tell me" Paul said softly, "Please Bells, just tell me, what did Cullen do?"

"You won't believe me" I whispered

"If you knew even half the stuff I knew you'd think I belong in a mental home" Paul said smiling slightly

"What happened back there Paul?" I asked so quietly I would have been surprised if he had even heard me

"That we need to go to Sam's Bells, he'll tell you everything, ok? I'll be there, I'll be right beside you, ok? I won't leave you" Paul asked and took my hand in his as if to prove his point somehow

"Fine" I said after a while, "But don't blame me if I kick him in the nuts again" I said smirking slightly and he smiled

We walked back out to the beach, everyone had gone now, it was completely empty. I couldn't shake that feeling of being watched but every time I looked over my shoulder there was nothing there.

We got to Sam's house and I started to feel worried again.

"Who's all there?" I asked Paul

"The guys, Leah, Sam and Emily, Kim might be there, I don't know" Paul said

"Paul-"

"You'll be fine, I'm not goin' on anywhere, promise" Paul said and smiled slightly

I looked over my shoulder again for about the fiftieth time but I couldn't see anything

"What are you lookin' for?" Paul asked looking in the direction that I was

"Nothing" I answered

I could hear all of them inside, why was I so worried?!

Paul walked inside pulling me with him. When we got to the living room everyone went silent and turned their heads to look, well this just wasn't awkward!

No one said anything for a while, everyone just stared. So I did what I do best, I broke the silence.

"So….You turn into a dog….That's pretty cool" I said and they all started laughing.

Why do I have a feeling this is going to be the longest day of my existence?!

**A/N Wow, Bella just keeps getting shit doesn't she?! So, what do we all think?x**


	16. Chapter 16 Broken

**A/N I am sorry for the wait but there is a reason, I was nearly finished the chapter when my brother came in and shut down my laptop and when I turned it back on, I hadn't saved it. So, it got flushed down the computer drain and I had to start all over again and it probably doesn't help that I am like the best at procrastination, ever, so, finally, here is Chapter 16….**

Bella POV

Paul pulled me over to the couch and I sat down.

I looked straight ahead of me, at the huge double, glass doors. I half expected to see James standing there, smirking at me, laughing at me but all I saw were trees.

"I'm sorry…If I scared you" Leah said nervously taking my attention away from the outside

"You didn't, you just kind of shocked me" I told her, it was true, I wasn't scared of her

"Is that why you left?" I asked Paul who nodded his head, not saying anything, "You should of told me" I said

"See!" Leah exclaimed, "I told you!"

"I didn't want to tell her, so I didn't" Paul growled at her

"You didn't tell her because you thought she would hate you, she wouldn't hate you" Leah stated

"You have no idea why I didn't tell her so shut the fuck up Leah" Paul told her

"Enough! Leah, you shouldn't of phased if Paul didn't want Bella to know, Paul you should of told her!" Sam told them

They both shut up. Leah stuck her tongue out at Paul and he just rolled her eyes at her and I smirked, until I looked out the window again. I didn't see anything, just trees but it didn't take the feeling of being watched away. I think that would always be there.

"Right, Bella…" Sam started. He told me _everything_. All the legends were real. Vampires and werewolves existed. All the guys, all my friends well, minus Kim, turned in giant wolves and killed vampires. They wouldn't age until they stopped phasing, they healed really fast.

When Sam had finished telling me everything, I looked over at Jared when I remembered the other day, when I had to run from Paul's dad and his friends.

"That was you, the other day?" I asked him

"Yup" Jared said

"What?" Paul asked

"Thought you got eaten" I told Jared and he laughed

"Tell you later Paul" Jared told him and Paul nodded his head

"Wait, you said you phase when there are vampires….?" I trailed off

"Um, yeah, you know the Cullen's?" Sam asked nervously

"Sadly yes" I told him

"Yeah, they're vampires" Sam told me and I stared at him

I go to school with five fucking vampires. I sit beside at least one almost every class. I was in a house full of them.

"They don't kill humans though" Sam continued, "That's the only reason we don't kill them and that's why their eyes are that colour and stuff"

"Oh…" I said, it didn't really make me feel that much better but I guess it was alright.

I looked back out the window again, the feeling of being watched seemed to be permanently there now.

"What are you lookin' for?" Quil asked from beside me

"What?" I asked

"You keep lookin' out the window like every five minutes" Quil stated

"Not looking for anything" I said shaking my head and looking away

"Other vampires have red eyes though" Jake told me and I froze. James' face flashed across again

"Red eyes?" I asked

"Yeah, but that's only if they drink from humans…." Jakes voice drowned out as my pulse got louder, at least that's what it felt like.

I felt like all the blood had drained from me. The only thing I could hear was my heart beat. I was going to be killed in one week….By a vampire. A vampire was tracking me right now.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. I felt like someone was currently putting my stomach in a shredder.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Paul's voice cut through me

I slapped a hand over my mouth and bolted out the room. I banged open the first door I saw, luckily it was the bathroom, and threw up everything I had eaten that day.

I was going to die in one fucking week by some sadistic vampire.

I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks but I wasn't actually aware that I was crying.

All I could hear was my pulse, I could faintly hear voices from the living room but I wasn't paying attention.

One week and it would all be over

One week and I would be dead

One week and a crazy, blood-drinking vampire was going to find me and kill me.

I flushed the toilet and put my back against the wall and pulled my knees up close to my chest.

"Bells, what was all that about?" Paul asked from the door way

"One week, he's going to get me in one week" I whispered

Paul sat down in front of me and looked at me, he looked so fucking confused and scared

"Bells, what are you talkin' about? Who's going to get you?" Paul asked

"I didn't kill her" I cried, "He thinks I did but I didn't Paul, I didn't even touch her"

"Who? Bells, you're not making any sense" Paul said gently but I knew he was confused

"Today, I didn't want to go, I knew he wouldn't be in there, I knew he wouldn't be there but I went, I don't know why" I knew I wasn't making any sense, I knew I sounded fucking crazy but I wasn't fucking thinking. When was the last time I slept?!

"Where? Where did you go?"

"Old hospital" I whispered

"Who wasn't there?" Paul asked

"….Edward" I choked out, "He told me to go there, I knew he was lying, I wanted to prove him wrong, I shouldn't of done it"

"What happened?" Paul asked

"It fell down, I thought he might have been in there so I ran, I knew he wasn't there, I should of left, I should of ran!"

I felt like I was suffocating again. I felt like I couldn't fucking breathe!

Paul pulled me into his lap and I buried my head in the crook of his neck

"What happened? When it fell down?" Paul asked, I could hear him trying to keep the growl out of his voice

"It went on fire. I didn't know they were there, I shouldn't of even went in"

"Who were there?" Paul asked

I opened my mouth to tell him but I got that feeling of suffocating again. I looked over my shoulder, half expecting to see James again, but all I saw was the white painted wall. I was going crazy.

"Victoria" I whispered, the only thing I could actually remember about her was red. The red hair and eyes, nothing else, everything else just seemed to blur. "They all had red eyes" I stated

"They?" Paul all but spat

"Yeah, there were three of them" I whispered

"Bells, you're still not making any sense"

"They told me I had one minute and I ran. I don't know what happened, when I ran I heard her scream, I didn't kill her, he thinks I did"

"Who?"

"James" I choked out his name, for some reason it felt like my entire throat just closed up whenever I tried to say his name

"Why?"

"I don't know, he said it was my fault, he said it was my fault that she died. He's goin' to get me Paul" I was surprised the words were even coming out I was crying so much

"What do you mean he's goin' to get you?" Paul asked, the confusion was slowly draining away and it was being replaced by something else but I didn't know what it was.

"One week, I made a deal, he was going to kill me right there and I was scared so…I made a deal that he would have a week to find me….He told me he was a tracker, I don't even know what that is"

"I won't let him get you, Bella he won't hurt you" Paul said

"He's already found me" I told him, "He knows I'm here Paul"

"I won't let him hurt you" Paul said taking my face in his hands, making me look at him, "I won't let him hurt you Bells" I almost believed him, for a moment I really did. For a moment.

I closed my eyes and dropped my head back to the crook in Paul's neck.

He tightened his arms around me and whispered in my ear over and over about how he wouldn't let James hurt me.

Eventually I cried myself to sleep, curled up on Paul's lap.

Paul POV

How the fuck did this happen?! Why did this happen?!

I had just got Bella back and then this happened! I wouldn't let him hurt her. I couldn't let him hurt her, if she died… No! No, she wouldn't die! Fuck.

Eventually Bella's breathing evened out and when I looked at her she was sound asleep.

I looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway. He jerked his head down the hall, in the direction of the spare room.

I stood up careful not to wake her and walked down the hall and put Bella in the bed that normally one of us used for if we had to do over-night patrol and we couldn't go home or something.

I looked down at Bella. She looked so peaceful, as if none of this had even happened, as if it all didn't exist. I moved a bit of hair out of her face and saw the scar that went from her eyebrow down to her jaw.

I still couldn't believe she had done that for me. I don't know why but I just couldn't seem to understand why she would do that for me. Her hand and arm were still bandaged up, I wonder what excuse she gave Charlie.

I looked over at Sam who was once again standing in the doorway. I looked back over at Bella.

I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I couldn't.

"They're all out, lookin' for him" Sam said quietly from the hall

"Thanks" I said not taking my eyes off Bella

"Are you gonna tell her? About the imprint?" Sam asked me

"Don't know" I told him, "I don't want her to feel as if she's stuck here and she might not even like the idea of it"

"You don't see it do you?" Sam asked, I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the door frame looking at Bella

"See what?"

"How much she loves you, I mean come on, she kicked me in the nuts and threatened to kill me if I ever hurt you, she jumped off a cliff for you and….She got that scar for you" Sam said

"How do you know how she got that scar?" I asked

"I'm smart" Sam said smirking, "And plus it's been the only thing you've been thinking about every time you phase"

"I really need to work on that" I stated

"Come on, let her sleep" Sam said and walked down the hall

I didn't want to leave her, I wanted to just stay with her, I knew nothing bad would happen to her, I mean me and Sam were just down the hall but I just…I didn't want to leave her.

I sighed and walked out of the room, looking over my shoulder one more time I walked into the kitchen where Sam and Kim were sitting at the table and Emily was making….Something.

"Hey, how is she?" Kim asked

"Sleeping" I answered sitting down at the table and put my head in my hands, just the thought of him hurting her made me want to phase!

"So, you gonna tell her about the imprint today?" Kim asked

"Don't you think she's had enough cryptic shit for one day?" I snapped at her, I knew it was harsh and I would probably be getting shit off Jared later but I was on the fucking edge

"Yeah but all that stuff was all bad, don't you think telling her about the imprint will be a good thing?"

"Don't know if she'll look at it that way" I stated

"Stay with her tonight, the guys are goin' to be out lookin' all night" Sam told me

"Thanks" I said, "How to convince the chief of police to let me stay with his daughter on a Monday night…" I said and Sam laughed

"Good luck with that" Sam said smirking

"You'll be fine, Charlie likes you anyway right?" Emily asked

"Yeah, but he doesn't let me sleep in her bed and we need to keep the door open…It's shit" I said and that just seemed to make Sam laugh

"So, I take you won't be claiming her any time soon" Sam said grinning from ear to ear

"Emily" I said

Emily hit Sam on the back of the head with a dish towel, he stopped laughing but he was still grinning

"Stop taking pleasure in Paul's misery" Emily told him

"Fine" Sam sighed still grinning

"So, you and Bella good now?" Kim asked

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by a scream down the hall.

I was out of my chair and down the hall so fast I think Sam barely even realised what the fuck was going on

I looked in the room and saw Bella was still asleep but she was screaming.

I sat on the edge of the bed and put my hands on either side of her face, even sleeping she looked so fucking scared.

"Bella, wake up! Wake the fuck up Bella" I said shaking her slightly

Bella's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, crashing into my chest but she didn't seem to notice. It was like she couldn't breathe, she had tears streaming down her face and I think she didn't even notice that I was there.

I pulled her onto my lap and almost automatically she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder.

I hated seeing her like this. I mean sure I had seen her have nightmares and shit like that before but I had never seen her this…Scared. I have seen Bella scared before but I had never seen her this vulnerable.

Any other time she would of told me it was nothing, she would of told me that she was sorry for scaring _me_ or something, she would never do this. She wouldn't just continue crying and cry on my shoulder.

She had always been strong, she had always been solid but it was like she was breaking, it hurt to see this happen to her, it hurt me to see her so….Small.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me.

I couldn't let him hurt her. I couldn't. I had no idea what I was going to do when she had to go to Forks.

"Bells, it's ok, I've got you" I whispered in her ear to try and calm her down

I looked up and saw Sam and Kim standing watching this. I didn't want them to see her like this, Bella wouldn't want them to see her like this. She always wanted everyone to think of her as strong and shit, I never understood it but that was just her.

I growled at them and Sam steered Kim down the hall, closing the door as he went.

Bella started to calm down slightly but the tears kept falling, I was surprised that she could still cry after earlier.

"I was back there, I couldn't get out" Bella stated, I knew what she was talking about. She was back at the hospital.

"You're not there, you're not there Bells" I told her

She pulled back and looked up at me. Her eyes were blood-shot, she looked so fucking tired and she just looked broken

I put my hands on either side of her face and wiped away the tears for them to just be replaced by new ones.

"I won't let him hurt you Bells" I whispered

"I can feel him watching me" Bella whispered so quietly I barely even heard her

"He's not here Bells, it's just me and you" I told her and pressed my lips to her temple, "I won't let him hurt you"

"I'm scared Paul" Bella said just as quiet as before. Bella never admitted that she was scared, she might never admit it but I could always tell. It hurt for me to see her like this, to see her just breaking in my arms.

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you Bells, he won't get near you" I told her

Bella didn't say anything after that. She just sat there on my lap, her arms still wrapped around my neck. She dropped her head back to my shoulder. She had stopped crying but the tears still fell.

I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to make this day not happen. I wanted to make Bella stop hurting, to stop her from being so scared but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to make it better.

"It'll be ok Bells" I whispered, I knew it wouldn't be, I don't know how but I just knew that but I wanted to at least try and make her feel better

"You really believe that?" Bella asked me not moving her head from my shoulder

"Yes" I lied

"You're a really bad liar you know that?" Bella stated, I could feel her smirking slightly against my neck. Anyone else would think she was starting to go back to herself, but I knew her better than that. She wasn't getting back to herself, she was pretending, pretending to be ok just so everyone else would think she was strong, so everyone else wouldn't think of her as weak.

"Yeah, I need to work on that" I said, my voice muffled because I currently had my face in her hair at the top of her head

"Yeah, probably why Quil's mum knows what you did last summer" Bella joked, to anyone else they would of thought that it was real that joke, but to me it just sounded forced

"I didn't do anything last summer" I told her

"Keep telling yourself that Lahote" Bella told me

"Come on, let's go" I said

Bella didn't make any move to get up, she tightened her arms on my neck and her smirk disappeared

"Where am I?" Bella asked, did she forget?!

"Sam and Emily's remember? You fell asleep after you told me everything" I told her, why wouldn't she remember this?

"Do the…Did the guys hear me? You know, breaking down?" Bella asked nervously

"Bells, you don't need to be strong _all_ the time" I told her gently, "They're out lookin' for him, they're goin' to get him"

"Do you need to go? Do you need to go and look for him?" Bella asked nervously

"No, I'm stayin' with you" I told her and kissed her temple again, "Come on, Charlie'll be wonderin' where you are"

Bella once again tightened her arms around my neck slightly so I just picked her up and walked out of the room.

I walked into the hall and looked at Sam who was sitting at the table again, Kim had left but I couldn't see Emily anywhere.

"You alright?" Sam asked

"Good" Bella asked voice muffled by my shoulder

"Talked to the Cullen's they're goin' to be lookin' out at their end and they'll be watchin' you at school" Sam said

"The Cullen's?" Bella repeated

"Yeah" Sam said, "Why?"

"Nothin', they're just weird" Bella said, I knew she wasn't telling the truth but I wasn't going to question her in front of Sam

"Weirder than turning into giant wolves?" Sam joked

"Yup" Bella said

"See you later Sam" I said and walked out of the house

**A/N I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, really I am! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and review!x**


	17. Chapter 17 Edmund, Edwin, Edwardo?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, love reading them. I was going through my other chapters and first of all, sorry about all the spelling mistakes and everything and also I saw my Tumblr got fucked up so here is my URL again- hannahsgummybears .tumblr .com just take out the spaces. So yeah go follow me and talk to me. I hope you enjoy Chapter 17…..**

Bella POV

I sank down on the porch steps outside my house. Charlie's cruiser sat in the drive letting me know that he was in.

Paul sat down beside me and sighed

"We're goin' to find him Bells" Paul told me, I wanted to believe him, I really did and a part of me did believe him but I just….Couldn't

"I know" I whispered and put my head on his shoulder

I felt exhausted, I just wanted to sleep but I was afraid to sleep. I didn't want to sleep because I knew, I don't know how, but I knew I would end up dreaming about the hospital, being trapped in there, no way to get out, James laughing at me

"What did you mean earlier?" Paul asked cutting off my replay of the nightmare I had at Sam and Emily's house, "When you told me to ask Cullen?"

"He um, he was the one that told me to go. To go to the hospital" I told Paul

"You don't…" Paul started

"That he set me up? That he planned all of this?" I finished for him. Paul looked at me

"Do you?"

"I know he did" I said, "He's been pissed at me ever since I started Forks, then yesterday I overheard him and Emmett having a lovely conversation about how apparently he couldn't read my thoughts and Jasper couldn't feel my emotions. That just seemed to piss him off more and it probably didn't help that I won the bet" I told Paul and he just stared at me

"Don't fucking believe this" Paul growled and started shaking

"Paul, it's fine" I said.

Paul snapped his head to me, the shaking had stopped but he was still growling

"How is this fine?! This is his fault! It's his fault that he's after you!" Paul exclaimed

"Shut the fuck up before Charlie hears you" I hissed at him, "And it's fine…Because I'm goin' to get him back"

I stated and walked into the house, Paul following close behind me

"How are you goin' to do that?" Paul asked quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear

"Got a few ideas" I said smirking, "Hey dad!" I shouted walking into the kitchen

"Hey Bells!" Charlie shouted from the living room

"Like what?" Paul asked from behind me

I opened the fridge and started rummaging around trying to find something to make for dinner

"Hmm, not sure…Smash his car….Put glue in his hair, there's so many options" I was just joking but when I looked at Paul he looked worried, "I'm kidding"

Paul walked over and closed the fridge door and stood in front of me

"You don't need to do this" Paul stated, I knew what he was talking about. I didn't have to be strong, I didn't have to pretend that everything was ok when I knew it wasn't, I didn't have to act like everything was normal. But I _did_. I did have to do all that because I hated being weak, I hated showing fear, I had to pretend that everything was ok, that I was still me because I didn't want people to see how scared I really was.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about-"

"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about" Paul cut me off, "You don't need to be the strongest person every single minute of every single day Bella because it's fucking stupid. It's normal to be scared, it normal to cry and it's fucking normal to be freaked the fuck out when you find out that you've got a vampire on your ass. Instead, you're standing in the kitchen figuring out revenge for some sparkly-ass cunt that set you up. That's not normal" Paul ranted

I stood there staring at him.

Well that was not expected.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, I wasn't entirely sure what, when Charlie walked in

"Oh Paul, didn't know you were here" Charlie stated

"I'm gonna go upstairs" I stated and walked out of the room

I could feel Paul's eyes burning holes in my back as I went but I didn't look back.

I sank down on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. Why the hell did it affect me so much what he said?! Any other time I would of just told him to fuck off but now…It felt like he had just fucking screamed at me or something.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and I wiped the away with the back of my hand quickly just as Paul opened my door and walked in

I looked at Paul for a second before dropping my head again.

"There, I'm crying, you happy?" I asked him

He sat down next to me and put an arm over my shoulders

"No, I hate seeing you upset" Paul stated

"I don't understand you" I whispered

"Don't think you'd want to" Paul whispered back, "I need to tell you somethin'" Paul sighed

"Is it good or bad?" I asked, "Cos if it's bad can it please wait?"

"Kind of depends on which way you take it" Paul said

"Ok, tell me" I said nervously

"Um, well….Right" Paul stuttered, I always found it quite funny when Paul was nervous because he was always so confident and stuff so I just burst out laughing, "Don't fucking laugh at me" Paul said smiling

"I can't help it, you're just so cute when you're nervous" I teased him still laughing

"I'm a fucking werewolf, I'm not meant to be cute" Paul stated which just made me laugh harder

"But Paulie-"

"Don't call me that!" Paul said and started laughing

"Never" I said, I was laughing so hard I couldn't talk any more and it was then I realised how easy it was when I was with Paul for him to make me feel better, he wasn't even trying and he made me feel better

"Right, this is important" Paul said grinning

"Ok, ok, what is it?" I asked a giggle escaping as I said it which just seemed to make Paul grin wider

"Ok, right well, wolves have this thing called um, fuck this is hard" Paul said running a hand through his hair, "We have this thing called 'imprinting' which is basically when…You look into the eyes of your…Soulmate for the first time" Paul said and looked at me at the end

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him nervously

"Because…I imprinted on you" Paul said quietly as if scared of my reaction

"So….What does that mean?" I asked him

"It means…It means whatever you want it to be, we can still be friends, you can just not accept it or…We can be 'more than friends'" Paul said making air quotes, "Personally I'd pick the last one because I mean look at me" Paul said smirking and I rolled my eyes

"Anything else?" I asked

"Well, this is the kind of downside…If you choose to be more than friends and stuff then…You can't leave the rez, it would cause me and you both pain and….It's just up to you Bells" Paul said

Paul looked down at the floor but I caught the glimpse of hope in his eyes. Did he honestly think I would just leave him? Just thinking about that sent a pain through my chest.

""I don't think that's a downside" I whispered and Paul looked at me

"What about if you get accepted into Washington?" Paul asked me and I froze, he still didn't know

"Yeah…I kind of did" I said and Paul looked at me

"What?"

"I got accepted" I said

"….You're goin'" Paul said after a silence

"What?"

"You're goin' to Washington, I mean that's your dream"

"I'd give it up for you" I whispered

"Couldn't ask you to do that" Paul stated

"You wouldn't have to" I told him, "I'd just do it"

"Bells, it's Washington-"

"It's a university" I cut him off, "I'll go to the one in Port Angelas or Seattle or something, it doesn't matter"

"You're shit crazy you know that?" Paul asked

"I think it's the lack of sleep" I said and he laughed

"Oh, by the way, I'm stayin' with you tonight" Paul told me and I looked at him

"Charlie's letting you?" I asked him

"Ha, please, I'm climbing through the window"

"You don't have to do that" I told him

"I don't like the thought of you bein' over here with no one really to protect you and yeah all the guys are out lookin' for him but still…"

"Thanks" I said quietly

"Don't matter" Paul stated

"Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Anything"

"Now that I'm your soul mate and stuff, can I call you Paulie?" I asked and started laughing at the look of disgust on his face

"You're never goin' to let that name go are you?" Paul asked me as I continued to laugh

"Nope" I said and he rolled his eyes

"Right, I'm goin' to go, open your window and I'll be up in five minutes" Paul told me

"Alright" I said

Paul stood up and walked out of the room

I heard him say goodbye to Charlie and then the front door close

I looked out the window and saw him walking down my path and round the corner into his drive way.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room

"How was your day?" Charlie asked me

"Alright" I said, understatement of the year!

I sat down on the couch and pretended to watch the football game that was on the TV screen.

All I could think about was the red eyes. Just like Victoria everything about James just kind of blurred except for the eyes. I knew he had blonde hair and he…Was a man but I couldn't actually pick out any details or anything like that and I had no idea why.

"I gonne go to bed" I stated and huggedCharlie quickly before going back up the stairs.

I walked over to the window and opened it, I looked up and froze.

On the other side of the road, in the trees I could see the red eyes, glowing. His eyes looked like lights in the dark, I couldn't see any other part of him, just his eyes. I knew he would be smirking, I knew he would be laughing at me.

I slammed the window shut as if that would save me and backed up away from the window.

I could feel my throat start to close up again. Shit! I had to calm the fuck down before I pass out or something.

I heard something hit my window and I just about had a heart attack.

I crept across the room and back over to the window. I looked down and saw Paul standing there looking up at me.

I opened the window and looked back across the street. Nothing.

I turned around and grabbed my pajamas and when I turned around again Paul was climbing through the window, which was quite funny because the window wasn't exactly the biggest and Paul was huge.

He stood up and walked over to me

"You alright?" He asked

"Yeah" No

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost" Paul asked

I saw a vampire, "I'm fine, honestly" I lied smiling at him

I walked out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and got in.

It made me feel better slightly but every time I closed my eyes, I just saw James, well not James, his eyes.

I turned the shower off and got re-dressed.

I looked down at my hand and arm. Afew of the cuts had healed on my arm but there were still quite a few that hadn't even started yet, my hand looked like it had been cut in half. I wrapped them up again and looked up at the mirror.

I looked as tired as I felt, Paul was right, I looked like I had seen a ghost. There was no colour in my face…I looked dead.

I will be in a week.

I walked out of the room and saw Paul sitting on my bed with books in his lap

"Homework?" I asked as I sat down next to him

"Yup"

"Due for…."

"First period tomorrow" Paul said not looking up from what he was writing

"What class?" I asked

"Physics"

"You take biology" I stated and he looked at me and then down at the books

He looked at the back and front of them

"Fuck, this Jared's homework" Paul said and I burst out laughing, "This isn't funny, Miss McCombe said if I miss this homework then I'm getting detention"

"Tell her you took Jared's homework by mistake and that you'll get it back and hand it in on Wednesday" I said

"Alright"

"If you know you take Biology….Why and how were you doing Physics?" I asked

"I have no idea…I thought it was weird that they started asking for formulas and stuff"

"You are such an idiot" I laughed

Paul rolled his eyes and shoved the books back in his bag

"That's the homework portion done for tonight" Paul said, "So…I still hear about revenge"

"Glue in his hair is sounding pretty good" I said smirking, "Nah, don't know….He can't hear my thoughts…So…" I started muttering some things and Paul just stared at me in confusion

"Come on tell me"

"I'm going to make the Cullen's think they're goin' crazy" I stated and Paul still looked confused

"By…"

"Night Paul" I said and got under the covers

"Come on, you can't leave me like that" Paul whined

"Close the door otherwise Charlie will see you" I said smirking

Paul shook his head at me and stood up and closed the door

"So, how do you plan to make the Cullen's go crazy?"

"First of all, can vampires lose their memory?" I asked him

"Uh…No, why?"

"Part of my plan" I said grinning

"Come on, just tell me" Paul said, I knew he would have been shouting if Charlie had known he was here

Paul sat down on the bed next to me and looked down at me

"I'm going to make lovely, little Eddie think he's gone insane" I said grinning

**Time Skip**

I heard someone banging on my door.

"Bells, wake up!" Charlie's voice came from the other side

I looked over at Paul who was sitting up

"See you outside"Paul said and walked across the room and to the window

"Bells!"

"I'm awake!" I shouted back at him and kicked the covers off

Paul smirked at me

"You are such a morning person" Paul said sarcastically

"Do you want to climb out that window or do you want me to push you?" I asked him which just made his smirk grow

"I think I'm good with jumping" Paul said and then he was gone.

I looked out the window and saw him walking down my path with his hands in his pockets as if it was the most normal thing to do this.

I walked out of my room just as Charlie was walking down the stairs

"Good morning" Charlie said smirking, what was with everyone and smirking?!

"Hey" I said

"So…Were you planning on telling me that Paul was staying?" Charlie asked just as I walked into the bathroom

I froze and walked backwards out into the hall

"How…What…How?" I asked him and he just laughed

"Chief of Police and you're asking me how I knew that Paul climbed through the window?" Charlie asked and I just continued to stare, "I saw him climbing through your window last night"

"Dammit"

Charlie just laughed at me and walked down the stairs

I got ready for school and I was sitting on the edge of my bed lacing up my boots when I got a text.

I looked at it and saw that it was just a number.

_I'm sorry, none of this was supposed to happen- Alice_

I sat there staring at the phone. Creepy, little, pixie thing!

I closed my phone and finished lacing up my boots.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. Charlie was sitting at the table reading a newspaper

"Next time he needs to stay, he can just ask" Charlie said not looking up

"OK, thanks, bye dad" I said and walked out of the house, grabbing my keys.

I unlocked the garage and walked in, there was one of those yellow sticky notes on the seat of my bike. I picked it up and looked at it.

'I C U' The letters said.

"What is with vampires and being fucking cryptic?!" I muttered under my breath.

I crumpled up the paper and shoved it in my pocket.

Let's go and get harassed by the Cullen's!

**Time Skip**

I pulled into the car park and shut the engine off on my bike. I pulled my helmet off as I stood up.

I started walking through the car park and quickly Alice fell into step beside me.

"Hey Bella" She said happily

"Hey there Alex" I said

"Alice" She corrected me

"Oh, you're the new family aren't you, the Collin's or something" I said

"What?" She asked, the confusion on her face was fucking priceless

I walked across the car park towards Angela and Jessica. Alice still following me

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Bella" Angela said happily

"Hey Alice" Jessica said

"Hello" Alice said

"What have you got first?" Angela asked me as Jessica and Alice got into a conversation about….Something.

"Uh, maths then I've got English, what about you?"

"Maths with you and then I've got physics" She said

The bell went before I could say anything else.

I started walking across the car park when I got that ever present feeling of being watched. I looked over my shoulder but I couldn't see anything. I shook myhead and walked into the school

Registration went by pretty uneventful. I walked into maths and saw that Jasper was already there.

I sat down next to him and didn't say anything to him. I pulled my books out and started going through what we did last day.

"Hello Bella" Jasper said, it's that time again to make a vampire think they're going crazy

"Do I know you?" I asked him and he stared at me

"Yeah…" He said and I just looked at him, "You've sat beside me for the last two periods of this class…."

"Doesn't ring a bell" I said

"You came to my house" Jasper continued

"Nope, I don't think I did" I said shaking my head

"Yes, you did" Jasper said

"Whatever your name is, I've never met you, this is my first day" I said pretending to be nervous, "Maybe you have me confused with someone else"

"You're Bella Swan" He stated

"Yes"

"You got expelled from La Push High, you started here last week"

"No, I started here today, this is my first day" I told him and he stared at me, he looked so confused I just wanted to laugh, "Maybe you should get your memory checked out….."

"Jasper"

"Jasper, oh you're one of the Collin's right?" I asked and he just stared at me again

"Cullen" He corrected me

"That's the one" I said

The teacher walked into the room and started the lesson. Every time I looked at Jasper he seemed to get more and more confused which just made my smile grow, this was pretty fun

English went by uneventful and then it was Biology. Time to mess with Eddie!

I walked into the class and sat down next to Edward

"Hello Isabella" I gritted my teeth at the name

"Hey there Edwin" I said

"Edward" He corrected me

"So, you enjoying your first day?" I asked him

"Excuse me?"

"Your first day of Forks High, my first day too, not as bad as I thought it would be" I said

"This isn't your first day and it isn't mine" Edward said staring at me

"Well, it might not be your first day but it is mine"

"No it isn't, you started last week" Edward told me

"No I didn't, I think I know when I started a new school Edmund"

"Edward" He nearly growled at me, "You started last week, you came to my house"

"Nope, this is the very first time I have met you Edwardo"

"Edward" Edward corrected me, "I gave you music you played it"

"You never gave me any music. I think you should go and see a doctor or something, your memory doesn't seem to be that good" I said

The teacher started the lesson and I couldn't stop smiling that whole time, today was good!

The bell went but Edward stayed seated. The class started to pour out and I started putting my books in my bag when I got an idea.

"So, how did it feel?" I asked him

"How did what feel?" He asked

"Dying" I said

Edward's head snapped to me and his face was just set in dis-belief

"What?" He asked

"Edwin I didn't say anything" I said

"You just…You just asked me how it felt dying"

"No I didn't, I didn't say anything" I said and walked out of the class

"Yes, you did!" Edward exclaimed walking beside me

"Are you ok? Do you need to go and see the nurse or something?" I asked him

"What…You just…You asked me!"

"I didn't say anything to you" I said, "I gotta go"

"You did!" Edward shouted from behind me

I looked over my shoulder at him and saw he looked really confused.

To make a vampire insane- Check

**A/N So there we go, what do we think? Follow me on Tumblr as well if you have any questions!x**


	18. Chapter 18- How To Save A Life

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, I love hoiw you all found it funny at the end. I find it hard to write funny things so it's good to hear that you all liked it. I hope you all like Chapter 18…**

Bella POV

I sat down next to Angela and Tyler at lunch. I was driving Edward crazy, he still thought I had said that and it was hilarious watching him go crazy, I think if he was human the vein in his neck would of popped by now.

"Hey guys, if any of the Cullen's ask, this is my first day" I told them

"Why?" Angela asked

"I'm messing with their heads" I said grinning

"Oooh, messing with people, I'm listening" Tyler said grinning, he kind of reminded me of Paul or Quil when he acted like this

"I'm basically acting as if this is my first day and I've never met them before" I told him

"Why?" Angela asked

"Because it's fun to mess with people's heads" I said smirking at her, "I'm gonna go and get food" I stated and stood up

I walked down past the tables. I saw Edward standing against the wall, arms folded across his chest as if he owned the place. Fucking asshole.

"Hello Isabella" He said falling into step beside me

"How's it goin' Edwin?" I asked him

Emmett started walking towards us, why?!

"Hey Bella" He said

"Hi Jack" I said and he stared at me

"Emmett" He said, "What the fuck?"

My smirk grew and I pushed past him and Edward and got my lunch.

I walked back over and sat back down in-between Angela and Tyler, Jessica and Mike had joined by now.

"Come on, just do it" Mike said to Tyler

"No, I don't see why I should. They could probably get someone better"

"What are they talking about?" I asked Angela

"Tyler got offered to DJ the end of term dance thing for the senior because he's the best in our year that can work the decks but he's refusing" Angela told me and I looked at Tyler

"You play decks?" I asked him

"Yeah" He said

"You good?" I asked him

"He's fucking amazing and he's just too fucking scared to play in front of everyone" Mike said clearly wanting his best friend to do this

"Fuck off, I'm not scared, I just don't want to do it" Tyler tried to defend himself

"Show me" I said to him and he looked at me

"What?"

"Show me, I hardly know you and stuff so if I say you're good then you must be because I don't _have_ to say you're good. Your friends do"

"You're not my friend?" He asked smirking

"Not yet but you're showing me" I said and he sighed and rolled his eyes

"Fine" He said and I grinned

Tyler stood up and walked away to go to his locker and I looked over at Mike

"What are you planning?" Mike asked

"I'm goin' to get him to play" I said

"Good luck" Was all Mike said

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Edward was standing in the hall talking to Jasper and Rosalie.

"She knows" Edward growled at them

"How could she? She told you she didn't say it so maybe she didn't" Rosalie said

"I know what she said. She's trying to say this is her first day here" Edward continued

"I have no idea what the fuck she's on about this being her first day but she couldn't know about us being vampires because no one has told her" Jasper stated

"You guys really need to work on where you have private conversations" I said and they all snapped their heads to me, "Sounds like you guys are all pretty messed up in the head, memories getting fucked up, vampires...Your dad's a doctor isn't he? Maybe you should talk to him about getting help" I stated and walked past them

"Bella!" Jasper shouted after me

I turned around and looked at them

"What?"

"Can you come over after school? I need help with the maths homework" Jasper asked me. I thought about it for a moment, I could mess with them some more….

"Sure, where do you live?" I asked

"I think you" Jasper stated

"No, I don't. Why don't you just come over to my house after school" I knew he couldn't come because of the treaty, Sam had told me, but I wanted to see what excuse he would give me

"I can't, I'm grounded so I need to go home after school" Jasper lied, he was a good liar I'd give him that

"Fine, where do you live?" I asked again

"You know" Edward growled at me his eyes getting darker

"No I don't" I said

"What game are you playing?!" Edward shouted

"I'm not playing any game" I stated

Tyler walked down the hall and looked over at the Cullen's, his eyes lingering long on Rosalie which made me want to laugh, before he looked over at me

"You comin'?" He asked

"Yeah" I said, "Bye Edmund" I said smiling at him and Tyler tried to stifle his laughter

We got up the stairs before Tyler burst out laughing making me laugh.

"You're goin' to make him have an aneurysm or somethin'" Tyler laughed

"That's the aim" I said, "Come on"

We walked down the halls and then stopped outside one of the rooms which were normally used for when you had to record a piece of music.

Tyler walked in and started pressing buttons and things on what looked like a big board with buttons. Fuck, I just wanted to press every button to see if one of them blew something up. Wow, I'm immature

"Right, go over there and play this" He said handing me a sheet of music and nodding towards the key board which was in the corner of the room

I took the bit of paper off him and looked over it as I walked over to the key board.

"How many times do I have to play it?" I asked him

"Three" He told me

I nodded my head and turned the key board on and started setting it up. When that was done I started playing the pretty simple sheet of music.

I looked over at Tyler and he started pressing the many buttons which I envied him for.

_(Tyler's playing David Guetta- The Alphabet)_

I finished playing the music but Tyler continued to press all the buttons and stuff. It was really, really good. I just stood there staring at him as he done that. I just found it really weird how you could just turn something around like that, it amazed me.

Tyler finished and looked up at me

"Not bad, Crowley" I said grinning at him

"Yeah?" He asked and started to turn everything off

"Yeah, why won't you play at the dance thing?" I asked him jumping up on one of the desks

"I just…I don't like playing in front of people that I know, makes me nervous and shit" He told me

"So….You would happily play in front of a hall full of strangers?" I asked him

"Yup, just find it easier"

"Hey, see like you done that with the key board, could you do that with…Like anything?" I asked him

"Yeah, like if I got a recording of something then I could pretty much do it" He said

"What about if it was like someone singing and shit?" I asked him

"Yeah, why?"

"Well…You know that end of term thing?"

"Yes"

"I need to hand something in for this school and La Push so….Help me?"

"What's the catch?" He asked smirking

"What makes you think there's a catch?" I asked innocently

"It's you"

"Smart boy, it's not really a catch…If you help me, I can get you to preform at La Push's dance and then it should be easier for you to preform here" I said

"Alright, deal" He said

"Ok"

"But…" He said quickly and I smirked at him, "You need to preform the song we do at both" He said and my smirk faded

Edward POV

What the hell was she doing?! What game was she playing?!

"Maybe she knows it was us" Emmett suggested

We were all currently sitting at our table in the cafeteria

"How could she? The wolves don't even know that it was us" Alice said

Rosalie sat there silent. She was pissed. She thought it was shit what we all did to her and what we had gotten her into.

"You all fucked up maybe instead of sitting here trying to figure out why she knows about what we are, oh wait we already know because you three can't learn to keep your fucking mouths shut in school" Rosalie snapped

"We didn't know she was there" Jasper said

"Three vampires, in the middle of the corridor talking about what they are and out of the three vampires they can't hear when one fucking human comes along" Rosalie growled glaring at me, Jasper and Emmett in turn, "How long do you reckon it is until the Volturi come? Eh, Alice?"

"I can't see them" Alice said quietly

"And I am fucking pissed at you too, you say you like her everything but then you go with them and help her into this" Rosalie turned on Alice

"James will be dead soon enough, it'll be alright" Emmett said

"And then what? We all go about living our lives as normal? We can, Bella can't, she's going to have to live her whole life now, looking over her shoulder thinking that some red-eyed freak is out to get her"

"Why do you care so much? You don't like humans" I asked her

"I care because we have all sat here for years trying to make out that we're not monsters and then you Edward Cullen, go and start fucking up with some girls mind all because you can't read her thoughts. You're a god damned physco-path" Rosalie spat at me

I opened my mouth to say something but the bell went cutting me off. I looked over at Jasper

"Is she still coming over after school to help you?" I asked him

"Think so"

"Can't fucking leave it alone can you?" Rosalie asked me, "Get it through your head Edward, you can't read her thoughts, now leave it"

Bella POV

"Fine, fine deal" I said and he grinned

"Cool, Mike's goin' to be doin' backflips that you managed to get me to do this" Tyler joked and I laughed

We walked out of the little room and the bell went

"What you got?" I asked him

"Physics, you?"

"Biology" I groaned thinking of spending an entire period of sitting with Edward

"Thought you already had that today" Tyler said

"I did but I get it twice in today so then I only need to get it once more this week and then that's it" I told him as we walked up the stairs and down the halls

"Have fun" Tyler said as I walked into the class

Edward sat in his chair looking as if he was in deep concentration of something.

I sat down next to him and pulled my stuff out of my bag and started going through my notes.

"What do you know?" He asked me

"Depends on what topic" I told him not looking up from my notes, "I know a lot about music, quite a bit about English, not so much on maths, that's not really my strong point. History, I'm alright with-"

"You know that's not what I am talking about" Edward cut me off

"You really should be more specific in future reference, just a tip" I stated still not looking up

"You know what I am, don't you?" Edward asked and I thought for a moment before my answer

"Yes, of course I do" I said and finally looked up at him

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone knows, it's pretty obvious" I said smirking at him

"You know?" He asked in dis-belief

"Of course I know…You're Batman" I said grinning and he growled in frustration and I laughed

"Do you need to be such a child?" He spat at me

"Considering I'm eighteen and I'm still in high school I think I'm entitled to act like a child, to some extent at least" I said

"You're eighteen, you an adult, why don't you try acting like one?" He growled at me

"Go back to your cave, dipshit" I spat at him, he was seriously pissing me off now and if he didn't shut up I was going to punch him

Edward growled at me again and just as he was about to say something Mr Banner walked in and started the lesson. Edward snapped at me every chance he got and I just smirked at him which just seemed to piss him off more.

The bell went for the end of the lesson and I turned to Edward who looked like he was trying to set me on fire with his eyes.

"So, Edweirdo…" I started and he growled at me, "Trust me I could say a lot more worse things than that" I said grinning at him, "So, where is your house considering I'm supposed to be helping your brother?"

"You already know where we live!" He said exasperatedly

"Fine, I'll just ask Primrose or Jack or something" I said rolling my eyes

"Rosalie and who the hell is Jack?!" Edward all but screamed

"Language Mr Cullen" I said smirking at him

I walked out of the class with the biggest shit eating grin on my face.

I was walking down the halls on my way to French when I saw Rosalie

"Hey Primrose" I said falling into step beside her

"Hey Bella" She said smiling, "Good job by the way on pissing off Eddie, haven't seen him this worked up in years"

"Glad to be of help, where's your house again?" I asked her and she looked at me

"Bella, I know you know where her house is and since I love seeing Edward getting so worked up, I'll tell him that I gave you directions" Rosalie said still smiling

"What's the catch?" I asked her and she laughed

"You keep on annoying my brother" She said

"Deal, you know I think you might be the only Cullen I actually like, you should feel honoured" I joked

"Very honoured" She laughed, "See you later"

I walked into the classroom and because this was my first period of French since I had started this school I had no fucking clue as to where to sit.

But of course there just had to be an empty seat next to a Cullen. Emmett Cullen to be precise.

I walked over and sank down next to Emmett who was grinning, why?! Maybe it was because it was last period….

"You're very happy" I stated which just seemed to make him grin wider

"Yup" He said nodding his head

"Why?"

"Because this is the most annoyed Edward has been in years and it makes me laugh" He said

"Good to know I'm doing you all a service" I said and he laughed, a few of the people in the class actually flinched his laugh was that loud or maybe they just weren't used to Emmett laughing

"So, I hear you're coming over after school?" Emmett said, it was probably supposed to be a statement but near the end it sounded like a question

"Yup, to help Jasper with the homework but I don't think I'll be very much help considering I'm not exactly the best at maths" I said

"Don't think anyone is well except for Alice she knows everything" Emmett said

I nodded my head and then the teacher started the lesson. I didn't really like French, it bored me but I had picked it for a higher because I thought it would be good to get a job outside of Washington, no need for that now.

The class dragged on but eventually it finished and I was happy at thinking I was getting to go home but then I remembered I had to go to the Cullen's.

I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my helmet. I was walking across the car park when my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Bells, how's it goin'?" Leah's voice came from the other end of the phone

"Goin' good, how about you?" I asked

"Alright, Paul's trying to set me on fire because I bet him calling you" Leah told me and I could hear the smirk in her

"Aww, poor Pauly" I teased knowing Paul could hear me. I heard the guys laughing in the background and I smirked

"Yup, so how's the lovely Forks?" Leah asked

"Uh….Like La Push just a whole lot paler" I said and she laughed

"Good to know, hey we're having a bon fire tonight, you comin'?" Leah asked me

"Yeah, ok"

"It's kind of like a pack thing, all the elders and stuff are goin' to be there, I think Charlie might be there as well" Leah said

"One- why is Charlie going to be there, he isn't an elder? And two- can I even go, I'm not really pack?" I asked her

"You are technically pack because you're Paul's imprint just like Kim and Emily are pack and I think we're goin' to tell Charlie about us because it'll make it easier for us, you know having to watch you and shit" Leah said

I leaned against the side of my bike and rolled my eyes

"You make it sound like I need babysitting"

"Don't roll your eyes and don't think of it as babysitting, think of it as watching your ass so you don't get killed by a vampire" Leah said and I knew she was grinning

"Alright, whatever, I'll just get you guys down the beach later, need to go to the fucking Cullen's house" I all but growled the last part

"Why?"

"Because apparently Jasper needs help with the math homework, the only reason I agreed was to just piss Eddie off"

"Alright then, I'll see you later" Leah said

"Bye" I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my pocket before starting the engine of my bike and going to the Cullen's house.

**Time Skip**

I pulled up in front of the massive house, Edward and Alice's shiny, expensive cars already there. I cut the engine and walked up the few steps, taking off my helmet as I did so.

I knocked on the front door and stood there awkwardly waiting. Since when was I awkward.

The door opened and Edward stood there glaring, wow haven't even entered the house and he's already pissed. ACHIEVMENT!

"Hey there Eddie" I said happily

"Isabella" Was his greeting, I gritted my teeth at the use of my full name and just smiled at him

"Is Jasper there? I kind of said I would help him" I asked Edward politely knowing it would either freak him out or piss him off that I was being nice

"He's upstairs, come on" Edward said turning and walking down the hall.

I rolled my eyes at his back before walking in and shutting the front door.

I walked into the house and saw Rosalie and Alice sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bella" Rosalie said not looking up from a magazine

"Hey" I said and followed Edward up the stairs

"What are you helping him with again?" Edward asked me

"Math homework" I told him

"Weird" Edward said

"How is that weird?" I asked

"Math is Jasper's best subject, his room's the third on the left" Edward said before walking into his room and closing the door

If math was Jasper's best subject why the fuck was he getting me to help him?!

I walked down the hall and knocked when I came to the door that Edward had told me was Jasper's.

"Emmett, I've told you, you're not borrowing my fucking IPod!" Jasper shouted and I smirked

"Thanks for sharing!" I laughed

The door opened and Jasper stood there grinning

"Sorry, thought you were Emmett"

"Well, that's not what a girl wants to hear" I said sarcastically and he laughed

He opened the door wider and turned and walked into the room before sitting down at a desk that was in the corner.

I walked in the room and closed the door.

"So Eddie tells me that apparently maths is your best subject" I told him and sat down in one of the other chairs and put my bag and helmet at my feet and smirked at Jasper

"He told you that did he?" He asked me

"Yup" I said popping the 'p', "So, what's the deal?"

"I like watching Edward getting annoyed" He said grinning

"You are a horrible brother" I laughed

"Hey. I resent that"

"Resent all you like, you're still a bad brother" I joked and he rolled his eyes but continued grinning

"Whatever makes you happy Swan" He muttered and started writing stuff down. I'm it was the homework

"Do I really need to be here then?" I asked and he looked at me, "I mean, it's not like you need my help or anything"

"You can go if you want but Edward wants to prove his point about you already meeting us and stuff" Jasper told me and I rolled my eyes

"I don't mean to offend him or anything but I think he's crazy, I mean come on"

"Bella-" Jasper was cut off by the door opening to reveal none other than Edward Cullen

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, but in this case it's speak of the annoying twat and he shall appear" I said making Jasper laugh and Edward growl

"I'm going to prove that I'm right" Edward stated

"Wow and I thought I was competitive and stubborn" I sighed and stood up and followed Edward out of the room

He walked down the halls and stairs and stopped outside the room that I knew had the grand piano that I envied him for owning.

"So, Eddie what's behind the door? Is it Narnia? I bet it's Narnia" I joked and Edward growled in frustration and opened the door with so much force I was surprised it was still on it's hinges

"What did that poor door do to you?" I asked him which just seemed to piss him off more and me grin

I walked past him into the room I had been in once before. It was still just as beautiful as I remembered. Yup, definitely my favourite room in the house.

"Nice" I stated and looked at Edward who was leaning against the door frame.

"You remember now?" He asked me

"Remember what?" I asked him and he growled in frustration, I don't think he was even trying to hide the fact that he wasn't human anymore

"You've been here before! You've met all of us before! You started at the school last week!" He shouted at me and walked over to the piano and started going through all the sheets of music before shoving one of them at me.

I took it off of him and looked over it. It was the music I had played. The music he had given me after I won the bet.

"Is this supposed to be significant to me?" I asked him

"You've seen that before. You've played it, I gave it to you" Edward said and I looked at him for a moment. I almost felt bad. He looked like he was going out his mind. He deserved this, I was going to die in a week the least he could do is lose his mind.

"Sorry, must have me confused with someone else" I said and handed him back the sheet of paper.

Edward shook his head but didn't say anything and took the paper off me.

I walked over and started going through the music that I hadn't seen the last time I was here.

A few of them had lyrics on the paper which made me wonder.

"Do you sing the ones with lyrics or does someone else?" I asked him not looking up

"Me" He said

"You good?" I asked him still not looking at him

"I'm alright" He said and I picked up a couple sheets of music that were all part of the same song.

"Let's hear you then" I said and finally looked up

"Excuse me?"

"Doubt I'll be able to play alright but I want to hear if you're as good as you say you are" I said smirking

"Fine" He sighed and took the paper out of my hands and looked at it

I sat down at the piano and looked at the music. It was easier than I first thought

_The Fray- How To Save A Life _

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_And pray to God, he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

I sat there frozen. Edward had moved and sat down next to me halfway through the song.

I had no idea why it affected me so much. It just reminded me of everything with Paul.

When Paul left me. When he said he didn't want to be friends. When I felt I had done something wrong, I still felt like that. I still felt like it was my fault Paul left. That he didn't want to be my friend.

I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"You alright?" Edward asked from beside me

I shook my head and stood up

"Yeah, fine. That's good. I need to go" I said quickly not looking up.

I ran out of the room.

Why the hell had that fucking song made all these feelings come back?!

"Bella!" Edward shouted

I ran back down the halls and stairs until I got back to Jasper's room. The room was empty now but the door was open and my stuff was in there.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, happy I was still wearing my jacket and grabbed my helmet.

"Bella, what's goin' on?" Edward asked

"Nothin', I need to go" I said looking down.

I refused to look at him. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes and that fucking song echoed in my ears. I could do a lot of things, I could put up with a lot of things but I refused to let Edward Cullen see me cry, I just couldn't do that.

I turned and walked down the halls, Edward following close behind me

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked

I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe. I could feel him watching me, laughing at me. His red eyes flashed across my vision making breathing harder.

I got to the main stairs and got halfway down when Edward spoke again.

"Bella, would you just stop?" Edward nearly shouted

I just needed to get out of here, away from Edward, away from the feeling of James watching me.

I jumped over the banister landing on my feet in the middle of the living room. I heard Esme or someone shriek out slightly in surprise but I just walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Bella!" Edward shouted again

"What did you do to her now?!" Rosalie shouted at him

"I don't know!"

I walked out of the front door and just like last time Carlisle Cullen was just getting out of his car.

I quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks and walked over to my bike.

I just needed to get away from Edward.

But I couldn't get away from James.

I still felt his eyes on me.

**A/N There's another chapter! hannahsgummybears .tumblr .com follow me on tumblr and you will realise why it takes me so long to update. Procrastination is such good fun. Review!x**


	19. Chapter 19- AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I apologise, I know you all probably thought this was an update but it isn't SORRY! I also apologise for not updating in AGES the reason is because parents night is coming up all the teachers are giving us a ton of homework to show our parents. So, I've got to do an English essay, revise for biology, revise for physics, do a biology test, do a physics test, do history homework and probably some maths so yeah, that's why I haven't updated and I'm sorry! When the homework slows down, I will update or when i can't be bothered to do the homework and all I want to do is procrastinate I shall update!**

**I'm sorry again, hope you're all enjoy October so far btw also, just to give us all something to do, I still want to hear your songs, so send them into me in a review or a PM, come on let me hear!x**


	20. Chapter 20- Little Lion Man

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and some of the people that followed me on tumblr, come and talk to me! Who has heard the Mumford and Sons new CD? It's amazing! I hope you all like Chapter 19…..**

Bella POV

I pulled into the little parking lot. No other cars were there because everyone lived pretty close and probably, just like every other bon fire, we'd all end up drunk….Well, me, Leah and the guys would anyway.

I pulled my helmet off and looked down at my phone, it had been vibrating the entire way here and when I looked at it Edward's number flashed across the screen, asshole. I put my phone inside my helmet and left my helmet sitting on my bike. I wiped the tears away and sighed. I knew Paul would be asking questions along with everyone else probably but I didn't even know what to say. I knew I wouldn't be able to lie because Paul would know straight away.

I left my helmet sitting on my bike and started walking down the beach. It didn't take long to see them or hear them rather. Thankfully most of them had their backs to me so they hadn't seen me yet.

I walked over and sat down in-between Leah and Jake.

"Hey" I said

"Hey…What's wrong?" Leah asked as soon as she looked at me causing all the guys to look at me. Thank you Leah.

"Nothing" I lied

"Bells, what's up?" Paul asked

"Nothin' honestly" I told him but he still didn't look convinced

"You've been cryin'-"

"Yeah, but it's not important" I cut him off, I looked up to see everyone staring at me…Great

"Where's Charlie? I thought he was supposed to be here" I asked no one in particular

"He got caught up at work, he'll be here soon" Sue told me and I nodded my head

I could feel Paul's eyes burning into me. I looked up at him and saw he looked a cross between pissed and confused

"Paul, I'm fine" I said and he nodded his head still not convinced, "What happened at school with the biology thing?" I asked him hoping to change the subject

"He got detention" Jared said grinning

"How? You had Jared's homework" I asked

"Apparently I've used that excuse….Three times now so I get detention" Paul said and I rolled my eyes

"Good one Paul" I said smirking

"Hey it's not my fault, if Jared hadn't left his shit at my house then there wouldn't of been a problem" Paul said smirking

"So, it's my fault that you picked up the wrong books and didn't think to ask for yours back?" Jared asked him

"Yes"

"Idiot" Jared said shaking his head and Paul elbowed him, I shook my head at them thankful that Paul had let the subject drop for the now.

"Hey, how'd it go over at school? You make them think they were insane?" Leah asked me grinning

"Pretty much" I said nodding my head

"Oooh, tell me more" Leah said still grinning

"I basically acted like it was my first day and I had never met them before. I think if Eddie still had a pulse the vein in his neck would of burst" I said making Leah crack up

"What's so funny?" Quil asked from the other side of Leah

"Bella….Bella….I can't speak" Leah said she was laughing so hard and I just shook my head

"Leah, breathe" I said but that just seemed to make her laugh harder, "She finds it funny that I'm driving the Cullen's crazy" I told Quil when Leah was just incapable of speech

"And that's funny…How?" Quil asked and I shrugged my shoulder, "You're very easily amused" Quil said looking at Leah

"Don't judge me" Leah said as she started to calm down and Quil just shook his head smirking

I looked up and saw Charlie walking over

"Is he gonna be told? About all this?" I asked Leah quietly so he wouldn't hear

"I think so, it would just make things easier and it'll explain why Paul will need to be with you at night and stuff" Leah said, "We don't need to tell him if you don't want him to know Bells" Leah added

"Nah, it's fine, Seth can catch him when he faints though" I said smirking and Leah nodded her head

Charlie walked over and started talking to Harry and Billy about…Fishing probably

It was about an hour later when everyone was there and sitting down, the fire was lit and it was pitch black that they decided it was time to tell Charlie.

Harry told his best friend everything. Everyone was silent except for Harry retelling the legends.

"Charlie, they're all true" Harry told him at the end

The only noise was the water crashing into the shore. I looked at Charlie as he looked a cross between angry and dis-belief.

"Alright, come on Bells, we're goin'" Charlie said standing up

"Dad-"

"No" Charlie cut me, "I'm not goin' to stand here and be made a fool of, we're goin'" Shit, he was pissed

"Dad, it's true-"

"Bella, don't be stupid" When he called me stupid I heard Paul growl, "We're going" Charlie said apparently leaving no room for argument

"Who's showin' him?" Sam asked

"I'll go" Jake said and stood up and walked over into the forest close to us

"Dad, sit down" I said

"I'm not sitting down because we are going"

"Fine, when you faint I'm not catching you" I said and Billy and Harry smirked beside him

I looked over at Paul who was glaring at Charlie

"Paul?" I said and he looked over at me, the glare gone, "Stop growling" I said smirking and he rolled his eyes at me and walked over and sat down in Jake's not empty seat

"Five bucks says he stays conscious" Paul said grinning

"Alright" I said nodding my head

I looked over at the trees just as Jake was walking out as a giant wolf. If I didn't know it was Jake I probably would of screamed or some shit.

I looked over at Charlie and saw all the colour had drained from his face

"Five, four, three, two…" I said softly and then Charlie just…Collapsed.

He fainted but because Seth was right next to him he caught him just before he hit the ground.

"Well…That went well" I said sarcastically

Sue walked over and started to try and wake Charlie up, she was a nurse at the hospital in Forks and Jake disappeared to go and phase again.

"You owe me five bucks" I stated and Paul laughed

"You really know how to get your priorities straight" Paul laughed and I nodded my head

Jake walked out of the woods looking at Charlie

"Why do I have a feeling he's going to shoot me when he wakes up?" Jake asked as he sat down

"Because he has a gun?" Embry suggested

"Because you scared the shit out of him?" Quil also suggested

"Or was it because you ate the last gummy bear?" Jared said and everyone just looked at him

"What has that got to do with anything?" Leah asked him

"I thought we were just suggesting thing" Jared said and everyone shook their heads

"But…" Jared said and Kim put a hand on his shoulder

"Jared, baby, just no" Kim said smiling and I laughed

I looked over at Charlie and saw he was starting to wake up again, this should be good.

I looked over at Jake and saw he was also looking at Charlie, he looked like he was a second away from bolting out of here. Leah leaned over and whispered something in his ear and when she pulled back she was slightly red and Jake was smirking, weird…..

Charlie sat up slowly, he still looked half un-conscious. There was hardly any colour in his face and his eyes were barely even open.

"You alright, dad?" I asked him smirking, he was like this every other morning

"Fine" He said shaking his head slightly

He had his elbows on his knees and one of his hands was holding the side of his head. He looke up and froze when he saw Jake.

"You- you-" Charlie stuttered

"Use your words Charlie" Billy laughed

"Wolf" Was all Charlie said

"Yup, the legends are real dad" I said, what little colour was in his face had just drained now

"This isn't real, I'm gonna wake up any minute now" Charlie mumbled to himself holding his head in his hands

"Nah, it's true Chief" Paul said smirking at him

Charlie looked up at Paul

"You?" He asked

"Yup" Paul said nodding his head popping the 'p'

"All of you?" He asked looking around at all my friends

"Everyone but Bella an the elder's" Embry confirmed for him

"Shit" Charlie breathed shaking his head

"You alright, dad?" I asked him again

"Need something to drink" He said and we all laughed

Harry silently handed his friend a bottle of beer grinning

"Well, hate to tell you but Bella took the news better than you did, granted she was sick…" Billy said smirking at me and Charlie

"To be fair, I had just ate" I said and they all laughed

"So, why did you tell me this?" Charlie asked looking around, and here comes story time

And Charlie got told everything. The hospital, James, Victoria, how James is out for revenge, everything

"Please tell me you're kidding" Charlie said quietly, no one said anything, everything was silent, "Someone tell me this is some fucking joke and my daughter doesn't only have one fucking week!" Charlie shouted

"Dad, it's fine-"

"How is this fine?!" He cut me off

"Because we're going to protect her!" Paul shouted back at him, why was he so pissed suddenly?! "We're going to protect her that's why we change into huge fucking dogs, to protect people!"

"Paul, calm down" Sam told him

Paul didn't say anything just glared at Charlie

"I wouldn't talk to Bella like that or anything right now Charlie, Paul's on edge as it is because a vampire had threatened to take his mate away so this isn't helping" Sam told Charlie gently, oh so that's why….

Leah's phone started ringing and she started talking down it.

"Bella, there's a Cullen on the phone" She told me and Paul growled

"Which one?" I asked, if it was Rosalie or Jasper I would see what they wanted but if it was Edward I was going to kill him

"Rosalie" She said, "She said she's been trying to call you or something"

I patted my pockets and realised I had left my phone in my helmet at my bike

"I'll be back" I said standing up

"Where are you going?" Paul asked me

"Left my phone in my helmet, I'll be back in a sec"

"Bella-"

"I'll be five minutes Paul" I said gently

"Five minutes?"

"If I'm any longer you can come and hunt me down" I joked but knowing he would actually come and hunt me down

"Will do" Paul said smirking at me but I could see the fear in his eyes, the apprehension

I walked past him and everyone and started walking the short distance towards the car park.

I felt really cold now that I wasn't next to Paul. I could feel the eye's on me. I had felt them on me all day but every time I looked, nothing. Always nothing. He was going to drive me insane.

Maybe that's what he wanted, me to snap. To just lose my mind completely and then end up in a mental home or something. Probably not…..

I walked over to the car park and lifted my helmet up and took out my phone. There were three miss calls from Edward and five from an unknown number, must be Rosalie

I was about to call her back when the shrill fucking voice I hoped to never hear ever again sounded behind me.

"Hey there Scar-face" Cara's voice came from behind me.

That was one of the things she liked to bully me about, the scar. I really couldn't be bothered with her. All I wanted to do was call Rosalie back and then go and sit with Paul and Charlie and everyone and have a laugh. I didn't want to stand here and get verbal abuse from Cara fucking Taylor of all people!

"Fuck off" I said turning around to push past her but turns out she wasn't the only one there, there was like five of them. You could see clearly at least four off them didn't even want to be there because they knew that all the guys were down the beach, the elder's were there and also they knew I could kick Cara's ass. The fifth one…Shit.

The fifth one was the girl I got in a fight with. The fifth one was the girl that was friends with Mackie. The girl who pulled a knife out during the fight and slashed me.

Not good.

I went to push past Cara again but of course she wasn't having that and pushed me back.

"What the fuck is your problem?1" I spat at her

"You're my problem! Did you forget what you did to me?!"

"I don't see the problem, you said you wanted a hair cut for the past month and then when someone does cut your hair, you're pissed off" I said which really seemed to hit a nerve for some reason

I felt her fist before I even saw it. I could taste the blood fill up my mouth and my eye felt like it was on fire or something. She managed to hit my eye and lip before someone pulled her off me.

"Are you fucking stupid?! All of them are down there, you idiot!" One of the girls shouted at her. When did I fall over?!

I put my hand to my mouth and wiped the blood away but it didn't help any, it just kept coming. Fuck, I really hate blood!

I knew I had a black eye without even having to look in a mirror, from past experience you get to know stuff. Paul was going to be pissed.

I looked up when everything was silent and saw they had left. Well that was shit.

My mouth was in fucking agony and my eye wasn't that much better.

I spat out the blood that was already in my mouth and it was quickly replaced by more, for a bitch she can hit.

I stood up, trying not to think about the blood that was currently pouring out of my mouth, and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Bella?" Leah's voice came from a bit behind me.

"Yeah?" I didn't turn around, she as well as Paul would be pissed

"What's going on? Why do I smell Cara?" She asked

"I'm gonna go home, I don't feel to good" I lied

"Bella-"

"Catch you later" I cut her off and yanked my helmet on quickly regretting it and winced as it touched my eye and lip slightly.

"Bella, what's going on?!" Leah shouted

I turned the engine on and pulled out of the car park.

Leah POV

"How long has it been?" Paul asked from beside me

"Four minutes, calm down" I told him, I felt bad that he was like this but he had to give Bella some space I mean he was going to end up smothering her, "Do you want me to go and check on her, she won't even know I'm there?" I offered

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second, trust me, if anything's going on I'll help her" I told him

"Thanks Leah" Paul said

I stood up and walked away down the beach.

I could smell blood slightly and I got scared, shit, shit, shit!

"Are you fucking stupid?! All of them are down there, you idiot!" A girl's voice sounded

I ran down the beach but when I got to the car park there was only Bella there with her back to me. I could smell the blood and knew it was coming from her, what just happened?!

I asked her and she told me she wasn't feel well and then she just drove off.

I pulled my phone out and dialled Paul's number as I started running toward's Bella's house.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she ok?" Paul started firing off questions after the first ring

"Calm down, she said she isn't feeling well, I'm gonna go to her house and check on her. I probably won't be back at the bon fire, ok?"

"Leah, what's going on?"

"She said she isn't feeling too well, I'm going to make sure she's ok"

I turned the corner onto her street and from here with my extra hearing I could hear her music up full blast. Jesus! She must have been pissed, she had Blink 182 playing and from past experience I knew she only listened to them when she was pissed.

"I'll talk to you when I know what's going on Paul, ok?"

I walked up the drive, from here it sounded like even her neighbours would be able to hear the music.

"Leah-"

"I won't let anything happen to her Paul"

Paul didn't say anything after that and hung up.

I unlocked the front door with the 'hidden' spare key. When I opened the door the music got a hundred times louder. Fuck, having super senses was shit sometimes

"Bella!" I shouted but of course she didn't hear me

I walked up the stairs trying not to get deafened as I did.

I opened her bedroom door where the music was coming from and nearly slammed it shut again. How was she not deaf from this music?!

I walked into the room and turned it off, my ears ringing.

"Jesus Bella, some of us has super senses so you don't need to put the music up that loud!" I shouted at her, where ever she was

"Bella, where are you?" I walked down the hall and tried the bathroom door, it was locked. I could smell the blood again

"Bella, open the door" I said but didn't get an answer, "Bella, if you don't open the door then I'll kick it down and I'll get Paul down here so open the fucking door"

I heard Bella sigh and then the door slowly opened.

Bella stood there. A black eye slowly forming and her lip bloody and swollen.

"Shit" I breathed, Paul was going to flip

Bella POV

I pulled into the driveway and yanked my helmet off spitting the blood that had filled my mouth, fuck I was going to need half a tube of tooth paste to get the taste of metal out of my mouth.

I pulled my bike into the garage and locked it up before walking into the house and locking the front door.

I wiped the tears that had fell but regretted it when I touched my left eye. Was she wearing a ring or something?!

I put my phone on the docking station and smirked when Blink 182 came on. I put the volume up full blast. It was so loud I couldn't even hear myself think.

I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and wanted to punch my reflection.

My eye was already bruised and I knew it was only going to get worse by tomorrow, my lip was fucking swollen and covered in blood. Do not be sick!

I took the glass that was next to the sink and filled it up with water before drinking some and then spitting it out again to try and get the blood out, it was starting to slow down now which was a good thing.

I heard the front door slam and quickly locked the bathroom door. I heard a muffled voice but didn't reply, probably Charlie telling me to turn the music off.

I spat out some more blood and as I did the music turned off. Seriously?!

I looked back up at the mirror, my lip looked slightly better with less blood on it but it was still bad.

"Bella, open the door!" Leah started and then threatened to get Paul.

I wasn't scared of Paul or anything, I was scared of his reaction, he was going to flip.

I unlocked the door.

"Shit" Leah breathed

"I know" I said and turned back towards the sink and drank some more water before spitting it out again

"Who did this?"

"Cara, fuck who taught her how to punch?" I asked

"How did this happen?" Leah asked

"I don't even know, I just told her that I didn't see the problem with my cutting her hair as she wanted a hair cut and then she punched me"

"Does Paul know?" Leah asked

"No" I said quietly

"Bells…" Leah said and I bit my lip before crying out

"Shit, remind me not to do that" I said and Leah smiled slightly, "Don't you dare laugh Clearwater because I will hit you"

"Calm down, I'll go and get you some ice…Paul's gonna flip when he comes over tonight" Leah said and walked out of the room

"No" I said and ran out of the room after her, "No, no, no, no, Leah he can't see me like this tonight" I said as I ran into the kitchen

"Bells, he isn't going to kill you or anything and he was coming over tonight anyway"

"Lee, he's going to flip, you saw what he was like with Charlie just raising his voice at me how do you think he's going to react when he see's that someone has fucking punched me?"

"What are you goin' to do?" Leah asked handing me the ice pack, "Hide away for the two odd weeks it will take for the black eye to go away?"

"No…I'll talk to him tomorrow ok? Just…Can you stay with me tonight? At least tomorrow my lip won't be all swollen and bloody, please?"

"He's not gonna be any happier about not seeing you, you do realise that?" Leah asked pulling her phone out and dialling her number and then handing me the phone

"Talk to him"

"What? I can't lie" I said handing her back the phone

"Bells" Leah said and tossed the phone back

"Leah" I said and tossed the phone back to her

"Leah, what's going on?" Paul's voice came from the other end of the phone

"Hey Paul" Leah said glaring at me and putting the phone to her ear

"No, everything's fine. Bells was sick, I think she ate something" Leah lied, "Hey can you tell my dad that I'm staying with her tonight?" Leah asked quickly, "Paul, come on it's me, you live right next door to her and you'll see her tomorrow, trust me. I'll be with her all night" It was silent for a moment as Paul said something to her and then she held the phone out

"He wants to talk to you" Leah said smirking

"Hey" I answered the phone

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Paul asked

"Nothin', I just don't feel too good" I told him, I wasn't really lying, I really didn't feel good

"So, Leah staying with you tonight?" Paul asked

"Yeah, feel like I haven't seen her in ages"

"Bells, are you ok?" Paul asked me

"I'm fine" I lied

"Promise me" Paul said and I pulled my lip between my teeth and yelped, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, Leah just hit with a pillow" I covered quickly

"Promise me Bells" Paul repeated

"I promise" I said

I wasn't lying completely. I was going to be fine, the blood had finally stopped pouring out of my mouth and hopefully when I saw Paul tomorrow my lip wouldn't be the size of a balloon and the only real problem would really be my eye.

Yup, wishful thinking.

Paul was going to flip

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I really do apologize and also there is a holiday coming up in Scotland, the October week which lasts for ten days (School is so smart *Heavy Sarcasm*) So yeah, there's that and during that holiday I will be away in England but I don't go away until Monday so hopefully I should update by then. **

**If you like/love the Janoskians (Who doesn't?) Then go and follow my tumblr which is hallofgoodol'days. Tumblr. Com**

**So go follow for all the janoskian stuff and please review this chapter!x**


	21. Chapter 21- Cos You Had A Bad Day

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and favourites. Nearly at 200 followers so that makes me really happy! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 20…**

Bella POV

"So, what's the deal with you and Jake?" I asked Leah

We were currently sitting in my room. Charlie was downstairs with Harry and Sue. It was fair to say that Harry and Charlie flipped out when they saw what had happened to me but Leah and Sue managed to calm them down which I was happy about. Sue managed fix my lip up as best as she could. Luckily the swelling was starting to go down but it still hurt and my eye was still pretty bad.

"What do you mean?" She asked her cheeks going slightly red

"You know exactly what I mean. I saw you two earlier, you whispering in his ear and shit, so go on, tell me" I said smiling at her. It was quite strange seeing Leah nervous. Out of the two of us, I was the shy one in comparison.

"Um, well…Weimprintedoneachother" She said quickly and I stared at her

"You what?" I asked her

"We…Imprinted on each other" She said quietly trying to fight a smile

"Lee, that's amazing" I told her and she finally looked at me

"You think?" She asked in dis-belief

"Of course it is, I mean…After everything that happened with Sam and Emily…You deserve this and plus it does kind of make sense…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Paul told me that Jake is gonna be alpha one day and you know, you being the only she-wolf" I said smirking and she laughed

"I guess so, imagine you phased" Leah said

"Given that I'm only half Quileute there's more chance of a flying pig" I told her and she rolled her eyes

"So, it doesn't bother you that we change into wolves and kill vampires?" Leah asked

"The only thing that bothers me is the difference" I said and she started laughing, "Seriously, how tall are you now?!"

"I'm 5'9''" She told me smirking

"Damn you" I said which just seemed to make her laugh more

**Time Skip**

My alarm started going off and I heard Leah groan beside me

"Why the fuck do you have the 'Janoskians' as your alarm?" Leah asked me

"Because they're good" I told her and turned off the music

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair and yawned

"Leah don't fall asleep" I told her

"Too late" She mumbled and I laughed at her and hit her with a pillow, "I'm up, I'm up" Leah said and sat up before hitting me with the same pillow

"So, you ready to tell Paul today?" Leah asked

"Nope" I said shaking my head

I stood up and walked over to my mirror that hung on the wall.

I had a cut on my lip, Cara had to of been wearing a ring, and my eye looked like it had gotten darker since last night and it was still slightly swollen.

"He is gonna go crazy isn't he?" I asked her nervously and out of fucking habit I bit my lip and cried out, wow that hurt

"He isn't going to be mad at you, he's going to be mad because in his eyes he wasn't able to protect you and plus it's Cara who did it and he's already pissed at her because in his eyes it's her fault you need to be around the Cullen's which I guess it kind of is" Leah said

"I guess" I said nodding my head

I looked out the window and saw it was pouring down, I sighed when I realised I wouldn't be able to drive my bike to school. Looks like I'll be driving my truck.

"What's up?"

"Can't ride my bike to school" I sighed

Leah looked out the window

"Shit, well, I gotta go. Good luck with the Paul thing" Leah said walking over to my window and opening it some of the rain coming inside

"What is with you guys and jumping out windows?" I muttered as I walked over to my wardrobe

"Must be a wolf thing" Leah said smirking, "Bye"

"Bye" I laughed as she jumped out the window

I walked out of my room after closing the window. Charlie didn't have work today so he didn't have to get up, lucky prick.

I showered and tried to cover my eye up as best as I could but after about fifteen minutes of adjusting my hair and make up, it was a lost cause.

I sighed again and walked out of the bathroom and back into my room.

I pulled on my dark skinny jeans and a red short-sleeved t-shirt. I couldn't be bothered today, my face hurt and I still felt the eyes on me.

I sat on the edge of my bed and pulled on my red Nike Blazers, probably my favourite next to my boots. I yanked my jacket on. I had taken the bandage off my arm now which was good but it had scars all over it but they should hopefully fade, my hand was still wrapped up after Sue looked at it.

I grabbed my bag and shoved the few books that I would need in it before grabbing my phone and head phones and walking downstairs.

I ate a slice of toast. I shouldn't of been this worried or nervous about telling Paul or Paul seeing me like this. He had seen me with black eyes before, _but he wasn't a mother fucking werewolf before!_

I groaned and put my plate in the sink. I grabbed the keys to my hardly used truck and slung my bag over my shoulder.

The only time I ever used my truck was when it was pouring down like it is now or when it was snowing or stuff like that.

I walked outside and ran over before swinging the door open and jumping inside.

Just by doing that I was nearly soaking.

I pulled out of the driveway and looked over slightly. Paul wasn't waiting outside his drive today, _of course he wouldn't, it's fucking pouring down!_ I rolled my eyes at the little voice inside my head and started driving towards Forks.

At least if I was still at La Push High I could just run to school but no, I had to drive, in the rain to fuck Forks of all places, to go and spend my entire day with the fucking walking dead.

Fuck, why was I in such a bad mood this morning?!

**Time Skip**

I walked up the stairs towards registration. I sat in my truck until the bell went so then that way no one could see me until I had to actually go to class. That plan worked well.

I walked into the classroom with my head down, knowing fine well that as soon as I looked up everyone would start asking questions. I wish I was back in La Push.

I sank down next to Mike

"Hey Mike" I said and looked up at him smiling

"Hey…Woah, what happened to you?" He asked causing the people in front and right beside us to turn and look

"Thanks Mike" I said sarcastically

"Seriously Bella, are you ok?" Mike asked

"I'm fine, nothing new or anything" It was true, it wasn't anything new. I've had more black eyes and busted lips than I'd like to count or tell anyone about.

"What happened?"

"Bit of advice, don't cut a girls hair" I told him smirking

"Oh…" Mike said understanding crossing his features

At that moment Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walked into the class. All of them looking at me confused and…Concerned? No, that couldn't be

Rosalie sat down. She was so fucking beautiful that it made me want to cry. She was perfect before but now that I had bruises on my face it just made her seem even more perfect.

I put my head down, my hair coming down and covering some of my face and my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw I had a text from Paul

_You alright?- P_

_Yeah, how are you?- B_

_Good, you have any nightmares?- P_

I did actually. I was back in the hospital, couldn't get out, James laughing at me…I really had to calm down before I started looking over my shoulder and crap in school. Sam and Paul told me that the Cullen's would be watching in Forks.

_Yeah, but I didn't wake up screaming or anything- B_

The only reason I didn't wake up screaming was because Leah woke me up just before he killed me.

_Need to do patrol after school, get me out of it?:)-P_

_Nope, have fun running around the forest!:)-B_

_You're so nice-P_

"Miss Swan, put the phone away before I confiscate it" I got told as the teacher walked into the class

I shoved my phone in my pocket and listened as he told us all the 'important information for our school day'

I walked out of the class when the bell went and just as I thought maybe, just maybe, I wasn't going to have to talk to a Cullen until I was forced to sit beside one of them…Rosalie fell into step beside me.

"Hey, tried calling you last night. What's going on?" She asked me

"Got a bit busy and didn't have time to call you back" I told her

"Yeah, I see that, what happened?" Rosalie asked

"Listen, I'm not being a bitch or anything but…Why do you care? Because from what I've gathered you guys don't like me very much and quite frankly I think I'd prefer it if you would just stop"

"Stop what?"

"Pretending to like me just to piss Edward off"I told her and she stopped walking and stared at me, "I mean, I bet you're a lovely person and everything but I'm not going to just stand here and act nice with you just so it will annoy Edward, I can do that all by myself and you're his sister so you can probably do that at home" I told her

Rosalie didn't say anything, just stared at me. I think she was in shock

"Are you ok?"

"You…Do you think the only reason I'm being nice to you is to piss him off?" Rosalie stuttered slightly

"I'm not stupid, I gotta go, see you around" I turned and walked away before she could say anything and walked down the hall and stairs until I was outside my physics class.

Now I know what you're thinking. But Bella, you take biology! Yup, turns out I'm a little science geek, I take physics and biology, I used to take chemistry as well but it was too much with pre-lims and stuff so I dropped it.

Physics passed by pretty uneventful and then I had to go to biology. YAY let's go and see what abuse Edward's going to give me!

I walked into the class and saw Edward, of course, already sitting there.

I sank down next to him not looking at him or saying anything. I pulled my books out of my bag and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Hello Isabella" Edward said, was his voice always that irritating?!

"Hi" I said and started looking through my notes

"What? No insult? No annoying name? No snarky remark about me using your full name?" He asked me in genuine dis-belief

I looked up at him and his eyes grew wider slightly

"My life doesn't revolve around making your life a living hell Edward" I told him

"What happened to you?" He asked

"You're over a hundred years old, I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of getting punched" I told him and smirked, it was still so much fun messing with him

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of getting punched" I repeated

"No the part before that"

"My life doesn't revolve around making your life a living hell?"

"No, after that" He said

"I told you" I said Edward opened his mouth again but the teacher walked in and started the lesson effectively cutting him off

They day passed by pretty much the same way, everyone asking questions, giving me weird looks etc.

The final bell went and I thought I was able to get out and as far away from here as possible when Emmett had to stop and try and make conversation with me.

I stood at my locker putting the books in that I didn't need. I had a ton of homework to do so I still had tons of books.

"Bella?" Emmett asked from behind me

"What is it Emmett?" I asked pulling my jacket on

"Well…What was that with you and Rosalie earlier, I thought you two were friends?" Emmett asked me

"Nothing, I just told her how it was. She doesn't need to pretend to like me just to piss Edward off, I'd rather she actually wanted to be friends with me than just pretend to like me to get on her brothers' nerves. I gotta go" I pushed past him and out of the school.

I felt like it was slightly easier to breathe now that I was away from him.

I yanked my hood up as I walked across the car park. The rain hadn't let up all day, it was still pouring down

I ran across the car park and jumped into my truck, thankful that I was finally getting away from all the stares and looks. Now I just need to face Paul.

**Time Skip**

I pulled into my driveway and grabbed my bag and jumped out of the truck.

I got to the front door when I realised that the key to the front door wasn't on the keys with my truck, it was on the key to my bike.

"No, no, you got to be fucking kidding me!" I groaned and kicked the door. I couldn't be fucking locked out, not today, it was fucking pouring down!

I unzipped my bag and started looking through it, I had to have a spare key or something in here.

Of course with my luck, everything spilled out. Yup, my books, pencils, everything fell out onto the soaking wet ground

"Come on!" My clothes were already soaked through and I just wanted to fucking cry.

"Bella?!" Sam fucking Uley's voice came from the end of the drive way

"What the fuck do you want Uley?" I sighed as I continued to pick up the books

"Are you ok?" Sam asked and I suddenly felt his heat beside me, he bent down and started to pick up the books.

There were already tears in my eyes because I was so fucking angry that I was locked out and then when he asked me if I was ok it just seemed to push me over the edge.

"Do I look ok?" I asked him and he looked at me and like Edward, his eyes grew wider at the sight of my eye and lip, "I have a fucking black eye, my lip is fucked up, I have a psychopathic vampire on my ass, I haven't slept in nearly twenty four hours because ever single time I do, I have night mares and on top of that I am locked out in the pouring rain…Does that sound ok to you?"

"Um…Sorry?" Sam said nervously and I smiled at him shaking my head

"I'm sorry, just having a bad day, you can go" I said and took the books out of his hands and stood up again

"Wait, did you say you're locked out?" Sam asked me standing up as well, why were they all so fucking tall?!

"Yup, I'll go to Paul's house or something" I said shaking his head

"He's on patrol and the only person who's in is his dad…Listen, come to back to mine, you can borrow some of Emily's clothes and dry off, ok?" Sam offered

"Why are you being nice to me? The last time I was saw you I kicked you in the nuts" I asked him and he laughed

"Paul would kick my ass if he knew I let you go to be with his dad alone and you're pack so…"

"Thanks" I said nodding my head at him

Sam turned and walked down the path to his car that I hadn't even noticed

I sank down into the warm car and pulled down my soaking wet hood that was doing no help of keeping the rain out.

Sam got in and pulled away from the house.

"So…Bad day?" Sam asked me smirking

"You don't want to know" I sighed

"What happened to your eye?"

"Last night…Ran into Cara Taylor, that's why I left the bonfire and why Leah stayed instead of Paul"  
"But why?"

"Paul without being a wolf goes crazy when someone would hit me, Paul as a werewolf…"

"He won't hurt you"

"I know he won't…It's Cara that's gonna get her head ripped off" I told him

Sam pulled into the front of the house and got out. The rain was starting to slow down now, of course it fucking was!

I got out of the car and followed behind Sam up the steps and into his house

"Hey, what took you so lo-?" Emily cut herself off when she saw me, "Hey Bella, what's goin' on?"

"She got locked out, Paul's on patrol, it ok with you if she stays here until Paul finishes patrol?"

"Of course it is, come on Bella let's go get you some dry clothes, you look freezing" Emily said smiling at me

After I had changed into some dry clothes I was standing with Emily in a little room off the kitchen watching her as she put my clothes in the dryer

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her

"Anything"

"…What do you think of all this? Turning into wolves and stuff?" I asked her nervously

"it's…Different" She said and I laughed, "It took me some getting used to, trust me but…In a way I think it's good, they're protectors, I think that's nice"

"Yeah"

"I found it quite funny when Jared and Quil told me all about you and Sam's first meeting" Emily laughed and I nodded my head

"They told you about that huh?"

"In great detail" She laughed

"Great" I said sarcastically

"Don't worry about it, Sam actually found it quite funny how for once someone wasn't actually scared of him"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well, given his size and stuff…People think he's quite intimidating, not just him, all the guys, it quite sad because they're still the same guys, just a bit more muscle" She said a small smile on her face

"I guess, I need to go and do homework. Thanks for the clothes and stuff"

"No problem" She said smiling at me

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where Sam stood holding my books in his hands

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Drying your books" He said and I laughed

"Thanks" I said and then a wave of guilt hit me. I had kicked him in the nuts, I hadn't even apologised and he was still being perfectly nice to me, he could of pretty easily just driven by me and left me there in the rain but he didn't. Fuck, I hate being guilty!

"Hey, um, I'm sorry…For you know" I said awkwardly, I really hated apologising

"Don't worry about it" Sam said smiling at me, "Books are dry"  
He turned and walked into the little room off the kitchen, where Emily still was and I walked over and sat down at the table.

I plugged my ear phones in and Mumford and Sons started filtering through.

Sam POV

"Don't worry about it" I told her, I found it quite weird seeing her like this because out of all the times I had seen her, she had never acted like this, this nervous, "Books are dry"

I walked out of the room and to where Emily stood.

"Hey, she ok?" Emily asked turning around to face me

"Yeah, she's fine, think she's worried about Paul" I told her

To be honest I could kind of see why she would be worried about telling him. I mean Paul was about to kill Charlie last night just when he raised his voice so this was going to…Be very bad.

"He won't hurt her" Emily stated

"I know, Bella's just worried about what he's goin' to do to Cara

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Embry's voice came from the kitchen

"Woah, what happened?" Quil asked

"Hello, nice to see you too Quil" Bella said sarcastically

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Bella was sitting at the table and Quil, Jake and Embry were also there, well Jake and Embry were seen, Quil was going through the fridge

"You alright?" Jake asked

"I'm fine, nothing that hasn't happened to me before" Bella told them

How many times had she been in fights? It was really strange seeing her like this, the first time I saw her she looked like she was so happy, well not really happy but alive. She looked like she would of fought for anything but now…She looked exhausted, it was like everything had just been drained from her. It was quite sad to see. To be honest I think I probably would of rathered that she was arguing with me or something right now, it was just like everything had just been knocked out of her, like she had given up.

Bella POV

Quil, Jake and Embry walked into the living room and I still sat at the table doing the homework. Emily came into the kitchen at some point and started cooking.

"Two minutes heads up, Paul's on his way" Leah said walking in with Jared right behind her

"Ooooh, Paul's gonna be mad" Jared said and Leah slapped his chest

"Shut up, how was school?" Leah asked sitting down next to me, "Oooh, the science geek is back, physics and biology" She joked smirking at me

"Shut up, just cause I'm smarter than you will ever be" I joked

"I'm hurt B" She said and then laughed at me, "No, seriously, how was school?"

"It was alright" I said and the back door opened, I quickly put my head down and continued writing. My hair fell down over my face and I was thankful that I hadn't cut it in ages.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Paul asked me

"Got locked out, Sam found me and brought me here. How was running around the forest?" I asked him

"Boring…You alright?" Paul asked me after a second

"Yeah, I'm fine" Fuck this was going to be bad.

It was like déjà vu except this time it was me that had the black eye not Paul.

"Coming Jake!" Jared said loudly

"No one shouted you" Leah said

"Yeah they did let's go" Jared pulled Leah up out of her seat and into the living room

"Jared, put me down!" I heard Leah shout and smirked

"Hey Paul" Sam said walking into the kitchen

"Hey, Bells, what's goin' on?" Paul asked

"Oh, look at the time, I gotta go" I said and started shoving the books into my bag

"Bells, you just said you were locked out" Paul stated

"Yeah…So I did"

"Bells, look at me" Paul said softly and then he was standing in front of me

"Nice shoes by the way, are they new?" I asked him still looking at the floor

"Bells, I've had these shoes for months and you know that. Bells why won't you look at me?" He asked and I could hear the smile in his voice

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked him

"Bells, what's going on?"

"Just promise me" I said quietly

"Bells…"

I moved my hair out of my face and looked up at him.

He didn't say anything but he instantly started growling and shaking, not a lot but still shaking

"Paul, it's fine" I said quickly

"Who?"

"Paul, it doesn't matter-"

"Who did this to you?" He asked me, his shaking getting worse and his growling getting louder

"Paul, calm down" Sam said from behind him

"Did Cullen do this to you?"

"No!"

"Then who?!"

"I'm fine it doesn't matter" I said and his growls got louder

"Who?!"

"Cara…." I said quietly I would have been surprised if he had even heard me his growling was that loud

"Paul, she's fine" Leah said from behind me and Paul snapped his gaze to her

"When?" He asked

"What does that matter, she'll be fine Paul" Leah tried to tell him

"When?!" He shouted and I stepped back in-voluntarily

"Last night" I whispered

And from those two words, shit hit the fan.

**A/N OOOOH CLIFF HANGER! I know you hate me! Follow me on tumblr and send me abuse and stuff, I won't mind hallofgoodol'days .tumblr .com**

**Review and follow me!x**


	22. Chapter 22- Pathetic

**A/N God, I should be shot for this long wait….Thanks for the reviews and follows and favourites! I hope you all like Chapter 21….**

Bella POV

"Last night" I whispered

And from those two words, shit hit the fan

Paul's shaking got so bad it was like he was convulsing or something. I couldn't even hear anything, just his growling

"Paul, calm down!" Sam shouted at him

"Last night?!" Paul growled

"Paul, please-"

"I was there!" I could barely even understand him because of his growling

"Bella, get back! Paul, outside!"

"I was there and I didn't stop it!" Paul screamed/growled and then Jared and Sam physically threw him, like picking him up and throwing him, and then when he hit the ground outside.

I sat there on the floor, wait what?!

I looked up and saw that I was on the floor behind Leah.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked her

"He was about to phase right in front of you, sorry I kind of threw behind me, you alright?" She asked

I was fine, it wasn't me I was worried about. I was worried about Paul….And as much as I am going to hate to admit this….I can't, I cannot admit that

"I'm fine" I said standing up. I pulled my Nikes back on and looked out the back.

The door…Was gone and there was no sign of Paul or Sam or Jared

"Well…I think he took that better than he could" Quil said from the living room

All of us turned and looked at him

"How the fuck did he take that better?" I asked him

"He could of phased as soon as he saw you" Quil said shrugging his shoulders

"Wha…I…. I don't even" I said and turned back to Leah, "Will he be ok?" I asked him

"He'll be fine" Jared said as he walked in, "He just needs to calm down"

"Where is he?" I asked him

"He went for a run" Sam said from behind Jared

"He just found out that Cara fucking Taylor punched me, when he was just down the beach, phased pretty much right in front of me and you're trying to tell me that he has _just_ gone for a run?" I asked them, where they honestly that fucking stupid?!

"Shit!" Jared groaned

"Fucking idiots!" I shouted at them

I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house

"Bella!" I heard someone shout, I think it was Sam maybe but I wasn't listening

Paul was going to kill Cara if he got a hold of her.

I yanked my jacket on, it was still raining but at least it wasn't as heavy

"Bella, how exactly are you going to find him?" Jared asked suddenly beside me, I was half way down the street by now

"I don't fucking know Jared" I said

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled his number. Of course it went to fucking voice mail

"Paul answer your fucking phone, this isn't funny" I hung up

"You don't know maybe he is going to just go for a run" Jared said hopefully

"Jay, you know him, he's not going to just do that" I said

"Well, where would he go?"

"Where do you always find Cara?" I asked him

"Back of the high street" Jared said

I turned and jumped over the fence and then started going down the back of the house

"Jesus, Bella! Did you really need to jump a fence, there was a corner just a few houses up" Jared said from behind me

"Jay, I am trying really hard not to punch you right now and the only reason I'm not punching you is because I know it'll do me more damage" I told him

"Bells, calm down, we'll find him"

"Before or after he finds Cara?" I asked Jared

"Before, now come on. I can nearly hear them" Jared said and started walking in front of me

We started walking down the back of the shops and houses, well Jared walked I kind of…Ran.

"Are you ok?" Jared asked me after a while

"Right now, no" I told him

"Why? Bella, what do you honestly think he's going to do if he finds her?" Jared asked

"What would you do to someone if they ever hit Kim?" I asked him

"Um…." Was all he said

"Exactly" I said and continued running down the back of the houses and shops. Normally there would have been cars driving down here or at least parked but today there was none, which was actually quite strange.

"Bella, there's a chance he might not even be here, he might not even of went out looking for her-" He was cut off by the shrill voice of what sounded like a strangled cat

"Fuck off Lahote, I haven't seen your little friend!" Cara shouted, she really didn't know how to help herself did she?!

"Bella-Bell- Wait!" Jared shouted after me. Why the fuck was he telling me to wait?! _Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Paul nearly phased right in front of you not even an hour ago!_

I ignored that thought because I knew if I thought about it for longer than a minute then I would actually stop and realise that it probably wasn't the best of ideas.

I turned the corner and froze.

Paul had Cara against the wall. It was clear how scared she was by just looking at her. I always thought it would give me some sort of satisfaction to see her scared, to see her act as small as she had made me feel. It didn't.

Instead it made me feel sick. Maybe it was the fact that it was Paul who was making her feel this way, I don't know.

I could hear Paul growling from where I stood. Fuck that was going to be fun to try and explain to Cara.

"Paul!" I shouted and walked closer to him, the closer I got the more I realised that he was shaking. How the fuck was this going to end well?!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Cara shouted at him, was she just looking for a reason to piss him off or was she stupid?!

"Cara shut the fuck up!" I shouted at her and she snapped her eyes to me. It didn't even seem like Paul knew I was there which kind of scared me

"Why did you do it?" Paul growled at her, it didn't even sound like him, if he wasn't right in front of me and I hadn't just seen his mouth open I wouldn't of thought it was him

"She deserved it!" Cara spat at him and the growling got louder

"Paul, calm down!" I put my hand on his arm and his eyes snapped to where my hand had touched him and I quickly took it back

"Just leave it-"

"Why did you do it?" He growled in the strange distorted voice

"Do wha-?!"

"Hit her!" Paul exploded, I hated to admit it but right I was actually scared. I was scared of Paul. I was scared of my best friend and I hated it, it wasn't right! "Why did you touch her?!"

"Paul, stop it!"

"What the fuck Paul?!" Jared's voice came from behind me

Paul's growling got louder when he heard Jared's voice and Cara made some sort of noise which resembled a dying cat.

I looked at Cara for a second and saw that she had tears streaming down her face, all the colour had pretty much drained from her face and she was almost shaking as bad as Paul. Paul didn't seem to notice, he didn't seem to care.

This wasn't him! What the fuck was wrong with him right now?!

Jared put his hands on Paul's shoulders and pulled him back or tried to. He managed to get him about a step back before Paul realised that Jared had actually gotten closer to him.

His growling got louder and I had to stop myself from covering my ears or going away just to avoid the loud fucking noise.

"Get the fuck off me!" Paul shouted and I flinched, he wasn't shouting at me but he was fucking scaring me right now

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Cara asked staring at me

"Shut up" I told her, my voice shook in those two words and it killed me, this was Paul. My best friend, Paul. He didn't scare me…Yet here he was scaring me enough to make me want to run away from him.

"Don't tell me to shut-"

"You got yourself into this" I cut her off, "If you want then me and Jared can just go and leave you and Paul alone, so the fuck up!"

I looked at Paul and Jared. It looked like Paul was frozen, every single muscle in his body was tensed, his jaw clenched so tight I thought it might actually break. Jared was growling stuff in his ear. I had no idea what he was saying but whatever it was, it wasn't pleasing Paul as his growling just seemed to get louder and louder until it….Stopped.

There was no sound.

I don't think even breathed.

Paul's eyes snapped to my face suddenly. That was the first time he had actually looked at me since Sam's house. He didn't look away from me and I was afraid to look away from him.

"Come on" Jared said and pulled Paul down the alley, it was like everything had just been drained out of him.

I didn't realise it until he was gone that I actually had tears in my eyes, I had been crying. Why?!

"What was that?" Cara asked breaking the silence

I looked over at her, slumped in the corner, her over-the-top eyeliner and mascara smudged down her cheeks, her arms crossed over her stomach as if to hold herself up.

Any other time I would of felt good that she was feeling this way, that she was feeling the way she had made me feel so many times before, but I didn't. Maybe it was because right now I was feeling the exact same way.

"Tell anyone about this and I swear I will fucking kill you Cara" I said to her through clenched teeth before turning and walking down the alley

"What that's it?! I nearly died-!"

"No!" I cut her off once again and turned to look at her, "No, you didn't! I saved your fucking ass! Me and my friend saved you ass, why?! I don't fucking know! So if you tell anyone I will kill you!"

"You don't scare me, Swan. You're pathetic, look at you"

"I'm pathetic? 'Look at me?' Should fix your eyeliner before you say that" She made some sort of noise and I turned and walked out of the alley and down the back of all the buildings and shops.

I hated this feeling. I hated feeling scared. I hated feeling weak. I hated feeling…Watched? I looked up at the top of one of the buildings but saw nothing.

Fuck I really am going crazy.

I shook my head and stuffed my hands in the pockets of the borrowed jeans from Emily.

I could feel the eyes burning into my back. I could hear him laughing at me. I could hear me making that deal all over again.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt like I was trapped in a small tiny space. I closed my eyes and all I saw was the bright red eyes.

I screamed and quickly clamped my hand over my mouth. I slid down the wall of one of the buildings and pulled my knees up to my chest. What was wrong with me?! Why had I just pretty much relived that?! Why was I constantly feeling like I was being watched?!

"She's right you know?" His voice came from the left of me

I felt my mouth go dry and my throat close up. I turned my head to the side and there he stood. Perfectly calm. His hair pulled back into the same blond ponytail, same clothes, same red eyes, leaning against the wall of one of the opposite buildings

"You really are pathetic" He spat at me

"Shut the fuck up" I said surprised I could actually speak. Only I would tell a psychopathic who wants to kill me to shut the fuck up. Good one Bella.

"Stupid as well" He stated

"I'd take that one up with my teachers, they're responsible for my education" I said smartly. _Shut up! Shut up now! _I stood up and put both my hands back in my pockets

"You think you're invincible don't you? Because you have your pack of dogs looking after you?"

"I believe the politically correct term is 'Werewolf' or 'Shape-shifter'" I said, _What did I just say?!_

Before I could even see it he was in front of me and he was growling, his red eyes glowing, getting darker and darker

"You don't know what you are dealing with" He stated

"I think I'm dealing with a psycho vampire who needs to get a hobby" I said, _Ok, you're dead, I'm done trying to help you_

I felt his fist connect with my stomach before I saw it and then all the air was knocked out of me. I doubled-over and he started laughing at me.

"You're already dead, do you not understand that?" He laughed. I started coughing which he just found hilarious.

"Says the man without a pulse" I spat in-between coughs

He punched me again and then he was gone.

I slid back down to the ground and tried to get air into my lungs.

He was right. I was already dead, he had already won, I would be dead by the end of the week and there was nothing I could do about it.

I wiped the tears that had fallen and sat there staring at the spot where he had stood. I was going to die at eighteen at the end of the week at the hands of a vampire.

Why does my life suddenly sound like some shitty drama on E4 or something?!

**A/N So, I know it's short but I just wanted to get it out because it has been SOOOOOO LOOOOOOONG since I updated last but here you go, I hope you all enjoyed it, the next chapter will be longer I promise! Hallofgoodoldays. Tumblr. Com Go follow me on tumblr and message me if you have any ideas or songs you think will be good for this story and review please! Sorry again! Reviewx**


	23. Chapter 23-Pain and What The Fuck?

**A/N…So, it's been a while….Sorry, A/N at the bottom, please read!**

Bella POV

I pushed myself up and pressed my forehead against the wall. My stomach hurt like hell, I could feel the tears burning in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I could still feel the eyes on me and it made me sick.

I started walking down the back of the street, my arms wrapped tightly across my stomach, it felt like it was on fire. My phone starting vibrating in my pocket and I groaned.

I yanked it out of my pocket and answered it

"Hello?" I answered holding the phone to my ear as I walked down the street

"Hey, you alright? Where are you?" Leah's voice came down the phone

"I'm on my way back right now, Paul there?" I asked her

"No, I thought he was with you and Jared…." Leah said slowly

"Fuck! He must still be with Jared then, I'll be there in a minute" I said

"Bells, are you sure you're ok? You sound like you're in pain?" Leah asked

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I told her and hung up the phone

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and groaned when I saw the fence again.

I dropped my arm from around my stomach reluctantly and jumped over the fence before slumping against it on the other side. What the fuck did he do to me?!

I started walking down the streets my arms wrapped tightly around my middle. I felt like I was about to throw up at any moment. Fuck, what was I going to tell the guys and Leah?! What was I going to tell Paul?!

I walked up the steps to the front door of Sam and Emily's house and tried the door, it was open.

I walked down the hall and looked into the living room, no one was there.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Emily, Leah, Sam, Jake and Embry all sitting and standing.

"Hey, you alright?" Leah asked as soon as she saw me

"I'm fine" I said and forced myself to dropped my arms from my stomach and instead stuff my hands in my pockets, "Where's Jay and Paul?" I asked

"I'm guessing they're phased, Bells, you look like you're in pain" Embry said sounding concerned

"I'm fine, just tired" I lied. I felt like my stomach had been set on fire and I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes but I held them back, I was not going to cry about this…Well not in front of them anyway

"Bella, your clothes are through there, they're dry now" Emily told me giving me a small smile which made me feel a bit more comfortable

"Thanks" I said and walked through to where I had stood with Emily before and grabbed my clothes from on top of the worktop.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and turned around until my back hit the door.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and slid down the door until I was just a little ball of the floor. My forehead pressed against my knees, I tried to even out my breathing. I knew they would be able to hear me crying downstairs, Emily wouldn't but the rest of them would.

I wiped the tears that had leaked out of the corner of my eyes and slowly pushed myself off the floor, my arms tightening around my stomach as I did so.

I kicked my Nikes off, the sound of them hitting the floor bouncing off the white painted walls. I shook my jacket off wincing slightly as I felt the pain radiate at my stomach.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and closed my eyes tight and as quickly as possible yanked my top over my head and let it fall to the floor. I held onto the side of the sink with one of hand as my other arm wrapped tightly around my stomach. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of bleach in there and was now having a bonfire.

I looked up at the full length mirror that hung on the wall and wanted to cringe away into a corner at the reflection, _my_ reflection.

I was so fucking pale I could probably pass for a vampire, I looked like I hadn't slept in months instead of just a few days. I dropped my arm reluctantly from my stomach and I could already see the giant bruise slowly forming. Fuck.

I pulled my now dry and slightly warm t-shirt on wincing slightly and biting my lip harder to prevent myself from crying out.

I quickly kicked off the sweats Emily had leant me and pulled on my skinny jeans (With great difficulty). I looked down at the floor in hatred as my Nikes sat there looking back up at me, mocking me. Yup, my trainers were mocking me. When was the last time I slept?

I slid down the door again and grabbed my shoes. With more difficulty and a lot of pain I managed to get my trainers on. _The next time I see James I'm going to set his pony tail on fire_.

I grabbed the clothes Emily had let my borrow and put them in the washing basket that sat in the corner of the clean, white bathroom.

I pulled my light, leather jacket on again and walked out of the room and back down the stairs just as Jared and Quil walked through the back door.

"Hey Bells" Quil greeted me

"Hey…Where's Paul?" I asked nervously. Did they honestly just leave him after the shit he just pulled?! I looked at Jared and he rolled his eyes

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Jared asked

"Well-"

"Don't answer that" He cut me off

"Well, you did manage to pour Coke all over your couch" Leah said smirking

"Shut up" Jared said

"And then you tried to dry it off with your mum's hair dryer…But, didn't you set the hair dryer on fire?" Embry asked him

"One time! And in my defence it was Jake that told me it would work" Jay attempted to defend himself

"I told you to dry it, I said nothing about electricity" Jacob said grinning

"Jay! Paul, where is he?" I asked snapping his attention back

"Oh yeah, he's currently at his house, think he's punching things in his basement…Or whatever it is he got told to do when he get's angry" Jared told me

"You left him alone when he's still pissed?!"

"Yeah..." Jared said and I groaned

"Are you for real?!"

"You have so little faith in me!" Jared said and I stared at him, "Do you honestly think after he saw how scared he made you he's going to go back out and look for her again?"

"I wasn't scared" I told him

"Whatever" Jared said walking over to the table and sitting down

I grabbed my bag off the floor and turned around

"Where are you going?" Leah asked

"Home" I told her, "Thanks Emily, Sam for…This" I said awkwardly, I still didn't like Sam, I still didn't completely trust him but Charlie did raise me with manners and taught me how to say 'please' and 'thank you'

"No problem Bella, any time" Emily said smiling at me. I think I like Emily better than Sam.

I nodded at her and smiled slightly before turning and walking out of the house.

I closed the door behind me and walked down the path.

I just wanted to go home.

I just wanted be with Paul.

I just wanted everything to be normal again.

_Normal_. What even was that anymore? I had thought none of this shit existed yet it did, this would have to become my normal, werewolves and vampires. Paul, Leah, Jared, the guys, this would all become their normal and why?! Why should it have to become their normal?! Just because of some stupid legend?! Just because vampires exist?!...It wasn't fair, none of it was.

By the time my internal rant was over I realised that someone was behind me. I didn't stop, I didn't speed up, I didn't turn around. If it was James then he would have the upper-hand anyway with the extra strength and speed and shit, if it was one of the guys then I was going to kill them…If it was someone else, I would like to think I could handle myself.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked over my shoulder

"To apologize" Sam's voice came from behind me making my step falter slightly before I regained myself

"For what? For following me home? For Paul nearly phasing in front of me? Or while we're on the topic of Paul, do you want to apologize for taking my best friend away?" I spat at him still not turning around

I cut through a gap in the trees and came out at the bottom of my garden where I finally turned around to see Sam a few feet back

"I didn't know he was your imprint Bella" Sam tried

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him and continued before he even opened his mouth, "If I wasn't Paul's imprint would I even still be friends with him right now?"

"It wouldn't be safe for you-" He said, stepping towards me and I stepped back making him stop talking. He looked at me for a moment before continuing. "Bella…You would have been able to see him eventually but when a wolf phases for the first time… They're not in control, Paul could of seriously hurt you"

"What difference does it make that I'm his imprint? He's still the exact same, I'm still the exact same"

"An imprint makes you feel more in control, they make you feel more centred. Paul needed you when he first phased-"

"If Paul needed me so much…Then why did he say all that stuff?...Sam it doesn't matter what you say ok? Me and you, we're never going to be friends. I'll be nice to you, I'll talk to you, I'll be fucking civil towards you but…You're always going to be the guy who has now made me feel like I'm not good enough for Paul" I told him before turning and walking up my back garden

"Bella!" Sam shouted from behind me but I ignored him

I walked through my back door before closing and locking it behind me.

I closed my eyes as the tears started to fall.

I hadn't thought about what I had just said but it was true.

I was always going to feel like that. If Paul had left me once because Sam had told him to what was to stop him from leaving me again because he wanted to?

Fuck, why did I have to think that?! _It's true though_

I swear I was going to end up murdering that little voice inside my head.

I pushed myself off the now locked back door, ignoring the burning pain in my stomach, and walked up the stairs into my room.

I opened my bedroom door and stepped in. Everything in here was still completely the same, my bed still…Nearly made, my posters still stuck proudly to my walls, my laptop sat on my desk next to the…Giant pile of homework which I would have to do. Everything was still the same but it wasn't, nothing was the same.

I dumped my bag down at my desk and walked over to my wardrobe. I grabbed out some clothes before walking down the hall to the bathroom.

I don't know what it was but I felt like _he_ was on me. I felt like his smell was on me, his touch off me, his mother fucking eyes off me which would be impossible because I knew I couldn't actually do that!

I stripped of my clothes and dumped them in the washing basket before turning the shower on and stepping in.

The hot water felt so good, I could feel myself start to relax but as soon as I closed my eyes all I could see was red and as soon as it came it was gone…Fuck, I'm messed up.

I washed quickly, trying to avoid my stomach as much as I could.

I just wanted to sleep. I just wanted to sleep and not have any night mares.

I just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

That was it. Plain and simple. This wasn't the first time I had thought like this, there was almost too many times, so many times that it actually scared me. Charlie didn't know, Paul didn't know, Leah didn't know, no one did. Yeah they would see me sad and ask about it but I would just tell them I was tired or something, it seemed to work for the most part.

I didn't realise I had started crying again but I had. Always fucking crying.

I shook my head and turned the shower off. I jumped out and dried off before wrapping the towel around me and walking out of the room.

I walked down the hall, everything was so quiet. It wasn't like I hadn't been left alone or anything before but when I was alone there was always some sort of noise, whether it was music coming from my phone or the TV or Paul or something shouting outside or even a car driving by, there was always some sort of noise but right now there was none….And I hated it.

I put my phone on it's docking station and put it on shuffle. Blink 182 blasted out of the speakers full blast. I sank down at the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands.

Tired.

Everything in me felt tired. I was tired of being awake, I was tired of those fucking nightmares, I was tired of hurting and I was so fucking tired of crying.

I stood up and pulled on the first pair of clothes I saw, I felt numb right now. I felt like the way I did when Paul told me he didn't want to be friends anymore, I felt like everything was just….numb. No feeling at all.

_Pathetic_.

That's what I was.

Blink 182 stopped abruptly and it was replaced with my ringtone. I looked over at it for a second before walking over and answering it.

"Hello?" I said, even my voice sounds broken, numb….Can a voice sound numb? Mine did.

"Bella? Bella, is that you?" A woman's voice came from the other end of the phone.

I walked out of my room and started walking down the stairs.

"Who is this?" I asked as I turned into my room with my piano.

"Bella, it's me, Renee" She said and I felt something inside me snap, "Bella?"

My phone slid out of my hand. I couldn't hear anything but at the same time everything inside my head was so fucking loud. It was like white noise.

I pushed the heels of my hands against my forehead and closed my eyes. So fucking loud!

I felt my foot connect with the wall before I had realised I had lifted it. I could still hear her fucking voice coming through the phone, it then morphed into James' voice which just got louder and louder with every second. I heard a crash and when I opened my eyes I saw I had thrown the stool at my piano against the wall.

I looked at the floor and all the music and paper was on the floor. Some of the posters on the wall had came down as well.

"Bella! Bella, are you ok?!"

What the fuck was going on? Everything sounded loud and clear now that the white noise had gone.

Where had that voice came from?

"Bella, jesus Bella are you alright?!" I looked at the floor and saw my phone lit up and that I was in the middle of a call

I went to walk over but as soon as I put weight on my left foot pain shot up my leg and I hit the ground.

"Fuck!" I cried out, what happened?!

"Bella!" Her voice shouted from the phone again

"Will you shut the hell up?!" I shouted at the phone, I reached across and grabbed it before holding it to my ear, "What?!"

"Are you ok? I heard you screaming and then there was banging and then-"

"Bit late to start playing the concerned parent don't you think?" I cut her off

I pushed myself back and leaned up against a wall, the many sheets of paper sat around and under me, what had I done?

"Bella, please, I want to talk to you"

"Yeah because you just haven't had years to do that" I said sarcastically

"Bella…" Renee sighed

"Renee…" I mimicked her

"I have some news for you…."

"Bells, you home?" Charlie shouted as he walked through the front door. He walked through the door holding a piece of paper, "This was in the ha- what happened in here?"

"I'm pregnant"

I sat there motionless, I couldn't speak. _Pregnant_.

"I need to go" I stated

"Bell-" I hung up before she could finish

"Bells" Charlie said softly as he crouched down next to me, "What's going on?"

"I don't know" I whispered

Why had she told me that? Why did she feel the need to tell me that? She hadn't spoken to me for years and she calls me up to tell me that? Was it to rub my face in the fact that she would be more of a mother to that child than to me? Would she really be that horrible?

"Bells, who was on the phone just there?"

"Renee" I replied

Charlie didn't say anything. He sighed quietly before sitting down next to me and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

We sat there like that for a while, don't know how long but it felt nice. Neither of us said anything but it was still comforting, I think that's one of the things I liked most about Charlie, he could be comforting even without speaking.

"You don't need to do anything you don't want to do Bells" Charlie said

"I don't even know why she called" I whispered

"Did this-" He nodded towards the paper that littered the floor, "Happen because she called?"

"…I don't know, I think so" I mumbled

"I'll fix this up, you go across and see Paul, think he's angry again" Charlie suggested

"Why do you think that?" I knew why but how would Charlie know

"Could hear the music from the basement" Was all he said before he stood up and helped me up

**A/N Hey, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait, my laptop broke and it's taken me this long to get it fixed. Hopefully now that I've got it fixed updates will become more regular, all my exams are out of the way for the now so that will also help. I know this chapter might be a bit short but I just wanted to get it out. Review, follow all that jazz. Still looking for songs, message me if you have any or put them in a review. Thanks for reading and again, sorry for the wait!**


	24. Chapter 24-Gotta Love Skrillex?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I know that a lot has happened in the last couple of chapters but things should calm down a little bit in the next few. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

I walked up the steps to Paul's house. My foot didn't hurt as much anymore which was a good thing, didn't really want to explain that to Paul.

As I stood at the front door I could hear the muffled music from the basement. Yup, he was pissed.

I tried the door and saw it was unlocked, there no point in knocking, no one would hear me anyway. I stepped into the house, the music getting louder, what was he even listening to? If he was going to listen to music full blast he could at least listen to something half decent!

I walked down the hall looking into the living room and kitchen quickly to make sure his mum or dad wasn't here. I tried the door to the basement but found that it wouldn't open.

"Paul!" I shouted and banged on the door, no answer.

"Lahote, open the door!"

I had lost count of the amount of times he had changed the door because he had broken it, the handle had come off, he and Jared were 'fighting' and had crashed into the door and actually fallen down into the basement.

I think Paul had just given up eventually and just started using the driftwood from the beach and using that as a door.

I shouted his name one more time before just giving up.

"Fucking hell, Paul" I muttered, "Thought dogs were meant to have good hearing"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of one of the drawers . I walked back out to see Paul's mum walking down the stairs. She looked up and screamed.

"Jesus Bella, what are you doing?" She asked

"Sorry Sarah" I apologized, "Paul's locked himself in the basement…again"

"Here" She said taking a key out of her pocket and holding it out to me, "Jared gave it to me before he left, said I was to let him out when he calmed down, see if you can get him to."

"Thanks" I exchanged her the knife for the key, "Sorry again"

"It's fine and tell him to stop playing that noise, I don't mind music but that Skriller or whatever it is, isn't music"

"I will" I laughed, Sarah turned and walked into the kitchen and I walked back down the hall to the basement.

I unlocked the door before trying the handle again to see that it opened.

"Jesus Lahote, you trying to show the whole of La Push your love for Skrillex or something?!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs.

There was a massive dent in the wall, the old refrigerator was on ir's side and he was currently taking his anger out on an old pile of plates. It looked like fun throwing them against the wall.

"If this is what they teach you at anger management, I might start going" I told Paul after I had turned the music off, "Hope those aren't your gran's old plates, your mum would go off her head"

I jumped up on the counter at the side as I spoke

"They're not" Was Paul's answer as he threw yet another at the wall making it fall to the floor in a million pieces

"What did you do to the wall?" I asked him.

He looked over his shoulder at the wall with the huge dent in it

"Threw that at it" He said nodding down at the fridge

"…..Why?"

"That happened a few days ago…When Same told me I had to stay away from you"

"Alright then" I said, Paul turned back around and continued his plate throwing

Everything was quiet for a while, the only noise was Paul smashing plates and the occasional sound from up the stairs.

"Things are going to be, you know" I told Paul quietly

Paul froze slightly before dropping his arm to his side. He turned around and leaned against the counter a little bit away from me.

"You telling that to me or to yourself, Bells?" Paul asked

"Honestly…I don't know"

"I'm sorry" Paul said and came and stood in front of me

"For what?"

"Going off on one, being angry, everything" He told me and pressed his forehead to mine sighing

"I'm scared, Paul" I whispered so quietly I would have been surprised if he had even heard me

"I'm not gonna let him hurt you" Paul whispered wrapping his arms around me waist

"I'm so tired" I could feel the tears burning in my eyes as I buried my head in his neck.

I felt safer here, in Paul's arms. Cheesey? Probably, but I didn't care.

"It's gonna be over soon Bells, we're gonna get him and it'll all be over"Paul whispered in my ear

"What if he gets me first?"

Paul pulled back and held my face in his hands, making me look into his eyes as he brushed the few tears that had fallen away.

"I won't let him hurt you, the pack won't let him hurt you. It's going to be over soon, I promise" He whispered before pulling me close to his chest.

I fisted my hands in his top and buried my head in his chest. I felt safe here, in Paul's arms. Cheesey, yes.

"Thank god you got him to turn off that noise!" Sarah shouted down the stairs at us

"Skrillex is not noise!" Paul shouted back and I laughed slightly and wiped the last few tears that had fallen, "Don't hate my music!"

"I'm away to work, I've got the nightshift!" She informed him

"Bye!" Paul shouted back

"Your taste in music could be improved Paul" I said and jumped off the counter and walked around him

"Take that back Swan" Paul said smirking at me

"No"

"Take it back"

"No" I said grinning

"Yes"

"Your music taste is shit!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs

"You're going to pay for that Swan!" I heard him shouted as he ran up behind me

I slammed the door in his face and laughed as I heard a thump and then him swear. I bolted down the hall and into the living room.

"Swan!" Paul shouted/growled as he came down the hall

"Shit" I jumped over the couch and turned around looking for a way out but when I turned around Paul stood in the doorway staring at me.

"You're gonna pay for that" He said smirking at me, what was he thinking?

"For what oh dearest Pauly?" I said in a fake English accent

My eyes flicked to the left at the door which led to the kitchen and then back at him

"Really Swan? 'Pauly'?"

"Really Lahote, really" I said smirking

"Take it back"

"What? That your music taste is shit or that I called you Pauly?" I asked

I jumped over the couch and bolted towards the door. I managed to throw open the door and got half way into the kitchen until I felt Paul wrap his hand around my ankle and I was sent flying towards the floor.

"Seriously Paul? Is decking me really what you thought would be good?" I laughed

"I don't know, maybe" He laughed

I reached up to the kitchen table to help myself up, but I didn't see the basin sitting on the table. I ended up grabbing that instead of the actual table and the basin tipped over. Water went over my legs and all over Paul's head.

I tried to hold in my laughter, honestly I did but the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't speak I was laughing so much

"Ok, that's how it's gonna be Swan…" He said and stood up, flinging me over his shoulder, "Two can play at this game" I could hear the smirk in his voice as he turned and walked up the stairs

"Paul, Paul what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to get out of his hold, "Paul, put me down!"

"Two minutes, no need to shout" He said calmly

He pushed open the bathroom door and I realised what he was going to do

"No! Paul, no! Put me down, if you dare I swear I will kill you!" I screamed as I tried to get out of his hold

All he did was laugh. Fucking laughed at me!

"Paul Matthew Alexander Lahote, I swear to god if you do what I think you're going to do, I will-"

"You'll what?" He laughed

"You don't want to know what I'll do" I could practically hear his eyes roll

He didn't say anything. I think that worried me the most

He dropped me down into the shower and quickly turned the shower on, turning it to the coldest temperature.

"Paul!" I screamed and tried to get as far away from the freezing water as possible

Paul was doubled-over laughing at my reaction. I pulled the shower head off the holder thing? And put the head down Paul's t-shirt

"Fuck!" He shouted and tried to get the shower away from him, "Jesus Christ!"

"Not nice is it?" I laughed as I turned the shower off

Paul shook his head trying to get the water out of his face

"Looks like it worked" Paul muttered smiling slightly

"What worked?" I asked confused at what he was talking about

"Nothing" He said putting the shower back in it's place and trying to tidy the bathroom slightly, avoiding looking at me in the eyes

"Paul, what worked?" I asked jumping out of the shower and standing in front of him

"I got you to smile, to laugh….Seems like it's been a while since you've done that" He said softly

I looked at Paul, slightly shocked, had it really been that long since Paul had seen me laugh or smile. I guess now the majority of the time he spent with me I was mostly asleep and I woke up screaming and crying…I hadn't realised that that was what Paul had only seen me like.

"You could of just said a knock knock joke, apparently those are pretty good and probably would of saved some water" I joked and he laughed

"Probably could of but…Where's the fun in that?" He smirked

"You just wanted to get me wet" I laughed and clapped a hand over my mouth as soon as the sentence left my mouth. I could feel my entire face go red as Paul looked at me and his smirk grew wider.

He bent down until his mouth was right next to my ear

"I love getting you wet Swan" He whispered before walking out of the bathroom

I stood in the bathroom and waited for the blood to get away from my face. I dropped my hand from my mouth and sighed. Why did I say that?! Fuck I need a verbal filter.

I walked out after drying the floor and found Paul in his bedroom.

He sat on his bed with his guitar in his hands staring at the wall opposite him.

"That wall very interesting, Lahote?" I asked leaning against the door frame

It was like he didn't hear me as he sat there and continued to gently strum the guitar.

"A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together…" He muttered quietly, so quietly I barely even heard him

"That's good" I said softly as I sat down next to him, he finally noticed me and stopped strumming his guitar.

I looked over at where he was looking at the wall. The wall that was currently covered with all of his drawings.

Paul was really good at art, he didn't believe it when anyone told him but he was. I said 'currently' covered with his drawings because for some reason he goes through times when he just rips them all down, I don't know why, he just does

"They going to stay up longer this time?" I asked him softly

"Maybe" Paul answered, "We'll see"

"Why do you take them down? They're really good" I asked him

"Why do you not like people reading or listening to your music?" Paul asked me, "Cos it's personal to you, so personal to you that you don't want anyone else to look at it or analyse it or anything"

"Too personal to have it in your own room, your own _personal_ space?"

"Some of it has….Bad memories, that's why I take it down" Paul muttered

He stood up quickly, putting the guitar in the corner and walking out of the room. I heard him thump down the stairs loudly before I heard a door slam.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Why did things have to be so confusing?!

I looked up at the wall again and looked at all the pictures that littered it.

I walked over to it slowly. I reached my hand out to touch one of them but stopped just before my hand came in contact with the paper not wanting to smudge the pencil.

I stood there staring at it. It was drawing of a pair of eyes.

The eyes looked scared, tired, broken….Or was I just imagining it? Probably was. I felt like the drawing was staring into my soul.

The numbers in the bottom corner took me by surprise. He only drew this yesterday…

I turned and walked down the stairs, I found Paul sat in the living room sitting watching some tc show.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind dropping my head to his shoulder

"I'm gonna go home" I whispered

"You want me to come over tonight?" He asked

"You don't have to if you don't want to"

"I want to make sure you're safe" He told me

"I'll see you tonight then" I said and kissed his neck

"See you later"

"That drawing you did yesterday was good, I liked it" I told him

"Thanks…Got some inspiration, I guess" He mumbled

**A/N So yeah…Maybe not my best chapter, I'm kind of having some writers block at the moment. I know what I want to happen in later chapters I'm just not sure how to exactly get there at the moment but I will figure it out soon. I'm going to England I think this week so I won't be updating for maybe 2-3 weeks, sorry, I'll start it so then it should mostly be done by the time I get back. Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25-Got To Love Crowbars

**A/N Thanks to everyone who favourite/followed/reviewed. I love reading your reviews and your opinions and ideas and also if you want to criticise or anything please do, just kind of make sure it's constructive please because I love to hear your guys' opinions! Anyway, here is chapter 25**

Bella POV

I had dinner with Charlie, it was quiet, we hardly ever really talked. We didn't really need to, that's one of the things I liked about him, he didn't push for needless or a pointless conversation.

I washed the dishes and walked into my little room. The floor was now clear of paper and there was a small pile of posters and pictures that had fallen off the wall on my bench.

I scanned over them quickly before putting them back on the wall in the original place.

I sank down on my bench and just stared the keys on the piano. I couldn't think of anything, it was like my head would focus long enough for me to take what was on the paper to my hands and play it.

Everything kept spinning around my head, nothing would just calm down and it scared me. I didn't want what happened earlier to happen again, what happened earlier scared me.

I groaned and pressed the heels of my hands against my forehead.

"What the hell?" I almost growled to myself

I stood up and went up the stairs shouting a quick goodnight to Charlie who sat in the living room.

I collapsed on my back on my bed. I was so tired but I didn't want to sleep. I used to enjoy sleeping, if something bad was happening sleep would allow me hours of solitude until I woke up again, for a while I could forget but not now. No, now even when I slept I still saw James, I still felt his eyes on, I still felt so fucking vulnerable.

I rolled over and plugged my earphones in before closing my eyes. Even a few minutes of sleep with no nightmares was better than this constant noise in my head.

"Bells, Bells you ok?" Paul's voice broke through me shaking me slightly

"What?" I asked confused, looking around the now dark room. Paul sat on my bed next to me looking worried

"You were talking in your sleep, sounded like you were having a nightmare" Paul told me

"I….Can't remember" I mumbled as I un-tangled the earphone wire from around my arm and neck

"Bells…." Paul started, he sounded as tired as I felt

"What?"

"I'm worried about you" He said quietly not looking at me

I sat forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in the crook where his shoulder met his neck as he almost immediately wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm ok" I whispered

"Yeah, you always are" Paul muttered

We were quiet for a while, just sat there holding each other. The silence was broken with the sound of my phone going off, I reached over and grabbed it, when did it get to 11 at night?

"Hello?" I answered still in Paul's lap

"Bella, come to Embry's now" Jake's voice came down the other end of my phone, he sounded panicked

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked sliding off Paul's lap already pulling my boots on

"Something happened, I'll tell you when you get over here, bring Paul as well"

"Ok, ok, calm down, we'll be there soon" I told him before hanging up

Paul was looking at me confused as he stood at the door waiting for me to finish tying my shoes.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked him grabbing my jacket and running down the stairs

"No, Em and Jake were on patrol when I came here, I thought I heard a howl but Sam told me that if I heard anything I was to stay with you" Paul told me

"Dad, I'll be back in a bit!" I shouted into the living room

"What's going on?" He asked coming into the hall

"I don't know, Jake just called, we've to go to Embry's house. Dad please just lock all the doors and stuff I'll call you when I know what's going on?" I practically begged him, something just felt….Wrong about this, whatever happened it was bad

"Bells-"

"Dad, please" I begged, "Paul will be with me, I'll be fine just lock the doors when we're gone and I'll call you"

Charlie looked at Paul and Paul nodded his head as if confirming what I had just said

"Fine but if anything happens to you Bells-"

"Nothing's gonna happen to her" Paul cut him off before opening the door

"If you don't call me in half an hour I'm coming to find you" Charlie told me

"I will, lock the doors" I said again before turning and running out the house towards Embry's house.

I had always thought our houses were very close together, the furthest any of us lived away from each other was like four or five streets away but right now Em's house felt miles away

"Why would they of howled?" I asked Paul as we turned down another road

"If there was a leech or-" Paul was cut off as Leah ran out of Embry's drive way

"There you guys are, where the fuck were you?" Leah asked Paul

"Sam told me to stay with Bells if one of you guys howled" Paul told her

"Right, yeah that makes sense" Leah said shaking her head, she looked so worried, scared even

"Lee, what's going on?" I asked her as we walked down the drive, everyone was there except Seth and Jared

When Leah got within arm's reach Jake pulled Leah to him burying his face in her neck

"Embry got hurt when he and Jake were on patrol" Leah told me

"Yeah, but you guys heal really fast, I don't understand...?" I said not understanding what the problem was if they could heal faster than any human then a broken bone or something shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"It bit him" Quil spat sitting on the bench next to the door, his hands were tight fist and were against his head

"What do you mean 'it bit him'?" I asked him knowing what he was saying but just not wanting to believe it

"The leech that's after you, Em nearly got it but at the last second he turned around, bit him and ran" Quil told me

I couldn't speak, Embry was hurt because of me, he got fucking bitten by a vampire because of me.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Paul asked looking around as everyone looked down

"His body is trying to fight the venom but he got a lot in his system, none of us can exactly suck it out or anything without getting hurt, we don't have any medical shit to help him and we can't take him to a hospital because they will want to know how the fuck that shit got in him" Sam told him

"So, what?! He dies?! That's not a fucking option Sam!" Paul shouted at him

"Paul, calm down, Embry's mum can hear you" Leah told him gently

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake the fucking neighbours I was a bit too busy worrying about the fact that one of our best fucking friends could die because of this" Paul spat sarcastically

"What about Carlisle?" I asked quietly

"Who?" Quil asked

"Dr Cullen, he's a doctor, he's a vampire, he should be able to help Embry right?" I asked looking around at them

"We can't let them on our land" Sam stated

"If it's to help a member of your pack I'm sure you can make an exception" Kim said

"They're not allowed on our land" Sam said stubbornly

"So you're just going to let him die?" I asked him, "You're going to walk in there and tell his mother that her son is going to die before he is even eighteen? You're going to let him die just because a bit of fucking paper says they aren't allowed here? Because if you are I swear to god Sam I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sam asked, I heard Paul growl beside me

"I'll shove a crowbar so far up your ass it will come out your throat and then beat you with it" I spat at him

Everything was silent for a while until it was broken by a scream inside. Embry.

"You see what this is doing to him? Let her get Cullen on the phone and let him help Embry" Quil told him

Every set of eyes landed on Sam again as he stood there trying to make the decision. It wasn't that difficult. Get a leech over here, the leech helps Embry, Embry lives. Don't let the leech over here, Embry dies.

"Fine" Was all he said, as soon as the word left his mouth I pulled my phone out and dialled Edward's number

"What?" Someone was not very polite

"Put Carlisle on" I told him

"What? Why?" He asked

"Put him on" I almost growled at him

"Tell me why" He ordered

"Fuck this" I hung up and I could hear Leah trying to hold back her laughter whereas Paul just looked pissed

"He always like that?" Leah asked

"Pretty much" I replied trying to find Rosalie's number

"Hello?" Good to know some of the Cullen's have manners then

"Hey, put Carlisle on?" I asked her, I didn't mind Rosalie, she seemed like someone I could maybe be friends with…Maybe.

"Hello?" His voice came down the phone less than a second later

"Can you come down to La Push?" I asked him

"Why?" He asked

"One of my friends is hurt, badly, he can't go to hospital, please?" I practically begged, him, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately

"Bella, I don't think…Why can't he go to hospital?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice

"They'd ask questions, please?"

"Tell him, he can come, just him, no one else" Sam said but Carlisle heard him

"Ok, I'll be there soon" He said before hanging up

"How long has he got?" I asked no one in particular as another scream sounded from inside the house

"About an hour and a half before the venom gets to his blood stream, then it's pretty much it" Sam said quietly

I looked over at Jake who hadn't said a thing since we had got here. He was on patrol with Em at the time, I knew what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault Jake" I told him

He didn't say anything just buried his head deeper into Leah's neck as she tightened her hold on him. I had to admit they were pretty perfect for each other

I walked over and sat down next to Quil on the bench. I put my head in my hands and closed my hands, fuck all I wanted to do was curl up next to Paul in bed and sleep.

"Bells, you need to call your dad" Paul said quietly from across the front garden

"Thanks" I replied as I dialled Charlie's number. He answered on the second ring

"Isabella Marie Swan, what is going on? Do you know how worried I've been?" Charlie's voice shouted down the phone

"I'm sorry dad, Embry got hurt, we're waiting on the doctor getting here, I should be home in over an hour" I apologized

"Bells…"

"I'll be fine dad, I'm with Paul, Leah and the guys, I'll be fine" I told him, "Don't wait up"

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day, you know that?" Charlie said but I could hear the laugh in his voice, barely

"Yeah, I know, I'll see you soon" He said his goodbye before hanging up

Paul walked over to me, picking me up before setting me back down on his lap and burying his head in my neck

"You as tired as I am?" I joked

"I think I might be" Paul said fighting a yawn making me smile

I put my head down on his shoulder, closing my eyes. I jumped whenever I heard a scream come from inside and Paul tightened his hold on me.

I heard a growl from beside me but it stopped almost as soon as I started. I looked up and saw Carlisle walking across the front garden, I looked over at Quil who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You alright?" I asked him

"It's not me that's hurt" Quil answered

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked looking between me and Sam

"One of the pack was bitten, for obvious reason we can't take him to hospital so…This was our only other option"

"Ok, where is he?" Carlisle asked as another scream sounded from inside

"I think that answers your question" I said, "Can you help him?" I asked as he walked past us, nearly inside the house

"I just need to get the venom out, I'll help him" Carlisle told me, "One of you should come in though, I don't think he'll be too pleased to find me in there" Carlisle suggested

"I'll go" Quil said already standing up and walking inside

"I don't like him" Paul said as soon as the front door was closed

"He's helping Embry" I stated, I didn't particularly like any of the Cullen's but I respected Carlisle, he didn't have to help humans but he did

"I don't like, that doesn't mean I don't fucking respect the guy" Paul said

"And do you?" Leah asked smirking

"Yeah" Paul answered simply

Kay, Embry's mom, stepped out soon after. You could see she had been crying but looked like she was trying to hold herself together

"Thank you" She said looking at me

"What did I do?" I didn't do anything, I had just came over here and worried over one of my best friends, I didn't really understand how that was worthy of thanks

"The doctor wouldn't be here if you hadn't suggested it, so thank you" Kay told me

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. I was never good when people thanked me or anything like that.

Everything had been quiet in the house and out here for about an hour. We would hear the odd shout or groan from the house but then it would go quiet, someone would say the odd thing every now and again out here before it was silent.

Another fifteen minutes passed before Carlisle walked out the house, Quil following close behind him. Kay stood up so fast Iwas surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"He's fine-" Before he could even finish the full sentence Kay flung herself at him, I think momentarily forgetting he was a vampire and hugged him.

"Thank you" Carlisle looked stunned, I guess many humans didn't hug him. He awkwardly hugged her back before they both let go of each other and Kay ran into the house. "Um, he's fine, he's sleeping right now, I've gotten the venom out and given him morphine, he had a few broken ribs but they will heal. He'll need a few days rest though" Carlisle continued, still looking stunned

"Should of warned you, she's a hugger" Leah said smirking

Carlisle nodded his head before walking down the path

"Hey Doc?" Quil said, "Thanks" Carlisle nodded his head again before disappearing through the woods

"You want to go home?" Paul asked me, I looked at my phone and saw it was past two in the morning, tomorrow is going to be a long day

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom first" I said standing up and walking inside

I done my business and was walking back down the hall when Embry's voice stopped me

"Bella?" He called through his bedroom door, I opened it wider and peered in

"Yeah?"

"Come here" He said

"You're supposed to be sleeping" I told him

"I can do that all day tomorrow when you're at school" He said smiling slightly

I took my first proper look at him. He looked smaller some how, he was covered in sweat, like literally it was pouring off him. Maybe it was because his body was trying so hard to fight the venom or something before but it looked like someone had poured a bucket of water over him. The thin sheet was only covering his lower half. There was quite a lot of bruises around his ribs and the bite mark stood out on his chest.

"I'm sorry Em" I sighed sitting down on his desk chair next to his bed

"I'm fine, at least I will be once I've healed, don't worry about it" Embry told me

"I know, it's just…If I hadn't of went there then he wouldn't of found me and then he wouldn't be here and then you wouldn't of gotten hurt and it's just a big mess and fuck I'm scared Em" T said in one big rush I would have been surprised if he had even understood half the stuff I said

"Come here" He opened his arms and I pretty much fell into him

I buried my head in his chest, being careful of his scar and ribs.

"You're really sweaty" I told him after a while and he laughed

"Wow thanks, Quil didn't seem to mind" He said sarcastically and I laughed slightly

"Things are gonna be ok Bells" Em told me

"That's what everyone's telling me" I sighed. I looked down at his ribs that were badly bruised when I walked in and were already starting to heal, "That gonna be there forever?" I asked nodding towards his scar

"Don't know, maybe, if it does then it'll let other leeches know not to mess with me" Embry said smirking, only he would get bitten by a vampire and see something remotely good about it

"Right, sleep, I'll see you late Em" I stood up and walked out of his room and down the stairs, I found Kay standing at the kitchen counter looking out at her front garden where the majority of the pack still were.

"Probably not the best way to find out then?" I said walking into the kitchen, I felt sorry in a way that she had to find out about the pack by finding out her son could possibly die

"No…I think I'm in shock" She stated and I smiled slightly

"If it's any help, I ran away when I found out" I told her and she laughed

"I feel like I should be running away screaming but I just…Can't"

"They're still the same, Em's still the same 17 year old guy, the only thing that's changed is that he grows fur and chases his own tail" I told her making her laugh again

"I'm glad he's got good friends like you" Kay told me and I smiled

"I'm glad I've got good friends like him, seriously, he's lying up there with broken ribs and he hugged me because I had no idea what to do, he's good" I told her making her smile

"You should go, you've got school in the morning" She told me

"Yeah, bye Kay" I walked out the house and over to Paul who immediately pulled me to him

Leah and Jake had left but Quil, Kim, Emily and Sam were still here

"You not going home Kim?" I asked her

"I'm waiting on Jay, he's getting off patrol in like ten minutes" She told me

"Come on, you're about to fall asleep standing up" Paul said

"Carry me?" I asked holding my arms out like a child

Paul tolled his eyes before picking me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Never thought I'd see the manwhore of La Push so whipped" Quil laughed

"Hey, I get to walk home with my hands on her ass, I'm getting something out of this too" Paul said grinning

"Keep your hands to yourself Lahote, I can use that crowbar on you too" I threatened smirking

"But baby, you know you like my hands on your ass" Paul teased

"I never said I didn't Lahote, I never said I didn't" I said still smirking

"Later Quil, bye Kim, Emily" Paul said walking down the path, completely ignoring Sam

"Go to sleep if you want, if Charlie's still up I'll tell him what happened" Paul told me when we were half way home

"You sure?" I asked yawning and putting my head on his shoulder, already closing my eyes

"Sure" Paul said kissing my temple quickly and I fell asleep, hopefully this time I wouldn't wake up screaming

**A/N And that's another chapter complete, please review!**


	26. Chapter 26- Should Of Ran

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and follows and such. Some Cullen action for all you Cullen lovers right now. Hope you all like Chapter 26…**

Bella POV

My alarm sounded loudly beside my head. It's way too early. I groaned and buried my head further into my pillow. I hadn't woken up again during the night but that's probably because I was only asleep for about 4 hours.

"If you don't shut the thing up I am going to smash it and I am not buying you a new one" Paul growled beside me

I reached across slapping it until it silenced, sighing as I closed my eyes again

"Don't even try and fall asleep, if I need to get up and go to school so do you" Paul said nudging me as he sat up

"Here's a solution, you don't go to school and we stay here all day, in bed" I suggested smirking

"Hmm, and what would we do here all day in bed?" Paul asked, mirroring my smirk as he bent down and started kissing along my neck

"Bells, wake up" Charlie said banging on my door

Paul laughed at my look of annoyance as he stood up

"Later, chief!" Paul shouted through the door as he opened my window

"One day you'll use the door, one day" I joked as I sat up pulling my covers around me tighter

"Maybe" He smirked, "Get ready, you'll be late. Love you"

"Bye" I said as he jumped down out of my window

I opened my door and walked down the hall, Charlie already down stairs and ready, how that man woke up so early was beyond me.

I stepped into the shower sighing again as the hot water washed over my body. I could already tell that today was just going to be one of those days that I wanted to stab.

I reluctantly left the warmth of the shower and wrapped a towel around me as I walked down the hall and back into my bedroom. I stared longingly at my bed. Five minutes would be ok, wouldn't it? I mean it didn't take me _that_ long to get to school….Yeah, I'd be ok

I lay back down in my bed and pulled the covers around me, just five minutes.

Fuck, no, no, no. I sat bolt up looking around the room, probably doing a very good impersonation of a meerkat, relieved to see it was just a dream, or a nightmare.

I looked at my clock and leapt out of bed. 9:17.

"Fuck, shit, fucking hell" I shouted various obscenities at myself as I ran around my room yanking on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt

"Not even a full week there and you're already late, good one Bella" I muttered to myself as I shoved stuff in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I yanked one of my boots on quickly tying it before working on the other. I pulled a brush through my hair trying to fix the birds nest as quick as possible.

"Hurry up Bella, come on" I growled at myself as I stuffed my phone in my pocket and grabbed my jacket and helmet. I threw my jacket on as I ran down the stairs, juggling my helmet and bag in my hands, luckily not falling down the stairs.

"Where's my keys? Where did I put them?" I asked myself and I once again put my bag on my back and started running around the kitchen trying to find them. I grabbed them eventually, somehow they ended up in a cupboard.

I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:30. This has to be some kind of record. If the traffic was ok then I could make it in for second period.

"Good job Bella. You had one job, do well at this school, don't piss off the teachers, yeah, really doing well, fucking idiot" I grumbled to myself as I locked the door and went to the garage, pulling my bike out to the street.

I kicked the stand down and started the engine as soon as I sat down. If any of my neighbours weren't awake, they were now.

The drive to Forks seemed longer than any other time, it wasn't because of traffic, there was fucking none but for some reason it felt longer.

I was never happier to see Forks High School than I was at that moment.

I pulled into the first parking space I saw before quickly cutting the engine and jumping off my bike. I yanked my helmet off as I ran across the car park, shaking my hair out.

I looked at my phone and saw that second period had already started.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" I said to my phone as I stuffed it back in my pocket.

I burst through the doors, walking past the office as the little old woman who sat there shook her head at me. I probably would of said something if I wasn't late enough

I jogged up the stairs to maths, great, I get to sit next to Jasper. Were my thoughts always this sarcastic?

I opened the door into the classroom and every set of eyes snapped to me, including the golden ones that made my stomach roll.

"Ah, Miss Swan nice of you to join us finally" Mr Cairns said sarcastically

"Nice to see you too, sir" I replied just as sarcastically as I closed the door

"Page 57 of your textbook, what you don't finish in class you do it as homework" He droned as I sat down.

I shrugged my jacket off and put it on the floor along with my helmet and bag. I pulled the textbook and jotter out and trying to calm down and focus but that was very hard to do when you had a vampire staring at you

"What?" I finally snapped after I had finished my third Pythagoras question

"I didn't say anything" Was Jasper's reply

"No, but you have been staring at me for the past ten minutes so what is it?" I growled, I have been hanging around wolves too much

"Just thought you might of waited a while before you were late, that's all" He said smirking

"Dick" I mumbled as I put my head down and continued the work hoping to keep the homework to a minimum

"I prefer the name Jasper" He said and I could hear the smirk

"Are all you Cullen's pricks or is it just the guys?" I asked him

"I have no idea what you're talking about, as far as I am aware all of my family are perfectly pleasant" His smirk growing wider and his accent seeming to come out more as he continued

"Oh you have a very good idea what I'm talking about, you're all so far up yourselves you don't even realise how much people don't actually like you" I spat, I really needed to calm down before I said something I knew I probably would regret

"You don't mean that" Jasper said matter of fact-ly

"Yes I do"

"Then why-" Jasper was cut off by the bell

I stuffed the textbook and jotter back in my bag before throwing it over my shoulder and grabbing my helmet and jacket and walking out of the room

"You don't hate me" Jasper stated walking beside me

"I have only hated two people in my life so far, one of them bullied me since I was twelve and the other is trying to hurt me right now, so no I don't hate you, but quite frankly you piss me off" I told him

"Who's trying to hurt you?" He asked

"No one you know" I told him as I walked into music and he stood at the door looking at me

I sat down in my chair completely ignoring the stares from Alice and Edward who sat on either side of me. I listened as the teacher talked on and on for the first fifteen minutes of the lesson before telling us to do basically whatever we wanted. I plugged my earphones in and spent the remaining half of the period writing on the bits of paper.

All through the class I could feel their eyes on me, it made my skin crawl. I was about to snap when I felt my phone buzz on my leg. I looked down and saw Leah's name on the screen

_So, how's it going?-L_

_Aren't you in class?-B_

_Yeah, what's your point?-L_

_My point is, what is so important that you're texting me in class?-B_

_Got bored, Paul looks like he's half dead, you any better?-L_

_Not really, was late to school, overslept, I'll call you at lunch-B_

I pulled my earphones out as the bell went and started putting the papers in my bag, thank god for lunch.

I stood up grabbing my stuff before walking out the class thanking the spirits for letting me get away with not talking to Edward for a period.

I walked to my locker quickly unlocking it, my happiness was short lived as Jasper walked towards me

"Jasper, stalking is not a nice thing to do" I teased as he leaned against the locker next to mine

"Who said I was stalking? For all you know this could be my locker and it was just a coincidence"

"Yes it could be, but it isn't so what do you want?" I asked as I closed my bag and locker

"I wanted to apologize" He said and I raised my eyebrows

"Apologize for what?" I asked

"For-"

He was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing in my pocket

"Sorry, two minutes" I told him as I pulled my phone out, "Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?"

"I'll have a large pepperoni pizza and a 'shut the fuck up' thanks" Paul's voice came from the other end of the phone, I could hear the smirk in his voice and instantly felt better hearing him

"Might take a while considering I have no verbal filter" I told him

"I can wait"

"What do you want anyway Lahote?" I asked him, I looked over at Jasper who was still stood leaning against the locker

"Was just wanting to see if you were ok…" He started and I could hear the guys making whipping sounds on the other end and rolled my eyes, "And was wondering why you were late cos when I left you were awake"

"I'll talk to you later" Jasper told me quietly

"Oh, um, yeah alright" I said unsure and kind of nervous what ever it was he wanted to apologize for it seemed kind of serious

"Bells, you there?" Paul asked me

"Yeah, yeah what?"

"I was asking why were you late?"

"Oh, after you left I went back to sleep for five minutes cos I was really tired but it turned out to be longer than ten minutes" I explained to him

"Bells…."

"Don't start Paul, I already know I'm going to get shit from Charlie, I don't need you getting pissed at me as well" I snapped at him

"Don't take your shit out on me Bells, just because I actually give a shit and don't want you to get expelled from another school" Paul snapped back

"I'm hardly going to get expelled because I was late, Lahote!"I spat at him, I knew I was being unreasonable and being a bitch but I couldn't help it. He pretty much just called me to give me shit and I was tired and stressed and scared and fuck I didn't need this

"That's not what I was saying-!"

"What were you saying then?" I cut him off, "Because it sounded like that to me"

"You know what Bella, just do whatever you want, I don't care anymore" Paul sighed

"Don't you dare, Paul"

"Don't do what?"

"Don't sit there and make me feel guilty when I've done nothing wrong"

"Whatever Bella, see you later" Paul said and hung up

I slumped against the lockers and put my hands against my head and tried to stop the feeling of guilt that was slowly eating its way into my system

"Trouble in paradise?" Rosalie's voice broke through me

"Don't know if you would call this dump paradise" I responded, my eyes still closed

"Eh, it's not that bad, it has some pretty good food" I tried to keep the nausea away at what kind of food she was talking about, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Like you really care"

"Keep the attitude up and you'll have a hard time making friends" Rosalie stated

"Maybe I don't want to be friends" I said quietly

"Come on, it's lunch and I know you haven't had anything to eat and it's nearly over" Rosalie said changing the subject

"I'm not hungry" I said even though I haven't had anything to eat since last night

Rosalie sighed and leaned against the lockers next to me

"Whatever has happened, whether you understand it or not, you don't need to push people away. Some of us only want to help you"

"Like you and your family?" I almost growled

"Jasper and Emmett really want to get to know you, you remind them of…Someone from their past. Edward…He isn't very good with things he doesn't know, but if you gave him a chance and stop trying to push people away then you would maybe see that. Alice well, she just likes everyone" Rosalie said laughing at the end

"And you?" I asked finally opening my eyes

"You seem like the kind of girl I can relate to" Was all she said and I laughed, "I'm not asking you to be BFF's with all of us right now, or ever, I'm just asking you to at least give me, Jasper and Emmett a chance, Edward…Do whatever you want with him" Rosalie said before turning and walking down the hall

As soon as she turned the corner and was out of sight, I groaned and kicked the locker

"Fuck!" I shouted, startling a younger girl as she walked past me

The guilt had finally settled into the pit of my stomach and made me feel sick; I knew I should probably call Paul and apologise, explain to him that I'm tired and scared and that I didn't mean to snap at him. But I couldn't. My stubborn ass told me to wait for him to call me and for him to apologise.

The bell went signalling the end of lunch. I sighed and walked up to the top floor to biology.

I walked into the class, seeing Edward already sitting down as the class slowly filtered into the room. The teacher hadn't come in yet which I was slightly thankful for.

"You've been quiet today" Edward stated

"What's the point in speaking if you've got nothing important to say?" Was my response and I put my head of the desk

"I think that's the smartest thing I've heard you say, Isabella" He teased

"Bite me, Cullen" I growled seriously not in the mood for his shit.

The guilt seemed to be burning a hole in my stomach and was starting to spread deeper inside me. There was an ache in my chest every time I was away from Paul, it seemed to get worse every time I was near any of the Cullen's and right now the ache was starting to turn into a burning pain.

"Come on, Isabella, lighten up" He laughed at me

"Not in the mood, Eddie" I could practically hear his eyes rolling at my response

I closed my eyes as I heard the teacher drone on and on about cells, happy that the boy who sat in front of me was tall enough so the teacher couldn't see me falling asleep.

_Smoke._

_Heat._

_Need to run._

_Need to get out._

_Can't get out._

_Why was it so hot? It's La Push, it's never this hot. _

_I sat up, trying to see through the smoke, the only thing I could see was the orange and red of the flames. _

_Need to get out. Need to get out. Run, Bella, fucking run! _

"_Paul!" I shouted as I pushed myself up, glass pushing it's way through my skin into my hands. I leaned against the wall, it felt like a weight had been pushed onto my chest making it hard to breathe. Or maybe that was just the smoke_

_Need to get out. Can't get out. Run!_

"_Paul! Paul help me!" I shouted or tried to, it came out as a croak as the weight seemed to get heavier on my chest_

"_Run, Bella!" Someone shouted, I couldn't make out the voice, it sounded distorted and too far away_

_I looked around me, the smoke seemed to get thicker and the flames higher._

_Trapped. You're trapped. _

_Get out. Get out now. Run._

_The lights above my head flickered, barely even noticeable through the smoke, reminded me of the hospital, the place where I regretted going the most._

_I tried to run, I tried to get out, but the more I ran the more I seemed to get lost and the more I seemed to just be running into smoke._

_I turned a corner and fell against the wall, coughing my lungs up._

_Get out. Run you fucking bitch!_

_The weight on my chest got heavier once again and I collapsed to the ground trying to gasp for air but just inhaled more smoke. Tears ran down my face, not that I cared, I needed out. Had to get out_

_I had been here before, it only ended one way._

_Get out. Run. Do something_

"_Paul!" I tried to scream, tried to get up, to do something but all that came out was a small croak_

_A part of the building came down, sending sparks and flames closer to me and more smoke around me, enveloping me in a blanket of heat and pain._

"_You should of ran Isabella" The same distorted, far away voice echoed in my head_

_I looked around me, I couldn't run now. Flames at every angle, every place, surrounding me. Trapped_

"_This is how she died" James stood outside the circle of flames that surrounded me, "How you killed her!" He growled_

"_I didn't" I whispered, shocked if he had even heard me_

"_I fell into a burning ring of fire_

_I went down, down, down and the flames went higher_

_And it burns, burns, burns, the ring of fire_

_The ring of fire" James recited the words from the Johnny Cash song that Charlie loved with an evil smirk, his teeth coated in the black venom that ran through his veins._

_He said nothing else, just turned and walked away. Leaving me._

_Trapped. Get up. Run. Trapped._

"_You should of ran" The voice stated_

"Bella, Bella, wake up, jesus, Bella wake up" The cold, dead touch on my arm shook me from my sleep, scaring me and making me jump out of my seat onto the floor in a shaking, crying mess.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked concern on his too-perfect face

My heart was in my throat, the pain that was in my heart had spread all around my body making my shaking worse. I couldn't think, I could still feel his cold touch on my arm

"Please, I didn't do it, I didn't do it" I kept whispering over and over again

"Do, what? Bella, what didn't you do?" Edward asked getting out of his chair and kneeling down to my level, I hated how close he was. Too close, I could feel how cold he, too close. He reached a hand out to touch me and I jumped away from him

"Don't, please, just don't" I begged him

The teacher walked in, completely oblivious to my current state

"You two, get to class before you're late" He ordered, sounding bored

I scrambled to my feet grabbing my bad and bolting out the class.

Can't breathe. Need to get out. Can't breathe.

Too close, too close. Need to get out, can't breathe.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw a text from Paul.

Too close.

You should of ran.

Run, run now, get out.

_Sorry x-Paul_

That was the last thing I saw before my legs gave out and I collapsed.

**A/N So…We see another one of Bella's nightmares, we see some more Cullen action as requested. Also, thanks for the 14 reviews for the last chapter, can we do better with this one? Review!**


	27. Chapter 27-He's Already Dead

**A/N Thanks for everything, reviews, follows ect also, I forgot to mention this last chapter thank you so much for 300 reviews! Feels pretty darn good, thanks so much **

**I just need to clear something up for this chapter in case anyone get's confused: Bella was trying to confuse and annoy the Cullen's because she knew they were vampires, they didn't know that she knew they were vampires. Bella still has no idea that it was some of them that done all the stuff at the hospital. So Bella doesn't know that they done the whole hospital thing and the Cullen's aren't aware of how she knows about vampires. Now here we go with chapter 27….**

Paul POV

I walked through the front doors of Forks High School, checking quickly that my clothes were all sitting properly after phasing.

Charlie had called LPH telling them to send me over here after they had called him telling him Bella had fainted in the middle of the hall way. Apparently Charlie couldn't take her home because he was working on something really important but he would be home as soon as he could.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Miss Arteera asked from behind her desk at the office

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Bella, she fainted or something" I said uncertainly. I felt really fucking guilty after earlier, I knew she was tired and stressed and everything else and on top of that she had a fucking sadistic vampire on her ass, and I knew I shouldn't of shouted at her but fuck…I felt so much guilt I thought I might cry. Not that I cry, no I'm a big, manly, strong werewolf who does not cry…In front of people

"She's through that door on the left, give her a hug from me" She said smiling softly at me

"Will do, thanks"

I walked through the door she had directed me to and immediately the smell of leech hit me and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped.

"Shut up, dog" Cullen said too quietly for anyone but super hearing to notice.

I turned into the room and the first thing I saw was Bella lying on a hospital type bed. Edward Cullen standing at the far side of the room and a nurse writing in a book.

"So, Bells, what trouble did you get yourself into this time?" I asked breaking the silence that had over-taken the room as the vampire glared at me and Bella switched her glare from Cullen to me-the glare I received was less vicious.

I walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her

"I didn't do anything" She grumbled rolling her eyes at me

"Yeah, just had a panic attack after freaking out in class" Cullen muttered under his breath

"I didn't freak out" Bella snapped at him, sitting up against the wall

"What's he talking about?" I asked her and she lowered her head

"I fell asleep" She said quietly and I understood what she was talking about

"You had a nightmare-"

"It doesn't matter" She cut me off, her eyes cutting to Edward and back to me again so fast I almost missed the movement

"Will you be taking Miss Swan home?" The nurse asked looking at me and Bella

"Yes, her dad's at work and asked me to come and get her" I explained to her

"I really don't understand why I can't drive my own bike home" Bella grumbled

"You just had a panic attack and fainted that's why" The leech snapped at her and I couldn't help the warning growl that escaped

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back at class?" Bella asked glaring at him

"Don't be angry at me, if it wasn't for me you'd still be lying in the hallway passed out" He told her mimicking her glare

"Bells, where's your helmet and stuff, I'll drive your bike home" I told her

"And your car? You can't exactly leave it here" Bella said

"I didn't bring it, got a taxi" I told her with a wink trying to tell her that I had phased to get over here

"Fine, all my stuff is in my locker" She sighed and closed her eyes as if the simple conversation had taken a lot out of her. I don't think I had actually realised or even knew how much sleep Bella had actually lost on these past few days, and the guilt just got worse.

"Bells…."

"Don't, just please don't, we'll talk about it later" She cut me off with a small smile

"Alright, you're free to go, I'd maybe stay off school for the next few days or at least until you feel that you can stay awake for long enough, latest a week ok?" The nurse said

"Yeah, alright"

"Don't go driving your bike and make sure you're eating because I think that's also part of the reason you passed out"

"Will do, doc" She said and the nurse rolled her eyes but smiled at her

"Mr Cullen, you can go back to class" She dismissed him

"See ya around, Eddie!" Bella said and I choked on my laughter at the disgusted look he gave her

"Goodbye Isabella" He growled and I wanted to bite a chunk out of his leg.

"Well, you two seem to get along like a house on fire" I said sarcastically

"Don't even know why he helped me, we hate each other"

I held back the growl at the thought of her lying passed out, alone on the floor and shook my head at her

"Come on, let's go home" I sighed and helped her stand up, her legs shook unsteadily and she grabbed my arms for support, "You want me to carry you?" I asked

"No, I'm good, just catch me if I fall" She said and laughed slightly

"I won't let you fall, you know that" I said smirking

"Except when we go cliff diving" She said mimicking my smirk

"I would not recommend cliff diving in your state Miss Swan" The nurse said smirking at us, Bella looked over at her blushing, clearly forgetting that there was another person in the room

"Now, go, before I send you back to class" She said smirk still in place

"Come on, Bells, I wanna ride your bike" I said dragging her out of the room

Bella rolled her eyes at me as she pulled me down the hall to her locker

"I'm sorry" She said quietly as she pulled her jacket and helmet out, not meeting my eyes

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on top of her head

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of shouted at you and stuff" I said just as quietly

"I shouldn't of been a bitch…And stuff" She apologized and I laughed

"Come on, let's get out of here, the smell of leech is making me sick" I told her and she laughed at my look of disgust

I watched her as she pulled her jacket on and slung her bag over her shoulder before taking her hand again and dragging her outside.

"How's the guys, Leah and Kim?" She asked as we walked across the car park

"They're good, worried about you, though. Jay was in the class when I got pulled out to come and get you" I told her and she groaned

"Fuck, how's Embry? Is he alright?" She asked worried for one of her closest friends that she thought of as a little brother

"He's better, most of the injuries he got are pretty much healed, the venom just took a lot out of him" I told her and she visibly calmed

"I'll see go by and see him later" She stated before pulling her helmet on as I climbed onto the bike and held my hands out for the keys

She handed me them silently and sat behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I felt like someone's eyes were burning holes into the side of my head. I looked up to the building and saw a pair of golden eyes staring out directly at me and Bella.

"Paul?" Bella's voice broke the staring contest I was having with the Cullen, "You alright?"

"Fine" I said shaking my head, quickly pulling out of the school.

The feeling of being watched never left me though and it didn't help that my wolf was already close to the surface as it was.

I pulled into Bella's driveway, everything on the street was silent as soon as I cut the engine.

I sat waiting for Bella to get up but she didn't move, she could not have fallen asleep.

"Bells, get up"

"No, I'm tired" Was her reply as she buried her head as best as she could into my back with a bike helmet on

"You can't sleep on your bike" I told her

"Carry me" She said yawning

I rolled my eyes at her but smiled

"Fine, I'll carry you but you need to get up, I don't really want to kick you when I stand up"

Bella silently stood up off the bike and then stood next to it and held her arms out like a baby

"You look like a little baby when you do that" I laughed as I stood up

"Babies don't wear motor bike helmets Paul"

"Cool ones do" I argued

I picked her up like I had the night before and she wrapped her her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"I think you just like my hands on your ass and that's why you ask me to carry you" I teased her smirking

"Shut up" Was all she said and I laughed at her

I unlocked the front door, quickly locking it again before walking up the stairs and into her room. I put her down on her bed before pulling her helmet off her head and laughing as she closed her eyes and put her head back on my shoulder.

"Don't laugh" She mumbled

"Fine" I sighed smirking at her, "Are you sure you're not eight instead of eighteen?" I teased her

"I don't even know" She replied and pulled away from me to kick her boots off and throw her jacket across the room, landing on the desk

"Hey, your aim's getting better" I said and she glared at me

She opened her mouth but then closed it again sighing, "I'm too tired to be sarcastic"

I kicked my shoes off next to hers and shook my jacket off, throwing it next to hers

"Budge over" I said and crawled into bed beside her

She automatically curled into me, putting her head on my shoulder, her legs getting tangled with mine. I smiled down at her as her breathing quickly evened out and she fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her, somehow hoping that I could protect her from the stuff that was going on inside her head.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked down at Bella and saw she was still sleeping. It had been just over and hour so I was pretty happy she hadn't woken up yet.

I pulled away from her trying my best not to wake up, she made a small whining noise but went back to sleep almost immediately.

Whoever the fuck was calling better be worth it. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jacket and saw Sam's number flashing across the screen.

"What?" I asked walking into the hall

"Well hello to you too" He said sarcastically, I could probably be friends with Sam…If he hadn't hurt Leah and if he hadn't fucked about when Embry was hurt

"Bitch, I was sleeping, what do you want?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah but…Bella passed out at school, her dad sent me to go get her" I explained

"She alright?"

"Yeah, she's not had a lot of sleep and stuff so she's got the next few days off school, why did you call?" I asked changing the subject

"We got a meeting tonight with the Cullen's to talk about what we're gonna do about the leech" Sam stated, "Are you and Bella gonna be there?"

"I don't know, I'll see if she's up to it, what time?"

"Six"

"Ok, I'll call you if we're going or not, bye"

"Bye"

I walked back into the room, closing the door quietly behind me and looked over at Bella. She had tabgled the cover around her and was whimpering and mumbling words. I lay down next to her again and she seemed to calm down slightly, I hadn't noticed it but she had tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away, thinking of the many ways to kill a vampire.

She calmed down again after a while, the tears stopped and her whimpering quietened but every so often she would mumble an odd word before everything was quiet again.

She woke up after another hour. She looked up at my her eyes red but they looked more awake

"You left" She whispered and it fucking broke my heart how broken she sounded

"Just to answer my phone, I didn't want to wake you up" I explained moving some of her hair out of her eyes, "You feeling any better?"

"A little…What aren't you telling me?" She asked smirking

"You turning into Quil's mum now?" I teased

"Maybe, answer the question"

"Sam called, told me we're meeting up with the Cullen's to talk about the leech, he was wondering if we were going"

"I'll go, if you want to?"

"I don't mind whether I go or not, I just don't want you fainting or anything again" I told her

"I'll have something to eat before we go, how long we got?" She said

"About two hours" I answered, "Come on, I'll make you something"

**Bella POV**

Paul picked me up once again and carried my down the stairs into the kitchen. He sat me on the counter and started rummaging around the fridge.

"What do you say about pasta?" He asked, his head still in the fridge

"I say yes please"

"Since when did you get all polite?" He asked as he started pulling stuff out

"Since you said you were making dinner and I don't want food poisoning" I teased him

"Haha, very funny" He said sarcastically, "I have made you dinner loads of times before and you haven't had food poisoning"

"Yes and every single time I have been perfectly polite"

Paul looked at me over his shoulder and rolled his eyes

"Do you want dinner or not?"

"Maybe" I replied and grinned at the look he gave me

He was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening

"Bells?" Charlie's voice came from the hall

"In the kitchen!" I shouted to him and a few seconds later he appeared

"You alright? The school called and said you fainted, I would of came and got you but work and-"

"Dad" I said cutting him off from his ramblings, I could see Paul out of the corner of my eye trying to hold in his laughter, it was a pretty funny sight seeing the chief of police getting all worked up over his daughter, "I'm fine, Paul came and got me. The nurse thinks I fainted cos I had a panic attack and I hadn't had anything to eat. She said I can be off school for a couple of days and to catch up on sleep"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes"

"Tell anyone you just saw that Lahote…Remember I know how to work a gun" Charlie stated and I laughed at the slight look of fear that flashed on Paul's face

"Won't hurt me now chief, being a wolf has it's advantages!" He replied happily

Charlie just grunted in response before turning and walking into the living room

"Want any help?" I asked from my spot

"No, it's good, could you pass me those plates over though?" He asked nodding to the plates sitting next to me

"I could" I said nodding my head smirking at him

He rolled his ees at me again, "Will you?"

"Why yes, I will" I said happily handing him the plates

"Been spending too much time with Leah" Paul grumbled

"Jealous, are we Mr Lahote?"

"Of what? You and Leah? No" Paul scoffed and I laughed at him, "Merry Christmas" Paul said handing me a plate of pasta

"Happy Hanukah" I replied

"Chief, food!" Paul shouted and two seconds later Charlie appeared at the door

Paul handed him a plate, Charlie nodded in thanks before disappearing again.

"You should cook more often" I stated as I finished and jumped off the counter, picking up Paul's plate as he had finished and walking over to the sink

"No, I shouldn't. If the guys find out how much of an amazing chef I am then they'll never be out of my house"

"Whatever you say" I laughed

"You want to go now?" Paul asked

"Yeah alright"

"Are you sure you're alright to go?" Paul checked, "I can tell Sam we can't go"

"Paul, I'm fine honestly. I'll try and sleep all day tomorrow. I'll be fine" I said leaning against the counter

Paul stood up, wrapping his arms around me and placing his forehead against mine

"I know you will be, it's just my wolf is a little on edge with everything and I just…I really need to make sure you're alright" Paul sighed. He sounded weirdly vulnerable and I hated

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck

"I'll be fine, now let's go and talk to the Cullen's and I can annoy Eddie"

"You're gonna kill him"

"He's already dead"

**A/N I could of made it longer but it gives you something to look forward to next time and plus a lot of stuff has happened and I think we needed some Paul/Bella fluff. Review!**


	28. Chapter 28-I'm Sorry

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Again just quickly Bella doesn't know some of the Cullen's arew the reason James found her in the hospital and the only reason Bella knows they are vampires is because of the pack. The Cullen's aren't aware she knows about vampires or shifters or anything like that. Ok now on with chapter 28…**

Bella POV

"Are you sure you want to go?" Paul asked for the hundredth time.

We were nearly at Sam's house where we were meeting the guys and then we were going somewhere to meet the Cullen's. For the entire walk to Sam's house Paul hadn't stopped asking me if I wanted to here.

"Paul, seriously, I'm fine, stop worrying" I tried to comfort and ease his worries slightly

He rolled his eyes at started grumbling under his breath about how he wasn't worrying making me laugh.

Paul walked through the front door, dragging me, still laughing, behind him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" Leah's voice rang out of the house, getting closer and closer the further we walked into the house

As soon as we walked into the kitchen I was pulled away from Paul and enveloped in a pair of warm arms

"Are you ok? I was in class when Paul got called out and then I heard that you fainted and stuff and I swear to god if I find out that it's because one of those Cullen's hurt you, I will-"

"Lee, let her breathe" Jake cut her off laughing.

Leah turned around shooting Jake a scowl while Paul took the opportunity to pull me back to his side.

"How's Em?" I asked noticing he was't here

"He's feeling better but he's still in bed" Quil told me

"Bells, what happened earlier?" Jared asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" I told him and Paul scoffed beside me

"Nothing? Bells, you had a panic attack and then collapsed in the middle of the fucking hall way, if that's what you call nothing I would hate to see what you call something" Paul said rolling his eyes

"Bells, is that true?" Leah asked worry crossing her features

"Yes but Paul" I said jabbing him in the ribs with my elbow, "Is making it sound worse than it is and I swear to god if you roll your eyes one more time they will fall out of your skull" I snapped at Paul

"We'll be meeting the Cullen's in a clearing near the border" Sam told us, "We're going to discuss ways to split up patrols between us so that you guys can go to school and still be able to sleep"

"Fun times" Seth muttered sarcastically making me smile

"Bells are you sure you want to go?" Paul asked

"Paul, for Christ sake I am fine, I have ate, I have slept. If I feel like I am about to collapse again I will tell you now please, please stop" I begged him

"Okay…" Sam said dragging out the small word, "Let's go then"

Everyone started walking out of the house and towards the forest, I was about to walked forward when I felt Paul's arm tighten around my waist before he quickly turned me around until my back was pressed against the counter.

"Paul, what-?"

I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me, ignoring the pain in my now healing burst lip.

"I'm sorry, it's my fucking wolf, Bells. He's on edge right now Bells, I need to make sure you're ok" Paul explained barely moving his lips from mine

"Well, if this is how he checks to make sure I'm ok, I'm not complaining" I joked and Paul growled, picking me up and sitting me on top of the counter so he didn't need to bend down as far

"You guys are not making puppies in my kitchen!" Sam's voice called from outside closely followed by a chorus of laughter

"I'm going to fucking kill him" Paul growled against my neck and I laughed

"Aw, is baby annoyed cos he isn't getting any?" I teased him

"Shut up" Was his reply before he quickly put me over his shoulder and walked out of the house

"Paul, I am perfectly capable of walking, thank you very much"

"Quiet shortie" Paul laughed

"Paul, she's going to kill you one day" Leah laughed as we finally started walking through the woods, well…They walked

"She could never kill me, she loves me" Paul said confidently, "Aint that right shortie?"

"Paul? You know how you're sad about not getting any?"

"…Yeah" Paul answered uncertainly

"Well, if you call me shortie one more time, you won't be getting any for a month"

"You wouldn't"

"You really want to test it to find out if it's true?"

"Wow, Paul, getting cockblocked from your own girlfriend, that's new" Quil laughed

"Are you guys always like this?" Sam asked

"Yes!" We all answered in sync

"Great" Sam said sarcastically

"No luck Sam" Jake said with a huge grin

"I don't know what you're grinning about, when you're ready you're gonna be alpha and then this is your job" Sam said smirking

"Oh fuck"

"In your face Black!" Quil shouted happily

"Quil, I wouldn't be too happy about that, he'll be the one giving you patrols" Leah told him and Quil's face fell

"Jake, you know you were always my favourite friend right?"

"Hey!" Me, Paul, Jay, Seth and Leah shouted, I'm sure Embry would have shouted if he was here

"That's the last time I'm cooking for you Quilly" I told him

"Come on Bells, you're my best friend that's a girl"

"Hey!" Leah shouted

"Dude, shut up before you make things worse" Paul told him and he shut his mouth

"Paul, can I get down now?" I asked him

"Nope"

"Paul!"

"Hey, let's play catch!" Jay shouted

"With what?" Seth asked

"Here, catch Bells" Paul laughed

"Don't you dare! The last time that happened, I nearly broke my wrist"

"Yes but this time, we will make sure that Jared catches you"

We walked out into a clearing and I saw the Cullen's on the other side

"Paul, put me down"

"Lahote, put her down before I kick you" Leah said

"Nah, you wouldn't"

"No, but I'll get my future alpha boyfriend to do it" Leah said smirking

"Stupid baby alpha" Paul muttered under his breath before setting me on my feet

"And that Lee, is why you're my best friend" I stated and she laughed at me

By now we were nearly in front of the Cullen's. I could see the shock written on their faces at seeing me here. I guess Sam hadn't told them I would be here. Looks like they're finally going to find out why I know how they're vampires. The only person who didn't look surprised was Carlisle.

Paul wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side, I noticed that Jake done the same with Leah.

"It's good to see you again, how is Embry?" Carlisle asked

"He's improving" Sam told him and he nodded his head

"Who's Embry?" Alice asked

"One of the pack, he got hurt last night and Dr Cullen helped him" Sam explained to her

"That's where you went last night? You said you got called to the hospital" Edward said clearly annoyed

"What I choose to do is my business Edward" Carlisle told him calmly

"Um, I thought this was supposed to be a…Private discussion?" Rosalie asked no one in particular, shooting a look at me

"Bella is part of the pack and this involves her so she deserves to be here" Sam told her

"She's not a wolf so how is she part of the pack?" Edward asked

"She's my mate" Paul growled at him, I could tell that being around this many vampires was getting too him but he was surprisingly in control

"That's how you know we're vampires" Jasper stated, understanding crossing his features

"Yup" I answered

"Can we get back to why we are here in the first place? It's been a long day for most of us and we'd like to get it over with" Leah asked tensely

"Yes, well…" And then him and Sam went about discussing when and how they would split up the patrols. They decided that the wolves would be allowed to cross onto their land and they could cross onto ours.

"Also, I'd like to apologise" Carlisle said when I thought we were finished

"Apologise for what?" Sam asked

"If it wasn't for some of my family none of this would be happening" Carlisle said looking confused

"What do you mean?" I asked, "It's because of James. When Edward gave me the wrong place to go to and I ran into James. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…If anything this is my fault?"

"You didn't tell her?!" Rosalie shouted, looking between Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett

"Rose-"

"No, Emmett!" Rosalie cut him off, "I'm still angry at you for doing this, I can't believe you all. You told me you would tell her!" She turned on Jasper

"Tell me what?!"

Everything went silent. The only noise was the slight growls coming from the wolves around me.

"Tell her what?" Jared growled next to Paul

"What the fuck did you do Cullen?! I swear to fucking god-!" Paul shouted at Edward, Jared grabbed Paul's shoulder holding him back

"I didn't mean for it to happen, they weren't supposed to be there, I swear. I didn't mean for this happen Bella" Edward started talking fast

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at them all

"When I told you to go to the hospital, you went to the correct place. I wanted you to go there. I couldn't, I still can't, read your thoughts and I thought…When people are scared or nervous, their thoughts are louder so….When you were in there and the building was collapsing it was because we were making it." I could barely pick up on what he was saying he was speaking so fast. Paul had dropped his arm from around me. He was shaking now and Jared and Quil were holding him back even though they looked like they wanted to do nothing else than bite Edward themselves

"'We?'" I asked in a small voice

"Me, Alice, Jasper and Emmett" Edward told me not meeting my gaze, "I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't know they were going to be there and Alice didn't see them until it was too late. We didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought it would work and then…Then we would just forget that it happened."

The ringing, white noise returned in my ears again as I took a step back from Paul's blurring form

"You tried…You could have killed me" I stuttered out, taking another step back

"No, Bella, we wouldn't-"

"You collapsed a building with me in it…" The noise n my head got louder and louder, "It was on fire, I couldn't get fucking out and it was your fault!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that" Edward stated

"Why did it happen at all?! Because of you…It's all your fault! You told me today to give them a chance!" I turned on Rosalie, "You said I was to give Jasper and Emmett a chance when you knew what they had done, you knew and you still…"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought…I don't know"

"I'll fucking kill you! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Paul screamed, trying to get out of Jared and Quil's hold

"Get him out of here!" Sam shouted

"Let me fucking go!" Paul's body was just a blur now, the noise in my head got louder once more and I couldn't even hear the growls.

"Paul!" I knew I shouted it but it sounded like a distorted whisper at best to me

Paul's head turned to me and he looked torn between ripping the Cullen's to pieces and coming over to me

"Bells, you don't want to be near him right now" I heard someone tell me but I couldn't make out who

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Let me go!"

"Stop! Just fucking stop!" I screamed. Everything did. The noise in my head silenced, Paul stopped thrashing in Jared and Quil's arms. The only noise was the growling still emitting from the pack's chests.

"Let him go" I told Jared and Quil quietly trying to calm down. I felt sick and my pulse rang out way too loudly in my ears

"Bells, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Let him go!" I cut Quil off

Quil looked at Jared quickly who looked back at him worried before shrugging his shoulders and letting him go. As soon as he was released Paul phased on the spot.

Paul stood there growling at the Cullen's who stood closer together than before

"Leave, we have discussed what we had to, you will not come into contact with us unless it is necessary that includes Bella" Sam said calmly

Carlisle nodded his head, "I should have done something to prevent my son, I am terribly sorry" He said quickly and quietly before he and the rest of them turned and disappeared

"Someone go and get him clothes for when he finally calms down. Seth, Jake, you're on patrol" Sam stated after a moment of silence

"I'll go get him clothes" Jared said quietly

Jake, Seth and Jared walked away into the forest leaving just me, Leah, Quil, Sam and wolf Paul.

"You alright?" Leah asked walking over to me, she was about to hug me when Paul growled at her, stopping her in her tracks

"Paul, stop it" I told him, "What the fuck did I do to them?" I asked Leah

"Nothing, you done nothing Bells" Leah told me finally wrapping her arms around me, ignoring Paul's growls

I didn't realise how cold I was until I realised that I was shaking.

"Hey, Lahote, get your furry ass over here so you can phase back!" Jared's voice broke the silence

Paul looked at me quickly before running into the woods. Leah stepped back as Paul and Jared emerged from the trees. I had never seen Paul look as angry as he did right now.

He quickly got to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry Bells" Paul growled into the top of my head, I wrapped my hands around his waist, burying my head in his chest as I felt a few tears escape.

"Take her home, you don't have patrol tomorrow, stay with her, we'll call you if we hear anything" Sam said quietly

Paul didn't say anything, just scooped me up in his arms, this time I didn't complain, and started walking through the woods.

**A/n….So, yeah…Sorry about the wait, hope you enjoyed. Hope you have an amazing summer vacation and stuff and review!**


End file.
